Overwatch: CounterStrike
by Bartric
Summary: Overwatch was once a symbol of hope To many, now a shell of its Former Glory, Winston Called the Recall for the former Agents to rejoin the Once proud Organization. but While this was Occurring Talon had been Busy lately, performing Acts of terror and Destruction in all its wake. Will Overwatch be reformed Quickly to Stop talon? Or Will they once again Fall? Enjoy, Review and share
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Streets was silent, the Air Stunk of Death and Despair, It was too perfect. A lone figure Stands among the Bodies of what appeared to be Soldiers, the Figure Held twin Shotguns, Black mist dancing around his feet, and a laugh So dark that it Held No remorse to any who stood in his Path. The Figure walked towards a government building, the guards held their weaponry preparing to defend the door with their Lives. "Halt or we'll shoot!" One of the guards yelled out to the figure.

His Hands Were shaking By the sight of the Figure, all his instincts told him to Run, Get out and survive...But all he felt was a cold Sting, then warmth before realizing what had happened he was on the floor bleeding; his eyes looked towards his partner who was slumped into a motionless corpse, his face torn clean off; the figure Walked past the guards paying them no mind. The Guard looked up at the heartless Murderer; he sees a mask of metal in a form of a Skull; then a white light then Darkness.

The Figure walked through the halls of the building. the Guards already Dead on his arrival, he looks around at the Bullet holes and Carnage around him, only a chuckle slips out of his Dark voice. "Commander, we secured the building and eliminated all Hostiles." A man, heavily armed to the teeth, came up to the figure and saluted him. The figure looked at the Soldier momentarily.

"What about the Target?" He asked coldly, Unfeeling and with malice. The Soldier Looked towards the large Doors then back to the figure. "The Target is behind the door, awaiting your arrival, Sir." The Figure nods slowly then walks past the Soldier and Opens the Door, inside was a sight he expected to see. the Room was damaged by gunfire and explosives, some of the furniture had been overturned and used as cover before being Minced to pieces by the bullets and explosives, there were bodies of heavily Armed Soldiers on the ground, some of them twitched moaning in writhing Pain, some Were Motionless no sign of life in them, And lastly some of the Soldiers were torn apart by the Explosives. It filled the figure with so much glee to see how well his men worked, He glanced to the side and Seen his Men holding an apparent official at gunpoint, they seemed to have Beaten and Bruised him enough, the Blood on his suit looked fresh, on the ground were Some teeth, the figure shook his head at the soldiers.

"You people are sloppy, But Effective enough...I want you three to go around and Gather any survivors and Put them on their knees...you two Hold him up.. I want to chat with him." The soldiers Turned to the Dark figure and saluted before heading to do their orders, the two soldiers that remained grabbed the Arms of the official roughly and pulled him up, one of the soldiers grabbed his Hair and pulled on it, so his bloody face can be face to face with the dark Figure.

In an accent he spoke to the Dark figure with fear in his eyes. "W-what Do you want with me..." the figured Moved his face closer. His bone material mask covered by a hood came in view of the Bloody Official, his large black trench coat covered in some splotches of Blood, his metal clawed hands run against the Face of the official before swiftly scratching off his cheek, blood stains against the claws as he chuckled coldly. "What I want?...Hehe...You have Nothing I want...But My Employer however... He wants you to hand over all your control of this town and all your Money goes to our Organization." His Voice made the Official shake in fear, the Ghostly voice was something to fear, and the official shook his head and said. "I-I-I cannot do that! You Terrorists Will Not have this town for your gain, I won't surrender it!" His voice faltered by his Bravado.

He expected the Soldiers to let him go and continue to beat him...However the figure only Laughed Darkly, his hands holds his mask as he cackled maniacally...then Retorted the official. "Hehe...You are a foolish leader to deny us this town." the official Shook heavily "I...I will Gladly Die then give you this town to you."

The Figure chuckled more as if he wanted him to say this. "Ah...Well... if you're so willing to Die...I would Love to honor your Wish...However...I cannot kill you...as it's not my mission, But..." He looked over his left shoulder and smiled under his mask at the injured Soldiers on their knees, some spitting up Blood and vomit, and a few shaking in fear.

"I will do the Honor to your men..." he said to the official. He Pulled out his Shotguns out of his coat and walked over to the first Soldier on the right. He looked down at the Defender his Eyes were wrapped with crude Bandages unaware of the Man standing next to him, he felt a cold barrel against his head, and he shakes in place. "Since you declined your surrender... He dies First." The Figure Said bluntly to the official, The Soldier Looked to where the voice was and before he can utter a sound a blast consumed the man's head. His body jolts backwards from the blast and slumps like a bag of potatoes; this forced the soldiers nearby the corpse to scream in bloody Murder; while the other soldiers looked on in horror as their Comrade was Butchered in-front of their very eyes.

The Figure looked at the official, his voice growing Dark. "Will you now reconsider your decision?" The official looked at the Man in pure Horror and kept silent and closed his eyes in shame. "Hmph...Pity...You two... keep his Eyes open... I want him to Witness this.." the soldiers that held the official Nodded and placed their hands on his eye lids and forced them open, The official tries to close his eyes but the men kept a good hold on him.

The figure chuckled. "Since you did not change your Decision...They die next." With a quick motion he points his Shotgun at another soldier and blasted his head clean off; his body jolts back slightly then falls forward the bloody from where his head used to be spurts out. The figure pointed his Shotgun to the next soldier and blasted his chest open, the Soldier's Chest was exposed and a cringing noise is heard, before they knew it, his heart slips out of his chest and Dangles from the artery, the soldier chokes and soon falls back trying his hardest to stay alive... But breathes out one last time before his body stops moving.

The Figure looked towards the official with an eerie sound of joy in his dark voice. "That was Fun to do...Here's the Deal... With Each Decline of your surrender... I will double my kills... And once I killed your Soldiers... I will go after the town and its people... You have a choice to stop this...Surrender... and no one else needs to die...Not yet anyways..." The official Looked in pure Horror and Disgust as the Figure Mercilessly butchers his men... He sighs and finally succumbs. "Alright...Please Don't kills them...I...I surrender the Town to you...and your organization..."

The figure Sighs himself... "Pity...I was hoping to kill more...But My Mission is done." He looked over to one of the soldiers "Take the prisoners and lock them up, and one of you call HQ and tell them we took the town... send the troop's in." the Soldiers nodded and grabbed the prisoners and took them away. He looked over to the official and made a snide comment. "Thank you for your..."Cooperation"...You betrayed your people and gave their lives to ours... But don't look Discouraged... You're just saved your people from being my targets...that's a "win" for you." the official looked at the figure and looked down in shame. "Take him away." the soldiers roughly took the prisoner away, leaving the figure alone, he took out a communicator from his pocket and began to call his superior.

"The Mission is a success." The voice on the other end Chuckled. "Good... any casualties?" The figure looked around. "None that seemed Important." the Voice chuckled once more. Good... Return back to base... You earned your Pay...Reaper..." Reaper Chuckled darkly. "Thank you. I'm heading back now… Reaper signing off." Reaper Clicked the Communicator off and placed it back in Coat; He looked out in the Dark lifeless City and smirked under his mask. "This is the beginning of the End." Reaper drops his Weapons and dark Mists Envelop him disappearing as the Sun Rises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Good Evening my name is John Haussler, Breaking news today; Talon has Once again struck a town near the Border of Llios. Reports have shown that The Terrorist Organization have Occupied the town with Brute Force, Killing its Defenders and taking control of the Town hall, taking its Leader prisoner, More on the Situation; on the Scene is Aria Liaya."

The Camera quickly changes to Scene to another News reporter who looked a bit bewildered and slightly nervous before noticing they were on. "T-thanks John, as you can see, the Destruction was Swift and took the town completely by surprise, Talon Terrorists have taken the town and killed most of the Town's Defenders and Soldiers... The whole thing looks Bleak if you ask me John... Talon forces have occupied the area and Show no signs of restraint on their Prisoners, its...it's too gruesome to Show it to the Audience back home..."

She looked down in a bit of Despair. "I'm Sorry John... Back to-" Gunfire seems to Erupt Nearby "HEY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Talon Soldiers Moved in on the reporter and Camera man and Soon the Feed Cuts out, and back at the Station, The News Anchor looked on in Total Shock of the Events; he mustered whatever voice he could. "I... We're Experiencing some technical difficulties, we'll try to get the feedback Up as soon as we can" A flip occurred and another Channel was presenting the Same Story, and another and another. "Hrm...This is all the same...Damn it..." A Giant Gorilla was sitting on his chair, tapping his Feet against the Keyboards on his Computer, Muttering about the situations involving the terrorist Organization; he flips the Channel to an incident in King's Row, London.

"Things are looking worse in London, Riots are being formed along the streets, Especially in kings Row, many Omnics and Humans have begun rioting, Ever Since Tekharta Mondatta has been assassinated Three Days ago... Its A grime time for many in London, Especially for the Omnics in the area, many of the Omnic Protests have been Peaceful, But unfortunately not many wish to Co-exist with the Omnics, The Peace Demonstrations have Turned to Violence a couple of Times lately, Some of the people have even Wished Destruction on the Omnics that live here.. It's a Dark day for King's row, London..."

The Gorilla Growls with the displeasure of the news and Changed the Channel but More Grave news falls to his Yellow eyes. "More reports have been Evidenced that the Shimada gang have been on the rise, Weapons Dealing, And Human/Omnic Trafficking has been reported, Even with the Evidence against them, The Shimada have Eluded Capture and held Diplomatic Immunity...It seems To this reporter.. There is no Justice left in the world."

The Gorilla Growls in anger before turning off the TV... He leans back against his Chair and pushes his glasses up with his fingers and rubbed his eyes from lack of sleep. "This type of Stress is bad for you Winston." A symbiotic Female Voice was heard from the Computer. Winston looked at the V.I. and Grunted. "It's not that Easy to Sleep with all that is happening around the World Athena." He picks himself up from his Chair and walks on all fours towards a Tire hanging from a thick Piece of rope, and begins to climb on to the Tire and swings around, doing some Exercise. "you have Put out the Recall to reform Overwatch, Winston, Against the U.N.'s order of the "Petra's act" you took a lot of risk to Recall The Agents, especially When many of them have Declined, Deceased, Missing, Or Retired."

Winston jumps from the tire swing and onto the ground floor, he walks over to a jetpack and grabs a torch and begins to make modifications. "Be as it may, Athena, but five of our Agents have answered the Call and are arriving to Gibraltar in a couple of Hours." The A.I voice Sighed. "Yes... and only Five; you cannot Reform an organization with just Five members." Winston Finished tampering with the jetpack and sets the torch down. "True, But I can recruit very valuable members. People of Talent and Interest... Though, I might be forced to hire Mercenaries, Well trained ones at that." Athena appears on a screen in-front of Winston.

"Is that a good Course of action Winston? Mercenaries are just soldiers in it for the Money, if we cannot pay them, our Location may be compromised and The U.N. will take us down." Winston smashed his large Fist against a table, most of the contents fly from the table and Clatter to the ground (mostly Peanut butter caps). "WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ATHENA!? THE WORLD IS IN DIRE NEED FOR OVERWATCH TO RETURN, CRIME IS AT AN ALL TIME HIGH, TALON HAS BEEN ATTACKING INNOCENTS AND TAKING OVER, AND NATURAL DISASTERS ARE OCCURING EVERYWHERE! I CAN NOT JUST SIT HERE AND LET THIS MADNESS CONTINUE, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING, CHANGE THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER AND KEEP IT SAFE!"

Winston breathes heavily from his words Athena beeps in worry "Do not Pressure yourself heavily like this Winston; Your Heart can not continue to take more of the stress." Winston sighed heavily and calmed down. "You're Right, I'm sorry Athena... But you must Understand Why I have to reform Overwatch, if no one can Help those countries, or those people... Who will?" The A.I Pondered the Question momentarily before giving a response. "I still Say that your decision is risky... However, I will stand by you and aid you as best I can, Winston, After all... who else but you can be this idealistic and have the strength to do the impossible?"

Winston Chuckles a bit. "Thank you Athena, I am glad I have you to assist me." Winston Walks out of the Secret cave entrance and looks to see the ocean view, he breathes in the Salty sea air. "I do believe that Overwatch can still help the world... It just needs to build its team up." He placed his hand on his chest and opens up a small Port hatch, inside was an old photo of a Scientist holding a baby Gorilla. "The world isn't as black and White as it looks Athena... We just need the Mind and Will to change the world for the better" The A.I.'s voice sounds off on his wrist. "Yes, But we also must rely on the strength as well After all We'll have a difficult time ahead of us.. Its best we prepare and strive to recruit and Do what we can to help the lives of many."

Winston Grunts approvingly and puts the picture back in the Compartment, sealing it back up. He looks back to the ocean and feels a soft breeze hit his Black Fur. After some time his wrist lights up, with a Heavy German Accent on the other line. "WINSTON, my old friend I am Just about to Arrive at the Outpost, Just giving you a heads up, I still wish for that Arm Wrestling challenge when I arrive." Winston looked at his wrist and Chuckled heartily "Very well, Reinhardt, I'll be sure to honor my promise on that challenge." a Loud laugh of joy echoes against his wrist. "I do hope so, my dear Fuzzy friend, anyways I must prepare my suit, Reinhardt out."

The wrist communicator becomes silent But Not until another voice is heard much like Reinhardt's voice it was more...Grumpier and Swedish. "Winston ol' Pal ya there, lad?" Winston sat down and crossed his legs as he lifted his wrist comm. "Of Course Torbjorn are you on your way to Gibraltar?" a mechanical Whirring is heard and some metal clanking. "Jab, we'll be there in just a Matter of Hours actually." Winston tilted his head a bit. "We?" just as soon as he asked a slight Swedish Accent was heard. "That would be me, Winston Dear." the voice was the Sound of a Petite female voice, a soothing voice that could match the heavens. "Doctor Angela Ziegler, It is Very wonderful to hear from you again." Winston Laughs Heartily as he Greets the Doctor over his Comm. "Hehe, Its good to hear from you too Winston, I hope you are on a healthy Regiment I sent you last month, I don't want to find you in the sick bay with a stomach Ache, Honestly you need to stop Eating all that Peanut butter." Angela Laughs over the Communicator, Winston Isn't amused. "I'm Ok, Doctor, I still do Exercise... Whenever I'm free." He pinches his Muscles a bit feeling a bit of Fatty slab between his fingers "I'm sure you're healthy enough... But still I'll check up on you immediately when I arrive with Torbjorn." Winston grunts approvingly "Alright then... I'll talk with you guys later, have a safe trip here."

The two Swedes said their goodbyes, leaving Winston alone with his thoughts once again, he begins to travel around the outpost, seeing the old transport ship being repaired, the stocks of Munitions and food in crates, most of them Packed, Frozen or canned. Winston traveled around until he reaches the Space launch site, where he looks up in the air, to see the Beacon, barely visible But He knows it's there.

As Winston prepares to head back to the cave base, his wrist messages up and he turns it on. "Winston Love, You there?" A peppy British accent can be heard on the other line, Winston Smiles to hear his old friend. "Lena, it's good to hear from you again... how is the Chronal Accelerator?" Winston was worried about that, without that Accelerator Lena would disappear from this time line and could very well die. "It's ok Love, with a bit of handiwork and some "stitching" it's alright now." Winston Sighs in relief. "That's good to hear Lena...is you almost to Gibraltar?" Lena Hums for a few seconds to ponder for an Answer then responds. "Yeah, in just a few more Hours from now, I and McCree are just passing the time with some old Fashioned British 52 Pick-up."

A Gruff and Western voice was heard in the background. "Well it ain't fair when you always Win, lady." Lena would argue back. "Well Excuse me; love, But I'm not a good Texas hold'em player so this is technically payback." McCree just mutters a derogatory sentence then yells out to Winston. "Hey ya Big lug, we're still Gonna go out for Drinks with the other boys right?" Winston shook his head and smiles a bit "After We get more members and Bring Overwatch back, Then I'll drink with you and the others." McCree would sigh heavily. "Alright I get it, Do some jobs here and there, then Drink our ass' off with some Fine ass Whiskey, Gotcha." Lena would sigh heavily and chirps to Winston. "Don't worry love; the cavalry is here soon, we'll catch up when we reach Gibraltar, Bye Winston!" Winston Chuckles. "Be safe you two." McCree Answers. "Will do Partner"

Winston shuts off his Watch and sighs... "Only the six of us... Against an entire world of problems... Heh... just like old times."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So this is what's left of the Team? I better make some turrets to keep our ass' from gettin' shot." Commented Torbjorn was tinkering with his Gear as He and the others were waiting for Winston's Presentation. Torbjorn was the only short member of the group, His body covered in Cybernetic Limbs and Body parts, his eye was Replaced for a neural Receiver that allows him to Control his turrets without the usage to a remote, his left hand was replaced with a Metallic precision tool that would allow him to create his turrets with Pinpoint accuracy plus also Creates Apparently Delicious Molten hot metal That's drinkable to Only Torbjorn.

"Don't Be so Pessimistic mien Friend, we're just the Eh...How do you put it...The Starter pack?" to Torbjorn's Right; a Reinhardt Sat with his arms crossed, Speaking with his heavy German Accent, His whole body rivaled that of many Body-builders, Tall, Strong and Almost Perfected tone. Though His Age was something to Comment as he may be Physically Fit and Overpowering, His face carried the Age of Wisdom and Courage. His face was Covered in a short White beard while his hair was Combed back to make him look more younger, His left Eye Carried a very noticeable Scar, Which he holds to high regard.

"Besides once we get more People to join our Heroic Cause we can relive the Golden Days of Overwatch!" Reinhardt lifted his hand Into a Heroic Pose, To Which a Chuckle would be heard across the table.

"So you want another Omnic Crisis to occur so we can be revered as Heroes before Becoming a Scapegoat to "corruption" within the Organization? Interestin' Suggestion But I'll pass; Partner." McCree would be seen leaning back against the Table with his boots on the table. McCree Wore a typical "lazy lawman" outfit with a traditional Cowboy hat, Boots and a Belt with the Buckle Saying 'BAMF', He wore a Poncho that covers his Right hand and his Legendary 'Peacemaker, His left hand was exposed along with his front Showing that he also had Cybernetic parts such as Torbjorn though the parts looked Normal, his body was just covered Body-armor; While his Left arm was Legitimately Cybernetic in origin.

"Besides it ain't like anyone else is comin' to this party." McCree Added.

"Don't Say such a Thing, Love; The Cavalry is just Limited at the moment, I'm sure we'll get more help in the Very near Future." the Peppy and Very positive Lena Stated to McCree, Who only Grunted lowly in response. Lena Was in her Jumpsuit Covered by her old Pilot's jacket and on her chest was the Chronal Accelerator that kept her Anchored to this Timeline But also gave her the power to manipulate Time and location As she Enthusiastically disappears in a Blue light and Reappears Somewhere Else in the room to look at something before returning back to her seat, Shaking her legs in Anticipation. "Winston are you ready with your Presentation yet?"

Winston was working on his notes and Information as he looked up at Lena with a slight chuckle. "Almost I just need to put these in order then we can begin." He began to straighten the papers with his hands; he looked tired and restless as he fumbled through the papers until he was finally ready.

Winston cleared his Throat and began his Presentation. "My Friends and Old Comrades I am glad you all answered the recall, The World is Fallen is Disarray, Crimes have been at an all-time High, Terrorists becoming more Daring in their Ventures and Missions; Sadly Succeeding, People are getting hurt out in the World as all of this is happening. That is why I called you all back So that we may Try and Do something."

He Pushes a button and pops up many news Reports of Situations and breaking News reports of Crime, Death tolls and Riots. "It's been over Six years Since Overwatch was Disbanded and torn apart... We were once a Family; A Family that could make a difference in the world... That's why I wish for all of you to help me reform Overwatch and help the world from this Madness." Winston took his glasses off and looked at the Five Members "Are you with me?"

Most of the Members present were quiet as they thy thought about it, Winston Sighs heavily as he sets his papers down realizing this wasn't going to work until a Voice Spoke out. "Of course, Winston; if we did not answer the Call We would not be here to help you." Winston looked up towards Angela on his right. She smiled warmly at the giant gorilla. She wore a lab-coat and Small Glasses on her face; Her Blue Eyes Shimmered with hope that she could make a difference, her hair was in a ponytail with some chunks of her Snow white Hair hanging from in front of her face. She continued to speak in her Calm, soothing voice.

"You're Right Winston, the World is deeper trouble Ever Since Overwatch has been Disbanded, I think It is time we actually Did something and Go and help those in Need... As a Doctor I swore to never harm a patient and to help those In need, I will not deny them that need of aid any longer now, Overwatch needs to come back and Counter these threats, and Remove the Cancer of this Evil."

The other members Looked at Angela and nodded decisively. "Well then, I guess I could Dispense Some Justice again for Overwatch, I got nothin' better to do." McCree Said nonchalantly. Torbjorn laughed heartily. "I am aching to get back out to the field again; I need targets for my Turrets." Reinhardt Laughs and Boasted out. "YES, Now we Can Get to work and Protect the world again with honor!" he raised his fist into the Air to emphasize his Point, Lena Chirped happily "that's the Spirit, We may be a few members But Our hearts are Still Strong, loves, Winston Dear, do you have any Possible recruits we Can grab?"

Winston Smiled warmly as Their Morale finally Soared higher than he anticipated. When Lena Asked if Winston had any members they could bring to their ranks, He pushed his Glasses back to his face and looked at them. "I do... Though it'll be a tough one." Reinhardt Scoffed "HAH, tough? There is Nothing Stronger then I!" Winston Shook his head "He isn't your Average candidate, I don't know if it is wise to bring him in... But what I seen its better he is our Ally then Enemy." Lena blinked her eyes at Winston. "Who is this person, Love?"

Winston Pulled a Picture of a masked man, a Visor was Blood red, a black mask to cover the rest of his face with only a Scar visible on his face on the left side, his hair is short and Bleach white. "This... Is Soldier 76."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a quiet ride towards Dorado, the last place anyone have seen Soldier 76. Everyone inside the Flying transport ship, preparing their weapons. Winston was up-front driving the transport ship to its Destination. Everyone agreed to acknowledge each other from their Code names (except a few who use their original name). Tracer (Lena) was sitting on the Lounge drinking some tea, Reinhardt was Polishing his hammer, He wears a Robotic Suit that resembles a knight of yore, Mercy (Angela) was prepping her Staff that both heals and Energizes her allies; She wears a Valkyrie battle Armor, the Wings stick out from her back, she tests them to see if they're Stable enough for her to use her Glide mechanics, Torbjorn was prepping His Scraps into armor, And making sure his Turrets are operational, And McCree Was Sleeping with his poncho as his Blanket, snoring lightly.

Winston Sets the Transport on Auto-pilot and heads to the others clearing his throat loudly getting Most of the team's Attention, McCree woke up feeling a bit groggy "Where's my coffee?" His response got a Chuckle from Tracer then she looks at Winston.

Winston walked over to the middle and grunted "Now, We'll be arriving to Dorado in ETA: Five minutes Our Mission is to Locate and Recruit Our Target: Soldier 76, We'll be going in the Cover of Night As the reports Have Said that He appears only in the Night." McCree Rubs his eyes and commented. "So it'll be easy then, we find him, Recruit him and then head our ass' back to Gibraltar."

Winston shook his head. "Not... Exactly, the Area we'll be arriving is home to Dorado's Gang: Los Muertos, This Vigilante has been keeping the streets Well Clean from what the news has been Suggesting, However Their Main hideout Is deep within the town, just remember they'll be heavily armed and Dangerous; I don't want anyone taking any chances... Is that clear?" The team Nodded Winston looked around and added "Also I should also tell you more about 76, He is a Vigilante just like some of us, But he is unrestraint and He will try to use Force on us, if worse comes to Worse I want you all to defend yourselves and retreat, Am I understood?" The team looked at one another and nodded once more.

"Arriving at Destination, Prepare yourselves" Athena's voice is called Over the Ship's interior.

The Teams were assembled; Winston double checks his Equipment and Tesla cannon then join the rest of the Team. "Alright you all know the plan, Once the Doors Open We'll Spilt into three teams: Tracer and I will head North, Reinhardt and Torbjorn you will head West, Finally Mercy and McCree Will Head East, We'll meet up in Six hours, Remember Our mission is to locate Soldier 76, And if Los Muertos get in our way, use Caution and try not to cause any Damages to the town, Am I clear?"

The Team Nods at Winston, Preparing one last time, the teams head towards the Door, Athena Counting down from Thirty seconds. "Ready mien Small friend!?" Reinhardt looks at Torbjorn through his Knightly Helmet. "Call me "Small" ONE MORE TIME REINHARDT OR I'll Blast you to pieces!" Yelled the Angry Swedish Dwarf.

"I think we can find him faster than you guys." Tracer Quipped happily as she Jogs in place, her Accelerator burning a bright Blue hue. "I personally Wish to See this Through, The faster we find him, the Quicker we go home." Winston Chastised Tracer Who only sheepishly smiled.

"Well I dislike the Odds of your Challenge tracer, But It might be fun." McCree Chuckles a bit; Mercy looked out to the streets and kept a very worried look. "Do you think 76 isn't Injured?" This earned a quirked brow from Tracer. "I doubt it Love, though he is fighting a Whole gang... Why? Do you fancy him?" Tracer teases her. Mercy looks at Tracer with Wide eyes and then Scowls at her. "We'll Talk about this later..." Tracer thinks she pinched a nerve and decides to drop it, Athena Counted down to five seconds. "Five... Four... three... Two... One... Mission Start now."

The Three teams rushed out the blast Doors as soon as it opened. Tracer Rushed through the Streets like a Speedster While Winston jumped (with the aid of his jetpack) to the roof and follows Tracer as he jumps from rooftop to Rooftop. Reinhardt and Torbjorn ran to their side to search for 76, Reinhardt took a mental note of how his Partner can keep up with him even with his Size and Just laughs heartily and Points his hammer forward "CHAARGE!" Torbjorn just sighs and chuckles to himself. This leaves McCree and Mercy to head the other way passing through the streets; McCree kept his hand near his Peacekeeper under his Poncho while Mercy kept herself Close to McCree, looking up at the Night sky with a sense of Hope that they'll complete this Mission.

Tracer and Winston continued to head up north until they reached the town square which was empty. "Seems Luck is on our side Eh, love?" She turns her head as Winston Drops beside her and looked around, his Tesla Cannon at the ready. "Indeed, No los Muertos here..." Tracer Moved around the Square and looked towards a Large building Overlooking El Dorado. "Say Winston Dear, What is that over there?" Winston Turned his head and looked at the direction Tracer was looking at. "Hrm...Ah its one of the Town's Power plants, well its Main one anyway"

Tracer whistled a bit astonished at the Design of the building. "Who built it?" Winston Only Shrugged "Unsure, Probably A Rich Corporation that Wishes its best for its people here." Tracer looked around at the festivities and Closed Carts That is selling Novelty items. Winston Walked around and poked at one of the Piñatas that resembled Diablo. Tracer Sighs heavily. "Well its Obvious he isn't here Love, Shall we head to the Pla-"

A Groan could be heard inside the Water fountain, Both Tracer and Winston Turned Quickly aiming their trademark Weapons towards the fountain, they came closer to the noise and in view was a badly beaten and almost bloodied man. The Man Groaned in pain he is wearing some form of military Attire Though Crude upon inspection and beside him was a broken Ak-47 and a Bloody hand gripping against the handle. "It seems this is a Los Muertos." Tracer looked at Winston with a Brow. "How can you tell love?" Winston lowers his big hand over the man's head shadowing it from the light, and soon the man's face Lights up from the dark with a Glow in the Dark Tattoo of a Skull marking. Tracer was slightly unnerved by this.

"Jeez they really live off the name, Eh?" Winston Grunted. "Yes, though I wonder why he is left like this." The Muerto member opened his bruised eye and looked at Tracer and Winston, his first reaction was a scream and grabbed his legs and placed himself in a fetal position. "PLEASE DON"T HURT ME ANYMORE!" This earned him a questionable look from the Duo. "We're not here to hurt you... Though you being a Gang member it comes with the territory." Tracer Joked with the gang member who was Still Unnerved by the situation, Winston Lowered himself a bit at Eyesight with the Gang member.

"Who did this to you?" The Muerto looked at the Gorilla with fear before he can muster out. "It... It was... It was Some Crazy bastard, he just came out of nowhere and just put down most of my homeboys down, I...I didn't see his face but he... He had a mask and... OH a jacket with the numbers 76 on it!" Tracer and Winston looked at Each other then back at the Muerto. "Where Did he go?" the Muerto Shook his head "I don't know man! Look... I ...I got to get out of here, this place Isn't Safe for me!" before Winston can grab the gang Member he just bolted out Running away.

"Well... at least we know he is still here." Tracer simply said. Winston grunted in frustration. "This soldier 76 is really an Elusive man isn't he? He just takes the law into his hands and nearly kills these Criminals... I don't know if i made the right call to find him." Tracer placed a calming hand on her friend's Shoulder "Well we're no different love, we're just more restraint, that's all." She smiles at Winston, he just chuckles and Nods. "Right...You're Right Tracer...So Shall we continue north?" Tracer Nods happily. "Gladly."

Meanwhile West From tracer and Winston; Reinhardt and Torbjorn were in an All-out fire fight with los Muertos. Reinhardt was holding out his arm keeping his Shield up as it Soaks up the Incoming fire; Torbjorn Was building up his turret as it fires off rounds of molten Bolts towards the Los Muertos Pressuring them to not Pull their head out. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME COWARDS, I DO NOT FEAR FROM YOUR TINY GUNS!" Screamed Reinhardt As he pushed on forward towards the well placed shooters.

Torbjorn Follows him with his rivet Gun ready to blast the Gang members, His turret still Suppressing Fire. Suddenly one of the Muertos threw a grenade over the Shield and landed near the turret and destroys it in a fiery explosion, earning a scream from Torbjorn. "NOO! MY BABY!" Torbjorn was Distressed at first then Growled He Charges past Reinhardt's Shield and Opens fire on the gang members, Reinhardt Did not Stop the Angry Swede as they were close enough that the shield was not required and Soon he swung his hammer at a couple of the Shooters, launching them either into the Air or forced flying towards the wall.

"Come on Amigos, Let's get out of here!" the Surviving Gang members retreated leaving most of their allies Dead or Wounded. "Pathetic, they destroy my work and joy and run away, SERVE YA RIGHT!" Torbjorn Spits at the ground then walks towards Reinhardt. "You doing alright?" Reinhardt Looks at His small Companion and nods. "Ja, I am Fine, as I said Mein Friend; their bullets cannot Hurt me... Shall we ask them where Our target is?" Torbjorn Shrugged his shoulders as He moved towards one of the injured Muertos, he grabs one who has a Steel molten Bolt Sticking out of his shoulder. "Ok, boy We want Information... And it better Be worth our time."

The Muerto looked at Torbjorn with fear; his body shook and looked at the Dwarven Swede. "Si, Si. What ya wanna know man?" Reinhardt Intervened and asked the Prisoner. "We're looking for a Vigilante named Soldier 76, have you seen a man with a masked Face and a Blue jacket with the numbers "76" behind his back?" The Muerto looked at Reinhardt and at his hammer he then peed himself, both of the heroes looked at him with a bit of disgust. "Si... I know where he is; man." Torbjorn grabbed his vest and pulled him closer with a glare. "where boy...?"

McCree and Mercy Continued their Path East unaware of the situations their Comrades were placed in. Mercy kept her posture as she walks alongside McCree who was Suspicious of the Area they were in; checked the walls spying Graffiti of the Los Muertos even their insignia. "We're very close to Los Muertos Hideout Mercy... Keep your Eyes peeled." Mercy looked at McCree And nods "Very well, I'll keep you Alive." McCree tips his hat to mercy.

He smokes his cigar Casually, the Whole Street was Dark, the lights have been Shot out by the broken glass, and the neighborhood around the Duo was quiet. McCree decided to try to small talk to break the silence. "So... What was that about Earlier with Trace?" He looks back at Mercy, who seemed to look displeased with the Topic. "McCree its... it's just not important." McCree Nodded his head and sighed. "Fine if you say so... It's just; Well... We barely Communicate often ever since Overwatch fell and... With what happened to Reyes and Morrison... I know you were close to them both, 'specially With Morrison." Mercy sighs heavily and her shoulders Fell.

"yes, it's True... Reyes, Morrison and I We were a team Along with the others But They were the only ones I could trust." Mercy's bites her bottom lip before continuing. "when Overwatch was Destroyed on the inside... Reyes was Dead and I tried my best to heal him... But he was unable to be saved." McCree looked at Mercy; his eyes looked down on the floor a bit hurt of what happened to his mentor. "I see... What about Morrison?" Mercy lowered her head to cover her Forming tears. "He... His Body wasn't found among the wreckage, We looked everywhere for his body, But We couldn't find him... So we all presumed him dead, and We buried only an empty casket on his grave..."

McCree Stopped Walking and looked At Mercy. "Mercy Couldn't there be a chance that he is alive?" Mercy looked at McCree her teary eyes looked at him with anger. "If he was alive, he would've communicated any of the Overwatch members, he would've told us he was alive and Breathing... McCree lets just Find this Soldier 76 and Leave... I just wish to be alone with my thoughts once this is over."

Just as McCree was about to say something, he hears something Whizzing towards the team, and realizes what it was. "MERCY WATCH OUT!" He pushes Mercy Away and a rocket barely missed them, McCree and Mercy looked towards the Origin of the rocket, the rocket Came from the Rubble of Burning Cars and buildings Soon Los Muerto Gang members charged out of their hiding Places and began to shoot at The Duo, McCree pulled out his Peacekeeper and Returned Fire at los Muertos, Mercy lifted her Staff and pointed at McCree, Boosting his body in a light Blue Aura that made his Peacekeeper bullets Pierce through some of the Cover the gang members are hiding behind. The gang members retreated back once they realize they Were dealing with a professional. McCree would feel normal again after Mercy Boosted him. "Well that was Somethin' Mercy, They just runnin' away like Wolves." He Doesn't hear a response from Mercy.

"Heh, Mercy you alright?" He turns his head only to Find that mercy was missing. "what the?!" Before McCree can react a Muerto came out of hiding from the corner and Shot McCree in the chest with a Semi-Automatic Shotgun, McCree flies back and Falls on his back. "AGH... Damn it to hell!" The Muerto walks towards McCree and Placed his Boot on his neck. "Say good Night Gringo." McCree looks at the Muerto's Eyes and accepted his defeat, before he could feel the Shotgun shell take his head off, he hears rapid firing Shots behind the Muerto and before anything could happen, the Muerto Dropped dead, falling to the side. McCree Lifted his head and looked to See Tracer. "Cavalry's here love." McCree Sighed in relief. "Much obliged Miss. But We have a big problem." Tracer's Smirk became more serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DISAPPEARED!?" Tracer Yelled in Shock For her friend's Disappearance. McCree calmly Stated. "I said What I mean; Mercy Disappeared When We were ambushed by the Damn los Muertos, I only Checked on her after they backed off." McCree was equally worried for Mercy as well But restrained his emotions. Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Winston Arrived Soon after Tracer Saved McCree trying to Figure out a game plan. "You know what, Winston, I don't think this Soldier 76 Fella is Worth the trouble anymore." Torbjorn Stated angrily at Winston. Winston looked at Torbjorn and Sighed heavily. "You're Right, Overwatch needs Members We can try to obtain and losing Mercy is a bad Sign For us."

Reinhardt Placed his Mace and looked upset at both of them, he looked around to find a blood trail. "Mien Friends, Perhaps We may not have gotten Ze Soldier But We can Still save Mercy!" He Boldly pronounced. The remainder of the team looked at Reinhardt as he pointed the blood trail. "You think that's Mercy's loves?" She looked at the Men Who were Equally Worried. "Its Our Only bet now to finding her... Ok, New Mission We go together and Find Mercy and Return back to base, I think We spent enough time in Dorado as it is." The Team Nodded and Prepped their gear. "Alright, Move out But stay close, the Muertos are probably waiting for us." Torbjorn Smirked at Winston. "I Look forward to it." Tracer and McCree quirked their interest to the Dwarven Mechanic.

"What do you mean Partner?" McCree Asked Curiously. Torbjorn looked at McCree still Smirking. "Those bastards aren't going to give us the Doctor without a fight, Me and Reinhardt Asked this Punk where Soldier 76 is, and judging by the Blood's course... I think We'll be finding Both Mercy and Soldier 76." Winston turned his head quickly. "that would mean We have to move Quickly then!" Reinhardt Looked at the Distressed Winston. "How come, Mien Furry friend?" Winston looked At Reinhardt with a worried look as the team Quickened their pace. "Soldier 76 is not one to Leave Prisoners."

Mercy was Roughly strapped against a wooden chair, her head covered in a worn-out bag. While She and McCree Were Holding Off the Los muertos' Ambush; She was Taken From behind By a large man and knocked out cold. She wakes up, Barely able to make out where she is. "Hello! is there anyone Out here?" Her questions Were only answered by the whispering Murmurs and Laugher. She tried to move But realized She was strapped tightly, Feeling Cold Dread and Fear, With all her strength she tries to break her Bondage only to be hit in the gut by a fist. "Hey, Quiet Moving around Bitch!" the man pulled off the bag from her face. Mercy was blinded temporarily By a Bright light, her eyes Adjust itself to the area, the place Was an old Abandoned Warehouse with two floors each Supported by a pillar, The whole place had everything a Gang Hideout owned; Graffiti on the walls, Posters of Playboy Models, crates of Merchandise and Plenty of Drugs and Alcohol to Supply them a year.

"Wh-Where Am I?!" Suddenly a whole crowd of Laugher Erupts around the Area, Once Mercy had her eyes adjusted; She is greeted By a man with a crude man, ragged clothes but body armor outside to be seen, his face and Arms had a mixture of Pigment difference, His face was covered in small scars, he looked like the type of guy that could beat down the strongest fighter, he didn't look all that smart either. Mercy looked around to See more human beings All carrying weapons Ranging From Ak-47s to RPGs to Mini-guns.

The Person Standing in front of her Walked towards her and leaned forward. "Well, Lookie Here, What's a Pretty bitch like you doin' on our turf?" he placed his hand on her cheek lightly but Mercy Shook her head forcing his hand off her. "Get your Damn hands off of me, you murderers" She Spat harshly at the man in front of her, He only chuckled momentarily before swinging his back hand across her Slightly Bruised face. The back hand Slap left her Hissing in pain and a red mark on her face, Burning Heavily. "You should learn to know your place Senorita, We don't take kindly to Rude Bitches on our turf." The Other members Nearby Laughed With the Man, Clearly enjoying the Abuse on Mercy. "Maybe if you didn't go out and Sell illegal Weaponry to Criminal Scum like yourselves, perhaps people wouldn't be rude to you." She stated in a matter of Fact kind of tone; the man in-front of her looked at her Blue eyes, She was not afraid of the man one bit.

"Heh, Well we got to make a living somehow, you think the people in this damn town are Rich? Listen senorita That's how we do things around here, We steal some guns and Shit from the locale Policia, and then we sell them to other people or other countries, hell a trade is also good, But that's how we roll." This Response was Shared by a few of the Members who nodded. "This is OUR streets, We do whatever the fuck we want, The policia are all Dumb Whiney Pigs who can't do shit cause We run the show, Now my boys are being attacked by a large man and his midget friend, Sightings of a Gorilla and some Sonic Rip-off which really intrigues me, And Now A cowboy and a fucking Angel Just walking into OUR main Turf, Fucking up our Boys." He looked at Mercy and shook his head "Not a smart Movie, Bitch, Not a wise Move." Mercy gritted her teeth. "My name is "MERCY" Not "Bitch"!"

That was a mistake on her part. "Mercy, Shit Isn't She that old Overwatch lady that is also a doctor or Some shit like that?" one of the Members Asked, He looked to be old, his hair Spiked up and Orange, wearing No shirt But cargo pants, leaning against a mini-gun. The man in-front looked at him and raised his brow. "Really now?" He looked at Mercy and Rubbed his chin. "So you're the Legendary Angel of Overwatch... The Mercy?" Mercy reels her head back a bit and squinted her eyes. "Yes?" The man Just laughed maniacally. "Oh Wow, Boys you done Did good Work on Capturing this bitch!" the large fellow Accompanied by two smaller members high fived at the Recognition. "This puts Things Better in perspective then... Hey Mercy, you're Worth a Lot to Someone, A lot." He smirked Cruelly. " Mercy burrowed her Brow at the man. "Exactly who Wants me?" The man chuckled Darkly. "Some badass Mother Fucker Calling himself... Uh "Reaper" Or something."

Mercy's Blood Ran Cold When the Name was mentioned, the man took Notice of this and Used it to his Advantage. "Oh.. you heard of this Motherfucker? Well then, Perhaps I am willing to... Change My mind on Selling you to him, For a price." She looked at the man in fear, her Beautiful Blue Eyes Dilated to the point of small Dark Circles. The Man Pats his pants, Specifically around the Crotch area. "What do you say, Senorita, A blowjob for me and the Rest of my homeboys, In exchange for you Not to be sold to Reaper?" She looked at the man and regained her composure and with a husky voice said. "Come closer and I'll whisper you my answer."

The Man was intrigued and leaned closer. "Si?" Mercy smiled for a moment Then Spit in his face. "I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN DO SUCH A DIRTY ACT TO A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"

The man reeled back and Wiped the Spit, Then backhands Mercy so hard she Fell to the floor. "That's it.. No more Mr. Nice guy, BOYS TURN THE LIGHTS OFF, its time She learned what it means to Fear Los Muertos." The whole room of gangs laughed maniacally as they all joined in to take part in whatever Heinous act the man will do. the Lights Turned off.

Mercy looked up blinded yet again, her eyes readjusts itself to see different Colors, She Thought for a moment that she was hallucinating, Only to meet With the Different Colors of Los Muertos, the Skin Pigment difference was actually Tattoos, in the Darkness, the gang members Would tattoo themselves as Skeletons with glow in the Dark Tattoos. Many of the gang members Readied themselves at the Man, Who was apparently the leader of the gang, to give his Orders. All the Tattoos were of Different Bright Vibrant colors, But One color Stood out from the Rest, Mercy Squinted her Eyes to See a thin Red line zipping around But her vision was Obscured by a giant Muerto. "OK EVERYONE, I WANT YOU ALL TO GIVE THIS BITCH A HARD TIME, ONCE SHES ALL GOOD AND READY, WE RAPE HER!"

Mercy looked around to see some of the Muertos holding Pipes, Wrenches and Bludgeoning tools. "No... I am going to Die here!" She thought to herself. She closed her eyes As she prepares to take the blows. "OK BOYS FU-" Before he can give the Order, he Fell Down in-front of mercy, Only With a gaping Hole in his Skull, And blood oozing out, The members Looked as their Leader was Dead with some of the Members covered in his blood Covering a bit of their Tattoos.

"HOLY SHIT, HES DEAD!" one of the Muertos yelled out. Mercy opened her eyes to the Ghastly sight, She looked to see the Same Red line in the darkness, Which followed Bright Blue lights zipping from him and towards Another member Who falls dead. one of the gang members Pointed at the Red line and Screamed. "HES HERE, THE FUCKER FOUND US!"

This alarmed the rest of the gang, They all began to fire Wildly into the Air, Some Firing towards the Mysterious Figure's Location But No one was able to get a hit, The Figure however kept firing, at the gang. It was a Total Nightmare for them, Their Numbers were Dwindling to this one Figure, Only some los Muertos hid behind Cover while the rest openly Fired Where the shots could be coming from Only to end up Dead in seconds. It didn't take Longer until the remainder of the gang Saw The figure and opened fire on his Location, the Los Muerto with the orange Spikey hair moved with his mini-gun and Fired upon the figure. The figure Rushed out of Cover and continued to run, being Closely Followed by the Bullets of the mini-gun.

Without hesitation, the Figure jumped and pointed his rifle towards the Gunner and Out of the rifle, three Rockets Were Shot out and flew towards the Gunner. "Ah Shit... Not again." Was all he would say as the rockets Blew him to pieces. the figure landed hard onto a well placed Bed. The remaining Members rushed out of Cover and Shot at the Bed, The figure was Quick however and Soon his Red line Turned into a a large Frame and yelled out in a gruff voice. "I GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS!" Without a single thought, the Figure Pulled the trigger of his Rifle, Shooting at the gang members With pin-point accuracy. the Frame lasted for ten seconds before it shut off, But it was enough to finish the remainder of Los Muertos. the Figure looked around to find the switch, patting the walls, Once he felt a lever he switched it on. Soon Light poured into the building and all around were bodies of Dead Muertos. the figure walked towards the middle of the room where Mercy was.

The Figure Pushed the corpses away until he found a damaged Wing. "Hang on I gotcha." He said with in a Gruff tone Though Softer then Earlier.

Mercy was pulled out of the Bloody Corpses, Still tied in the chair, once She was Set up right, She felt Someone Undoing the Bindings, She looked at her savior. The man's face was covered By a mask, with a blood red Visor glowing, his face was Covered by the mask but She could Notice the Scar on his left Side and Bleach White hair. She looked down At his Clothing; He wore light Blue tactical jacket with White Streams along the Chest, and some Red lines Accompanying it on his left arm he carried a Canister of some sort, he also wore Red Tactical gloves patched with metal on the back of his hand, Below he wore black tactical pants and boots which had some Blue Splotches on the back of his calves and the top of his feet, he carried on his hip a Pistol Holster which included a pistol, His Weapon which laid out on a Dead Muerto was a pulse Rifle, She took Mental notes of the Mysterious Figure in-front of her But her head was Hurting and her body felt like falling down from all the Abuse.

The figure removed her Bindings and Helped her to her feet, he pulls out the canister and sets it on the floor, a Biotic Field appears, Bright yellow Circle Envelops the Two only standing Survivors of the Figure's Massacre. Mercy begins to Feel better from the Biotic field and looked On to her Rescuer then Blurts out. "Soldier 76?"

76 looked at Mercy though she backed away as she was unsure if He was Angry Or still in killer-mode. 76 picked up his weapon. "How the Hell do you know my name?" His voice Was still Gruff But sounded Old at the same time. Mercy Composed herself as Best she could and Answered 76's Crude Question. "I am Mercy, The Field medic of Overwatch, And I wish to offer you an invitation to Join ou-"

"Not Interested." 76 bluntly Interrupted Mercy and began to walk away. Mercy blinked a few moments Before She scowled and Rushed towards 76,grabbing his shoulder. "Now Wait one Second!" 76 Stopped and Looked at Mercy in a Menacing way. Mercy kept her hand on his shoulder and continued. "Me and My Colleagues Did not Travel all this way to come back Empty handed, Overwatch needs members badly, Soldier 76, and We Want you to join." 76 Shrugged off his shoulder and retorted. "Overwatch is Dead, Doc; Why bring back Something That should Stay dead?"

Mercy Glared at 76 and responded without wasting time. "Because the World is need of Heroes in Overwatch, We All agreed we cannot just sit by and let the world continue being sick and injured, I wish to help people once again... Please 76...Would you please Join us?" Her last words were More Sincere and calm then earlier.

76 Was about to Say something Until the Gate attached to the Warehouse Was smashed Open. "HERE COMES OVERWATCH!" a loud Germanic Voice Resonated the warehouse as Reinhardt enters the Warehouse Holding his shield up, Torbjorn and McCree Right behind him; Tracer and Winston Smashed Through the back, Tracer yelling out "The Calvary's here Love!" the Team Looked around to realize that the gang was Defeated. 76 and Mercy were the only ones Standing. Winston Walked towards the two, he tends to mercy first. "Mercy are you stable?" Mercy Simply Nodded. "Yes Winston, Dear, I am alright, Soldier 76 here Saved my life." Winston looked at Soldier 76 and then the Dead gang members. The team were Uneasy of the sight of the carnage, their weapons Still held. "I Am Winston, Soldier 76, Me and My allies here have Traveled long t-"

"I know Why you came, Winston." 76 Interrupted Winston, his Gruff voice uninterested in the Scientist's Speech. "And the Answer's Yes." Winston looked at Mercy momentarily. "Yes to what?" 76 looked at Winston, walking closer until he is Face to face towards the giant Beast.

"I accept your Invitation to join Overwatch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Ride back to Gibraltar was Quiet, Winston was up with Tracer commanding the Transport Ship. usually the Ship needs only one pilot to Fly it, But Tracer Only joined up with Winston Because She was Afraid to be in the same room with their New member; Soldier 76. The New member was Sitting against the Chair, cleaning his Pulse Rifle with a Slightly Bloody Rag, Reinhardt and McCree were looking at their new Possible Ally with Intrigue, But when 76 moved his head to look at them, they looked back at their own weapons pretending to check if there's any problem, this Earned them a Sigh of Annoyance from 76. Torbjorn was in the back of the ship making sure everything was Stable and Untouched after they left Dorado. Mercy was Sitting in the lounge area, covering herself with a blanket, She looked shaken from the Events that had occurred Not too long ago, her hands gripping tightly around a cup of Warm tea to Soothe her Mind and to keep her calm.

"You alright, Doc?" Mercy looked up to see 76, his face still covered by the Visor mask, he sat down to the lounge chair but away from mercy. She Replies with a forced smile. "Yes, I am quite Alright..." 76 remained Unconvinced of this But lets it slide, he looked towards the Scattered team excluding Winston and Tracer who were up front. "you got a good Team here, Doc."

Mercy smiled softly and Sipped her Tea before answering. "Thank you, They are very professional in their duty to help others in need, Though We're just a small team at the moment; But I believe we'll once again be an organization again, Just like in the old days when..." she begins to mutter something under her Breathe, 76 looked at her raising his eyebrow slightly.

"When... What?" Mercy looked at 76 quickly and shook her head Rapidly "Oh don't mind me, Just some Fond memories of some of my friends I once Knew." 76 only grunted in response and leaned against the couch, his Weapon Lying on top of his legs.

The next couple of Hours was Total and Awkward Silence. McCree and Reinhardt Decided to play a Game of Texan Hold 'em. Tobjorn was sleeping, Snoring Loudly for most of the crew to hear. Winston was looking through some Confidential Dossiers trying to See if he could find more members for Overwatch. Tracer was in Charge of Flying the Transport Ship back, still feeling Nervous to Return back to the main Room with Soldier 76.

76 had his arms crossed as he leaned against the couch, Mercy finished her tea an hour ago, But still holding the cup in her hands. She Decided to Talk with the Mysterious Soldier.

"So...How did you get the name "soldier 76'?" 76 turned his head towards Mercy looking at her straight in the eyes through his Red Visor; After a Minute of Awkward Silence he Spoke up. "I got The number from my Tactical jacket." He points his Thumb to his back as he turned, The large Letters "76" was shown in Red with golden Stitching around the numbers with a white Background.

"As for the soldier part... Well I used to be in the Army." He said Bluntly as he turned back in his original Position. Mercy cleared her throat. "I see... Well If we're going to be working together We might as well Give our real names, ja?." Mercy Chuckled Weakly as soon as 76 turned his head towards Mercy, She looked down for a moment then with Some courage she looked back at 76. "I'll Start; My name is Angela Ziegler, I am a Field medic for Overwatch and a first Responder before I joined... Uhm... Now your turn." She Smiled a bit sheepishly.

76 just stared at her momentarily then leaned back. "My name is Soldier 76... That's all you need to know." Mercy looked uncomfortable for a moment, She Wasn't comfortable with Sharing her Life with an unknown Stranger, especially when this Stranger is going to be fighting alongside with her and her friends. She Could always Find out 76's Identity with a Simple DNA test, at least it'll be easier to know who she is dealing with. "And I would appreciate it if you don't try to figure out who I am either." Mercy's eyes were wide and looked at Soldier 76, Was he a mind reader or something? She was almost frightened. "D-Don't worry, I won't Say anything to anyone, Doctor patient Confidentiality."

76 shook his head. "No one is ever going to know Who I am, I am warning you now, Miss Ziegler, and this will be your only warning, Am I clear?" 76's voice was gruff but there was also a hint of sadness into it, She couldn't point it out and decides to Change the subject.

"Uhm... What were you doing in Dorado?" 76 looked a bit more Relaxed and leaned back as he crossed his arms. "I was down there Cleaning up the Streets from the Los Muertos." Mercy nodded and smiled warmly before losing that smile after she witnessed his Methods at the Warehouse. "Well, your Methods are a bit... Extreme to remove a gang from a town." 76 sighed Heavily

"Those Punks got what they deserved, the people are afraid of them, They kill whoever they want without any Intervention from the police, The Police are just cowards that only work on the papers instead of keeping the law strong in the town, My methods aren't extreme when you deal with a bunch of Heavily armed Junkies who get the Thrill of killing another person then letting them live with a broken leg, No I think my Methods are Perfect For those Damn punks." Mercy was Unnerved by the Casual tone 76 Displays when he speaks of his vigilantism. "But What if innocent people are in the Crossfire, would you see them hurt?" 76's scowled deeply into his mask and looked at Mercy.

"I might be a vigilante... But I am Not a Murderer... My first Interaction with the punks was about a week ago, they were loading up Crates filled with party supplies But underneath it were Heavy weapons and Ammo Stockpiles; I beaten them to hell when I arrived, Killed a few of them in the process, I was Finishing my Deliverance of justice when I saw this eleven year old girl scream when I finished off a Muerto... The Fear in her eyes kept me from Breaking the Bastard's Skull, Soon a truck came and Picked up some of the survivors, I planned to give chase to them But one of those damn bastards threw a grenade right at that little girl... I chose to Save her and Abandon my chase." Mercy looked at 76 with a bit of respect and Admiration. "What did you do?"

76 leaned forward his arms resting on the table. "I gave her some money that the Muertos took from her and made sure she got home safely... Nothing more."

Mercy wanted to continue Speaking with 76 but Soon Tracer's voice Came up on the Speaker.

"Ok Loves and guest; We're arriving at Gibraltar, Please make sure to pick up all your belongings and Please Don't anger the Dwarf on your way out." The Team Chuckled at the Joke. Torbjorn Woke Up Disoriented. "What The hell did she Say!?" Mercy giggled softly at Torbjorn's Reaction While 76 gave a small chuckle for a brief Moment. mercy however Noticed this. "Seems you're not all heartless as I thought." she Smiled warmly at him. 76 looked at Mercy then grunted heavily as he stood up, taking his weapon and swinging it around his right shoulder and walked up to the Door as they landed at the landing pad in front of the Gibraltar base.

The Team exited the transport Vessel, breathing in the Sea air. "Ah...It is Good to be back here, Again loves." Tracer Quipped as She stretches her arms in the Air. "Ja, I think I am going to lie on the Beach and work on my tan!" Reinhardt roared out as he walks out of the Ship, his hammer resting against his Armored shoulder.

Tobjorn Followed behind him. "I think I'll work up some Grub for us to eat, I'll make my Famous Swedish meatballs. "McCree Chuckles a bit. "Fine, But Please Don't Castrate any Poor Swedish Folks." Tobjorn gave McCree a glare. "Well then, Smart ass you'll be helping me Make 'em, And I work in a heated Environment So best Wear something Cool." McCree rubbed his neck. "Damn it...Alright fine, I deserved that." the Two men walked towards the base joking with each other along the way.

Winston walked out Rubbing his eyes a bit, feeling tired but happy to see his team somewhat back together and the mission a Success, even with the mercy incident. Winston looked at Mercy and smiled warmly at her. "Angela, How about you go to the Med-bay and Go rest, You had a very Traumatic Experience and I want you back in shape before we head back out on the field." Mercy looked at the concerned Gorilla and smiled warmly. "Do not worry, Winston Dear, I'll be back to normal in no time... But thank you." She Walks towards the base with her equipment.

Winston looked towards Soldier 76, who Seems to be looking around looking for something. "Well, this is our base Soldier 76... if you need anything Just let me or Athena Know, you're now One of us, I hope you are ok with working with a team." Soldier 76 looked towards Winston and walked up to him. "Yeah, I can do that... But I have Some requests before I begin working with Overwatch." Winston Glared at Soldier 76 and decided to humor him. "What Sorts of requests?"

Soldier 76 noticed the glare but ignored it as they were Simple enough to him. "I wish to Sleep in a enclosed area of the base, I wish to keep my privacy from the Rest of the team... Personal Reasons of course." Winston Softened his Beastly Face. "Well I could Set you up in a small room here, though its going to be near the generator, Can you handle sleeping through that Noise?" Soldier 76 nodded "I slept in worse places." He said bluntly.

Winston Nodded and Seemed to understand Soldier 76's Situation a bit. "Alright, Your Request is Granted and Seemingly simple." 76 Nodded and continued. "Second I want in on all Dangerous Assignments whenever we have a mission briefing." Winston quirked his Brow. "Dangerous? all our missions are Dangerous Soldier 76." 76 Shook his head. "I mean I want the Dangerous assignments, whenever we go to a mission area, But I want to Choose my Partner." Winston Rubbed his chin for a moment and thought about it. "We'll see about that, anything else?" Soldier 76 thinks for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want Dr. Ziegler to Do any sort of DNA test on me, I don't mind doing Physicals, Medical Exams, and having my wounds tended, If my Identity is Compromised, I'm leaving Overwatch, and I won't be coming back... Am I Clear, Winston?" Winston blinked for a moment. He knew that Soldier 76 is Worth the trouble in Dorado and best be as an Ally then as an Enemy.

He grunted a bit and nods "Very well, I'll See to it that the good Doctor Does not take any DNA samples from you." 76 nodded and with a lighter But still Gruff Voice says "Thanks... I know this Organization will Grow well under your leadership, But Make sure to See that these Demands are Reasonable... A weak Willed leader makes a team Incompetent. Just some advice for the future."

76 walks Away from Winston towards the Room he was Assigned to. Winston Looked to the ground and thought about 76's words and Smiles a bit. "A Bit rough around the edges but he speaks True." He pushed his glasses close to his face and Walked in the base to Rest. "Science Damn it, I need my Peanut Butter."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Its been Three days Since Soldier 76 Joined Overwatch. He been rather Recluse from the other team members, Whenever they're in the mess Hall, he would grab his food and retreat back to his room to eat, only to come back to place the dirty dishes and Utensils to be cleaned. Another way he separated himself was When joining them for Exercising, he would Only Lift weights by himself or did regular Stretches without others to Aid him. The latest Situation was at the Physical. Mercy was the Teams Only Doctor to Keep them Healthy, Tracer, McCree and Torbjorn took their Shots and medicine like troopers, Winston however was Drugged heavily with a Rhino Tranquilizer as the Needle she wished to Stick into him was thick enough to puncture his Muscle and Go through his Fur with ease; Reinhardt However Was truly afraid of Needles For a man his Size, He did not fear Bullets, Explosions or Dangerous Mercenaries; But Needles Was his one and Only weakness.

Mercy was Prepping her tools For the final Team Member, She was Dressed in her lab coat, Underneath was a black shirt and a light brown skirt with Black heels, She wore her glasses to read Soldier 76's Dossier.

Earlier He Gave her the Necessary Information Everything excluding His Real name, Address, Nearest Kin and any other information that Might deem Questionable to his Identity. Soldier 76 walked through the Automatic Door, His mask still held tightly Against his Face, But He wasn't wearing his Leather jacket, Though the Weather was a bit Hot to Wear a jacket anyway.

Mercy looked up from 76's Dossier and smiled at him. "Ah The Mysterious 76, It seems your life is now in my most capable hands." She giggled a bit, but Soldier 76 stood there quiet with his Arms Crossed. Mercy sighed and Removed her Glasses, Turning her back to grab her Medical tools. "Alright I see you're Not Here to Joke around but get this Over with, Take off your shirt so I can auscultate your lungs and Breathing."

Soldier 76 grunted a bit and did as the good Doctor Ordered. 76 removed his black Shirt Which Revealed his Bare Body. Mercy turned around Assuming by Soldier 76's Age He would be all white haired and covered in Liver spots; but what she saw Slightly Surprised her. Instead of What she imagined Soldier 76 would look like, His Body was almost youthful, His Body was Chiseled that of a Greek God, he was Well Built for someone his age and very Healthy, However the Battle scars were much More Interesting to her. She cleared her throat a bit and puts on her stethoscope and Placed the two hearing Buds into her ears.

"O-Ok, I'm going to Start listening to your Lungs and Heart, Just follow my instructions." Soldier 76 nods his masked face and stood straight. Mercy moved Closer Placing the Cool metal Diaphragm against his chest, the cool touch doesn't Affect 76 as she would've thought. She listened intently and heard a steady beat of his heart, at His Age and his Activities she would've thought his Heart beat would be Irregular or Sporadic; But he was a soldier, it must've been his training.

"Alright 76, please Breathe in Deeply and Breathe out all the way, Don't stop until I say so." She Moved the Diaphragm all around his chest, His breathing Continued, His lung sounds were Clear and Regular. She looked at 76's body with a bit of interest and Desire, She shook her head a moment. "Something Wrong, Doc?" 76 noticed her head Shaking, Mercy looked him like she had been caught stealing from the Cookie jar. She only laughed it off. "N-Nothing at All 76, I'm just making My... erm... Analysis." 76 looked at her in the Eyes through his Red Visor and Nodded. "Alright, Just thought I'd ask." He turned his head back Forward and continued to breathe Heavily in and Deeply Out.

After listening to his Steady heartbeat and Clear Lung sounds, Mercy Pulled out a small swab of Cloth dipped in Alcohol and a Needle. "Alright 76, I'm going to inject you with a special Fluid that would allow me to aid you in my ways of healing." Soldier 76 tilted his head. "Mind explaining, Doc?" Mercy smiled warmly, No one actually Bothered to ask her what The needle contained, Winston and Reinhardt Knew what was in this needle already, while the others Didn't care and left before she could explain. In her Best Impression as a Professional Doctor; She explained. "Well; if you must know, This Needle Contains plasma much like in your blood, But What makes this Special Is that its Synthetic and the Microscopic bits inside are Nano-machines, Much like your biotic Field which have Nano-bots That heal the wounds Outside your Body to Deal with any flesh Wounds, These Will Do the job Faster Ten-fold, Think of it as...Quick Regeneration; However It only works If I use my staff on you." She motions her Hand towards the Staff in her locker. "This will make it easier for you to be healed During Or Out of Combat; In short you'll be an Unstoppable Force when I am Healing you, And This might interest you So Listen Carefully: The Nano-Bots also Act as a Boost or Enhancer to you and the current weapon you are holding, The Nano-bots would increase your Strength, Abilities and Weapons ten-fold; But the Catch is that I must have my beam on you For the Nano-bots to be used to be Ability enhancers... Did you Understand all this Or Must I repeat something?" Mercy tilts her head Questioningly at Soldier 76.

The Soldier looked at Mercy for a moment, then at her Locker before giving his response. "Not at all Doc, I think I get the jist of the Whole thing, You stick that thing in my skin, it goes around my body and acts as a healing tool or a Dangerous Enhancer Only when you're Pointing your Staff at me or the others... Seems Straight Forward to me." Mercy Smiled at How fast he Understood all that. "Very well, I'll begin injecting now."

She Wiped the Alcohol Swab on his Right Bicep, Disinfecting the area and Slightly Numbing The Skin; Mercy brought the needle in close and Pierced his Skin and into his Vein, She Injects the Plasma. Soldier 76 would feel the Liquid inject into his skin, He admits to himself that it was uncomfortable; though that's what his old Self would've Said, He Just Grits his teeth under his mask and Kept up his Persona as this tough Gritty and Slightly Edgy Soldier who cares nothing but the mission.

Once Mercy Finished Injecting everything Into Soldier 76's Skin, She placed the Alcohol wipe onto the injection point and pulled the needle out, it sting 76 slightly but he kept his cool. "That's a good Boy, Now put your Shirt on and Please leave." She placed the Needle on the Table while 76 Puts his black Shirt on, He looked over to where the needle laid. "That should Go into the Bio bag, Doc." Mercy stopped and looked at 76 with a Sweet and innocent Smile. "Oh Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten about it." She walks over to grab the needle with Some of his blood still covered the Point, But Soldier 76 grabbed it first and Tossed it into the red Bagged bin. "You weren't Trying to get my DNA to learn who I am... Are you?" he asked almost Angrily and Menacingly.

Mercy looked at 76 with slight fear in her Blue Sapphire eyes but Kept Her ground and Lied. "N-no, Not at all, We made an Agreement, Why would I want to Dishonor it now? After all, it was a Mistake I was meaning to put it back." 76 grabbed her shoulders and Pushed her against the Wall, Snarling under his Gruff Voice. "I Don't take Kindly to those that break their Promises, Dr. Ziegler." The way he spat out her name was like venom. Mercy Shook in place as 76 forcefully Pushed her against the Wall and shook her head. "I swear 76, I did Not want your Blood sample, I promise you!" 76 looked into her Eyes and lets her go, He walked out of the Med-bay. Mercy took a breather only to be Surprised By a Sudden bang on the wall, She wobbled over to her seat and sat Down, Her Legs Almost gave out By How Rough 76 treated her... somehow it felt Wrong But Oh So Right.

Soldier 76 Retreated back to his room and took off his mask once he made sure the Door was secured and no one Planted anything on him just to get the edge, Though He was paranoid after being alone for many years.

The Bed he slept in was a spring bed with basic clean Sheets and a green Blanket; Something you'd find in an Army barracks, in-front of the bed was a locker that held his Possessions and Extra Medical kits, Just in-case Mercy was Very busy to tend to his wounds Immediately, And on the wall was a Large Body mirror just which was Drilled to the wall. The room had a door that led to a bathroom which had a mirror, a Sink, a shower and Of course a toilet.

Soldier 76 tossed the mask onto the Bed and Walked towards the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was Covered with small Wrinkles from the over the Years of living What he now? 39? 45? Eugh... Age Didn't matter to him as long as he is able to fight. His Face also carried two very Notable Scars that Didn't seem to fade with his age; One Small scar across his Lip on the left side while a larger more Notable of the two ran from the left side Close to the middle of his face to the right side of his cheek. He caressed the Scars with his Fingers Lightly, Before a flash Image of a Destroyed building and Fire Caught him off guard.

76 closed his eyes a moment before Looking back to his Mirror returning back From his flashback, he turns the sink On and cups his hands together then Splashing his face with Cold water and looked himself at the Mirror Then growled angrily. "Damn It you Stupid FUCKING IDIOT!" He Yelled out as he Punched the bathroom wall, he wasn't Angry at no one but himself. Soldier 76 walked out of the Bathroom and Sat down on his bed where his mask laid, He picked it up and looked it, turning it Over with his hands then looked Up To See himself in his Full 76 attire, He blinked for a moment and Rubbed his eyes, He looked again and there he was sitting with the mask of his Persona. "Damn it... Angela... My Angela..." He Placed his hand against His eyes and Sobbed quietly through the Night.

Meanwhile In King's Row London. The Streets was Bustling With People Omnics and Humans alike Were Walking Among each other in an Uneasy peace; The Death of Tekharta Mondata was Still Fresh in their Minds. Some of the Omnics Left The Streets into their Ghetto Which was located Near a reactor, the Whole Neighborhood was Created in a way of Native Americans in Western America where the Homes were Made along the walls of the Metal Buildings and near to the core, Humans Can't Live there But Omnics Can withstand the Core Temperature no Problem. However Outside the Ghetto many Omnics Stand out with Pickets Signs and banners Asking for Peace between Omnics and Humans to be Achieved.

The Protesters Were Mostly Omnics with a good Chunk Being Human. The Police were Wearing their Riot Protection Gear just Incase things Got Violent. Things Seemed Peaceful at the moment.

Two Figures were Sitting near a Small Coffee Shop Overlooking the Whole thing. Both of them wore jackets That covered their face and Body like those Spy movies With Sunglasses and newspapers To be More Cliché. The First Figure was a very Skinny guy, His Legs were dangling from the Chair, one was a make-shift Metal Scrap Peg leg (right) and the other was a normal looking But twitching (left), one of his Hands wore a glove (left) while the other was made of Scrap with the Same Crude Design (Right), His Face covered by the jacket.

His Friend Across the table was a VERY large man; The Jacket barely Covered his body and a portion of his Face, The Giant man wore What looked like Biker Pants with the belt dangling from the sides Due to his Large belly, the Belly had an outward Bellybutton But The Belly also held the man's Tattoo Of a pig On fire and What looked like... Chopper Exhaust pipes Sticking out of the Pig's Sides. The man's Face was covered by the jacket, But the Face was covered Regardless As the man wore a Leather gas mask in the Resemblance of a Pig/hog, the Eyes Were Covered Well that no one can See His Emotions Though the Sunglasses Were added was slightly Funny as they Were Ridiculously small on his face. His hands looked Something of a Metal head Fashion. his Right arm had spiked Gloves, Brass Knuckles, and a Bolted Armor Guard on his forearm, his left hand had a Black band with Bolts Attached to it; and Both his Fingernails were Colored in black... and they looked very Recent too.

"Them Bloody Wankers Are Wastin' their time. Ya can't make Peace with a Bloody Scrap-Head." The small Twitchy figure Said in an Australian accent a little High in pitch however; as he placed the Newspaper down, looking at the Protestors With Some Form of Disgust under his Covered face.

His larger Companion Wheezed and Grunted at the Small man's Comment Then adding his own. "I Agree, Boss, However We cannot just go out and Cause a riot, They would be expecting that, then Sooner or later we'll just be hunted down Again." the Man's Voice was Much heavier then His Associate it wasn't booming But It was Low enough for the Small man to hear, He only sighed and tapped his Prosthetic Scrap-arm on the table. "Yeah, I know Mate, But what Choice We got? I'm sick to death with these..."Ominic Lovers"... I wish Something would Happen Already!"

the Small man Slammed his Fist on the table, as soon as it did, an Explosion occurred nearby along with Gunfire in the distance. The two Figures looked out to see the police in disarray and the Protestors running for their lives from the Madness. The Small man Smiled Deviously with a Twinge of Madness. "OOOH GOODIE, SOMETHING HAPPENED, COME ON ROADHOG, WE GOT MAYHEM TO UNLEASH!"

The Man called Roadhog grunted and Removed His Uncomfortable Attire Revealing His true Form. Roadhog stood up and looked Much larger without the jacket, his body was Covered In Bolts and small parts of Scrap, his whole head was Covered by the gas mask with his White hair Knotted into a small Pig tail. "Lets Go Smash Some heads Junkrat."

The smaller Man Called Junkrat, Ripped his Clothing revealing his More Unsettling form. Junkrat was Wearing a Vest attached with heavy Explosives, he wore Rugged yellow Shorts Covered in patches, the Most notable was the Dead Smile guy on his Right leg where His prostetic is, and the Most Notable Feature of his Appearance was his Burned tipped blonde hair (most of it is in Chunks But it looked ok in a certain angle as a bit of his scorched spots Were growing back some hair... Sorta), and his soot covered face.

Roadhog rushed over to his Wild hog, Roadhog's Chopper His Most Prized possession and on the passenger cart with the Obvious Dead Smile spray paint was Junkrat's Seat. Roadhog Pulled out his Scrap Shotgun Which was his main weapon Along with His trademark Chain hook. He placed the hook in his Holster behind him and Tossed junkrat's Equipment. Junkrat catches his equipment Which included his Bear trap, His mines and Detonator, along with his Most trademark Weapon the grenade Launcher with the grenades carved with the Dead Smile guy. "Ok, Roadhog... Lets go Scrap some Metal Fucks." He said with a Giddy tone as he rushed towards the action with Roadhog Following in pursuit of his Employer With heavy Wheezing and Large Strides of his step.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Team Were Assembled Inside the Transport Ship Only a few miles from King's Row. Earlier the same night as the Physical, Just as the Team was getting Ready for sleep; the Alarm Went off with Athena Showing Video Footage of the Attack in King's Row.

"No... We have to go Winston, We can't let this happen to My home!" Tracer Said worryingly as she Blinks from one side of the Briefing room to the other. Winston Grabbed her waist and Told her calmly. "Lena, Calm yourself, We'll prepare Ourselves and immediately Move out." Tracer Calmed Down by the Sound of her Gorilla Friend, She nods happily and rushes to prepare her equipment.

In Thirty minutes The team was Assembled. "Alright, Team We'll be heading towards King's Row and try to contain the Violence around the Area, We don't have any Information, We're going in Blind. I hope you're all prepared because this is what We're trained to do, Are We clear?" The Team Said nothing, Understanding the risks of their First Official Overwatch mission. "Good... Everyone Get into the Ship and We'll Get Moving."

The Team Grabbed Their Gear and Walked towards the transport Vessel, Winston Smiled at His Team; All but Soldier 76, He lifted his Giant Arm and stopped the Soldier's Path and leaned Forward; His Calm and Collected look is Replaced with Anger and Distrust. "Look Soldier 76, I know you may not trust our team As We do not trust you Fully either... But that does not give you the excuse to lay your Damn hands on one of our own." Soldier 76's eyebrows Shot up "How...?" Winston Lifted his Wrist and Showed a Video of 76 pushing Mercy against the wall Yelling at her, It Struck 76 Deep to see himself repeating the action.

"I know you want to keep your Identity a secret... But I promise you this." He placed his giant hand on Soldier 76's left Shoulder and Begins to Crush it, Soldier 76 Grits his teeth as he falls to one Knee, Winston's Grip tightened as he leaned Closer to his ear. "You ever Harm my Family again... For any Reason, I will remove you from Overwatch and Send you to the Proper Authorities And if you escape from them, I will Personally Hunt you down... Are We Clear?" Soldier 76 Struggled to look at Winston underneath his mask and Grunted in Affirmation, This was Enough for Winston to Loosen his Grip. "Good... Now Get inside; London needs our aid."

That was Four Hours ago. Soldier 76 was rubbing his slightly crushed arm, Winston was checking his Shield generator making sure it isn't going to malfunction during combat, Reinhardt and Torbjorn are Talking about their First missions when they joined Overwatch, The pair laughed heartily at each other's Stories, 76 only smiled underneath his mask as he looks around to see the Original team Keeping their Heads high after what happened Years ago. Soldier 76 sets his Eyes on McCree and Tracer; McCree was comforting Tracer who was in distress of the Situation in King's Row, It was good that McCree was the only person that stayed calm to keep Tracer from going into a Watery mess.

76 leans back and sighed as he continued to massage his Shoulder, Mercy sat next to him, She was very quiet as she checked her medical Supplies and her staff. Soldier 76 looked at Mercy for a moment, then back forward quickly before she could Notice... After a few minutes of Silence Mercy Spoke up in her gentle voice.

"I'm Sorry Soldier 76..." 76 perked his head up and looked at Her with a confused look, though his mask Covered up his face but his Eyebrows gave that Impression. "Sorry?" Mercy looked at him and Explained. "I'm sorry for lying to you, I honestly did wish to know who you were, But that was very wrong of me and against Doctor/Patient Confidentiality... Its just... You look almost like a friend I once knew." her voice Lowered into a whisper, the corner of her Sapphire Eyes swelled up with tears, She brushes them away before they fell.

Soldier 76 looked to the ground and Sighed heavily. "I see... I'm Sorry as well... For Hurting you; it wasn't my intention, I have... a Hard time trusting people These Days." Mercy placed her gloved hand on 76's left shoulder, 76 Hissed in pain quietly trying to avoid Mercy from looking into how he injured it. "I... I see, You were betrayed and so you wish to push yourself away from the team... I think I understand how you feel... But if you need anyone to talk to, About anything, Don't be a stranger and come by my office and we can speak in private." She smiles warmly at Soldier 76.

76 looked at Mercy ashamed of himself as he Couldn't just tell her or the team who he was... He just grunted and stood up, Mercy's hand Slips from his shoulder. Mercy looked down and Sighed thinking it was worth a try. "Tomorrow." Mercy looked at Soldier 76's back, his Head turned, his visor looking deep in her eyes. "Tomorrow; After we Finish this mission we can Talk." Mercy smiled warmly thinking she finally made some sort of Progress with the Mysterious 76. "I'd like that."

The transport vessel Overlooked all of king's Row in the Night. The streets was once a place where Humans and Omnics of London can Coincide in Peace, But The Death of Tekharta Mondatta has Escalated the Conflict to Borderline Uneasy trust. Now the Streets are littered with bodies Both Human and Omnics alike, the Buildings around the Street was Burning Bright, And walking around the Street are Lightly armed Soldiers Shooting wildly, Cheering as they gunned down an Omnic who was Hiding behind a burning car.

Tracer looked in horror as king's row turned into an All out warzone, She couldn't stand for this any longer. "Athena, Open the door." The A.I.'s Voice came from the transport's speaker. "I'm sorry Tracer, But We are too high to allow anyone out of the Vessel, Once we locate a rooftop We'll-" Tracer Slammed her fist against the Vessel Door. "DAMN IT ATHENA, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Against the A.I.'s better judgement, She opens the Vessel Doors, as soon as it was Fully open Tracer Runs out and Jumps out in a swan dive and into the street.

"Athena Get us Near a rooftop so we can Give Tracer back up!" Winston Roared out the command, Athena begins to pilot the Ship lowering it to a hotel rooftop. "All right team, here's the plan, We'll set up a checkpoint here, Our mission is to Find any Injured and protect them from these Armed assailants, Mercy and Torbjorn you're to set up a triage area and a defensive camp here; McCree, You and 76 will Go after Tracer and get her back here Alive, Reinhardt And I will be Scouting the Area for any Injured and Immediately bring them back to the Hotel, While we're out in the field I want to know who and what we're Dealing with, Am I Clear?"

The remainder of the team Acknowledged Winston's Orders and once the Transport vessel finally lands on the Hotel Rooftop; the teams Scrambled.

Torbjorn and Mercy begin Prepping the Area as a safe haven for any injured that come across the hotel. Torbjorn sets up a Turret above the roof in-front of the Entrance Leading to the front door, While mercy sets up the Med-packs, Medicine and beds for the injured that stumbles in. "The turret above us should keep these bastards at bay for awhile, Ya need any help settin' up here?" Torbjorn asked wiping his brow with his gloved hand, wiping a bit of grease onto his forehead unintentionally.

Mercy sets up the last bed and shook her head; Smiling warmly at her Companion. "No I am quite alright, this isn't the first Triage I had to set up by myself." Torbjorn shrugged his shoulders and noticed the sounds of Electronic Groaning and a Sound of a female voice outside, mercy rushed out and saw a bloodied female human, holding up a Damaged Omnic in her arms. "Please Help us!" she screamed, tears Covered her face alongside some oil on her cheek. Mercy Covered her mouth and quickly led them inside.

Behind them were two Guerrilla looking Soldiers holding AK-47s in their hands, The Soldier's had a Cloth band Around their Arms with the Symbol of three Omnics around a gear and two Straight lines overlapping the symbol. the First soldier Spoke up. "OI, short stack, Where's that Bitch Omnic lover and her Fuckin' toy?" Torbjorn looked at the two men with a fury.

He disliked people calling him short, and Worst of all these men were openly killing Omnics, Torbjorn doesn't care about Omnics one way or the other, Doesn't even trust them, But he knows that if he does find an Omnic with damaged Scrap, he could at least make use of the scrap rather then blowing it up to Smithereens, He was Resourceful like that. "And who the hell are you two Motherless Dogs?" Torbjorn asked the armed soldiers looking unimpressed. The second Soldier walked forward points his AK-47 at Torbjorn. "We're are the Noble Red Brigade, We're The ones that are Pure humans that will Remove the taint of Electronics and Omnics Alike!"

Torbjorn narrowed his eyes, He has Heard of this Faction of Pro-humans. Ever since the Omnic Crisis years ago, many Humans Banded together to Defend their homes and cities from the once Dangerous Scrap-heads, However As the Crisis ended with Overwatch dealing with peace Negotiations, the Red Brigade the largest Group of Pro-humans , left into the rural areas of the world, their hatred for Omnics has spread to all technology even going as far as attacking regular humans with Robotic or cybernetic limbs, The once "noble" brigade became nothing more then crazed technophobes or Dangerous Omnic hunters.

Either way, if the Red Brigade is Involved in this Situation at King's Row its best to alert the others and try to warn to use extreme caution around these wackjobs. "Now, As I was Saying "Cyborg" Give us the girl and her Fuck-bot and we'll leave without killing you... For now." The Man pointed his Ak-47 threateningly, Torbjorn Only chuckles. "you threatening me, lad?... do you Fucking know who I am?" The First soldier walked up. "Are we suppose to care?" Torbjorn once again Chuckled. "My name is Torbjorn Lindholm, And I am with Overwatch, And I don't take shit from anyone... Not even with pieces of Crap like you."

The Second Soldier snarled at him. "FUCK YOU MIDGET!" Torbjorn crossed his arms as the two men prepared to shoot Torbjorn only to be sighted by a red dot and ripped apart by the turret above the hotel, Both of the soldiers lie dead, their bodies mutilated, Torbjorn yawns and Heads back inside to check on Mercy and her patients. Mercy was Dealing with the Woman's Injuries, She looked young to her, her Omnic friend was lying on the bed, stable from mercy's healing staff. "There, your wounds are healed and patched up, you can Stay here as long as you need to, until the disaster outside subsides."

The young woman nodded and moved closer to her Omnic friend, holding his arm close. Torbjorn appears looking stern. "We got a problem Mercy, These guerrillas are Red Brigade, We got to warn the others." Mercy looked at Torbjorn Seriously. "Are you sure?" Torbjorn nodded "Aye, serious as Reinhardt's Knightly code." Mercy looked down, she opens up a com-link with the other team members; Only McCree and 76 were online. "Boys we have a problem."

On the other line McCree and 76 were being opened Fire by a group of Red Brigade gunners. "We got our own Problem Mercy, These Damn Red Brigade varmints pinned us down inside a café shop, and We're still no luck in finding Tracer yet." Soldier 76 fired his Rifle behind Cover, he used the Broken glass to see where he was shooting, But The gunners were Carrying Mg-42s and M-14s. "Where the Hell did they get the weapons?!" Soldier 76 Asked as he continued to try to take down the Group. "Listen Mercy, we're just a bit busy at the moment, we'll Call back ASAP, Don't worry about us, We'll be fine." McCree tried to Calm Mercy who on the other line sounded worried but Held her emotion. "Alright, Just please...Stay alive."

The com-links disconnect and McCree reloaded his peacekeeper and open fired at the Group. "Damn it, I can't get a well placed Shot anywhere near these Hillbillies!" 76 reloaded his Rifle and growled. "These bastards are Never usually this cooperative or Dangerous, They'd usually go in guns blazing, even Charging at their enemies, but these guys were trained!" McCree looked at 76 as he reloaded. "How you know that?" 76 replied with a shrug "I had a run in with those bastards while I was in the U.S. They still want my Damn head." McCree laughed Despite the situation. "Yer one hell of a Man, 76, making enemies wherever you go and breakin' hearts along the way." 76 let out a sarcastic Chuckle. "Ha Ha, Yeah I'm a real damn Charmer, Now shut up and try to put one of them Down." McCree pulled his peacekeeper over the window and fired towards the group.

He finally heard a scream and the bullets became less seen. Soldier 76 pulled from Cover, Activated his visor and opened fire, his Pulse bullets Piercing the remaining Gunner's armor and skulls, Killing them dead. "You got their Damn Machine gunner, Nice Shot." McCree Stood up from his cover and twirled his revolver. "T'was nothin'." He Replied smirking.

The duo climbed out of the Destroyed Café and looked around. "Another damn warzone... I hope London is sending in forces to Deal with this." Soldier 76 Commented as they come closer to the Fallen Red brigade corpses. "Well, Hopefully they'll be quick about it, Because if these guys are here, they'll be in for a damn fire fight." 76 nodded at McCree. The Duo heard an Explosion nearby their location. "What in high noon?" McCree looked to where the explosion was Seen, Soldier 76 began to run towards the location, McCree Followed behind.

Upon Arriving to the Location they were greeted by a sight of two Junkers Fighting against what looked like heavily armed Militia all dressed in black and firing onto the Junkers. Roadhog was using random junk as Ammunition and trying to hold off their attackers, while Junkrat was shooting live Grenades at them, the soldier's were Pinned behind a wall firing off Small Bursts at the Junkers. "Great these Junkers are part of the Red Brigade?" McCree growled under his breathe. "Let me just put them down."

McCree pointed his Peacekeeper at the two only to be noticed by Roadhog who turned around as he was breathing in a canister of gas through his mask, he Dropped the canister and grabbed his hook, and quickly threw it at McCree. McCree was Snagged by the Hook's Small nails attached on the inside of the hook and Soon he was pulled towards Roadhog, luckily his scrap gun was Empty but he lands a punch at McCree who flies backwards landing on his back.

"Damn it Not again!" Soldier 76 Rushed forward to aid McCree only to Step on Junkrat's bear trap, his foot being crushed by the Steel teeth. "AAAGH!" 76 kneels Down and tries to Pry off the Teeth. Roadhog points his now loaded Scrap gun at 76. "Don't try to move, Talon Fucker." The Rumbling voice behind the gas mask ordered harshly, his large finger resting against the trigger just wanting to Blow 76's head off.

"Those Fuckers flanked us!?" Junkrat looked at his bodyguard in shock as he saw 76 trapped and McCree on his back. 76 looked at the two in confusion. "Wait, We're not Talon Agents, We're Overwatch!" 76 yelled out at the two Junkers. Junkrat was Unconvinced while Roadhog was Neutral. "Sure, Or... ya just full of shit mate, I'm sure you think of us as idiots and as soon as we let ya go, BAM ya just Stab us in the back!" Junkrat yelled out at 76. while the Junkers were distracted, the agents that were being shot at Ran quickly to their location and shot out Tasers at Roadhog, who screamed in agony as he was finally subdued.

"ROADHOG! YOU FUCKERS ARE GONNA DIE!" Junkrat tosses a Live mine at the agents and a detonator, he quickly pressed the button and blew up two of the agents, their limbs went flying, the Streets Covered in the mist of blood. The remaining Agents didn't Care of their fallen allies and Shot two Tasers at Junkrat, He comically twitches his muscles before falling next to Roadhog, Smoking heavily from the shock. "Targets Subdued, Prepare for Eva-" as the agent was asking for Evacuation, blood Spurts from the back of his head as he falls back dead.

McCree held his Peacekeeper up the barrel smoking. The two Agents nearby rushed over and Kicked the peacekeeper from McCree's hand and used the butt of their rifles to injure him. "Well, Holy shit, That's McCree... Seems this cowboy is going to Give us our Promotion." the first surviving Agent laughed while the Second one was calling in HQ. "Hehe, Yeah This could be our Big Break... HQ? this is T-098 We apprehended Both the Junkers and as an added Bonus We also Caught Subject: Jesse McCree, We need-" a barrage of blue pulse Bullets fly out behind the agents eliminating them Both. "10-5, T-098 Repeat...T-098 REPEAT... Damn it, T-098 is Eliminated, All units fall back, Mission failure, I repeat Mission Failure."

The Radio from the second Fallen agent was Spewing out garbage, 76 walked towards the Agent's radio and crushed it with his boot.

"You alright, McCree?" he looked over to a Bruised McCree who was lighting up a cigar. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Just gonna have a headache in the mornin'." Soldier 76 sighed in relief then looked at the two Junkers who were grumbling as they woke up from their Unconsciousness. "What...What the fuck happened?" Junkrat was the first to Speak, rubbing his scorched head while Roadhog was Breathing heavily, Grasping his chest from the initial shock from the Tasers, but after he breathed in a Canister He was back to normal.

"We saved you from being Captured by Talon agents, Now do you believe us to be Overwatch?" the Junkers looked at the fallen Agents then back at the Duo. "Yeah...I suppose We got ya wrong then, We were Ambushed when we were doin' our..."shopping" then all of sudden These Black armored bastards Shot at us and tried to capture us; We've been Fightin' them off for hours until ya showed up and Broke our focus." McCree looked at the junkers with an unamused look. "Anyway, let me Introduce ourselves, My name is Junkrat, the Big Guy here is my Bodyguard, His names Roadhog; Say hi Roadie"

Roadhog Stood silent for a moment, then waved his hand Grunting. "Hey." McCree spits out his cigar. "I know Who the hell ya are, you two are Junkers from Australia, You guys have really been busy with the whole causing mayhem thing, and stealin' the queen's Jewels, that's amazin' I'll admit But Still you guys should be in jail for even coming back here."

Roadhog wheezed heavily and retorted. "I don't give a shit what you say of us, But I follow where my boss goes, Doesn't matter where just as long as we Don't get bored." Junkrat also added. "Yeah! When we heard the Explosions I thought the people in this sad little Island Started getting some sense about the Omnic Scrap-heads and decided to kick them out, We would've done it free of charge." Junkrat placed his hands behind his Bomb covered vest and pulled them out, wearing a very large grin showing off his Canine teeth one of his Canine teeth was plated gold then he lowered his grin into a serious tone. "That is until the Red Brigade bastards were the ones we saw, Honestly I would've joined them... if not fer me arm and leg." he pats his Prosthetic Scrap arm and leg. "So We've been running From Both Talon and the Brigade, Honestly I love their tactics Just Wish they weren't picky on recruiting humans with ALL limbs." he Crossed his arms in a huff.

The Overwatch Duo Sighed heavily at the two Junker's Antics. Soldier 76 spoke up. "look we're all battered an injured and I'm sure as hell we'll be attacked by the brigade at this point, you both took a hell of a beating, I would suggest following us to get healed...However, your weapons will be confiscated and you'll be separated from the rest of the injured." Roadhog and Junkrat looked at each other and Nodded. "Fine, I need to grab some Zzz' anyway."

McCree nodded. "Alright follow us." McCree noticed 76's leg was bleeding and he looked his ally. "Ya need help Partner?" 76 looked at McCree momentarily, his leg was badly injured from Junkrat's trap, any weight at all would send him to the ground... After some thought he merely Grunted and lifted his arm around McCree's Shoulder and leaned against him. "Lets Head back." The four traveled towards the safe zone where Torbjorn and Mercy are. Unaware that these two Junkers would become powerful allies in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back at the Hotel with the rest of the Team, Soldier 76 Reports the situation to Mercy and Torbjorn, while McCree was watching over The new "guests". Junkrat was jotting down some notes on his Notepad something about Explosives and a bigger Bang; Roadhog was Sitting on a couch while reading a ridiculously Small book flipping the pages with his finger. McCree Sighs in a tired manner as he checks the Clock, Its been over an hour since they landed and Set up shop, The Streets are still on fire and random gunfire and explosives can be heard, he turns his head back into the other room where there Were a lot of people being Treated By Mercy as She listens to 76's Report, most of the Victims are Omnics while a Small number were Humans that were caught in the middle.

"Damn, shit really hit the Fan on this one." McCree Said to himself. Junkrat perks his head up and Laughs heartily. "Yeah Mate, Don'tcha Just Love it!?" McCree turns his head to Junkrat his gaze looked wary at the Explosive's obsessed Freak. "How can you just be all giddy about All that's been going on here, People are dying out in the streets and you sit here laughin'? Junkrat shrugs his shoulders and Replies. "Well that's how it is in the outback But on a larger scale, Its my way of Relieving stress Nothing Spells Love then the smell of Gasoline or the Sweet sound powdered magnesium being burnt up to Cause a very Destructive explosion, Or the feel of Sulfur on your face... Very refreshing I might add." He Just Cackles like a madman While His partner in crime just continues to read, breathing heavily. McCree Shook his head and leans back, smoking his cigar. "God damn Junkers..."

"Let me Bandage that up for you sir." Mercy applies a roll of Gauze on a man's Burnt arm, he looks at Mercy and Thanks her before joining with the other victims; Mercy Sighs heavily. "That should be the last of the patients for now, Reinhardt and Winston Have done a good job at bringing back any Injured to the Hotel." Torbjorn shrugged his shoulders "Better then None that's for sure... Anyway You say that Talon was here, attacking those two junkers in there,76?" Soldier 76 Nodded his head as He spoke gruffly but to the point. "Yeah, as I said We heard some explosions nearby and we encountered them when we came to investigate, Talon must've been sent here to Capture them but for what reason I don't have a damn clue."

Torbjorn rubs his beard with his gloved hand as he tries to add up the information. "Why Would an organization that has Unimaginable Resources be lookin' For a couple of Junkers?" Mercy joined the two men. "Perhaps its not the Junkers they wish to capture, But more of what they want to know from them." Soldier 76 and Torbjorn looked at Mercy; It actually did make some sense. "So both of those Junkers Must have Information that Talon wanted?" Torbjorn asked with a bit of interest himself. "Perhaps... Though we could ask them..." Soldier 76 Suggested to them. "If they don't Comply however; They're still Criminals anyway, we'll send them in a High Security jail and we can leave it at that." Mercy looked at 76 slightly disappointed. "Of course... But lets first see what they know before we Do anything." 76 Nodded his head as all three of them entered the Room McCree was watching them in.

Junkrat and Roadhog looked up from their Respective Forms of Entertainment as the Rest of the team Entered the Room. Mercy was the first to walk up and speak with them, Soldier 76 kept his rifle at the ready while Torbjorn kept his Molten bolter nearby his belt. "Excuse me Gentleman, My name is Mercy and I have a couple of questions for you... If that is alright?" Her voice sounded Calming and professional, she smiles softly at the Junkers as she awaits their response. Roadhog grunted as he lets his boss Do all the talking, going back to his small book. "Well sure pretty Sheila, how can ol' Junkrat be of service?" Junkrat leans back a bit putting away his Notes and pencil in one of his packs on his belt.

Mercy pulls up a chair and sits in front of Junkrat. "My Comrades told me you two were attacked by Talon, Is that true?" Junkrat grins Widely as he thinks of his response. "Well...Yeah, They just came out of nowhere and shot at me and my chubby friend there while we were out joining in on the mayhem, Dunno why in the world They would come after us." Mercy Nods for a bit and looked into Junkrat's Auburn eyes. "Well Talon is a very Dangerous Organization that does terrible things to people, however I don't know Why they would go after you and your friend." Junkrat shrugs his shoulders. "Dunno what to tell ya Sheila, They just shot at us and We shot back, that's how it works in the outback, Or Anywhere really." Mercy Decided to Play a mental game with Junkrat. "So I understand, But Why would a large Organization Comprised of dangerous criminals and terrorists be hunting Two Junkers if they Did not have any reason to hunt them down in the first place." Junkrat tilted his head. "What you sayin' Sheila?" Mercy responded in a sweet but stern Voice. "I mean Why are those Agents Hunting down you two if you say no reason, You two are a speck of what the junkers are, if you don't have anything they want, then why did they attack you, its a very risky move for them to Come into the city equipped to take you and your partner alive... So tell me honestly Mr. Junkrat... Why were they after you."

Junkrat's Face turned red, he gritted his teeth as if he was ready to explode... But he sighs and Cools down a bit. "If I tell you why, What's in it for us?" Mercy thought for a moment and looked at the three Overwatch men for a trade for this information. McCree Stayed quiet, Torbjorn Shook his head as he does not want to deal with Junkers, But Soldier 76 walked up towards mercy and Junkrat, Roadhog looked up, preparing to defend his boss in case things went south.

Soldier 76 gave Junkrat a Deal breaker. "You tell us why they Were Attacking you, We'll let you join overwatch." 76 said Bluntly; this caught the attention of the rest of the team. 76 has been part of the team for 4 days and now he's giving Criminals a chance to join their Organization. Junkrat and Roadhog tilted their heads in confusion. "What? Why in hell would We want to join an Organization of Suits and Bloody goody Two shoes?" He leans back burrowing his brow as he waits for 76's response. "Overwatch is no longer Funded by the U.N. anymore, Our Organization only takes in people of Great talent; from what I can tell you two seem to handle yourselves well in dealing with the Agents of talon, And We can help you get pardons for your crimes if you come work for us." Junkrat leans back rubbing his Prosthetic Fingers along his Chin while Roadhog sits back actually interested in his Boss' Decision. "Those Seem like Nice Deals... But I've been jipped by a suit, I don't like bein' Jipped... So I want to know a few things, if that's alright?"

Soldier 76 Grunted and Nods at Junkrat. "First off, Does your Organization pay?" Mercy shook her head. "We're short on funds at the moment, We have just reformed our Organization." Junkrat Hums to himself at this Information. "Second Can I still cause mayhem?" McCree Entered the conversation and roughly shook his head. "Absolutely not; We're trying to avoid too much Property Damage and Innocent lives from being lost; If you join Overwatch, AND that's a BIG if, You can't go around Blowing things up everything, you still use your tools of trade to fight off any enemies, But No Criminal Activities or murder." Junkrat thinks for a moment... "So... I can still Blow shit up, Just not unarmed people and buildings that have innocent people?" McCree narrowed his eyes. "Yeah..." Junkrat shrugged his shoulders. "That's good enough for me, As long as Somethings Exploded I got no complaints..." He Chuckles a bit and continues his questions. "Third... Do you have Omnics?" Torbjorn walked forward and answered the question. "No We don't; but That don't matter at all Junker, We need people of Talent so that includes Omnics, I will tell ya now, I don't trust them Buckets of Bolts, But I can respect Them enough on their Abilities in the past to be good fighting machines and scrap." Junkrat narrowed his eyes a bit and Nods "I see... Ok, Last question... If we join ya Blokes... You guys won't turn us in Or screw us over in anyway?" Mercy looked Offended and responded harshly. "No, Of course Not, We're Not Corrupted Monsters, We wish to only help people and follow the path that was left from Overwatch's Previous Leader: Jack Morrison." Soldier 76 turned his head to mercy as she Continued. "We follow strict codes of ethics that's been laid down by Overwatch: Honor, Loyalty, Discipline and Trust... I don't know How you lived in the Outback; of your homeland, But I can tell you, that we Won't betray our own... Never again..."

Junkrat leans back burrowing his brow and sighs. "I see, Well that's all I got to ask, But I'll have to Decline... I ain't a hero type, I Blow things up and I kill people, its what i do... Come on Roadhog, We're leavin' this Joint." Junkrat stood up with Roadhog Following him, they took their weapons from the bin next to them and walked out of the Hotel.

Mercy Sighed heavily, McCree Placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think its best we don't have them on our team, Mercy... They're Not the types to go out of their way and help others... They're Junkers, No way of Denying that." He turns his head to Soldier 76. "That was a Damn Stupid move there Partner, We both may be vigilantes here, But I dispense Justice not Enable it, Those guys are a lost cause anyway, I didn't rejoin Overwatch to see it turn into a More Dangerous version of Blackwatch... Pick your Terms better Next time." Soldier 76 looked at McCree and retorted harshly. "It would be a better idea to have them on our side McCree, you told me they were criminals, So even if we do send them to jail they'll just escape, if Talon tries to take them, they'll take what information they have and Soon we'll be in deeper shit then before; At least with us we can control them and keep them from going out of control. "McCree thought for a moment and saw sense in 76's words. "I see... Well then I guess We'll deal with this Problem when is happens."

Soldier 76 nods his head and looked at Mercy. "So what now?" Mercy rubbed her Eyes, feeling tired. "Its best to take the Injured out of the Building and into our transport, send them somewhere Safe, I'll have Athena Contact the British Police to ensure they're taken Safely." Torbjorn Nodded "sounds like a pl-"

All of a sudden an the window broke and the room exploded catching the team in the blast. "the team coughed heavily from the explosion, 76 stood up quickly and ran towards the window, the Red Brigade were Carrying RPGs shooting at the hotel, the turret was out of range to fire back. "DAMN IT, MERCY, McCREE GET THE CIVILIANS OUT OF HERE, TORBJORN GET ANOTHER TURRET SET UP NEARBY THEIR LOCATION, I"M GOING IN TO STOP THEM!" Before anyone can respond, 76 charged out and began to open fire on to the Soldiers taking a few of the RPG shooters down.

Mercy and McCree ran to the other room to See the Injured frightened feeling of Doom weighed heavily on them, McCree Decided to take charge. "Alright folks anyone who are able grab a sick, injured, Child or anyone who can't Walk and take them to the upstairs, there's a vessel that'll take you to safety, Hurry, go go!" The people began to rally and help their injured Neighbors and take them upstairs, Mercy Pats McCree's Shoulder and Rushed to provide aid to the Injured who are in Critical condition.

Torbjorn Rushed out from the blasted open wall where the window was and flanked the Firefight that was Occurring, he rushed towards a building next to the hotel and rushed towards the second floor to prepare the turret. Soldier 76 Bursts a couple of Rounds towards the Guerrillas and Kept Putting pressure on to their ranks, some of them were already Dead as he kept heavy fire on them, one of the Soldiers Rushed to the machine gun attached to the truck and opened fire on 76's position, Though it only last a few seconds as 76 popped out for a moment and blasted three Helix rockets at the truck Blowing it up and the gunner with it, however he was Shot on the left shoulder, The Same shoulder Winston slightly crushed earlier, he growls heavily from the pain and Sets up a Biotic Field, His Flesh wound heals him much more quickly then before. "Huh... Mercy's Nano-bites... Mercy you're still a miracle worker." He laughs a bit and continued to Suppress fire onto the Troops.

Meanwhile Torbjorn sets up his turret, the red brigade soldiers unaware of Torbjorn's presence continues to focus fire only at Soldier 76. Once Torbjorn finishes creating the turret it comes alive and points its sights at the red brigade soldiers and begins to open fire upon them. The Red Brigade were soon being Slaughtered by the turret and open fired on Torbjorn's location, 76 used this chance to push forward and continuing to burst his shots with perfect accuracy as one by one the soldiers Fall dead, He looks back for a moment to see the transport vessel leave to a safer location. "Well done, Guys." he said to himself.

Torbjorn Jumps from the second floor and crushed his metal boot on a Red Brigade Soldier Crushing his skull, he shoots his Molten Bolter at the soldiers Piercing their skulls and body with Molten Hot bolts, That either Hurt like hell or killed them on impact. After a couple of more minutes of fighting, the Soldiers retreated. "AND STAY OUT YOU FREAKS!" Torbjorn yelled out. Soldier 76 joined his Small friend. "Not bad Torbjorn, Not bad at all... " Torbjorn smirked as he Drinks some of the Molten and burps loudly with Flames spewing out. "Ahh... Well That's how ya get the Job done." Soldier 76 Nods his head... Then he looks around.

"What's the matter?" Torbjorn asked curiously. 76 glared a moment through his visor. "Have you heard from Winston or Reinhardt?" Now that 76 mentioned it, they haven't heard from The three still missing team mates Since they arrived here. "No... You don't think those Red Brigade bastards got them?" 76 looked at Torbjorn and nods his head. "Its a big chance."

After thirty minutes Mercy and McCree Returned. "The Folks have been Delivered safely to police Custody, and the Emergency teams, They're in good hands." McCree Stated proudly. Mercy Smiled warmly to know at least Some people Survived the Whole Disaster in king's Row only to notice the two men looking upset (well Torbjorn Visibly worried and Upset with 76's face covered) "What's Wrong?" Torbjorn looked at Mercy and Sighed "We think the Red Brigade took the three as hostages." McCree and Mercy looked at the two Worryingly. "Are you Sure, Partner?" Soldier 76 replied in a Low gruff tone. "yeah, they haven't Reported back since We came back, We have a suspicious feeling they're already captured." Mercy types a few things on her wrist and Soon a Map Shows up With three Blinking Signs near a Large Area With Four Blinking Signs around the hospital. "Ok, These four dots are Ours, While the three are the rest of our team Mates." Soldier 76 examined the map and soon Noticed where they are. "They're at the Core... where the Omnics live." McCree looked at 76 "You sure?" 76 responded "Trust me, I been Around the damn world to know Where every god damn thing is and I can bet you that's where the main core is... and I bet you That's where the Brigade are as well." Torbjorn packs up his turret from the second floor and yells out. "Then what are we waiting for; lets go!"

Meanwhile at the king's row Core. Reinhardt, Tracer and Winston were Holding Off The red Brigade but slowly being Pushed back, the Brigade were using everything they have to push a truck holding what looking like an EMP bomb towards the Omnic Residence. Since the Attacks Started the Omnics Retreated back to the Core and Stayed in their homes by using the Elevators that led them deeper to the core, since no human can travel to the Omnics home with out a special Suit, traveling to kill them was impossible, However The Red Brigade has Developed an EMP bomb with Components they stole from raiding Old weapons Facilities and Weapons test Sites, this was their Perfect weapon against the Omnics. The Bomb was big enough it could've Deactivated all the Omnics in a 100 mile radius, However Tracer managed to reach the Brigade's bomb and Destroy its generators that heavily powered it, Unfortunately only one generator remained and she was Under attack by them, Winston and Reinhardt Arrived to provide support to any injured but had to change plans when they found tracer and tried their best to fight off the waves of Soldiers that are very determined to kill the Omnics in Kings row.

"MY SHIELD CAN NOT HOLD OUT FOR MUCH LONGER MIEN FRIENDS!" Reinhardt Call out from the Sounds of explosions and gunfire as his Shield begins to crack under all the pressure, Winston kept using his Tesla Cannon to keep the Soldier's back but the charges were Running low, Tracer kept Firing Rapidly towards them But she is unable to Do enough Damage to force them back, they already took out many of them, But they just kept Coming. "Our first mission and Already Things are looking Bleak..." Winston Says as He recharged his cannon and kept on firing back.

Tracer looked at Winston and Shouted. "Don't worry love, the Cavalry is coming, they wouldn't Abandon us!" Reinhardt added. "JA! THEY'RE OUR KOMRADES, THEY WILL COME FOR US, WE MUST ONLY HOLD ON!" Winston Smiled at his Friend's Determination kept him from going down. "Then Lets Give them hell!" he takes off his Glasses and begins to go into a primal rage, his eyes began to electrify and his fur and skin turns to blood red as he roars with Fury, he leaps from behind the shield and Charges Wildly at the Soldiers Knocking them back or throwing them up in the air like dummies, Some falling through the Openings towards the core.

The soldiers fired in fear against Winston's Primal Form slowing him down, But he kept on relenting Until They Threw cable wires Around him and they Shocked him by using the generator from the truck, This caused Winston to Fall down, and going back to normal, all the guns pointed at him. "WE GOT YOU, STUPID MONKEY!" Reinhardt's shield Breaks and with no other option begins to charge using his thrusters on his back and ram through the crowd of soldiers, most of them flying in different directions while slamming a couple of them against the wall, breaking their backs killing them.

Tracer helped Winston to his feet only to be surrounded by the soldiers and Knocked out. Reinhardt was Tied with a lot of Rope and a couple of Jumper cables included Until he didn't have enough Muscle momentum to use his strength to break his bondage. He was Set on his knees along with Winston While Tracer was flat on her face unconscious.

McCree, Mercy, Torbjorn and Soldier 76 Used the Catwalks to Sneak behind the brigade who had their Friend's Captive. "Damn varmints... " Torbjorn Looked around for a position he could place his turret at, Mercy Kept her wing's Off, while Soldier 76 Looked around at the Numbers. "They have only 100 Strong, If We work together we might have a chance to take them all down and save our friends." 76 whispered lowly at the others. McCree looked at 76 and Nodded "I agree, I can use my flash bangs to Stun most of them, and We can Do the deeds with ease." Torbjorn Found a perfect spot on the catwalk and smirked "Seems I know where to put my Turret at... Alright, I'm in." Soldier 76 turned towards Mercy. "Do you have a weapon on you?" Mercy pulled out a Pistol with Ammunition that Shoots out Yellow pulse rounds. "Of course, If I cannot Heal with my staff, I can heal with my Bullets." McCree Rolled his eyes. "Poetic doc' Now lets Do this." Everyone took their Positions and waited on 76's mark.

The raid leader of the Red Brigade Walks towards the EMP bomb and Stands on the truck. "MY BROTHERS... Today we stand here, close to Victory, our goal to Eradicate the Omnics of London Will be complete... Alas, that is not true, These heretics have destroyed the generators that Could've wiped out all the Omnics of London and ALL technology of London!" The Soldiers that held the trio hostage yelled Angrily at them for ruining their Original plan. "BUT... But Fear not, We may not be able to Save London, But We can Save King's Row from these Scrap Headed abominations; We will Destroy the Omnics that Live here and Safe King's Row from these Circuit Bots, today, kings Row Then tomorrow THE WORLD!" The soldier's Cheered at the Raid leader, as he pulled out a detonator, he unlocked the safety cap, Arming the Bomb.

76 aims his Rifle at the leader and Shoots him square in the Skull, The man Flies back at the bomb, blood Sprayed on it as he Falls down, the Detonator's Wires Got ripped from the bomb as it fell to the Core, Though the bomb is still live, McCree threw the flash bangs at the group Blinding them. With the confusion and Fear of the situation Torbjorn Quickly sets up the Turret and it begins to Fire rapid Shots at the Soldiers. 76 and McCree Opened fire on the red Brigade taking them Down, Mercy fired her pistol at the soldier's holding their team Hostage, She turn's on her Suit's Wings and glides towards them and tries to free them, only for the soldiers to regain their sight and Began to open fire at the catwalks, one of the soldiers holding an RPG fire onto the catwalks and caused the whole thing to collapse, Catching 76, McCree and Torbjorn under it, The remaining Soldiers Ran up and pointed their weapons at the men, while two of the soldiers Grabbed Mercy by her Arms and pushed her with Tracer, Cuffing her hands together, While getting the trio from their Trap and Sets them on their knees and holding them down with two soldiers.

"You bastards Ruined EVERYTHING!" Shouted one of the soldiers Who used the butt of his gun to hit 76 on the face. "That man knew how to operate the Damn Bomb, Now We'll never kill those fucking Scrap heads!" The soldiers Grumbled angrily. "So... I think taking you fucker's out will Help deal with our pain... We'll never have this chance again...We'll start off with You." The Soldier points the barrel of his gun to 76's Face. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a voice from behind rang out. "OI! HOLD UP MATES!" Everyone looked behind and Saw Junkrat and Roadhog standing behind everyone.

The Soldier who was ready to kill 76 walks towards them through the remainder of the raid. "What the fucking hell do you Junkers want?" Junkrat lifted his Detonator and smirked his Devilish grin. "I just came 'ere to help ya mates with yer Explodey Problem." The Soldier's Face grew lighter and a smile formed on his lips. "You.. you can help us?" Junkrat Shrugged "Well Yeah mate, I hate Omnics As much as you guys, Though you guys Shot at me for having limbs made of scrap." The soldiers around Murmured to themselves as Junkrat continued. "Now, If I help you, I want to be accepted to your group, I want to blow up some fuckin' Omnics." The Soldiers Smirked and Laughed Heartily. "Well then Junkers, Be my guest." the Junkers Walked past the Sea of Cheering Soldiers Until they Reached the EMP Bomb.

Junkrat Examined the Bomb while Roadhog kept his Boss' back Covered. "I fuckin' Knew it, You Bastards never change!" McCree Yelled out to the Junkers. Junkrat Ignores McCree and continued to attach the wires to his Detonator. "Junkrat Please, This Isn't The way, You don't have to do this!" Mercy yelled out. Junkrat just smiled Deviously as he cackled a bit. The Bomb was Almost ready to be Unleashed. "Listen Junkrat, Is this Really what you want?!" Junkrat Perked his ears as he finished setting up the Detonator and looked at 76, his Forehead was Bleeding from the Soldier's butt of the gun. "I Got More to gain then you got buddy, These Omnics think they're People, But in reality They're buckets of Bolts that needs to be blown up, Not my fuckin' problem if they're gonna be Blown up." 76 growled Angrily. "You think This will solve your damn Problem Junkrat, I don't know what the Hell Talon wants with you, But These Red Brigade bastards Don't Give a shit about you, They only care about killing Omnics and Leaving everyone else to die..." Junkrat shrugged as he played with the Detonator a moment. "Well I love my job, Blowing shit up makes my day twirl, mate."

Soldier 76 Shook in place and Yelled out at him, Almost Chewing him. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? GO AHEAD, BLOW UP THESE OMNICS, BUT IT DOESN"T MATTER FOR YOU, YOUR NOTHING TO THESE PEOPLE BUT A TOOL, THEY'RE JUST ANIMALS WHO WANTS TO WATCH THE WHOLE WORLD GO BACK TO BEING A SAVAGE WASTELAND, YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS FUNNY, THESE PEOPLE ARE LED BY SUITS!" Junkrat opened the Safety on the Detonator when he heard the part of the suits... He looked at 76 with wide eyes. "What?... These Guys are led by suits?" The soldier Who talked with Junkrat Earlier walked up "Yeah, They Gave us all these Weapons, Tools and Old Junk, They want the Omnics dead because they're Still a Danger, All of our Top Guys are Rich Men who gives us an Objective involving Omnics which we would happily Go and Blow things up, We Do everything because we're in it for saving the world, And Destroying all technology, Though We might allow you to keep your Arm and leg until we destroy ALL Omnics." Junkrat's eye twitched.

"Is that what you want to do Junkrat? work For a Bunch of Suits who will Only use you and then Toss you aside, I think you're better then that, Overwatch can use someone like you and Roadhog in our organization... But What do I know? I'm just an Old soldier." Junkrat looked at the Detonator, Unsure of the situation now. "Oi Hog, What you think Mate, This a good call?" Roadhog breathed heavily and Scratched his Tattooed Belly and looked at Junkrat, His Voice Deep and Merciless. "In my Opinion, I hate The fucking Suits... However Overwatch's terms and deal seems better... But I'm just your Body guard... its your call." Junkrat scrunched his face then a soldier yelled out. "HEY WHAT'S THE HOLD UP; PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTON AND DEACTIVATE THESE FUCKING SCRAP HEADS!" The Other Soldiers began to jeer at Junkrat, he looked at the Faces of the Red brigade and realized how Close they were to resembling him and Roadhog... He Turns around and Sets a couple of mines on the EMP Bomb and removes the Wires from his Detonator. "Hey what's the Hold up; People Are waiting here!" The soldier from Earlier asked.

Junkrat Turned wearing an Impish Grin. He shambles over to the Soldier and with one swift kick with his Prosthetic leg, He Pierces his Skull through, the soldier falls back but takes Junkrat with him, Junkrat falls Face first as his leg slips off the Bloodied skull, Roadhog looked at Junkrat and smiled under his mask and picked him up. "Good call Boss" He Deeply Said Almost Proud in a way. "Thanks mate, Now LETS FUCK UP THESE DRONGOS!" He pushes the Detonator and the EMP and the truck Explodes behind them, Junkrat pulls out his Grenade launcher and Fire wildly into the crowd of soldiers, Roadhog Pulls out a cone and a handle and attaches both of them to his Scrap gun, he tosses a large amount of Scrap and Turns the handle and Laughs manically as he grinds the Scrap into smaller Scrap, Piercing Many of the soldiers that were in his Sight.

The soldiers Were Shocked and did not react immediately until it was too late.

Soldier 76 struggled until his jacket came loose and he elbows one of the soldiers in the face and round-house kicks the other one, he takes the Ak-47 and Fires on the soldier's Holding his allies Prisoners, Once the Rescue Group Were Free, they rushed over to Reinhardt, Winston and Tracer and helped them Out of their Bondage. The Two Mad Junkers Held off the soldiers with Crazed Intent, Enjoying themselves fully Until the last of them Retreated from the Area Dropping their weapons along the way out.

Overwatch and the Junkers exited the King's Row Core and Reached the Transport, Once inside they Flew out of London Air space and into open Seas. "Well I think that could've went well." McCree Said feeling tired and bruised. "Sorry about that Loves, I didn't mean to Run off like that without a plan..." Reinhardt took himself out of his Damaged suit and placed his large hand on Tracer's Shoulder. "It Is Alright, If it were me, I would've done the same, Only with...More glory and hammer swinging." He laughs Hard at his own Joke, Tracer giggled a bit, feeling a bit Better.

Mercy was treating Soldier 76's Wounds, Winston Placed His hand on 76's other shoulder, He moved his head to look at him. "You done well out there, 76, You protected your Team well and Got the Job done... Perhaps I was wrong to not trust you... But I hope in time you Trust us." 76 chuckled a bit. "Don't apologize, Winston... Perhaps I can learn to trust my Fellow allies in arms." Mercy looked at 76 and smiled warmly.

Torbjorn Cleared his throat. "So what do we do with our Two Guests?" Winston looked at Junkrat and Roadhog who were just talking on the couch on the vessel. "For now... I think we all deserve rest, We'll Deal with them tomorrow..." The vessel continues its flight to Gibraltar. The team began to rest.

Feeling that the first mission went off Rough But ended with a good enough conclusion, Lives were lost sure, But many lives were saved that day. Winston looked to the group who were taking a brief nap before arriving and Smiled to himself. "We Are Overwatch, No matter what our past is... We'll work forward to a common Goal, I can feel it in my heart..." He turns his chair and gets comfortable before closing his eyes and Snoring lightly.

Rest at last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back at Gibraltar the very next day. McCree was drinking coffee, his eyes had very dark bags underneath from the Sleepless Night at King's Row. Reinhardt and Torbjorn were prepping Breakfast for the others; Reinhardt Looked to be more Awake then his shorter Companion, Torbjorn mixed his Molten lava with Whiskey and Drank it Up, It did not help him as he thought it would. Tracer was outside Jogging around the base trying to stay awake while Winston was sitting on his Tire swing doing his exercise Mercy advised him on. Mercy and Soldier 76 were in the Main room on the couch watching the news.

"And in other news, Kings Row had Suffered a Devastating Event Earlier this Morning as The Red Brigade, a Pro-human Group, have Gone Into the City of London and began their String of attacks on the Omnics that Reside in that part of the city, however a Group of Vigilantes had Stopped the attacks just before the Group launched their EMP Device onto King's Row's Core, There were Eye-witness accounts and Survivors of the attack, here's a few that we interviewed Earlier this morning."

The Camera Flips to the Victims that Mercy Recognized from last night. "Yes, There was this Short man Covered in all Metal and a Doctor who had Golden wings on her back, Like an Angel!" The Young Woman Said with a Omnic nearby holding her shoulders until the microphone was pointed at him. "We Were saved by Heroes When The Men attacked us." the camera Flips to Another witness a child this time. "Then There was a Boom and Everyone was Scared, the bad men Were like "We're Gonna Kill you" and the One Man with the mask ran out and Went all like "Take this bad guys!" the Child Proceeds to make gun sounds and explosions. a 76 rubbed his neck a bit.

"I am grateful for those Heroes for saving our Lives, Very Grateful, I think I saw a Symbol on the Woman's shoulder, Hang on a moment." An Omnic looked like a painter as he drew something on his Canvas then Showed the Reporters The Overwatch Insignia. "I think This is the one, But it happened so Fast, Unfortunately." The Camera Flips back to the main Reporter who was Squinting.

"Is that Overwatch; Ah yes, Ahem, Well as you can see these Vigilantes have taken upon themselves to Aid the People of King's Row And-" The Reporter was Interrupted by the Voice in his ear piece. "ladies And Gentlemen I have received a report of the Vigilante heroes that intervened in King's Row, The Name is...Overwatch; Is that correct?" The reporter listens in on his Ear piece ignoring the camera. "But that organization was dismantled Years ago, how can... No sir, but... I see... Yes Sir." he looks back at the camera Adjusting his tie.

"ladies and gentlemen We take our Story live to the U.N. in New York with Michael; Michael?" A Small box Appears next to the reporter to another reporter in New York. "Thank you James, We're here Live at the U.N. HQ where Spokesman For the U.N. and Britain: Clifton Neil will Deliver his speech and- Oh speak of the Devil, Here He is now, James."

From the U.N. HQ Walked out a Man in a Black suit, his face looked to be middle aged With Black Full Hair with bits of Grey on the Sides, he has a grey beard with only patches of Black at the chin, His Right Eye was hazel in Color while his other eye had a thin Scar that extended to his neck and disappear under his suit, And the Eye was White was a ghost, he Spoke with dictation and calmly to the Viewers.

"My friends, I have heard the Tragedy that has Befallen on my Britain, on my London and My King's Row, My friends This Act will not go unpunished; the Devils who Incurred this hurt upon My fellow Countrymen Will not sit back and See us Crumble from this attack, I commend the "heroes" for protecting the people... However Let me ask you this: If this attack had not Been Done, And there was Oh Say a simple Riot that the Police can handle, Will these "Heroes" come and bring "Justice"?" He looked around the area with some reporter and Attendees Murmuring with Each other, Clifton Continued his Speech. "I dare say "NO", my friends Don't you think It was Strange that when that Attack Occurred, These "Heroes" arrived on the Scene and "aided" My Fellow Countrymen; NAY I say, Ever since The Shambali have lost one of their Most Honorable members, I felt My people's Souls Crushed by this... then No more then Three Days the Peaceful Protests turned to Violence and massacre; these vigilantes did not come until the violence was close to over and Stopped what looked like a bomb to Destroy Our Omnic people... Coincidence... I think not, Those "heroes" that are Renowned are nothing more then Frauds, Frauds that take the glory of this "heroic" action to save My countrymen, But in harsh Reality, THEY WERE THE ONES THAT INCURED THIS!" Clifton Slams his fist on the Podium while keeping his Composure, he'd pull his hand back and fixes his hair."My friends these "heroes" who Saved my people, Are Liars and Cowards... And those "People" are Overwatch." Some of the Attendees Were Shocked, Some Gasps were Heard as some reporters jotted some notes in their pads.

Clifton Continued. "That's Right, The Very organization that Was Dismantled Under The Petra's Act that I have Signed along with the Rest of the U.N. Councilmen, My friends, Overwatch is Evil and their past Clearly Shows it, They Murdered, Kidnapped and Overthrew governments for "rebels"... Must I say more; My friends we must NOT let Overwatch Come back, they are the sin of the Human race and the evil of many Omnics, I ask you not as a Spokesman of the U.N. But as a Fellow Man... Shall we all Overwatch to return Only to have history repeat itself, To allow another Omnic Crisis that we are barely trying to contain, To allow Overwatch to Watch over us and Control our Lives Like Slavers?" Once again he looked around and smiled. "I thought Not, My friends, If you witness anyone who are vigilantes and Claim to Support Overwatch, the Petra's Act will make Short work of these people and their "Evil" Organization... For now, I must return to my country to aid in what I can for my people, Fair well, My friends." Clifton began to leave the HQ with large Confident Steps towards the U.N. helipad to await being transported to the Airport to his jet.

Soldier 76 Shuts off the T.V. "Un-Fucking-Believable... That bastard Doesn't know shit, Of what happened at King's Row!" 76 growled under his mask only to calm down when Mercy Placed her hand gently on his Shoulder. "There will be people that still feel Overwatch is not the answer, Though How he puts it is Very wrongly viewed, We were there to Aid the people, Nothing more." Mercy sighed heavily until she heard heavy footsteps and a maniacal Laughter outside.

Junkrat and Roadhog entered inside and jumped in between Mercy and 76 while Roadhog sat at a different chair, placing his large hands on his Belly, yawning behind his mask. "So, What's goin' on mates?" he asked as he outstretched his arms on the couch looking at 76 and Mercy with a Cheeky grin. "We were just talking about what was going on the News, Junkrat." Mercy said Politely as she kept her hands on her knees, 76 stood up and joined with the other guys. "What's his Problem, Sheila?" Junkrat asked pointing his thumb at 76. Mercy simply Shrugged and shook her head. "Honestly I do not know, He has been like this Since he joined." Roadhog Breathed heavily in and then spoke in his Deep voice. "Every man has Problems, Mostly secrets, whatever he is hiding is why he acts strange, But I wouldn't get too involved, as Secrets would lead to heartache... and Disappointment."

Junkrat Laughed at his larger partner's Words But nods. "yeah, my chubby Pig-faced Friend's got a point. Somethings are best left Unanswered; OH that reminds me, I never told ya why those Talon bastards were Hunting me and Roadie here." Mercy Switched her Focus from 76 to Junkrat and nods her head affirmatively as she listens. "Ya see a couple o' Years back after the outback turned into a hellish Mad Max Hellhole, I found this Freakin' Important Treasure, Treasure beyond imagination, that not Even Roadhog knows what it is... I've been hunted by a lot of Bastards for that treasure, and I still am hunted to this day, I hired Roadhog to be my bodyguard to protect me from Treasure hunting Looneys and Drongos, Man that was years ago... Anyways This treasure is kept hidden to this day, but I still got people hunting me, They range from those Red brigade fuckers, Honestly I was planning on giving them 25% of the treasure and keepin' the rest for me and Hog, Only Now we're back to 50/50 Even."

Junkrat chuckles maniacally then continues. "Then We have the Shimada crime Family in japan, Those bastards want my head somethin' fierce... or could be the fact that I flipped off their leader after his limo- cut me and Roadhog off the road, Then There's Talon, Those fuckers Would REALLY do anything to get this treasure, Dunno why though, Then There's the Vishkar organization... Those neat-freaks and Suits just freak me out, They sent a couple of their agents after me and tried to take me, only they didn't come back... In one piece anyways. He laughs maniacally then calms down a bit. "There, that's why we're hunted down by those fuckers... Satisfied with me answer?" Mercy nods her head.

Winston Entered the room just moments before Junkrat told mercy about his treasure and heard the entire thing.

"So you're a criminal that is worth a lot to many Organizations, I wonder why they had a hard time trying to capture you?" Winston walked over to the chair nearby Mercy's side and sat down eating his Peanut butter covered banana. "Eh, dunno mate, We're Just unfreakin' touchable... So your the big head honcho eh?" Winston pushed his glasses to his face and nods. "I am the current leader of Overwatch, yes." Roadhog eyes Winston from his seat, fiddling his thumbs on top of his stomach, while Junkrat only grins wider. "Well Aren't we all a bunch of misfits and Freaks... I like it." Winston was Unsure whether to be insulted or Complimented but decides to Ignore it. "I Understand you wish to join our Organization?" Junkrat nods his head. " Better then the red brigade I'll be honest, ya actually aren't as bad as I thought ya guys are." Winston grunts as he blows air out his nose and leans forward.

"I checked both of your backgrounds, truth be told I don't like the fact that we have two dangerous criminals here, Especially a Violent madman and a silent yet Dangerous Bodyguard... However, I can see that your skills are quite useful one way or another... and Overwatch can't choose to be picky..." Junkrat leans forward as he listened, Roadhog leans forward as well only to grab a book from the table then leans back and reads while Junkrat does the business talks. "I hope We can use your Skills in our Mission to protect the innocent and keep the world safe." Junkrat chuckles a bit. "mate, We're not heroes, We're Junkers, Criminals, and Madmen; We're not a good choice if ya ask me." Winston nods his head. "True... However, I think there is good in many people, it just takes a reason... But Our Deal is still there... Join us and we'll try to absolve you from your crimes, Pay you the debt we owe you for aiding us, and You'll both be renowned as heroes... if you choose." Junkrat nods his head as he thinks for a moment. "That's a pretty hefty deal there mate... But I still get to blow shit up?" Winston hums to himself for a moment, then responds. "yes But We don't wish any innocent lives to be hurt... You hurt any innocent people, The deals off." Junkrat nods with a serious face. "Alright mate... Ya got two new guys on yer team." Winston smiled and motioned his hand to Junkrat, Junkrat takes his hand with his prosthetic one and shook it.

"Welcome to Overwatch."

Meanwhile in a private Jet in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. "You seem to have taken this pretty well, Mr. Neil, despite our failure" Said a Dark malevolent voice as the Spokesman drinks Red wine, looking at the man with a smile. "I have to take things well Commander, Its how I earned my position and How I keep everyone in line, If I wasn't calm, I'd be Six feet under by now." Mr. Neil Chuckles as he looked over to the man. "Reaper, This mission was doomed to fail when Overwatch reared its damn Head into King's Row." Reaper was sitting on the comfortable Reclining Chair, his Clawed hands intertwined as he looked at Clifton. "Then why Did you not let me and My Men go kill them then?" He asked almost Angry in a way.

"Because My dear Commander... If I let you go after the one person who... Well... Ruined you, Then you would not have any reason to be in my employment, besides... I have more missions for you before the year's out... I expect you and my Organization to Do everything by the letter..." Reaper Growled a bit "I understand, Sir." Clifton sips his wine then continued. "Further more, Our mission the MAIN mission Is almost underway, We just need a few things from our Allies before we begin; We'll be at war Reaper... I will not lie, However I wish to break this World's Spirit... I broke world's Spirit for Peace When that Fool Mondatta was preaching for harmony and all that Spiritual Nonsense... I have only a few spirits left to Remove: The spirit of will, The Spirit of Freedom, The spirit of Hope, and Finally the Spirit of Fighting ." Reaper tilts his head a bit. "That's a bit spiritual in itself, boss."

Clifton Chuckles. "Quite, But my vision is to Rule this world Show them that Talon Is Supreme... The Arrival of Overwatch is Concerning... But They're just a husk of their former glory, After all Without their Precious "Jack Morrison" I already Broke their Spirit of Fighting Years ago. Whoever is in charge is just Fooling himself into believing that Overwatch will be the shining hope of the world once again... Believe me Reaper, This world will need a leader... Hope is an illusion, And I will be there to break the people from that illusion and soon, Oh Very soon We'll be masters of this world." Reaper glares under his mask humming to himself at the thought.

"I have a task for you, Reaper... You and Widowmaker." Reaper Looked up. "What's the job?" Clifton Pulls out a documented Folder from his jacket and placed it on the table, Sliding it over to Reaper. "You are to Go to Hanamura and Speak with the Head of the Shimada clan, I need you to make the switch for a very special Chip... The Money will be with Widowmaker upon your Arrival, I expect you to return back to base once the transaction has been Fulfilled... Am I clear?" Reaper looked at the Documents and Chuckled "Crystal." Clifton Smirked. "Good... you're dismissed Commander." Reaper Chuckles Darkly as his body evaporates into a dark mist and flows through the cracks of the jet leaving the Leader of Talon looking out the window With a sadistic Smile. "This World is Mine..." Then laughs maniacally.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So what's all this about Sheila?" Junkrat sits on the chair, looking at Angela as she Prepares a needle with her special Nano-bites. "Its nothing to worry about Jamison, Its just something to help you Improve your healing." She smiles warmly at the dirty Junker, He grumbles a bit as he rest his chin against his hand. "I don't like people calling me by my Name, Sheila." Jamison Fawkes Aka Junkrat; Only a Select few are allowed to call him by his real name and its a very small number. "Well that is your name, is it not?" She asks in a gentle yet stern voice.

Junkrat shrugs his shoulders a bit. "Yeah Whatever Sheila." Mercy Giggles lightly before taking Junkrat's arm gently then injecting the Syringe of Nano-bots into his bloodstream, though this was received with Junkrat yelping from the Prick. "OUCH, HEY THAT BLOODY HURTS SHEILA!" Mercy removes the syringe from his arm and tosses it away in a Red Bio-bag. "Well it would be worth it in the end, dear." She smiles warmly as she jots down a few notes. "Now why don't you take yourself to the Showers and Wash up for dinner." Junkrat raised his eyebrow. "The water ain't radioactive is it?" Mercy looked at Junkrat for a moment and shook her head almost forgetting his background. "No, of course not; the water is safe to Wash with, you have my word." She kept a warm smile as she picked up a different Folder.

Junkrat mutters to himself and walks out of the Med-bay, Roadhog was Sitting in his chair as he read the latest Issue of Easy riders Magazine, Mercy Popped out of the door and looked at Roadhog. "Mako Rutledge?" Roadhog Perked his head up and lifted his large hand up. "Would you be a dear and come in please?" Mercy returns back to the Med-bay, preparing a larger needle with the Nano-bots inside.

Roadhog enters the room, his frame towers Mercy's Small petite Form as he breathed heavily. "Alright Roadhog, I'm going to inject you with this Syringe with Nano-bots, It'll help you With your health, and I promise you'll feel better for it in the future." Mercy Holds up the syringe showing it to Roadhog, He looked at her in silence, all he would do is breathe heavily and watch the doctor's movements. Mercy Proceeds to inject the Nano-bots into Roadhog's Bloodstream, Unlike his Smaller and Eccentric Compatriot, He takes it like a trooper ignoring the pain and continues to breathe Heavily.

"Thank you Mr. Rutledge for your Cooperation, just for you I bought some Sweets a few days back, just for a being a trooper." She pulls out a jar of Candy from her large desk and gives Roadhog a lollipop, he looks at the small Sucker for a minute then looks at Mercy and makes a Thumbs up to show how thankful he is. She smiles warmly as he leaves to med-bay Junkrat was Waiting for his partner to finish, The two Junkers walked off to their new sleeping quarters, Mercy noticed that Junkrat was up-right speaking with Roadhog, She takes Note that Junkrat was taller then he looked on quick inspection.

Once all the Documents have been checked Mercy looked out her window to see the Junkers join the rest of the team, Roadhog seemed to have made friends with Reinhardt and Torbjorn over a pint of beer; while Junkrat was speaking with McCree and Tracer about his bombs Which Frightened Tracer but got a thumbs up from McCree. Mercy Smiled Warmly the sight It was almost like the Overwatch She once knew years ago, her smile Slowly Disappeared as she turns to her desk and pulled out a small picture.

It Showed her and two other men in between her. One was a dark skinned man with Brown eyes wearing a grey track suit with Body armor attached, shotgun shells lined evenly on his belt, and wearing a black knit hat, his face looked serious in the Photo his furrowed Eyebrows and Blackbeard made him look ridiculously angry for no reason. The other one opposite of the man was different, He was a fair skinned man with blue eyes, he wore a cheeky smile with one eye closed, his hair was blonde naturally and cut short in a spiked style with gel holding it in place like that, he wore an Overwatch standard t-Shirt, he looked Light hearted and friendly but with a build of a soldier. Mercy looked at the photo, Tears Swelling up at the corner of her eyes. "Gabriel... Jack..."

A Knock on the door Snapped her out of her thoughts, She looked from the Photo, quickly putting it away, at the door stood 76 in his usual Armor. "You alright Doc?" Mercy quickly pulled a Smile, shaking her head a bit. "No, No... I was just taking a trip to memory lane, So to speak." Soldier 76 Nods his head lightly and walked in, closing the door behind him, he grabs a chair and Skids it across the floor then sets it up so he could sit down looking at Mercy Across from him. "What brings you here, Soldier 76?" Mercy Asked as she pretends to work.

76 leans against the chair and shrugged his shoulders. "I promised to speak with you when the mission was over Doc, have you forgotten?" Mercy looked at 76 and smiled warmly. "At least you remembered..." She placed her pen down and leans back on her chair. "I never properly thanked you for rescuing me from the Los Muertos." 76 looked at Mercy who blushed embarrassingly, he didn't actually notice she forgot to thank him because it was rare for him to get any sort of thanks, once he did his duty he would leave the scene before the police arrive. He leans forward and placed his arms on the Desk. "Its nothing, I was just doing my duty." Mercy nods her head acknowledging 76's Words. "I see, if I may be so bold to ask Soldier 76, but... Why did you join Overwatch?" Soldier 76 looked at Mercy through his Blood colored Visor and thought for a bit, His Response was a simple shrug. "Don't know to be honest, Just thought I might do more good as a team then alone... I guess." His leg began to shake slightly, Though mostly reactive when he is sitting forward. "What About you; What brought you back to Overwatch?" Mercy didn't take more then a second to Answer it.

"Why; to aid those in need, people who are too sick or injured to be helped... I wish to Heal people, Keep them from dying... Just like my family." Soldier 76's Eyebrow's lightened a bit; As Jack Morrison He knew that Mercy's Family were killed by some War before the Omnic Crisis, But as Soldier 76 all he could do was act Sympathetic and ask anyways. "You lost a lot of Family, have you?" Mercy Nods her head Solemnly. "My father died from a sniper, my mother was taken by a worse fate before she died... I was only a little Girl at the time, but I wished aid those in need, so I Studied and Rose up to be a great Doctor; I opposed Overwatch's View of peace through military actions, but they offered me a place among them so that I can aid people on a more larger scale then in a hospital... That was my reason for joining." Soldier 76 looked at her hands to Seem them pressed together shaking slightly. "War Has Cost me many people in my life, my friends, my Comrades and a someone I held very close to my heart..." Soldier 76 looked at her Sapphire eyes, She looked to be on the Verge of Crying.

Despite Soldier 76's Better judgement he reached out his hand and placed it Gently on hers; her hands stopped shaking and looked up at 76. "You... Shouldn't stay close to the past, Doc... I lost a lot of my friends and loved ones as well... War takes lives but... We learn to just move on, I'm sure everyone you lost... are not entirely lost so long as you keep them in your heart and in your thoughts." Mercy removed one of her hands from his hold and wiped her eyes. "I'm sure that your Friends, Family and loved ones are very proud of you, where ever they are." Mercy smiled warmly at 76's words. "Thank you, my friend... Its just been so long since I shared anyone my feelings of my past... 76?" Soldier 76 looked at Mercy "Yeah doc?" Mercy Looked down then back at 76's Visor "You said you lost a lot of people even your loved ones... Do you miss them very much or know if they're still alive?" Soldier 76 leans back, removing his hands from hers as he thought about it.

"I... I used to know this gorgeous woman, She was kind of like you in a way... Though she was a Veterinarian; she was kind, gentle and sometimes a pain to deal with when it comes to fighting using animals." He chuckled a bit as his own white lie. "What happened to her?" 76 looked out the window to continue feeding his White lie. "She... She was taken in the Omnic Crisis, She lost her leg and lives at home with her Family; though I was fighting the Omnics at the time, I didn't visit her often... All I did was for her, and she... Well she moved on to someone else... and I was stuck alone." Mercy placed her hand on her mouth. "I'm so sorry; but have you tried to contact her or visit?" 76 bluntly Shook his head. "I was Unable to; with the Omnics causing grief and hell I was Unable to do anything but fight... I didn't know she moved on until the Crisis was over... To this day i still Regret it." 76 looked Down, Even though he lied to Mercy mostly, the last part was as truthful as it could get.

Mercy nods her head Silently as 76 finished his sad Fake story. "I see, well for what its worth, I think she could've waited, though I am not one to judge." She chuckled a bit.

76 decides to change the topic as it was depressing enough. "Do you like Music?" Mercy was surprised by the sudden Change in topics and decides to indulge in it as she was Depressed enough as it is."Well just between you and Me, Soldier 76... But I actually like Rock music." Soldier 76 pretends to be surprised. "Really now?" Mercy Giggled a bit "I know, a very Intelligent and well dressed Doctor Listening to music that lets you run wild and free; its silly I know but an Old friend of mine really loved Manowar, Sabaton and His favorite Iron Maiden... Heh Honestly I blame him for getting me into it." she shakes her head slighty just giggling happily as she remembers those memories.

76 smiled under his mask. "What about you Soldier 76?" 76 perked his head a bit at the question and Answered almost Immediately. "I like Rock mostly as well, Iron Maiden is... One of my favorites I liked their... Erm..."The Wicker man" Yeah thats it." Mercy nods her head. "Yes that is a very good song, Though My favorite is "No More lies" It has a good Steady rhythm for my taste." 76 chuckled a bit but was frightened at how She said the name of the song, Almost Thinking she knew who he was under the mask.

"Well... It was Nice Speaking with you Doc, but I think I'll go join the others... That is if you wish to come with." Mercy Shook her head and stood up. "I'm afraid not Soldier 76, I have a lot of work ahead of me and I need to check on my supplies before the next mission... However, if you're available tomorrow, We could go grab some coffee and Speak about another topic." 76 stands up, Cracking his back and stretching his arms a bit. "Yeah... I think I can make some room." Mercy nods her head, feeling more Chipper then before. "Excellent, I shall See then." Soldier 76 began to head out of the door until Mercy placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her then suddenly gives him a Hug. "Thank you again... for saving me, Truly I am... You're a hero Soldier 76." 76 looked down at Mercy, he didn't move his hands to hug her back but pushed her shoulders so he could step back. "Again your Welcome; but just for your information... I'm not a hero... Not anymore."

He said Bluntly and Solemnly as he walked out. Mercy watched him walk outside, her heart Felt heavy when he left her, She walked back to her Desk and sat down, Breathing heavily. She opens up the Desk that held the Photo and picked it up again. Even Though Mercy smiled like an angel, her heart was Torn apart and sadness Lingered her. "Jack... I miss you so much... No man can ever replace you.."

Soldier 76 walked towards his room, avoiding the others Completely and walked straight to his room, he removed his mask, and sets it on the bed once again. he removed his jacket and hung it on the bed corner as he lied down on his bed, looking at the roof. "That was too close..." he said to himself. "Yeah Real Dumb move there, Jack." Another voice called out. Soldier 76 bolted up-right and looked around "Whos there?" The Voice Called out again and Chuckled a bit, it sounded very familiar. "Jack, Jack, Jack... Have you already forgotten who you are?" Jack looked behind him to see... Himself? "What the... Who the hell are you!?" He rushed to His Rifle and Pointed it at the man who dressed just like him. "Hey, Easy there Boy scout, No need to shoot here, Especially when we're Sharing the same room." Jack remained unconvinced. "I won't ask again; WHO ARE YOU!?" He clicked the safety on his rifle off and pointed at the man.

"Well I am you, Jackie boy." Soldier 76 walked towards jack and placed his finger on the safety and turned it on. "And I would suggest not Playing around with miss Angela Ziegler, Jackie." Jack Grimaced at Soldier 76. "So what, She doesn't now who the hell I am." he turned around and placed the Rifle on the wall, letting it lean against it. "Maybe not, but she will find out eventually and When she does, our mission would be in Jeopardy." Jack looked back at Soldier 76. "Our mission is to find out who Destroyed Overwatch, Nothing more... I stayed Dead for Six long years, I sacrificed Everything to get this Information and to be this far in our investigation." Soldier 76 Laughed Darkly. "Yeah, And once We finish our mission, Do you expect Angela to just... Take us back; as if Nothing happened, that one day you come back from the "dead" and tell her you weren't dead at all... She would be furious... be reasonable Jackie... Its best you remain a dirty dead secret and save yourself from Actually being forgotten entirely, Once our mission succeeds, We leave Overwatch and forever disappear, that was the plan, Jackie." Jack shook his head very hard.

"Not if it means I can't tell Angela... She Deserves the truth." Soldier 76 turned Jack around and Kneed him in the Gut. "DO YOU THINK SHE IS GOING TO FORGIVE YOU JACK, SHE LOST YOU AND REYES YEARS AGO, IF SHE SAW YOU, SHE WOULD BE HAPPY; FUCK NO, SHE'LL ONLY TURN ON US, AND SOON WE"LL BE OUT FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES BY NOT JUST THE WORLD, BUT BY OVERWATCH AS WELL... So Don't give me that shit, that she needs to "know" let her stay the way she is... After all you wanted her safe from our mission... This was your idea after all." Jack Breathed Heavily from the strike, he growled heavily at Soldier 76. "Fine... You're right... the mission is too important to get too attached again... Angela is Safe... That's all that matters.." There was only Silence. "Hey... you there?" Only silence was the answer. Jack looked up to see the Room Empty, Soldier 76 was gone, vanished into thin air.

Jack stood himself up and looked at the mirror. "Am I going crazy?" He said to himself... He looked at the bed and lied once again on top of it, he takes the mask and placed it in his Jacket's pocket and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

"What's happening to me?" He asked himself. as he drifted into a stressful Sleep Until he finally relaxed and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Soldier 76 was training, he woke up earlier then the others, he was covered in a large amount of sweat, he was tense and slightly imposing at first glance. He was lifting a heavy barrel on his shoulders running back and forth around the base, he drops the barrel and looked at his watch, breathing heavily, his sweat obscured his visor, he wipes his hand focusing his watch. "4 hours,34 minutes and 52 Seconds... Not damn bad."

Soldier 76 sat down on the floor, trying to breathe easily through his Mask. "Seems you haven't learned how to breathe well in that mask of yours huh?" Soldier 76 perked his head and looked to see Roadhog in his usual Junker garb, holding a plate of food. "yeah It takes a bit of time and training, Though You're not the one living in a Apocalyptic hell hole." Roadhog walked towards 76 shortening the distance between the two. "What are you doing here, Roadhog?" 76 asked gruffly knowing how dangerous the pig-masked man was. "I came to give you your breakfast, Its already 9 o'clock" 76 checked his watch and saw it was already 9. "Thanks... I guess." Roadhog placed the plate near 76. "Why aren't you with the others in the mess hall, Soldier 76?" Roadhog asked curiously though still sounding menacingly. "I like my own space." Roadhog stood there silent for a minute then Laughs heartily in Loud wheezing Sounds.

"Well Aren't you a smartass... Though I find it strange that for a team of people and Gorilla working together, You prefer to be alone, are you ashamed of yourself, 76?" 76 looked up at Roadhog, his eyebrows lower in anger. "I'm not ashamed of being with the team, I just prefer solitude... Say shouldn't you be with your Little Boss or has he fired you already?" Roadhog snaps his neck and pulled out a canister with gas.

The Canister was filled with a Gas called Hogdrogen, a special gas that helped Roadhog Combat the Effects of the outback's Radiation contamination; he slams the Canister against his mask and Breathes in heavily, inhaling all the gas expanding his gut then returns to normal as he breathes normally. "I'm still his bodyguard little 76, but if I might suggest something, You won't make a lot of Friends acting like a loner, trust me on that."

With that said Roadhog turns and leaves Soldier 76 to himself. Once Roadhog was out of sight, 76 removed his mask and began to eat the breakfast the large man has left him. After some time 76 returned to the rest of the group who were doing their own forms of training. McCree was firing his Peacekeeper at the Robotic Dummies getting headshots every time. Tracer was Jogging around the Base's track using her Abilities to see how long and how fast she can keep the pace to keep herself in motion. Reinhardt and Roadhog Were sparring each other using their weapons and abilities to their fullest Potential, Junkrat was nearby Taking bets on the sidelines. Winston was climbing the base's cliffs to strengthen his grip, He slips a couple of times but uses his jetpack to jump to safety and retries to climb the rock-wall. Torbjorn was nowhere to be seen, probably working on his turrets. Mercy was nearby being at the ready in case someone is injured.

76 tried to Move fast to avoid interacting with them, but Reinhardt bellowed out at him. "SOLDIER 76, WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO!?" Soldier 76 stopped in his tracks and looked at Reinhardt who was sitting down after sparring with Roadhog who was Breathing Heavily from the spar. "Come you need to build Muscle if you wish to do well in mission, Come Fight me!" Reinhardt Smiled as he leaned forward, his elbow on his knee. "I'm not interested." Soldier 76 Said blunty as he continued onward. "Ah Come now, You need a challenge to improve yourself... How about a wager?" Soldier 76 looked at Reinhardt.

He wasn't a betting man when he was Jack Morrison but to keep up appearance he nods his head. "Alright what do you want to put on the table?" 76 walked towards the Ring crossing his arms as he awaited the bet. "Lets See..." Reinhardt looked at Mercy and smirked. "The winner gets a date from the Pretty Fraulien." Mercy blinked and looked at Reinhardt. "wait what?" Reinhardt laughed heartily "Come now, this is a battle of honor, two warriors go in the ring, one is victorious, Besides Angela, Its all in good fun... Plus if he wins, he'll need to take off ze mask, ja?" Reinhardt Laughed hard at his cruel joke. "So 76, Do we have a bet?" 76 growled a bit as he looked at Angela, He sighs heavily and nods. "Alright."

Reinhardt Smirked and laughed. "WUNDERBAR, We'll fight with fists, because I don't want to break your bones, mien friend." Soldier 76 growled. "I'm not that weak, I can take you down with your armor." Soldier 76 blinked at what he said and kicked himself mentally "Oh ho, The little Soldier thinks he is invincible, very well, I will show you no mercy!" Soldier 76 cringed a bit at the pun that Reinhardt did not mean to make. Reinhardt lifts himself up and placed himself into a fighting stance. "prepare to meet defeat, soldier 76." Reinhardt rushed forward and swung his fist downward at 76, 76 dodged the attack and rolled to safety, though Reinhardt was unrelenting as he swung his fist, it caught 76 off-guard. 76 was flung to the other side, landing on his back, groaning a bit.

"HAH, That was Pathetic, seems I'll have the fraulien on that date in no time; Angela How does Italian food sound to yo-" Reinhardt was punched in the face by a red glove, he stumbles back and looked at 76, he was in his CQC battle Stance. "So the Soldier is not finished... Good, NOW FACE MY JUSTICE!" Reinhardt Charged towards 76. 76 rushed towards Reinhardt and jumped forward, his foot connected Reinhardt's face, Causing him to disorient falls down, he lifts his Body up and looked around for 76. "WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE SOLDIER!" 76 jumped up behind Reinhardt's armor and blinding Reinhardt's eyes. In response Reinhardt roars out and moves around still disoriented from the kick. Reinhardt moved his large metal hands on his back and Grabbed 76's Jacket and Tried to Throw him to the ground. 76 was grabbed but he quickly slips out of his jacket and lands on his feet. Reinhardt lifted his fist and tries to slam his fist down but missing him entirely. Reinhardt was breathing heavily, he was strong but Age has worn his Endurance heavily, Soldier 76 took this chance and Swung his fist hard onto Reinhardt's face, Reinhardt felt the crack of the Soldier's knuckles but he was out he was on his back Dazed as hell. "Its over Reinhardt... Good match." Reinhardt Could only groan at 76's Words as he lies on his back dazed.

Soldier 76 grabs his Jacket and puts it back on, He was about leave when he felt a hand a large hand on his shoulder. "Not bad... For a Small Runt." Roadhog said Deeply as he walked over to help Reinhardt to the infirmary to Rest.

76 Shook his head and began to head to his room to rest. "Are you actually going to honor your bet, Soldier?" 76 turned his head to see Angela, smiling at him. 76 thought for a moment... "I'm not interested in dating you doc, Reinhardt Challenged me and made a dumb bet, nothing more." Angela looked hurt by Soldier 76's comment and Sternly looked at him and said. "Look, Soldier 76, I understand you wish to be this Sort of Mysterious man, with a Mysterious Past... I get it... But please do me one favor." Soldier 76 turned his body to show he was listening. "That being...?"

Angela Lifts her hand and Slaps him. "Don't Play me like I'm some Naïve Girl... I don't need this; First you're kind and honest then the next you're a reclusive asshole... 76 just don't come near me... Ever." 76's head snapped to the right from the slap, thankfully it didn't affect him much, but her words did pierce his heart. "I didn't mean it like that Doc..." Angela Shook her head and Sternly asked him. "Do you actually even care about anyone but yourself, 76?" Soldier 76 looked at her through his visor and stayed silent. "I thought not... As I said... Stay away from m-"

Angela's wrist Communicator went off. "I think I made my point." She opens up her Com-link and spoke in it. "Yes?" On the other side of the com-link was a sound of a cybernetic voice with a mix of a Japanese accent. "Doctor Zigeler, Come in; are you there?" Angela was surprised to hear this person. "Genji, Is that you?" Angela Turned around and walked away from 76 but not far enough where he couldn't hear. "Yes, Its me look, I do not have much time; but Reaper is here and- Oh no... Please get to Hanamura, Look for the Frog Eating Noodles, I shall be there, please Hurry"

Genji's voice Disappears from the com-link. "Oh no... If Reapers there then this is bad." Soldier 76 looked at Angela. "Angela, I think we should-" Angela looked crossly at 76 "Look, 76 Just Listen to me and Listen to me well: I am going to work with you and aid you in anyway I can when we're on a mission... But when we're not on a mission or Intermission, I want you to Stay away from me, I want to be your friend; but if you continue acting like an asshole, I don't wish to speak with you, Do You understand?" Soldier 76 looked at her with a hurt look under his mask and sighed as he nods his head in silence. "Good, Now come on, We'll need to get the team ready to travel to Hanamura."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"ETA arrival to Hanamura, Japan; 15 minutes" Athena's voice radiated through out the transport ship. Its been at least three hours since the team left Gibraltar, and the team were already on edge. Winston was preparing a makeshift table with most of the files necessary for the mission, Junkrat and Roadhog were checking each other's gear to make sure it doesn't fall apart. Reinhardt was putting on his helmet making sure it doesn't fly off during the mission. McCree, Torbjorn and Tracer are simply talking about Genji.

"Sure hope the Ol' boys Alright, Haven't Heard much of him since We disbanded." McCree Said with a bit of Concern tapping his cigar against an ashtray for the ash to fall. "Don't Fret yourself Jesse, with the Enhancements Mercy and I gave him, He'd be alright." Tracer nods her head with a smile on her face. "Right, he maybe a few screws short because of his brother almost burning him to death, but he is still the same Genji we knew when he joined us." McCree only nods his head with a smirk on his face.

Mercy and 76 were Sitting one seat from each other; Mercy focused on cleaning her Staff and making sure her pistol was loaded, she barley used the small fire arm, but it was more of a safety precaution. 76 finished his gear check an hour ago and was staring at Mercy through his visor, she wasn't paying attention to him since she said to him that she was done trying to be friends with him. 76 sighs heavily and leans back deciding to try to make some effort of mending this, but he knew it's going to be a challenge.

"So... What's your Relation with Genji?" Mercy looked at 76 with annoyance, her blonde brow lowering at him. "I mean, what's the Intel on him, is what I mean." 76 corrected himself. Mercy Breathed in slowly through her nose and Exhaled Harshly as she looked at 76. "If you must know, Soldier 76, Genji was my patient and a former Overwatch Operative." said Mercy, when she said his Name her voice was changed from a simple professional Doctor to Venom then back to normal as she continued to explain. "He was Burned Heavily and found at a watch point near Hanamura, We knew the Shimada Family were tied to many criminal affairs but Genji... He was their victim, I don't know what happened exactly, but it would seem his own brother attempted to murder him, Its Strange to hear the Shimada family to have in-fighting but none the less, he was great help and with my help along with Torbjorn's work, he was healed, unfortunately he had... "trouble" adjusting to his new body for years; then once Overwatch he disappeared and we lost contact, until now." 76 nods his head, he knew about Genji and his past but still appearances needed to be kept up. "If that satisfies your curiosity, I think I'll head over to Winston and see if he requires aid." Mercy said in a relieved sort of way, as she stood up with her gear and walked over to Winston. 76 could only mentally kick himself.

"Fucking Idiot."

Winston Called over the Team as he were close to Hanamura. "Alright Team, unfortunately We are yet again Going into another mission blindly." McCree and Torbjorn Grumbled under their breath. "Now, now I understand We should be more prepared for the future, I know, but we don't have the option at the moment... Now here's what we know, we know that Genji requires our aid and asked us to meet him at "The frog eating noodles"... I honestly don't have any clue where or what that is." Winston only scratched his Head, Junkrat only smirked "I know what the guy is talkin' about, Its a Ramen shop called Rikimaru, Best Noodles in Hanamura." Roadhog nods his head agreeing with his boss.

Winston looked at Junkrat with a smile on his face. "At least we know where we're heading... Second From what Mercy has Told me... Reaper is in Hanamura." Junkrat twitched at the sound of the name, Roadhog only growled under his mask, while Mercy was Shaking a little, this caught 76's Attention, He has heard of Reaper, but unsure of who he was. "I know Most of us had dealings with Reaper in the past, but this is a very dangerous man we're going to face." Winston pulls a Holographic Projection of Reaper's 3D form. Reaper was wearing his battle attire, a black trench coat, his bandolier of shotgun shells, his Silver claws and his signature Death mask. "This is Reaper... He is beyond any mercenary most of you have come across, Tracer and I Stopped a museum heist many months ago in Numbani, most of his information was Locked or Unable to be obtained but this is what little info we have as anyone who had come into contact with him... No survivors." Tracer added Quickly. "We just got lucky." Winston nodded as he continued. "Reaper has an ability to turn into a form of Dark mists of unknown Origin, most of our attacks were futile when he was in that form, his main Arsenal contains but not limited to are combat shotguns, but here's the insane part: he doesn't reload his weapons, he just drops them and pulls them out in thin air, we believe that the Mist has something to do with that, and finally he doesn't work alone, which brings me to our Probable engagement."

Winston switches over to another 3D model of a woman in a skin tight suit, her hair is pitch Black and done in a pony tail, her skin looked very Cyanotic (blueish tint) and pale, she has a tattoo of a Black widow spider on her back, her helmet was molded that of a spider, she is holding a rifle that can switch from a automatic to scoped rifle. "This is Widowmaker; Talon's elite sniper." Junkrat whistled at the model of the woman. "What a Sheila Mate." Roadhog Doesn't comment as he rubbed the front of his neck with his large Hand as he looked to see most of the original members looked sad and Angry, then he asks. "What's the problem with this, bitch?"

Winston looked at Roadhog and fixed his glasses. "Widowmaker was once an Overwatch operative." Junkrat blinked a moment in confusion. "Her Real name was Amelie Lacroix, Wife of the late Gerard lecroix, Talon had been trying to assassinate Gerard as he was very heavy influence against crime and great man at that, however... They decided to be smart and kidnap Amelie, from the reports she was tortured and broken, by the time we arrived and rescued her, we thought she was safe... two weeks later we found Gerard dead in his bed and Amelie gone... She was brainwashed as a sleeper agent and thus from their on out, she had been known as the Widowmaker... She was deadly in her aim, she poisoned many of our operatives with her Poisonous mines and whenever we cornered her, her zip line gave her the route of escape, her helmet functions as a X-ray vision, so that even though we might have the element of surprise she could spot us and take us out." McCree nods his head "And what's worst she killed one of our best and only Sniper."

Junkrat nods his head as he understood. "Alright, so the bitch has a lot of issues... That just means I have no problems blowing her up." Junkrat Cackles maniacally as he pats his Grenade launcher. Winston Shook his head as he chuckled. "I like your confidence Junkrat, but please we need to be serious, this is your first mission with us, I hope you can trust us as we trust in you and your Partner's abilities." Junkrat grins Mischievously "No worry's mate, I'll keep your asses from dyin' don't worry." Junkrat said as he pats Roadhog's shoulder. "Me and Roadie here can take down any fucker that stands in our way."

Winston nods as he continued his briefing. "Anyway, our mission is find the Rikimaru Ramen Shop in Hanamura when we land, find Genji and figure out what's Reaper doing there, are you all ready?" Winston could see the transport ship beginning to hover over Hanamura. "Junkrat, you and Roadhog have lead, since you know where we need to go." Junkrat Smirked deviously as he walks towards the door with a limp, Roadhog giving his thumbs up to Winston as he joined his partner who was cackling a bit. "Is it a good idea to make them lead?" Tracer asked Winston worryingly as he was picking up his Tesla Cannon. "They're our only shot to finding Genji at this moment... But, I think we should give them a chance to prove their worth." Tracer Nods as the team Prepares to exit out of the ship as it lands on top of a flat surfaced Building.

"Mission begins in 5..." Reinhardt and Torbjorn readies themselves in running position. "4..." Tracer and McCree checked their weapons one last time then looking towards the door with Anticipation. "3..." Junkrat climbed on top of his partner's Shoulder with a very Large grin on his face, while Roadhog breathes in his Hogdrogen. "2..." Soldier 76 looked at Mercy as she stood there in a stoic stance, ignoring the Soldier as she mutters a pray in her native tongue. "1... MISSION START." Winston grunts as the door opens up and the team begin their Mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hanamura was a quaint town, the area was small near the mountainside, but there was plenty of entertainment to satisfy any visitor or tourist that happen to visit the town. The Overwatch team followed the Junkers towards the Rikimaru noodle shop, they stood out from most of the people in the area, if there were any people.

Tracer was the first to notice this. "Say loves, don't you think its strange for a town this big to have no people here?" Soldier 76 was behind Tracer with his weapon resting against his shoulder as her replied to Tracer's question gruffly. "The town used to be safe Tracer, however with the fall of Overwatch the crime family retook most of its establishment, in short either people left the town or are too scared to come out." Tracer looked at 76 with a frown. "that's just not right love, Its just not right." Soldier 76 grunts a bit. "Nothing is ever right, Its all hell and war from my time." Tracer shook her head. "You know, you act like a real jerk sometimes 76, you really should have a change in attitude." 76 shrugged his shoulders. "You haven't seen the shit I seen Kid, be lucky you aren't in my shoes." Tracer just jogged forward near McCree staying away from 76 who looked over to see a couple of kids hiding behind the window their mother telling them to stay away from the window.

Reinhardt was walking normally with his hammer resting on his large imposing shoulders while Torbjorn was trying to keep up with the large German knight. "Can you slow down, I may be a Cyborg but I am not a damn Machine to keep up with ya!" Torbjorn was Jogging a bit to keep up, sweating like crazy. Reinhardt turned his head and chuckled a bit. "Alright, alright I'll slow down." True to his word Reinhardt slowed his pace but he did continue walking in large strides to spite his Small comrade.

Junkrat and Roadhog led the team through the town, Junkrat looked a bit paranoid; last he "visited" Hanamura they were trying to find a place to hide after causing some havoc in Tokyo.

"Hey Hog, I'm starvin' and I am not in the mood of Sushi either... Damn I wish they had a place for a good Barbie Steak." Roadhog only grunted as he cleaned his bloody hook after they escaped from the Police, he looked over to see a Frog Creature eating Noodles. "How about this place?" Roadhog Suggested as he points his large Finger towards the Noodle shop. Junkrat looked to where his large enforcer was pointing and smirked Deviously. "I guess I can go for some noodles..." The two Deranged Junkers entered the noodle shop.

The shop itself was small only a few tables were there all seated with random Teens or people on Dates, the Junkers Past the tables and followed a staircase towards another area where there were more tables only they were filled with men in black suits, Dark Sunglasses and tattoos could be seen on a few of them, there were a couple of empty seats and the Junkers took them, the Junkers were inspected by a couple of the men in suits but they paid no mind. The shop owner came stood up, cleaning his hands with a rag and looked at the ragged men smiling warmly.

"Welcome to Rikimaru, What would you two have?" The shopkeeper asked in his best attempt to speak English to the Foreign Junkers. "yeah, can we have the best Noodles ya have 'ere and Make it Snappy mate, We got business to do, Places to be, That sort of shit." Junkrat said casually, the shopkeeper nodded and went to make them the noodles. Roadhog turned his head slightly to notice a couple of the men whispering in Japanese looking at them, he was suspicious of these men he grabs his hook ready to gut them until their food arrived. "Alright, Finally I'm starvin'!" said Junkrat who Exaggerated his feeling of Hunger as he scarfs down the Noodles and broth, Roadhog lifted his mask slightly and ate slowly then his Crazy smaller partner.

Once they were finished Eating the Shop keeper gave them the check. Since the place was small and the taste of the Noodles was excellent, Junkrat took out his wallet and paid the shopkeeper, he wasn't one to do this often as he would dine and dash, but in this case he can make an acception, however after he takes out some Yen to pay the shopkeeper he accidently pays the shopkeeper about ten times what the check actually cost, Junkrat forgot he kept large amounts of money in his wallet, this got an interest from a couple of the men behind them, one of them lifted his katana with a smirk and walked over to the Junkers. "Hey, that's a lot of money you got there." Junkrat and Roadhog turned to the man. "yeah, So what of it?" he asked his voice sounding annoyed. "Oh nothing, except that you're in Shimada territory... So if you wish to get out of here in one piece, I would suggest giving us your yen and we would be gracious to let you live." The Yakuza smirked as he unsheathed his blade slightly with his thumb then asked. "So.. what will it be gentlemen?" Junkrat and Roadhog stared at the man for a minute, then Junkrat cackled followed by a wheezing laugh by Roadhog.

"Mate, hehe... ya just made my day, HAHAHA... but ya done goofed Drongo." The yakuza was about to ask what was so funny only to be backhanded by Roadhog causing him to fly towards the table with the other Shimada Yakuza members. The shopkeeper got frightened and ran away, Junkrat pulled out his grenade launcher while Roadhog pulled out his Scrap-gun. "So mates, ya wanna Tussle with me and my piggy friend here, or ya gonna wise up and leave here?"

The yakuza member that got backhanded lifted his head and pulled out a Uzi ordering the others to kill the Junkers. The Yakuza in the room pulled out their weapons and began to open fire at the Junkers, Junkrat jumped over the counter and Shot Grenades at the Yakuza, explosions ignite the room, screams from the patrons from the other room were heard as they ran from the chaos in the other room, Roadhog shot his scrap-gun at the Yakuza that were still standing and used his hook to decapitate one of them. "Well Roadie It seems we overstayed out welcome, LETS GET OUT THIS COUNTRY!" Roadhog Nodded and they both rushed towards Roadhog's Chopper and ride off to the nearest Airport.

Junkrat chuckles a bit. "Been a long time since we been here, eh mate?" Junkrat asked his larger companion as he rides his shoulder, Roadhog only grunts a bit then responds. "yeah.. 3 years to be exact." Junkrat Chuckles in a mad Giddy tone. "Yeah, hehe that was a fun time."

Mercy walked next Winston who was looking around at the town's Architect but hoped there were more people. "It is very strange there are no people out here." Winston broke his focus from the sight seeing to acknowledge Mercy's concern. "Yes, usually a town like Hanamura should be more... Cluttered, but this place is a ghost town..." Mercy nods her head, looking a bit worried.

It took them awhile after navigating the Streets and looking at the town map a few times, The team arrived at the Rikimaru noodle shop. "Heh, hasn't changed since we last been here, eh mate?" he looked at Roadhog who only grunted and nodded at his smaller companion who jumped off his shoulder and cracked his head. "Welp this is it, ya sure that where we'll find this Genji mate?" Junkrat asked Mercy as he turned his head at her.

Mercy responded lightly. "yes, He did say we should meet him at the "Frog eating noodle" and this is the only place in town." Tracer looked around only to be giddy a bit. "Oh my god... THEY HAVE AN ARCADE!" The others looked at Tracer who sheepishly smiled at them. "Sorry, Its... been awhile since I've been in an arcade eh hehe..." Tracer blushed red in embarrassment then they all walked inside the Noodle shop.

Inside the shop, the Whole place was empty the seats were placed on the table, the shop keeper was sitting in an empty booth sleeping with a bottle of sake nearby. on one of the tables sat a strange man who was wearing nothing but a cloak and a straw hat, the team looked around. "Was this a Goose chase, mercy?" Reinhardt asked as he lowered himself so his helmet wouldn't crushed the ceiling.

Mercy only looked at Reinhardt with a bit of Doubt. "I... honestly I am unsure, I think this was a waste of time and resources, I am sorry everyone." The Overwatch squad forgave Mercy while the Junkers simply didn't care, Junkrat sighed heavily as he walked over to the cloaked man, he was curious on why there weren't people here though... "I wouldn't go up there, Friend." The cloaked man said in a Japanese accent but with a hint of Cybernetic Audio. Junkrat turned his head with a confused look. "Say what pal?" The Cloaked man stood up and walked over to the group ignoring Junkrat's question. "Miss Zeigler, it is good to see you again." Mercy turned her head at the figure but soon recognized the man. "Genji, my dear Why are you dressed like that?" Genji removed his cloak and straw hat to reveal his form.

Genji stood tall as Mercy though he sounded Human, he was a cyborg, his whole body from the head to the feet was covered in metal, some portion of his body has green lights that served as a pulse reading as they pulsed in light green, his head was covered in metal but the mask was sculpted that similar of a ninja, while wearing a small clothed garb wrapped around the back his head flowing down his back, he also carried two blades with him the Odachi and the Wakizashi. Genji humbly bowed his head to the team and answer Mercy's question.

"It was necessary to conceal my identity, Miss Ziegler, Thank you for responding to my message quickly but I know I could not do this on my own." Mercy smiled warmly and hugged her Friend. "Oh its good to see you Genji, Its been so long and of course we came, Overwatch has always been there for its friends and family, you know that." Genji chuckled a bit. "I know... Now Since you and your team are here, I need you all to follow me."

The Team Followed Genji to the Arcade which was abandoned completely. The whole area had six floors filled with random arcade games, Player vs Player games, and a couple of Machines that served snacks and beverages. The Junkers Went to grab some food, while tracer was playing of the games with McCree and Reinhardt looking over her shoulder cheering her on. at a Table Genji, Winston, Mercy, Torbjorn and 76 were discussing the situation.

"The whole thing happened two nights ago, I was overlooking the Shimada estate when I saw them, Reaper and Widowmaker have Talked with the head of the Shimada clan; Kurozaki Shimada, I do not know what they were discussing as the guards had the whole place guarded, All I know is that money was involved and my father has something that they require... It would be wise we intervene them as soon as possible." Torbjorn caressed his beard as he nods looking at the Schematics of the Security system, While Winston contemplated on the situation. "What would Talon be doing business with your father?" Genji simply Shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, but whatever they want, it can not be good... that is why I propose we strike tonight, when they're about to make the deal."

Mercy looked over the Dossier of the Shimada family along with 76 begrudgingly of course. "We'll have to be careful on how to take care of the situation, the Shimada may not have much influence around japan, but they are dangerous and crafty... we'll need to be on our guard if we storm the estate." 76 stated as he looked at the guard's postings and the rotation of each guard post. Genji nods agreeing with 76. "Exactly, We'll need to do this with Perfection and timing." Winston looked at Junkrat and Roadhog and Rubbed his chin. "Could a distraction be effective?" Genji thought for a moment then nods. "yes I believe so, However we must destroy their communications, once they're unable to contact for back-up we might have a clean shot towards my father and those Talon agents." Winston leans back on his Tesla Cannon and looked at other possible situations, Torbjorn chuckled to himself as he smirked at the plan schematics.

Genji looked at Mercy who was looking at the dossiers, she raised her sapphire eyes to Genji and smiled. Genji looked away a moment then cleared his throat. "Miss Ziegler, Can I speak with you if you have a moment?" Mercy raised her head curiously and smiled warmly at Genji. "Of course, Please tell me what's on your mind." Genji and Mercy walked down the stairs leaving the others, 76 looked back as they headed downstairs he stood up while the other two were focused on the mission planning, he leans forward to try to overhear the conversation.

"Miss Ziegler, its been a long time, How have you been holding up?" Mercy chuckled a bit and placed her soft hand on Genji's shoulder and replied with a sweet yet tired tone. "I have been well Genji, I have just been through a very difficult patch, nothing to get concerned about." Genji nods his head. "Of course, but With the loss of Jack... I had hoped you would still consider my offer last time we spoke." Mercy's smile became wary as she slowly looked upset. "Genji, you're a good man, but... its been five years and I still haven't forgotten about Jack... I..." Genji placed his hand on her face cupping it a bit.

"Miss Ziegler.. I don't wish to force you, but my only question is that you and I just... have some fun, once we finish this mission and stop Talon and the Shimada clan, after all its been five years as you said and... its time to move on." Mercy looked down for a moment and sighed heavily. "perhaps you're right... I loved him Genji... I loved him very much but its obvious he isn't going to come back." Genji nods his head in sympathy. Mercy continued her thoughts. "However... This is only a friendly outing Genji, I don't think I am ready to be in another relationship... Not yet anyway."

Genji nods his head. "I understand Miss Ziegler, but I am still happy that you accepted none the less, for now Lets head back and prepare ourselves for the mission. Mercy regained her smile and composure and nods her head. "Right... Lets head back with the others."

Soldier 76 heard most of everything they talked about, 76 felt Ashamed of himself, Mercy was a very kind soul to him as Jack Morrison and as Soldier 76, he does everything in his power to avoid falling for her again. The reason he Killed Morrison from his life and created Soldier 76 Persona was for the mission; the mission to unravel the corruption that destroyed Overwatch and bring down the people who done this injustice.

Soldier 76 made a lot of Sacrifices to get where he was today, he sacrificed the Morrison name, he sacrificed his friend's respect and Admiration, he sacrificed his years to Uncover the truth, and the biggest sacrifice he ever made was losing Angela; Morrison would rather tell her he was alive then to keep it a secret, However something inside tells him to follow the mission and keep up being Soldier 76. 'I have to tell her... I can't continue this Damn Charade anymore...' In his mind Jack looked down at Mercy and Genji just wishing he could tell her the truth.

As he begins to move his legs to the stairs to go for it, his mind stops him. 'HEY, what the hell are you doing Jack?' Jack looked behind him to see himself again as 76. 'I was going to head to Angela and tell her the truth.' 76 looked at jack with Anger and rushed up with his rifle and used the butt of his rifle to knock him to the ground. 'Like hell you are, Morrison this mission too damn important for your damn crush to know that you're still alive, this will over-complicate things if you go through with this!' 76 yelled out to Jack who was wiping his bloodied mouth. 'You can't expect me to stay down like this, She has to know!' Jack yelled back at 76 who only struck him again with his boot. 'Jack, listen to me, the mission is too damn important for one woman, she will just get in your way, be glad that i let you live, if I had my way I would've never joined Overwatch again... or worse let that little girl die so we could intercept those gang members..' Jack looked at his Persona with anger as he stood up injured and battered. 'You know you would nev-' 76 interrupted Jack. 'That I would never do it; I told you Jack You died when Overwatch was destroyed, I live now, So shut the fuck up, I am in fucking Control!" 76 punched Jack in the face.

Soldier 76 Shook his head momentarily as he had a major headache. "Hrggh...My head." Soldier 76 muttered to himself as he held his head massaging the temples. Genji and Mercy were already with the others. Mercy walked over to Soldier 76 and asked. "Are you ok?" she asked calmly trying to act professional even though she does not wish to be near 76, placing her hand on his shoulder. 76 shrugged her hand off and gruffly told her. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about, We need to get a plan together for the mission." 76 moved Past Mercy as he joined the others for the planning of the mission.

Mercy looked at 76 for a moment and sighed heavily feeling that she is nothing but a doctor to him, well technically she is a doctor but the way 76 made her feel about her job for the team isn't helping the fact that 76 doesn't wish to be aided and his whole attitude and mental state is questionable, she just has to tolerate him on missions then during their off hours she can freely stay away from him. Mercy walked over to the others and sat down next to Genji and Planned the mission with the team


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The day went by quickly in a few short hours. The plan was set in motion, the teams prepared their parts to stop Reaper and the Shimada clan was in effect. McCree, Mercy, and Reinhardt are standing outside the main gate to the Shimada estate awaiting for something to happen, the gate was mostly wooden with the Insignia of the Dragons acted as a lock, It would be easier to smash the gate and finish the mission; Which wouldn't be a problem if on the other side of the gate were a patrol of guards, Security Cameras and Security-Bots as a back up. Genji managed to sneak inside the estate through a small opening by the side of the gate, behind him followed Winston who was carrying Torbjorn and tracer.

"Ok you all know the plan?" Torbjorn nods his head, Tracer giving her natural good hearted Smile, while Winston Grunted softly. "Excellent, I'll position myself by the rooftop there, once the three have finished their side We'll begin our strike." Genji explained as he began to Jump from rooftop to rooftop.

Meanwhile nearby the Shimada Estate the Guards were on the ground with bruises and blood coming out of places that shouldn't be bleeding. Soldier 76 was walking towards the door with his weapon in hand dragging a knocked out Shimada guard, he opened the Guard's eye and a scanner opened up. Once the Scanner allowed access 76 Drops the guard and Motions his hand towards him, Junkrat and Roadhog followed his call and entered a small Warehouse like structure. The Area was mostly empty with the exception of a few Security-Bots rolling around, scanning for intruders, Junkrat was feeling giddy playing with his grenade, imagining all the things he would do to the estate, Roadhog was Breathing as quietly as he could, eyeing the warehouse with some suspicion.

"Alright, Junkrat I'll Head up the catwalk while you head inside and Smash the controls, Roadhog I'll need you to keep an eye on the door, if anyone is outside make sure you incapacitate them." the Junkers Nodded at the Soldier's orders as he climbs up the catwalk, Junkrat began to Scurry from Box to box Avoiding the security-bots, He was really giddy to just blow these Scrap bastards to more scrap but he was getting paid to be professional so he'll have to control his explosive impulse.

Soldier 76 was sneaking across the catwalks slowly, he has Junkrat in his sights; the small twitchy Junker moves around like an actual rat, avoiding the lights and Security-bots with ease, Roadhog was piling the bodies inside so that anyone who happens to check on them will not know someone was here, however, he did look over to where Junkrat was heading and made sure his Employer was alright. Junkrat Managed to reach his destination without much problem with 76 giving him the thumbs up to do his thing. Junkrat smirked and pulls out his grenades opening the door and tossing the bombs inside, after a few seconds the door blew open causing it to fly by and hit one of the security-bot's head cutting it clean off.

The other security bots noticed the explosion and quickly rushed there to find the area burning and a lone Junker smiling at the sight. "That may not be my best work... but its Beautiful." He exclaimed as he wipes a tear from his eye, then turns around to see the security-bots aiming their weapons at him. "Sorry about the mess, ya scrap-heads, but I ain't gonna clean it up, also ya may want to look at where ya standin'." One of the security-bots looked down to see three mines.

Junkrat pulls out his Detonator and pressed the button, the mines exploded ripping the Security-bots apart leaving a few standing but with critical damage, Soldier 76 popped out of his from the catwalks and open fired on the bots taking them down with Aim and skill. Roadhog appeared out of his hiding place and hooked one of the Security bots and pulling it towards him, he lifts his fist and swung down crushing the bot into scrap, which he grabs a huge chunk and fired off a couple of piercing rounds at the remainder of the Security-bots. Once the fire fight stopped the trio met up at the middle of the room, Junkrat was Cheering loudly, while Roadhog stood by his Friend giving Junkrat a thumbs up. Soldier 76 looked around the Warehouse patting one of the crates.

Junkrat noticed the vigilante examining the crates and hobbled over to him. " Oi Mate, Whatcha lookin' at?" 76 tilts his head momentarily then looked at Junkrat. "Some sort of Crate, but I'm interested in what's inside." As if on queue; Roadhog slams his hook on the opening of the crate and slowly cracked it open inch by inch, 76 and Junkrat Helped Roadhog open the Crate until it finally broke loose. All three looked inside...

Meanwhile Torbjorn was examining the Security camera through a small Screen in his hand only for it to only examine Static, Torbjorn smirked. "Seems our new boys got it done." he tossed the screen away and grabbed his unfinished turret, Tracer gave Torbjorn a big, cheeky smile. "I knew they wouldn't let us down." Tracer patted Winston, who lifted his hand up and gave a thumbs up towards Genji who was already in position.

Genji jumped down and landed on top of a guard breaking his spine, one of the Security bots noticed him but was soon cut down by small Shurikens. One of the guards saw Genji and pulled out his Pistol and attempted to shoot him, though Genji sensed this and pulled out his Katana deflecting the bullets back at the guard, the Guard fell back riddled with bullet holes. Three more guards rushed out to see what the noise was only to be crushed by Winston who jumped down. the Guards were soon in a disarray, Torbjorn Finished his turret and it begins to mow down the guards with pinpoint accuracy, some of the guards got smart and hid behind cover but that didn't last long with Tracer zipping past the fallen guards and leans against the wall with her chipper smile. "Cheers loves." She points her dual-automatic pistols and disposed the guards with ease.

meanwhile at the main estate, Reaper and Widowmaker were being escorted to the main office. "I'll tell the boss you arrived." the guard said as he bowed respectively towards them as he slide the door and closed it behind him.

Widowmaker was sighing lightly, looking bored of this job their boss had them sent on. "This is ridiculous, why can't we just kill him and take what we want?" She asked her French accent that could kill a man (literally). Reaper looked at Widowmaker and glared at her. "I know how you feel, but apparently our Boss thinks the Shimada clan can still be of use to us, I think we should burn the estate... but We're getting paid for this." Widowmaker rolled her eyes. "YOU are getting paid, I just want to take the life of that bitch Lena, but I lost that chance back at the Museum." Reaper groaned. "Don't remind me... That damn Monkey is going to pay for fucking that up." Widowmaker nods in agreement "Oui, I'm surprised Overwatch is still running after all this time; but I still have hope that we'll put them down, once and for all." Widowmaker gave Reaper a confident and yet Lusty smirk.

Reaper was about to say something only for the Escort to come back out. "Mr. Shimada is ready to see you two." He allowed them access. The Talon agents entered the office, it looked like a traditional Japanese design with katanas, family armor, Some scrolls here and there but with some modern belongings like a mahogany table, a couple of phones and the random assortment of heavy weapons; the last group was more numerous.

"Ah, Reaper-san, Miss Widowmaker, Pleasure to see you two." An old man was standing over his Koi-fish aquarium feeding his fish. "Please have a seat, I'll be with you momentarily." The Talon agents took their seats and watched the old man finish feeding his fish before walking over to the other side of his desk.

The man looked to be in his mid-60s, wearing a white suit, black shirt and red tie, he had black hair with some strands of grey showing, his left eye was silky white with a thin scar overlapping his eye, the right one was brown probably natural. "Glad to see you come to agreeing to our terms, Shimada-san." Widowmaker said nonchalantly as she crossed her legs, her rifle leaning against the chair. "Well, Miss Widowmaker, this means plenty of trust from our clan and your organization for them to send their best agents to meet with the head of the clan, after all its beneficial for us."

Kurozaki pulled out a box with cigars and offered to the agents, none of them budged. "Very well, I see we're not here for idle chit-chat..." He placed the box down and pulls out a small envelope. "This envelope contains what your employer needs, now I expect you have the money in hand yes?" Reaper pulls the briefcase from the floor and sets it on the table, opening the locks and turning it over so Kurozaki can see the Cash. "100,000,000,000 yen, as you requested." Kurozaki Shimada, smiled as he reached over to touch the money only for reaper to snap it closed, his glare focused on the head of the Shimada clan.

"Very well, give my regards to-" The door flies open and a guard kneels down and bows at his boss. "SHIMADA-SAN, I HAVE NEWS!" The old Shimada looked at his guard and glares at him. "And Pray tell what is this news, that is so important that you interrupt my meeting?" the guard looked up, looking very frightened. "We have intruders, they took down all of the security cameras, Communications are down, and they're inside the Estate!" Kurozaki Shimada looked at the guard and growled... "So you let these intruders come into my home." he stands up and walks towards the guard. "Destroy MY security" The Guard just stared at the floor in fear. "And now you come to my office, Disturb my Business meeting... and you tell me this instead of FIGHTING!?" Kurozaki Shouted at the guard who looked up as he pulled out a pistol. "You are useless.." the guard lifted his hand "WAIT I-" The Shimada leader point blank Fired his Pistol wasting all his rounds on one guard.

He casually reloads and sighs. "Forgive me, it would seem I have made a mess..." he opens the door, "Orahara, Call for Hanzo and alert the others." the escort from earlier looked at the blood pouring from the door and nods his head without fear. "Of course, Mr. Shimada." The escort walks towards the exist until he was out of sight, Kurozaki brushed his hair with his hand and looked at the talon agents. "Sorry, but I'm afraid this Business will have to wait." Reaper stood up and walked towards Kurozaki. "Listen here, we didn't come all this way to wait for your idiotic guards to get killed until they reach us..." he growled menacingly at the Elder Shimada, Widowmaker placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what Shimada-San, You let us deal with your intruders and perhaps you'll give us the chip for free?"

Kurozaki looked at Widowmaker angrily with his good eye. "And why would I want to do that?" Widowmaker Simply Chuckled. "Because we're Mercenaries... And that amount of money is worth it..." She said with a smirk. Kurozaki thought for a moment and sighed "Very well, You'll get your reward once these intruders are dead, Whoever they are." Widowmaker and Reaper left the office once they agreed to aid the Shimada estate.

"This should be a very interesting night." Widowmaker said with a smile, She lived for this; the Adrenaline of hunting her prey, the Chase and Finally the kill. Reaper However was not exactly thrilled. "Lets just get this over with, I expected this job to be easy, now I have to kill some rival Clan or something just to get the Damn chip." Widowmaker shrugged. "At least it'll be fun." She pat's Reaper's shoulder as she lifts her other arm and out shoots a grappling hook, once it latched onto a ledge she was instantly pulled towards it and went to find a good Sniping position.

Reaper Sighs heavily as he pulls out his Shotguns and turned into a malevolent Dark mist. "This better be worth my time." Reaper growled angrily as he moved through the shadows in his Wraith form.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As the Team finished off the last of the initial guards, Genji was wiping his bloody sword on one of the Guard's suit, Tracer was scouting ahead to make sure the plan won't be compromised, Winston and Torbjorn opened the main Gate and lets the others in.

"Well its about time, You guys took your Sweet time openin' the gate." McCree casually taunted as he smoked his cigar, Reinhardt and Mercy followed behind.

"How about you blame the guards you lazy Cowboy, We were doing the damn leg work!" hissed the Swedish Dwarf as he went over to the entrance towards the main estate as he creates his Turret. Mercy walked up to Genji smiling at him. "Are you hurt?" Genji turned his head and shook his head slowly. "No, I am quite alright; now that you're here." Mercy giggled a bit and pats his shoulder.

Genji was notorious of two things: Being a master Ninja and a charmer to the ladies. Back when he was still human, he grew up alongside his older Brother, as his older Brother studied and tried to do as much for his clan as he could, Genji was the Opposite. Genji would take any chance he could to slack off on his training and Spend his family's fortune on frivolous things Such as clothing, cars, and from time to time Women, though he would use his nature charms and good looks to get them to end up with him. However When he became a cyborg he changed drastically from a Laid-back Slacker to the Master Ninja he is today, though that didn't stop him from trying to hit up women.

As the team were checking their equipment, Tracer returned Breathing Heavily. "Loves, they know we're coming." The Team looked at One another, Reinhardt summoned his shield and Covered the second entrance that would lead to the Shimada estate. Winston grunted and grabbed his Tesla cannon. "Alright Team; We'll have to move forward now and get to the Estate." The team acknowledged Winston's orders.

Reinhardt could see a large amount of Yakuza Guards Rushing towards the main entrance opening fire on them, Torbjorn's turret suppressed fire onto the large group forcing them to spread out and keeping fire, Reinhardt Moved slowly towards the Shimada Estate yelling out his battle cry with Mercy keeping her Staff pointed at him flowing a warm light against Reinhardt.

McCree, Torbjorn and Tracer moved towards a building that has another route to the main gate, they managed to sneak past the Yakuza guards in the rear. "Its High noon." McCree Said as he positioned himself behind the Yakuza, he takes quick aim at their heads and fired six quick but highly Accurate shots to Six random yakuza guards. The guards were too late to noticed they were flanked, a few of them pulled their guns towards McCree only to be gunned down by Tracer's Automatic Pistols, Torbjorn rushed up past Tracer and swung his Hammer breaking their heads in.

In the Distance a Slender figure jumped down from the rooftop overlooking the battle below, she kneels down and her weapon turns into a Sniper rifle, she lowers her helmet's goggles and looked through the scope, she could see the red outlines of her Enemies only to see Tracer Zipping left and right against a guard before conking her gun against his face knocking him out. "Ah...Mon Cheri...why don't you stand still for a moment...Yes... that's it." Tracer was Standing still firing her Pistols at a couple of guards, the Reticle on the scope lines p the shot to her head. "Au Revior, Lena..." As Widowmaker presses her Finger against the trigger, McCree would See her from a distance and looked at Tracer. "TRACER!" He rushes forward as quick as his legs could carry him and he dives towards her, right as Widowmaker's Rifle Fires out the bullet. Tracer looked to see Widowmaker's Shot only to be grappled to the floor by McCree as the bullet Missed its mark but it did hit McCree's Leg.

Winston Saw what happened and Spots Widowmaker. "GENJI, ON THE ROOF!" Genji turned to Winston's Direction and saw the sniper he Rushed forward with his blade out and Cuts down a few of the guards with katanas that stood in his way. Widowmaker tries to take another shot at Lena, only for her to look up and see Genji was already on the roof throwing his shurikens at her, she shot out her Grappling hook, she managed to toss a mine at Genji's feet which explodes covering the roof with purple smoke, Genji was unaffected by this as he was able jump away knowing the mine was filled with poison, and even if he did trigger it, he was a Cyborg, he could easily move past it without much effect, Widowmaker escaped but the guards retreated back to the estate.

Meanwhile The escort arrived to a Darkened room that was lit by only a couple of candles, in the middle of the room was a man on his knees, He was wearing the traditional armored garbs of a Japanese archer, his hair styled very slick with a bang of hair sticking out and the rest tight into a short tail by a silk cloth that was the length of his back, His face looked middle aged while styling with a small beard, his left arm was exposed showing his Tattoo of the Shimada dragon wrapping around his arm and shoulder, on his left was a Storm Bow, and on his right side was a quiver filled with arrows, and special Arrows.

"Hanzo, Your father has Called you to aid the clan against intruders." The escort bowed as Hanzo turned his head slowly. "Who are these intruders?" The escort pulled out his phone looking at the reports. "It would seem the intruders are "Overwatch" and it would seem that they spotted Genji in the fray aiding them." Hanzo looked at the Escort with anger. "Is that so?" The Escort nods and bowed his head. "Shall I inform your father that you are unable to aid us?" Hanzo Stood up from his Sitting position and walked towards the Escort. "Tell my Father I will make sure My Brother falls." With that he walks away to Face his Brother.

Meanwhile back at the Warehouse, Soldier 76, Junkrat and Roadhog tore the crate opened only to find what looked like Submachine Guns. "What the Bloody...?" Junkrat asked as he looked at the weapons, Roadhog lifted the gun and attached to the gun was what looked like an arm. Roadhog threw the weapon to the ground and growled angrily, Junkrat looked at his Partner. "OI,OI CALM DOWN, MATE!" He rushed towards Roadhog and stood in front of him, Roadhog looked menacingly at Junkrat but soon calmed down. "What's gone into ya?" Soldier 76 kneeled down and examined the weapon. "This was a basic Bastion unit Submachine gun attached to an arm." Soldier 76 explained. Junkrat looked back and looked confused. "Bastions?... Aren't those Scrap-heads Extinct?"

Back in the Omnic Crisis, Many of the Omnics that fought in the Crisis were Bastion Sentry units, one was tough enough with enough fire-power to level a town within an hour, an army could decimate a city within Days, Overwatch was created to stop the Bastion units and it worked very well. Since then Many people who lived through the Omnic Crisis Destroyed Every bastion Unit they found and disassembled the factories that created them. They were the Monsters of the Omnic Crisis.

Soldier 76 looked at the Crate then walked over to another one "They should be; no one has ever made another Bastion unit ever since the crisis." Soldier 76 Shot open the Crate this time and out rolled mini-gun barrels. Soldier 76 backs away. "What the hell were the Shimada doing with all of these Weapon parts?" Roadhog Used his hook to open another crate... He growls a bit. "Not just weapon parts... Why the parts of a Bastion?" Soldier 76 and Junkrat looked at Roadhog and walked towards him and looked inside to see Deactivated Power cores. "Holy dooly." Junkrat muttered, Soldier 76 Grits his teeth under his mask. "We can't let anyone have these..." Soldier 76 looked at the Junkers "Listen You two Stay here and Destroy this whole warehouse, We can't let anyone getting their hands on these... Whoever made them will pay." The Junkers looked at each other and smirked. "No problem mate, We'll make sure to level the WHOOOOOOOLE thing." Junkrat became giddy and went to work, Roadhog Followed him with both his weapons in hand.

Soldier 76 sighs and prepares to head out to find the others, just as he passed the box with the Mini-gun barrels he noticed that the barrels had Hindu Writing on them... Soldier 76 pressed the side of his visor and took a photo of the writing planning on sending this photo to Winston, but decided to keep it to himself for now as he rushed to the rest of the team.

Winston was Stabilizing McCree's leg wound while Mercy was trying to remove the bullet that was lodged in there, Genji and Tracer were resting, Reinhardt kept his shield up as he looked around the area, with Torbjorn making another turret. Soldier 76 appeared walked towards the rest of the team and noticed McCree's injury. "What happened?" Tracer looked up and stood up placing a hand on 76's shoulder "McCree Was shot by Widowmaker." 76 looked at tracer and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But doesn't she only take headshots... After all she Never misses" Tracer Explained to 76 what happened, with only a nod as an answer. "I see, so the plan backfired slightly." Winston Looked up and nods his head "Yes, Now we have the Whole estate coming after us, but we can hold off the guards, Widowmaker on the other hand, We might have a problem."

Genji stood up and grabbed his Swords. "We must hurry, we can not stay idle for long otherwi-" Genji Stopped Momentarily to hear the wind whistle, he grabs his Sword and cuts an arrow in half. The team looked stunned before they looked at the rooftop to see the lone Archer, preparing another shot at Genji. "You all must go without me..." Mercy looked up with a bit of fear "McCree isn't healed yet." Genji kept his eyes on the Archer as he spoke. "Take McCree and quickly heal him... I'll deal with him, The rest of you, go after Reaper and My Father and Stop them.." With that Genji Leapt toward a wall and scaled it while the Archer fired his arrows towards him.

Winston and Torbjorn Helped McCree to a nearby building with mercy following, while Tracer, Reinhardt and Soldier 76 Rushed into the main estate.

Meanwhile Junkrat and Roadhog left the area of the warehouse, Junkrat was playing with his Detonator. "Roadie, I think this is the Best Freakin' Job we ever took." Roadhog Chuckled a bit and nods. "I mean We got good food, a warm bed, and PLENTY of things to blow up...Speaking of which." Junkrat Pushed the button on his Detonator. Inside the Warehouse all the Explosives lit up and soon they all explode at the same time causing the whole warehouse to blow up in a fiery explosion, the smoke shaping like a Mushroom cloud. Junkrat sniff's the air. "Ahh...The smell of Burning metal and Sulfur...Lovely." Roadhog only Grunts a bit until they turn the corner to find themselves inside a building with two stairs going the same floor.

"You two are a lot of trouble to be alive...Junkers..." Junkrat and Roadhog looked at the intercom above them hearing Kurozaki's voice and soon the second floor doors open up and out floods an army of Yakuza footmen wielding Katanas and other martial Art weaponry. "What the Fuck..." Mutters Junkrat as he lifted his Grenade launcher while Roadhog lifts his hook both their backs against each other. "Yakuza...KILL THEM!"

Tracer, Reinhardt and 76 Rushed into the main estate, The trio looked around keep their backs against each other... Reinhardt noticed the dark mist rushing towards them. "REAPER!" The other two looked at Reinhardt's direction to see Reaper form from the mist. "Ah...if it isn't Overwatch..." Reaper said in a menacing voice. "Reaper...You Demon..." Reinhardt snarled at Reaper lifting his hammer. "Heh...Funny, "Knight"... But I am glad you came... I was getting tired of waiting on all of you to show up... So I'll just kill you three right here..." Reaper pulled out his shotguns and aimed at them, 76 and Tracer pulled their guns towards him and Reinhardt summoned his shield; Both sides ready for Battle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tracer, Reinhardt and Soldier 76 are faced off against Talon's most dangerous mercenary. Reaper grips his weapons awaiting for the Overwatch team to make their move. Reinhardt was the first to attack. "I VILL PUT YOU DOWN!" He raised his Hammer and swung down to crush Reaper, Only for him to move out of the way in his wraith form. "You missed..." Reaper Fired off his Weapons onto Reinhardt's Side, the bullets damaged his armor but it was strong enough to take on heavy amounts of damage. Reinhardt Activated his shield to absorb most of the damage. Tracer rushed in behind Reaper and Fired off her Automatic Pistols towards his back, Reaper anticipated this and Teleported away, the bullets would be absorbed onto the shield. "What the...Where Did he go!?" Soldier 76 looked around pointing his rifle around, Reaper reappears behind 76 with one of his Shotgun's pointed at the back of his head.

76's instincts Kicked in and pulled his elbow back by turning his body hard, hitting reaper's arm causing him to fire off a shot away from 76 then he was given the butt end of the gun. "What the hell!?" Reaper was Shocked, this was the first time anyone was able to get a hit on him. Soldier 76 pulled the trigger and opened fire on Reaper. Reaper Dodged the bullets and tried to take another shot at 76 only to be swatted by a giant Hammer, Reaper became disoriented and soon Tracer blinked up in front of him and placed a Charged sticky bomb on his chest.

Reaper's eye widen up and soon he was flying back against a wall, Leaving burn marks on his chest. Reaper looked at the trio but at 76 as he growled angrily. "How...How the Hell did you hit me?" Reaper picked himself up by using the wall as his crutch. Soldier 76 Pointed his rifle at him and replied. "You're not the first one to try to get the upper hand on me using old tricks like those."

Reaper breathes in heavily soon turns into a dark mist and Dissipates, the Trio looked around trying to pinpoint where he'll appear. Reinhardt turned his head for a moment and soon a bullet struck his helm, Causing him to be pushed by the force, another hits again, Tracer and 76 turned to see their ally being disoriented by Widowmaker as she fires well placed shots at Reinhardt's head. "WIDOWMAKER!" Tracer yelled out as she blinks towards the stairs that led up to the second floor where Widowmaker was positioned. Widowmaker noticed this and smirked. "Ah.. Mon Cheri...let the Hunt begin.." Widowmaker shot a grappling hook to a window and reeled herself towards it just as Tracer arrived. "Come; Tracer Catch me if you can." Widowmaker taunted as she jumped out the window, Tracer Growled in frustration and chased after her, Soldier 76 Helped Reinhardt Steady himself. "Thank you, Mien Friend." Reinhardt leans his hands against his knees. "I am getting too old for this...Hehe..." Reinhardt Chuckled a bit.

Soldier 76 nods his head a bit only for Reaper to reappear and grab his jacket and throws him across the room. Reinhardt Saw this and lifted his hammer only to be struck by something large and dragged across the room and into to Balcony until the large figure stopped forcing Reinhardt to skid across the wooden floor. "What the Hell?" He lifts his head to see a similar Mech like his Only in red and in the armor of the Samurai. "So...this is Reinhardt I see...If you are here, then Overwatch must be involved...I must say, it is an honor to fight you again..." Reinhardt lifted himself to see the Samurai in front of him. "Shimada...It would seem you got yourself a new toy." Kurozaki chuckled evilly. "Indeed I have... I was interested in your armor, which got me interested in making one similar to yours" Reinhardt lifted his hammer as he looked unimpressed. "Your armor compares little to my armor." Reinhardt bangs his chest as metal on metal sounds are heard. "Hm...then Shall we test that theory?" Kurozaki Pulls out a large katana from his back and prepares to charge at Reinhardt. "Yes...LET THERE BE GLORY!" The two Mech-fighters charge.

Soldier 76 lifted himself up to see Reaper reappear in front of him. "I'm impressed... No one has ever gotten a hit on me before...Heh, You got lucky... But I'm going to kill you." Reaper moves his hands to his sides and in the dark mist formed his Shotguns and soon he aims them at 76. Soldier 76 pulled his rifle up and opened fire first, keeping Reaper from getting too close at him, Reaper turned into a wraith letting the bullets fly past him as he closed the gap between him and 76. Soldier 76 quickly reloads taking big steps back to keep the distance only for Reaper to float quickly behind him. 76 tried to turn but was soon blasted by two Shots to the chest sending him into the middle of the room and his weapon skidding off into another floor below them. Soldier 76 had blood dripping from his armor. The blasts just shredded his body armor with ease. Reaper ran towards 76 and placed the shotgun to the temple of his head, 76 reacted quickly and grabbed the barrel of the shotgun then elbowing Reaper. Reaper's Head got knocked back but placed the shotgun to 76's gut, Soldier 76 used the palm of his hand to knock the gun out reaper's hand and twists Reaper's other hand by using the gun to break his fingers.

Reaper growled in pain as he used his steel claws to scratch 76's chest with Succession. 76 jumped back letting go of Reaper, he looked at his bleeding chest. Reaper growled a bit. "You are a tough bastard aren't you...Very well I'll let you have the pleasure of fighting me in hand to hand.." Reaper positioned himself in a Taekwondo battle stance and attacked 76 without letting him have a chance to get ready, 76 quickly took up his CQC stance and blocked Reapers attack, he Grappled Reaper's Arm and elbowed his masked Face, only for Reaper to knee him in 76's Exposed chest. The two dangerous men charged at each other Blocking each of their moves and strikes. Reaper had the upper hand as he swipes his steel claws shredding and mangling 76. Soldier 76 kept up with reaper with Stamina and endurance however, Reaper lunged forward to impale into 76's throat only for 76 to dodge it quickly and used a right hook against reaper's exposed weak spot. both of the fighters stopped and breathed heavily. "You're pretty good...for an Overwatch dog.." Reaper said with venom in his voice. Soldier 76 retorted with a bit of Confidence. "Heh.. not bad yourself...for a ghost." Reaper growled and dark mists began to envelope him. "I had enough..." Reaper pulls out his shotguns, he rushes to 76 and yells out "DIE ,DIE ,DIE!" As he spins shooting his Shotguns everywhere. This Caused 76 to Rush away quickly only to unfortunately take a shotgun blast to the side causing him to fall into the floor below. "Heh...That should take care of you..." Reaper taunted as he looked below to see Soldier 76 holding his rifle pointing at him..."Oh Fuck." Soldier 76 grinned under his mask and fired off three Helix rockets at Reaper all of them Blasting him in the face causing him to be propelled backwards. Reaper groaned in pain. Both Fighters laid on their backs in horrible pain.

Meanwhile at the same time Reaper and Soldier 76 are fighting. Tracer chased after Widowmaker, firing her pistols at each opportunity she had but it was difficult as Widowmaker fired back and tossing live Mines full of poison. Tracer managed to avoid the traps and bullets using her Blink ability, Widowmaker was running out of options and decided to call back-up on her wrist comm. Just as Widowmaker finished calling for Back-up she ran out of room to Flee. "Merde!" She cursed out in frustration as Tracer blinked a few feet behind her. "Looks like you ran out of roof Love." she giggled cheerily. Widowmaker turned around looking serious and unimpressed by the pun. "you always had a big mouth Tracer." Widowmaker retorted in her strong French Accent. Tracer points her pistols at Widowmaker. "Well you'll hear more of it, After I capture you and take you to jail personally."

Widowmaker looked at tracer with a smile and Laughed almost heartlessly. "What is So funny?" Tracer asked as she held her pistol's tightly. Widowmaker kept chuckling but managed to speak at the same time. "Mon Cheri... You honestly believe I will just surrender so easily...Tracer, you are truly a fool, there are two ways this "Chat et Souris chasse" (Cat and mouse chase) would end... One us Dying or Continuing the chase." Tracer glared at Widowmaker. "Well I'm going to end this without Killing you." Widowmaker looked into Tracer's eyes and smirked. "You Want to know why I did it...Don't you?" Tracer's blood ran cold remembering her failure to stop Widowmaker from Murdering Mondatta and her Cold heartless laugh. Widowmaker continued taunting her. "I'll tell you, Mon Cheri... Heh... It wasn't for the money, the mission Or for Talon." She began to walk backward. "It was for the thrill of the kill, The Pleasure of living by taking life... In short, Mon Cheri... For the fun."

She Smirked Coyly at Tracer, Who stood there and charged at Widowmaker as she falls backwards. Just as Tracer reached the edge a flying ship appears floating in front of her with his machine guns pointing at her, and Widowmaker standing on top. "Au revoir Lena." Said Widowmaker as she grappled to the side door. one of the pilots looked at her. "What are your Orders, Ma'am?" Widowmaker walked towards the pilot and looked at Tracer through the glass. "I need you to take me to Mr. Shimada's estate for a moment... But first... try to gun down Tracer for me, Merci." The Ship's gun's began to rotate as if prepared to fire. Tracer immediately Ran away as soon as the Machine guns began to open fire Shredding the rooftop, Tracer Quickly blinked until the Ship stopped firing. "Target Eliminated, ma'am." Widowmaker shook her head knowing he was an asshole. "Good... now take me to Mr. Shimada's office at the estate... his usefulness has come to an end."

The ship began to leave as Tracer breathed heavily, she leans against the wall and slid down to the floor her knees to her chin. She had her... This was the second time She had her in her hands and she slipped past her again. "Damn it...BLOODY HELL DAMN IT!" She struck her fist against the floor as she cried, feeling she had failed again.

At the Yakuza infested building; Junkrat and Roadhog were still fighting off the Yakuza as they over ran the Junkers. Roadhog had already eviscerated at least 87 of them but they seemed so numerous as they continued to use their Martial arts weapons against him, Junkrat used his grenade launcher as a club, Bashing More yakuza as they kept jumping from the railing for running down the stairs. "THIS IS SOME KILL BILL BULLSHIT RIGHT HERE, I MEAN WHO THE BLOODY HELL WRITES THIS SHIT!?"

Roadhog only Wheezed and grunted in response as he breaks a Yakuza's neck with his hand and tossed the corpses against a group of them. "I think I had enough of this bullshit... ROADIE, CATCH!" Junkrat grabbed as many of the weapons he could and gave them to his partner. Roadhog was almost out of Endurance to take this much damage, one of the Yakuza lunged forward and Stabbed Roadhog's gut. Roadhog grunts in pain but swats the yakuza against the wall, Junkrat saw the sword and pulled it out, It hurt like hell to Roadhog, but he grits his teeth and takes out his cone, and wheel he attaches it both on his scrap gun and takes the weapon's Junkrat had given him, not caring if the weapons cut his hand. Roadhog began to turn the wheel and Shoot out broken Scrap of metal and splinters at the large group of Yakuza. The Yakuza tried to fall back but were claimed as victims to the one man Apocalypse's Rampage.

Junkrat aided Roadhog and pulled out his Rip-tire from his back, its basically a Tractor tire with spikes for traction and bombs attached to the side. Junkrat placed his Peg leg on the black part of the tire and pulled on the chord, yelling out the infamous Phrase. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The tire began to Screeching place and spin very fast, it used one of the yakuza as traction, the spikes impaling him to death and soon jumped from him and into the second floor where, it set off and exploded Finishing off the last of the Remaining yakuza.

The Rip-tire was a special tool for Junkrat, Not only was it a mobile killing machine that can take out large groups of enemies, but It is easily controlled by Junkrat and only by him Via a remote controller that Junkrat installed in his prosthetic arm, which aids him in controlling the tire to its destination and Detonating via manually or after Ten seconds.

After the smoke cleared. Roadhog picked up Junkrat who was covered in Debris and Yakuza body parts. "Jamison, are you alright?" Junkrat only coughed, and gave his large enforcer a cheeky joker like smile. "That was FUCKING AWESOME!" he began to laugh like a madman, Roadhog only sighed as his employer was safe, and didn't care as much as the explosions inside buildings were insane but normal for him as Junkrat acted on impulse rather then thinking through. Roadhog pulled out a canister of Hogdrogen and breathed it in, he would feel better and would see his wounds closing up from Mercy's Nano-bots. Roadhog grunted as he is impressed by Mercy's work. "Alright 'nough lolly gagging, We got to reach up with the others." Junkrat hurried his friend as he picked up his Grenade launcher. "COME ON, COME ON, we got more mayhem to do!" Roadhog chuckled a bit as he catches up with his co-worker. the insane duo leave the scorched up building only for it to collapse inward, leaving nothing but fire...and a smell of rotting Yakuza Corpses.

Genji deflected Hanzo's Arrows with precise accuracy, Hanzo was not letting up his assault of arrows onto the Cyborg Ninja. "You should have stayed away Brother, Otherwise I would not be doing this." Hanzo Scolded his Younger Brother, Genji caught an arrow with his hand and tossed it aside. "How can I stay away when our family is being Dishonored like this!" Genji rushed forward and tried to stab Hanzo.

Hanzo Dodged the dragon blade and used his bow to knock Genji back. "You talk about Dishonor, when you were the embodiment!" Hanzo retorted as he Fired off a scatter arrow at Genji who managed to dodge most of the arrows as they bounched off the roof and the wall nearby. Genji tossed his shurikens at Hanzo who managed to rolls out of the way, before landing on his knees and firing off a quick shot, which actually hit Genji's arm. "AGH, kami wa Chikushō!" (god damn it!). Genji Grabbed the arrow from his arm and ripped it out. "Brother, stop this madness, Please I am not the enemy!" Genji tried to plead with his Brother, Hanzo shook his head. "Lies... You invade our Ancestor's home, You butcher our men, and you bring nothing but death and destruction... I'm sorry Brother, but I will not Dishonor my family buy letting you live." Genji gripped his sword and sighs heavily. "Then I am sorry..." His Sword begins to glow green as he yells out. "Ryujin no ken wo kure!" Genji's blade glows green and a small green dragon follows the blade empowering it. Genji rushes Forward and Swings his blade hoping to just injure Hanzo to submission.

However Hanzo jumped from the rooftop and climbs the wall as fast as he could, Genji double jumps above Hanzo and wall slides towards him, his Blade ready to taste Shimada Blood, Hanzo Sees this and jumps off the wall, shooting Three arrows at him, all three were Incinerated by the blade by touch, Hanzo needed to buy time.

Hanzo lands on the roof again and begins to quickly run as his brother was in pursuit, Hanzo continued to shoot arrow upon arrow towards Genji. Hanzo Skids to a stop and tried to pull an arrow out of his quiver...only he has no more Arrows left. "NO...NO!" He looks at Genji who grabs him by his strap and tried to slice him, Hanzo unclipped his quiver strap and leans his weight to the roof so he does not fall, Hanzo rushes towards an arrow that began to slide from the roof. Genji's blade dims of the Green light as it has run out of power, Genji growls and began to chase after Hanzo, assuring himself he will end this. However Hanzo dives for the arrow as soon as it slips, but Hanzo caught it by the Feather, Genji lept into the air and goes to stab Hanzo.

Hanzo Quickly lines up the shot and with quick desperation he yells out. "RYU GA WA TEKI WO KURAU!" Hanzo releases the arrow which then turns into two Blue Energy Dragons that follow the arrow, which was flying towards Genji. Genji was shocked as he used his sword to deflect the arrow, however the energy dragons Consume Genji, Ripping him apart as he fell crashing on the rooftop and then lying on his back on the concrete floor, his body was burning like hell as his green Light's were dim.

Genji was Breathing heavily. He was barely conscious but he managed to somehow stay alive...For Fifteen seconds as Hanzo jumped down, grabs one of the arrows stuck on the wall and aims it at his head. "Genji... My brother..." Genji only Breathed as he looked into his Brother's eyes... he lifted his hand. "Wait..." Hanzo held the arrow, not letting go yet. "If... I die... I want to die... with Honor.." Genji managed to choke out as he clicked on the side of his mask, it opens up to reveal his face, which was heavily scarred and burnt from Hanzo's Attempt at killing him many years ago. "There... Now Finish me Brother... Do it... so that you may feel that you have honored our ancestors... in someway.." Genji looked at his brother straight in the eye... He was prepared to die.

Hanzo looked at his brother, he pulled his bow string hard, but he couldn't let go... He tried again... he still had not let go... he pulled harder and his fingers began to bleed... he still would not kill his Brother... his little brother. Hanzo Roared and fired his arrow against the wall where it stuck and fell to his knees next to Genji. "I... I cannot kill you...Genji." Genji looked at his brother's face, which was in turmoil. "I cannot kill my own flesh and blood again... I knew I failed to kill you somehow... but now... I can not even let my arrow fly to slay my target... I have shamed my family's name." Genji placed his weakened arm on Hanzo's shoulder, Hanzo looked at him. "You have dishonored nobody, brother... I forgive you for what you have done... But I cannot help you forgive yourself... but I can offer you a chance.. For redemption.." Hanzo looked at his brother with intrigue, his eyes began to form tears. "I shall ask you again... Will you join me.. Join Overwatch... and maybe along the path... you will find Redemption.. not just for yourself... but for our family name..."

Hanzo looked at Genji for a moment... He was asked this question the last time they had fought each other which was many weeks ago. Hanzo closed his eyes and let the tears roll. "I... I accept.. Brother... this time, I wish to bring honor to not only to my family... But also.. to us... My dear brother." Genji only smiled at his brother as he lets go of his shoulder and closed his mask again, the eyes glow green again. "Then help me up and help me find Dr. Ziegler... You cry baby." Hanzo only chuckled and punched his brother's Shoulder only replying. "Baka."

Meanwhile Mercy finished Healing McCree's leg. "Thanks a lot doc, Feels a lot better now." McCree States as he chuckles a bit now that he's on his feet. Mercy cleaned off her hands with some bottled water. "Just be careful next time, What if the bullet hit your artery, or worse it had blown your brains out." Mercy said in her Sweet yet stern tone. "Whoa, easy Doc, I'm still alive ain't I?" McCree joked casually, which received a bonk on the head by Mercy's staff. "Just be careful."

McCree rubs his head and chuckles a bit as he stood up. Winston walked in with Tracer who was covered in soot. "Lena, my word what happened to you!?" Mercy rushed over to her and checked her for any wounds. "Widowmaker... I had her... then she...She just escaped from me.. again.." She began to sob, McCree walked up to her and hugged her. "There, there little lady, its alright, we'll get that polecat next time, I promise you." McCree pats her back lightly.  
Torbjorn walks in with the two injured Junkers. "I found these two trying bomb more of the estate." Junkrat only giggled with glee. "Can't help it mate, Impulse control, little Need more EXPLODEY!" Roadhog placed his hand on Junkrat's shoulder and Grunts angrily at him, this caused Junkrat to act more civil, well civil as a mad Junker could be. Mercy looked at them and Check them for wounds too, founding plenty on Roadhog and a couple of bruises on Junkrat. "Here let me heal you both."

As Mercy was healing the two Junkers, which was quick as Roadhog was already healed by his Gas canisters he carries with him, Hanzo Comes in Holding Genji with his arm around his shoulder. McCree and the Overtwatch team looked at Genji and then at Hanzo Before pointing their weapons at him. The Junkers were confused of what's going on and decided to point their weapons at Hanzo as well. Genji lifted his hand. "Wait...Don't shoot.. My Brother is with us.." The Team lowered their weapons. "But... Genji he attacked you." Winston said almost confused. "Yes I know... But I convinced him to join Overwatch, Please... Don't be mad at him for his Foolishness...and Being a jackass." Hanzo only Drops his brother on the floor and sighs "Yes, Its true, Please I only wish to redeem My actions and Actually Honor my Ancestors." Hanzo bows his head as McCree and Torbjorn laid Genji on the wall. Winston walked up to Hanzo and looked at him. "If what you say is true... then we'll be happy to let you in.. after we stop your father." Hanzo Nods his head. "yes...My Father needs to be stopped...Wait.. wasn't there two more of you?" Hanzo looked to the side. Junkrat looked around and caught on. "Hey yeah... where's the ol' German robot and 76?"

Reinhardt and Kurozaki have been giving heavy attacks against each other with vigor and Strength, both sides looked Exhausted. "You.. You are Resilient... I'll give you that, But I am 100% German power.. I will not go down!" Kurozaki only chuckled. "You are indeed a worthy opponent... But I will be victorious until I have fallen!" both the old fighters charged again. Meanwhile in the other room, Soldier 76 managed to grab his Canister and sets it up, the warm biotic field healed most of his Injuries quickly, though it did not heal his muscle pain. "Agh... that's going to leave a mark..." 76 grabs his rifle and heads back the first floor. As he enters he notices that reaper disappeared. "God damn it..." He would hear sounds of metal against metal...and then something red coming fast to- 'OH CRAP THATS REINHARDT"S CHARGE!' Soldier 76 Rolled out of the way as Kurozaki Crashed into the wall with Reinhardt using his thrusters to destroy his Mech. "That is the difference between us... I am strong, you use machine with no muscle." Kurozaki's mech opens up as he pulls himself out, coughing out a bit of blood. "Seems Talon has failed me..." Soldier 76 walks up with his rifle to Kurozaki's face. "Yeah you made the wrong choice to ally them." Kurozaki chuckled a bit.. "Seems I have chosen wrong... But still I hope you Overwatch dogs die by my son, Hanzo."

As soon as Hanzo's Name is said, Overwatch, the Junkers and the Shimada Brothers enter the estate. "Son...You.. You were defeated!?" Hanzo looked at his Father and shook his head. "No.. I have joined Overwatch to redeem our family." Kurozaki looked at his son shocked by this information. "You...Disappoint me Hanzo... I have no son." Hanzo and Genji looked at each other. "That is fine... I have my brother, He is all the family I will have." Genji smiled under his mask, but the moment was Interupted by an explosion behind the groups, Reinhardt Opened his shield while everyone looked behind. The Talon Gunship oversaw them, but it was on its side, the Door opened up and out stood Reaper and Widowmaker. "Well this was a waste of damn time... But Thank you, Mr. Shimada... Our business was... Interesting... for the duration it lasted on." Reaper said through his dark and malicious voice. Kurozaki looked at Reaper with anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KILL THEM YOU FOOLS!" Widowmaker Replied the request. "Je suis Desole,(I am Sorry), Shimada-san, But I'm afraid our Business with each other has come to... an unfortunate end." She holds up the Envelope with the chip while she kicked the briefcase to the side a little for Kurozaki to see. "So we bid you, Adieu." Widowmaker replied as she pulls out her rifle and Fires off one round, that barely misses the shield and hits Kurozaki's head, killing him Instantly. "FATHER!" Both the Shimada brothers yelled out in shock as they saw their father murdered. The Talon ship closes its doors and it flies away, leaving Overwatch with a dead body.

Later in the morning Hanzo grabbed his Belongings and joined Overwatch on their trip back. Winston walked up to Hanzo. "Will you be alright, leaving your home in the way it is?" Hanzo looked at Winston and smiled a bit. "My Father's trusted guard will make sure to take care of everything while I am away... I have a lot to do before I return... But I will not return alone, But with my brother this time." He looks over to Genji who was having his armor repaired by Torbjorn and Mercy was nearby making sure his vitals were fine. Winston only smiled and pats the Archer's shoulder. "Well... Since you are part of Overwatch... you are family here... and we'll help you avenge your Father." Hanzo nods at Winston and Bows his head. "I would be Honored to fight by your side." Hanzo Walked towards his Brother and began to speak with him, While Winston yawned Heavily and walks to a nearby Corner, taking a nap.

McCree and Tracer were up front prepping the Transport ship for flight, McCree looked over to Tracer. "How you holding up, Little lady?" Tracer looked at McCree and smiled a bit. "I'll be fine, The whole thing just reminded me of King's row... You know?" McCree Nods. "I reckon' I do... Look if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'd be happy to obliged." Tracer Punches McCree's Shoulder. "Go to hell, I'm not some bloody Damsel." She goes back to her normal cheery self.

Junkrat was sleeping heavily on the couch while Roadhog was busy reading a small book in his hands, turning the pages with his large finger, Chuckling heavily at a funny part in the book.

Soldier 76 was leaning against the wall, cleaning his pulse rifle, most of his muscles hurt like hell, but he could power through it. "Soldier 76, How are you feeling?" Soldier 76 looked up to see Mercy, looking at him with a Concern look. "I'm alright, Doc... How's Genji?" Mercy looked over at the Shimada who was joking around with Reinhardt and Torbjorn. "He'll be alright, but I'm asking about you, Reinhardt told me you...Fought against Reaper." Soldier 76 nods his head. "Yeah, He was a tough Bastard, But I managed to beat him...I think." Mercy only smiled a bit. "At least you're alive... Soldier 76." She looked at his exposed chest.

"I would suggest getting some rest for your Injuries... Three days, Doctor's Orders." Soldier 76 looked at Mercy and nods...Just as she was preparing to leave, Soldier 76 grabs her hand. "Hold on, Doc.." Mercy looked at 76 with a curious look. "Yes?" Soldier 76 looked at her and then at his Chest, he took on Reaper and almost died, He lets go of Mercy's hand asks. "I... I am hoping if its not too late to cash in that Dinner date Reinhardt had betted on?" Mercy blinked for a moment and looked at him with her arms crossed. "Is that suppose to be a joke?" Soldier 76 shook his head. "No Doc, I'm serious... Just thought I might ask, but I understand if you don't want to." Mercy raised her eyebrow and thinks about it. "Maybe... I promised a friend that I will be with him for night out... But I will keep your request in mind." Soldier 76 remembers that Conversation he overheard yesterday and nods. "Yeah I understand..." He sighs heavily and leans back. "I hope you feel better, 76, I'll check on you when once we're back at base." She pats his shoulder and walks towards Genji, who welcomed her to the conversation.

Soldier 76 looked down at his gun and leans back on the wall, he placed his hand on his Chest. All of a sudden a flashback occurs and he was covered in blood, it was hot, his hand was burning, he looked up and saw... a dead body? who was it, Who did he kill? Soldier 76 shook his head, He looked around to see he was back at the Transport ship. He just breathed heavily a bit of sweat dripped from his forehead to the edge of his mask. "Damn Flashbacks..." He muttered to himself.

The Transport Ship began to move and Flied back to Gibraltar, coming home with two new members who would prove to be useful in the future.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Urgh...That was a hell of a sleep... Tracer; did we arrive?...Tracer?" Soldier 76 looked around to see the Transport Empty and the Door broken. Soldier 76 lifted himself off the ground only to feel lightheaded for a moment. he placed his hand on his head only to feel liquid on his hand. He looked at his glove only to find it torn apart, and the liquid was blood.

Soldier 76 looked around again only to find himself back at Gibraltar which was on fire. "No...No what happened?!" Soldier 76 picked up his busted rifle and ran towards the base.

Soldier 76 looked around to see what looked like Junkrat's prosthetic arm and leg or what's left of it and Roadhog's mask, torn off and badly damaged. "JUNKRAT?!...ROADHOG!?" 76 called out for the Junkers But nothing was heard but the heavy wind.

76 Ran from the remains and encountered Reinhardt. "Reinhardt... Thank god I found you, What happened, Why is Everything on fi-?" 76 placed his hand on Reinhardt's shoulder only for the armor to fall apart to reveal that Reinhardt was not inside. The armor fell apart and the Helmet rolled at 76's feet.  
Soldier 76 began to worry, he began to rush towards the base as fast as his legs could carry, he passed what looked like Genji's sword Only its broken and Hanzo's Bow Snapped like a twig, Torbjorn's Turret and hammer were nothing but scrap, Tracer's jacket and Accelerator torn and Smashed to pieces.  
76 panted Heavily as his heart raced, he passed through the sliding doors to find the whole room covered in blood, The computers shot up and destroyed, a small fire was lit on some paper and a chalkboard reading: "DIE" over and over again. 76 walked in with his Rifle up, he looked at the reflection at one of the broken glass.

Soldier 76's attire was torn apart, his mask cracked badly, his Red Visor broke Completely off on the right side exposing his eye, his scar was bleeding heavily, a large gash was found on his chest as it seemed to continuously bleed, Soldier 76's weapon was in worse condition as it was busted up, it was still operational but it looks as it cannot use the helix rockets or reload properly.

Soldier 76 was shocked at how this could've happened until he heard a snap and crack sound on his foot, he looked down and lifted his foot to see what looked like... Winston's glasses.

76 looked over to a door that opened up by itself, Soldier 76's Heart beats hard and rapidly, his Rifle raised as he entered the door. The door led to the Launchpad where Winston shot the Recall drone into space. 76 looked down to find McCree's Poncho and Hat torn apart by what looked like Shotgun shells.  
Soldier 76 heard a woman's scream; his eyes widened at who it was. "ANGELA!" gripped his weapon and ran towards the scream. "Hold on Angela, I'm Coming!" 76 screamed in Agony for the Doctor. As he ran, he felt a sharp pain pierce his side, but he ignored it. 76 turned left to find a frightening Sight: Reaper holding Mercy by her neck, and his Shotgun aimed at her Stomach.

Soldier 76 froze in horror, Mercy was lifted by Reaper's hand. She looked beaten, bloodied and torn to hell. She turned her eyes towards 76, both their eyes meet and she mouths. "Jack...Save me.." Then Reaper Blasts her open with his Shotgun, The Shock killed her as she hang's lifelessly in Reaper's hand. Soldier 76's looked on in shock then roared in a raging fury and charged in Attacking reaper as he dropped Mercy's Corpse.

76 was on top of reaper dropping his weapon and punched Reaper's Masked Face with no Signs of stopping. Reaper could only laugh as his mask Cracks bit by bit as 76 kept on Punching harder. Soon Reaper's mask Shattered but 76's Fist exploded at the same time. 76 held his arm which was in pain as it spilled blood, he roared in pain, it was excruciating. 76 looked at Reaper's face only to find him gone, the only thing that remained was the mask pieces and what's left of 76's fist.

76 heard Reaper's laugh and turned his head. Reaper was Wearing the mask still, his arms crossed and his right foot resting on top of Mercy's head. Soldier 76 Growled and charged at Reaper swinging his other fist at him. Reaper didn't take it this time, he grabbed Soldier 76's fist with superhuman Strength and then ripped off his arm.

76 Yelled in Agony as he kneeled down in front of Reaper, both his arms useless, he looked at the lifeless corpse of Mercy and then looked up to see Reyes holding the shotgun. "Reyes..." Reyes only smirked evilly before pulling the trigger.

Soldier 76 Screamed Loudly and sat up right quickly and pulled out a combat knife from his pillow ready to stab someone. He was Breathing and sweating heavily, his eyes wide open and his grip on the knife was tight. After a moment 76 looked around and sighs, he laid the arm with holding the knife down and wiped his face with the other hand. "It was all a nightmare...a really...REALLY messed up nightmare." 76 Breathed out as he began to realize where he is. 76 was sleeping in his room, The Team arrived back to Gibraltar at least Fours hours ago, and the team needed sleep after their Mission in Hanamura.  
Soldier 76 opened up the bathroom sink and washed his face with cold water, trying to wake up, he looked at himself, the water dripping from his face as he tried to breathe normally. After putting on his armor he looked at his mask-visor, That thing had been nothing but trouble ever since he stole it from an abandoned Overwatch Facility years ago, The whole Soldier 76 Persona was messing with his Brain for 5 years now. 76 wondered how he hasn't gone insane yet...

A knock on the door snapped him out of his train of thought and quickly pulled his mask on then went to answer the door. once the door opened 76 was greeted by Hanzo who was fiddling with his bow a bit then looked at Soldier 76. "Good morning, Soldier 76." Hanzo bowed his head respectfully then looked at 76. "Winston had told me that I would be living in the watchtower there... I thought I would come and meet you as an ally, Not as an enemy." Soldier 76 looked to his left to see a tower overlooking the sea, and a large cannon pointed at the same direction.

Soldier 76 nods his head a bit and looked at Hanzo. "So I see, Well Forgive me if I'm not in a..."Neighborly mood"...so to speak." Hanzo Nods his head. "Yes, Winston has told me How you're... an "interesting" team member to be around." Soldier 76 looked at Hanzo with a Blank stare. "So thats all you came for or is there something else?" Hanzo crossed his arms. "Nothing else, I thought I would be able to try to gain some allies I can be acquainted with in my time here." Soldier 76 tilted his head. "You mean...You want to make friends... with me?" Hanzo nods his head decisively. "That is correct, Some of the Overwatch agents have seen me attack my brother... You included, So I thought I can try to show you and your organization that i mean no harm... is by telling you that I can fund for Overwatch..."

Hanzo looked a bit embarrassed, while 76 only stood at the door with an emotionless stare through his visor. "Have... you told Winston about this?" Hanzo shook his head. "Sadly I have not, I don't believe they trust me enough to use my own Finances to aid this Organization." Soldier 76 rubbed his fingers against his masked chin. "I think I understand their Distrust, with your Fortune most of it was made from Criminal activities and they don't know as well as I; If they're still functioning or not." Hanzo shook his head. "I assure you, Most of my late Father's affiliation with crime has been Demolished, I may be heir to his fortune, but I made a promise that I will bring honor to my name as a Shimada, not to smear it more with Criminal intent." Soldier 76 nods. "I can respect that... at least you're trying to redeem your family as well as yourself." The Elder Shimada Brother smiled and bows his head. "your words honor me greatly, Soldier 76, I am proud to be joining on missions with you and the other agents in the future."

Soldier 76 chuckled a bit and smiled under his mask, he pulled his hand out to Hanzo as if to shake it. "It would be out pleasure to have you on our side, friend." Hanzo looked at 76's hand then shook it. "Heh... Seems you're not a hard person as the Cowboy said you were." Soldier 76 lets go of Hanzo's hand after they shook and looked at him with a raised brow. "really now?" Hanzo chuckled a bit. "Don't take it as offensive, he means well apparently as he did mention how professional you are to the missions you two worked on."

76 rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hanzo smiled a bit and looked at the sky. "It is getting late, Winston has asked us all to meet with him at the Intel room." Soldier 76 nods his head and grabs his rifle that stood against the wall of the door. "Alright, lets head on over there."  
Winston was at the front of the main Computer as he explained the situation as he pointed at the envelope, Both the Talon agents and the Shimada brother's father.

"I am still piecing the Information we have gathered so far; it would seem we have stopped the Shimada Criminal empire from rising again, Erh..No offense." The Shimada brothers Shrugged their shoulders as Genji replied. "Its alright, Winston." Winston nodded his head and continued. "Even though we had stopped the Transaction, We didn't stop Talon from taking what they came for, what we do know is that Talon is doing something, and whatever that is... its not good." Winston flipped a slide, on the slide was a picture of a computer chip. "This was what Talon was after, however I am unsure of what it is or what it contains, I have no other information then of that." Winston Flipped the slide again to show a picture of a Bastion unit weapon. "Soldier 76 and the Junkers have reported that the warehouse contained crates filled with bastion Omnic parts even stating that they are new in production." Junkrat also added. "Yeah, I mean they weren't scrap metal ones, they're like new and shiny ones, all brand new and what not!" Winston cleans his glasses with his fingers. "Thank you Jamison... As of where the Bastion units are being made, I am Unsure, however I do believe that the chip must have something to do with this... I still yet to find any Relation to what so ever at the current moment." Winston shuts off the slideshow and Tracer turns on the lights. "That will be all, You're all dismissed."

The Team began to disperse. Junkrat and Roadhog headed over to The kitchen to grab some food, Lena,McCree and Hanzo heads over to the target Range betting On who was a better shot, Hanzo Declaring he could beat them both. Winston, Torbjorn and Reinhardt headed downstairs into the lab to deal with some of the repairs and wiring for the Security around the Base, Leaving only Angela, Genji and Soldier 76 in the intel room. "So, I was thinking we could go into Spain and go for our outing you promised Dr. Ziegler." Genji stated as he leans against the table trying to woo Angela. She merely smiled and giggled. "Well I guess I could use the time off, I have been working too much." Genji chuckled a bit. "well I'll try to make this time off the best time in your life... I have much to prepare, I'll see you tonight." Angela nods her head as she lifted her things. "Very well, I'll see what I can do until then." Genji Points both his fingers like guns at her and jolts his head like he was trying to wink. "Great, See you then."

Genji walks out the intel Room while Angela was humming to herself. She looked over to Soldier 76 who had his head leaning against his hand as he was deep in thought about this morning. "76, are you alright?" Soldier 76 snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Angela, who was eyeing him worringly. "Uh...yeah Doc, I'm Fine..." 76 lied to the Doctor but she was undeterred and sat down next to him. "76, I am a doctor, you can't lie to me... So tell me, what's the matter?" Soldier 76 looked at Angela and sighs. "I had a nightmare, nothing important." Soldier 76 crossed his arms as he looked away from her. "If its nothing why haven't you moved throughout the Debriefing, You were in that position ever since you came in." Angela was right on the point.  
76 looked at Angela through his visor, he was already having problems trying to conceal his identity from the team, but with her, its always a challenge to keep from removing his mask and telling her "Its me, Jack Morrison, I'm alive and I missed you like hell!" Soldier 76 sighs heavily as he leans himself forward onto the table. "It was just a crazy dream... Nothing more."

Angela sighs in disappointment but nods respectfully. "Very Well 76, I won't Push you any further on the topic." She stood up and grabbed her things. "Just... Just promise me one thing, Soldier." 76 turned his head to Angela. "Promise me that... In time You'll tell me what's on your mind?" Soldier 76 looked down for a moment and nods his head. "I promise..." Angela smiled and walked out the door, leaving 76 alone.

Soldier 76 stayed seated for a few more minutes in the room until he stood up and turned for the door only to be stopped by Soldier 76. "I guess you haven't learned anything Jack." Jack was soon kicked on to the table on his back, with 76 pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Jack. "Now, Now Jack...No need to get violent...its bad for your health." He pulls the hammer to emphasis his point. "What do you want now?" Jack asked in an annoyed tone as he was getting immediately tired of talking with 76. "You know damn well what I want... I want you to Keep away from Angela and the rest of these Overwatch agents, They're not our friends, they're just tools so that we find out who the hell took down Overwatch." Jack growled a bit as he stood up, 76 backing away with his finger on the trigger. "We've been doing this song and dance for 5 fucking years, I think this time we need help, I'm sure they're willing to aid us if they knew who I am." 76 shook his head. "Not gonna happen Jackie, No matter how many times you want to show your face to that pretty blonde or your so-called "friends"... I'm in fucking charge." Jack only growled and lunged at 76 grabbing his arm which was holding the gun. "I"M SICK OF YOUR DAMN BULLSHIT, THIS IS MY BODY, I AM IN CHARGE!" Jack yelled out in anger as he Fought with 76 who was Calm through the encounter. "Listen here Jackie, I keep telling you, you're not in charge anymore, You're soldier 76...Not Strike commander Morrison...And for the record I would enjoy this even more if you don't kill us both." Jack Was still wrestling 76's arm. "What are you talking about!?" 76 only replies. "Open your eyes."

Jack opened his eyes to see no one, But himself using his left hand to push the right hand that held his pistol that was aiming for his head.  
76 dropped the gun and walked back hitting the table in shock. 'I almost shot myself...I almost shot my fucking self.' 76 repeated in his mind as he breathed heavily, sweating profusely. After a moment Soldier 76 Grabs his pistol and placed it back in his holster and left the room.

Soldier 76 walked towards the firing range where Hanzo, McCree and Tracer are hanging out, Hanzo seems to have won the bet, Tracer and McCree handed him some cash as Hanzo laughs.

76 lifted his Pulse Rifle and aimed down its Sights and began to shoot a fast but short burst of ammunition at one of the mobile targets hitting it right down the middle, Hanzo looked over behind him to see 76's Shooting. He was impressed. "Impressive shooting, but how do you feel about a friendly competition?" 76 moved his head to look at Hanzo and thought that's just what he needed to clear his head. "yeah, why not."

Hanzo Chuckled a bit and pulled out an arrow and readied it on his arrow string. "Then lets see which one of us will miss." Hanzo Pulled back his Bow and found his target. He loosens his grip on the arrow and lets it soar through the wind until it punctures a bulls-eye on a moving target.

Soldier 76 looked over to where Hanzo Shot the arrow and grunts a bit "Piece of cake." 76 lifted his Rifle and aimed down his Rifle irons and only fired one shot, the Bullet flies out the Barrel of the rifle and manages to reach the Mobile target breaking Hanzo's Arrow into Splinters, This earned 76 a Cheer from McCree and Tracer. "Now that's some fine shootin' partner." Tracer quipped "Awesome 76, That's showin' him whos boss!"

Hanzo Chuckled a bit and pulled out another arrow. "This time, lets do this farther..." The Target moved back 100 yards more and began to move again. Hanzo Lined up his shot pulling back harder on the arrow string then releases it. The arrow flies against the wind and Hits the Target again in the middle. "Your turn, Soldier."

Soldier 76 looked at the target then decides to up the difficulty. "Move it back 200 yards." McCree was surprised by the Distance. "well I'll be... Now way a Rifle like that would be able to hit a target that far." the Target Moves back 200 more yards and begins to move. Soldier 76 pulled the rifle back to his sights and aimed a little higher, then fires off one shot, the bullet travels far but with the right angle it descends and soon hits its mark, destroying another of Hanzo's arrow.

Hanzo looked at 76 and laughed heartily. "You truly are a good marksman...But how about you go first this time... 300 more yards." The Target Moves back another 300 and begins to move. "This will be our final shot, winner claims victory for all."

Soldier 76 pulled his rifle and looked at how far the target was, it was barely visible. Soldier 76 looked down the irons again, and breathed in deeply then exhales as he fires the winning shot, The Bullet is fired off and flies into the air at an angle, Tracer held her breath while McCree Kept his eye on the target. Then...It Hits, right down the middle. "Holy Bloody hell, Soldier 76 Wins!" McCree Smoked his cigar and chuckled. "Fancy Shootin' 76."

Hanzo Chuckles a bit. "Very impressive indeed... However, I will win this." Hanzo pulls out his Arrow and Pulls back the Bow with all his strength. "I am the best Archer in this Team... I can not lose." Hanzo boasted as he lets go of his grip of the arrow, However Luck was not on his side. Junkrat and Roadhog were nearby and Junkrat accidently Sets off his Rip-tire, Thankfully its not armed, However the arrow hits it and ricochets from the intended target and flies straight towards Genji.

Genji was talking to Angela about the location that they may have some fun only for him to Get an arrow... Stuck to his Right Cheek. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Genji Screamed in a blood curdling scream that resonated throughout the base.

Hanzo, McCree, Tracer and Soldier 76 looked at Genji all with blank and very embarrassed looks on each of their faces (76 was embarrassed too, But with him wearing a mask, he didn't show it), Junkrat and Roadhog that were nearby just looked at Genji as he was twitching in pain, Angela kept Genji From Pulling the arrow out as it was stuck in deep. "Well...That was unexpected...I LOVE IT!" Junkrat only Cackles a bit of the situation, Roadhog laughed as well in his with a loud hacking cough that followed.

Three hours later, Angela Managed to take Genji into the Med-bay. "He'll Be alright after a week of rest, So i would suggest not giving him any assignments while he is healing." Genji was Placed in an Awkward position as he was covered with a blanket and a taped Ice-pack on his Injury. Hanzo was in the room, Listening to his younger Brother's Profanities and Complaints. "Sore o Hanzō chikushō, naze anata wa anata no kyōdai ni kore o okonau jigokudenakatta, watashi wa shinken ni anata ga kusoshotto iru koto o, watashi kare ni kanri shi, dono yō ni ketsujōdeshita dono yō ni imi, anata wa kono tawagoto no tame ni jigoku de yaku negatte imasu!?" (Damn it Hanzo, why in the hell did you do this to your Brother, I hope you burn in hell for this shit, I mean Seriously how did you miss that fucking shot and managed to him me, HOW!?)

Soldier 76 was outside, hearing most of Genji's complaints as he merely just stood out there trying to stifle a chuckle. Angela walked up to Soldier 76 and looked at him. "Well It would seem I won't be enjoying that night out as I thought I would... So, If you haven't Severely injured yourself... Are you serious about that dinner date?" Soldier 76 looked at her as she fixed her glasses. 'Damn Angela...' Soldier 76 cleared his throat. "yeah, I am still serious."  
Angela only smiled at him. "Well Lucks on your side today 76, I'll see you later tonight." she waves at him with a smile and walks away. Soldier 76 stood there and sighs heavily, Hanzo walks out quickly just as a couple of Shurikens were thrown and pierced through the door. "I swear, my brother will have my head..." Hanzo wiped his face with his hand in a tired motion as he stood next to Soldier 76. "So... I guess you have a date with the doctor?"

76 looked at Hanzo and nods. "Yeah..." Soldier 76 was Unsure of himself if this was the right thing to do, Hanzo noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just trust your heart, and it will never fail you... a piece of advice." Soldier 76 looked at Hanzo and nods. "Yeah.. Thanks.." Hanzo smiled a bit, He bows his head to 76 and walks away. "Sayonara, Soldier 76."

Soldier 76 stood there for a moment and rubbed his head a bit. "Right...So What the hell am I going to wear?"  
This was Enough to Get Soldier 76 off his mind of the dream from earlier this morning. However, he can't shake the feeling that it might happen... it might happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Soldier 76 banged his head against the wall, literally just a moment ago, Angela had accepted his chance to go on that betted date, realizing that he was a heavily wanted Criminal in many countries, a large Bounty on his head, and Plenty of enemies that would LOVE to make sure he stays six feet under. Soldier 76 sighs heavily as he rubbed his bruised head, he made his bed, He'd might as well sleep in it.

76 opened up his locker by the feet of his bed and shifted a few things around until he finds some Civilian Clothing. The clothing looked old and slightly dusted as if they never Seen the light of day for years. 76 pulled the clothing out and put it on. He is now wearing a black T-shirt, Blue Jeans with a black belt with a 76 emblem on the Buckle, He still wears his Combat boots but at a quick glance no one would notice. "Feels weird to be in Civilian clothing... I almost feel naked." 76 glanced at his Pistol for a moment.

Soldier 76 looked at himself in the mirror and now only has one problem... The mask. Soldier 76 Can't Reveal his identity to anyone here in Overwatch, and he sure as hell can't go out in the open with people Recognizing him as Jack Morrison. A lot of Scenarios ran his mind as he tried to think of how he could keep himself from being revealed. Soldier 76 looked at his chest and saw the first aid kit... it hit him, It was crazy but it might work.  
Soldier 76 removed his mask and pulled out one of the Med-kits removed a roll of bandages. He Unraveled the Bandages over his face. After applying the Bandages 76 looked in the mirror to make sure that nothing will make Mercy or the others recognize him as Jack Morrison.  
76 looked at the mirror again and chuckled a bit. "Oh wow... I almost look like Hush... Except with Hair." 76 was ready, now he had to give a reason for the bandages now.

Soldier 76 walked out towards the Med-bay, Genji was asleep in the same position he was left in. Angela was getting ready herself in the bathroom, she was wearing a light brown Cotton Shirt, a black skirt with stockings, with black heels. 'I wonder if 76 will take off his mask?' she thought to herself as she applied a bit of make up.

Soldier 76 walked in looking around for Angela. "Doc, You in here?" Angela Perked her ears and yelled out. "In here, 76!" Soldier 76 looked towards the closed door where her voice came from, he sighs a bit and takes a seat behind her desk and leans back. His eyes looked down at the desk and noticed a picture. He leans forward and picked it up looking at it. It was the same photo from years ago; Gabriel, Angela and Jack posing for a photo.  
76 smiled at the photo. 'Good times...Good times.' He thought to himself as he looked at his younger versions of him and Angela, his eyes turned over to Reyes. 76 scowled at that portion of the picture. "Reyes..." 76 growled quietly.

Angela opens the door as she puts on her earrings, 76 placed the photo down quickly and looked at Angela. "So you ready to..." 76's eyes widen as he looked at Angela. "Go...Whoa." Angela noticed his expression and blushed a bit. "Yes, I am re- Are you wearing bandages on your face?" 76 shook his head a bit and blinked then mentally kicked himself. "Hm... Oh yeah, I burned my face badly by uh... Faulty Rocket from my rifle.. yeah that's it." Angela Quirked her brow at him. "So it blew up and Burnt your face?" 76 nods his head. "Yeah exactly, it hurts like hell."

Angela Shook her head in disbelief and sighs. "Alright, I take your word for it... So Any place you wish to go for our date?" 76 blinked for a moment and completely forgot on where they can go, the only place they could travel in this Distance would be Dorado. "Well... We could go to Dorado... I know a Place we can go." Angela crossed her arms a bit, remembering her last trip to Dorado, at least this time its for relaxation, not business. "Alright, lets be off then."  
In two hours, Angela and 76 arrived at Dorado using the Transport ship, Which was Driven by Lena. "Alright you two Love birds, Radio me when You're ready to be picked up and I'll be there in a flash." She gave them a thumbs up as she opened the door to the streets of Dorado. "Thank you Lena, We'll radio you when we're done." Said Angela, 76 merely grunted a bit as he offered Angela his arm. Angela looked at 76 and smiled. "What a Gentleman..." she intertwines her arms on his and they both headed into town.

The town of Dorado was more lively then it was before Overwatch's arrival, the people were out of their homes, Police are patrolling the streets and laughter is heard. "It seems your work has done good here, 76..." Angela commented as she smiles warmly of the more welcoming air around them. 76 turned his head to see a few kids playing soccer, an Omnic holding a rope to a Diablo piñata, which 76 hopes is not filled with explosives, thankfully he was proven wrong as a blindfolded kid smashed the Piñata and out fell treats and Sweets where the kids began to collect. 76 smiled under his bandaged Face, Angela noticed this and giggled. "Seems you're proud of your work here hm?" 76 turned his head to Angela, he went back to his Stoic look and shrugged his shoulders. "Just doing my job, Doc." Angela looked down and a bit disappointed. "Does everything feel like a job to you?"

76 looked at Angela. All his life he had Done everything to protect the world from the Omnics during the crisis, It was his job, his responsibility his duty. However ever since his "death" 76 had always been alone, Fighting off the criminal Syndicates, putting down tyrannical governments, and even saving as many lives as best he could. For Angela to ask him this question... It wasn't an easy thing to answer. "Its...Complicated." Angela Nods her head, feeling that it was complicated for 76. After all, he had been Doing this whole Vigilante thing for five years, Since Overwatch fell. "We're here."

Angela broke away from her thoughts a bit and looked ahead to see a restaurant. "This is the place you were talking about?" Angela asked as she examined the surroundings. 76 nods his head. "Yeah, I've been here once and The food was pretty delicious, its owned by a Family that makes the best food in town, from what i hear." Angela Smiles warmly and nods her head. "I suppose its worth a shot."

76 walks to the door and opens it for Angela, the two agents walked in to find the place filled with family and other couples. Angela and 76 were greeted by a young girl. "Hola, Welcome to Panaderia los Nieblas, my name is Alejandra, let me sho- Dios mios, You're Mercy!" The girl squealed a bit in excitement, Mercy just smiled warmly at the little girl. "Please, Come in, Come in, there's an empty table near the window." Alejandra escorted the two to their table and left them the menus. "I'll be back to take your orders." She rushes off to tend to the other Customers. Mercy smiles warmly and laughed heartily as 76 and her sat down to their table. "My word, I haven't had anyone call me that in public in years." 76 only shrugged his shoulders. "Well you're a Hero Angela, What can I say?" 76 smiled at her, he looked over to the side and saw the Poster for Overwatch with most of the Original members and the younger Jack Morrison as the main focus with the Overwatch flag waving in the background. Angela looked at 76's direction and sees the poster.

Angela Sighs lightly as she looked at the menu. "I missed the good times in Overwatch, where the world needed our aid and we were always there to aid them." 76 looked at his menu as he responded. "Isn't that what we're doing now? Aiding people and Saving the world one problem at a time?" Angela shook her head. "Not like that, I mean when Overwatch was still a united force for good, and before the infighting... We were once a family." 76 looked up. "I... I think I understand what you mean." He looked a bit upset as he remembers the old times when Overwatch was deemed a heroic organization before the rumors and Blackwatch.

Alejandra comes back with a pitcher of water and some Tortillas with Salsa. "There we go, are you two ready?" She asked kindly, she stared at Angela mostly due to her Excitement to see one of Overwatch's Heroes come to her Family restaurant. "I think I'll have the House special... What about you, 76?" Angela Noticed her Mistake too late and covered her mouth and looked around, making sure no one heard her. Alejandra looked at the Bandaged 76 with awe. "Oh my... You're the Hero that saved me From the Los Muertos." She said in a hushed tone. 76 was rubbing his head a bit as he looked at the little girl. "Erm...yeah, that's me." He replied in his gruff voice, Angela looked at the girl and then back at 76. "This was the girl you told me about?" Alejandra only smiled. 76 merely nodded at Angela's question.

Angela could only smile at 76 and at his embarrassed look on his face...at least that's what she think it looks like. 76 made his order and Alejandra ran to the kitchen to give the order. 76 and Angela sat there almost quietly until their meal arrived, they both ate their Specials.

"That was delicious, could you give my Compliments to the cook?" Angela said in her Heavenly sweet voice, 76 added "Could I also have the check?" Alejandra smiled warmly. "Of course, I'll tell my papa the compliment, and its fine, The food is on the house." Angela smiled a bit as the Little girl left. "Well that was very sweet of her." 76 nods his head lightly. "Yeah.. I guess it wa-"

Suddenly the doors flew open and a couple of Los Muertos members entered holding up their weapons. "ALRIGHT, THIS IS A FUCKING ROBBERY, EVERYONE EMPTY YOUR POCKETS AND DON"T ACT STUPID!" There were at least Five Los Muertos members armed with Ak-47s and submachine guns. Mercy and Soldier 76 turned their heads to the Muertos and Glared at them. The Purple colored Muerto walked over with the Green and orange Muertos to the Cashier. "Hey Bitch, open up the fuckin' register." The woman obeyed the muerto's Command and opens up the register. The Orange one grabs the money while the Green one keeps his eyes on the crowd. The other two Muertos stood their guarding the door.

"76, please tell me you have a plan..." Soldier 76 looked at Mercy and Nodded. "I do." he stands up and Holds his chest. "AAGH, I AM HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" 76 Hurled Over on one of the tables and Breathed heavily. The green Muerto walks over to 76 and looked at him. "Hey, what do I do with the Old guy?" The purple one responded Casually. "Waste the bastard, No ones gonna miss him." The green Muerto smirked and shrugged. "Fine by m-" Suddenly he was Punched in the face and flies over to the table and crashing on top of it out cold.

The other Muertos saw 76, standing as he grabs a metal plate and throws it at the first Muerto at the door breaking his head against the wall, The other Muerto pointed his gun at 76. 76 Saw this and quickly pulled out his pistol from his back, the Pistol was hidden on his back taped, Soldier 76 fired off two rounds and blew off the Muerto's brains out. The Orange one rushed to 76 and Forced him against the wall and punched him in the gut. "That for our boys, Fucker." He grabs the gun from 76 as he was Dazed from the rush, Only to have it pointed at him. the Muerto tried to pull the trigger only to be grabbed by mercy who punched him hard n the face, breaking his teeth and fall down face first.

"Are you alright, 76." Soldier 76 nods his head. "yeah, I'll be alright Doc."

The Last Muerto Standing wanted to run, but knew they would just chase after him. Alejandra walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on, only to be standing in the middle of the robbery. The purple Muerto Saw Alejandra and Smirked, he rushed forward and grabbed the girl by her throat and placed her in a chokehold. 76 and Mercy turned their heads quickly as the girl screamed. Soldier 76 points his pistol at the purple Muerto. "Let her go punk." The Purple Muerto growled at 76. "Oh no... Not this time, You bastard... Los Muertos is dead because of you... We got nothing left because of you... So I'm going to take little Alejandra here, and Sell her for a good price... If not, Then I'll just kill her and sell her body parts for some quick cash, there's always some price for those." Alejandra looked frightened, She was shaking as 76 held his gun pointing at the Purple Muerto. "So What's it gonna be, Bastard?"

Soldier 76 glared at the Muerto and growled. "Not a chance." Mercy grabs a bottle of wine from the table, as the Muerto didn't notice her move as he was focusing on 76, She swung down the bottle breaking it on his head. The Muerto yelled in pain and lets go of Alejandra, who runs to Mercy. 76 took the shot and fired off all his rounds into the Purple Muerto finishing him off. The purple Muerto fell back against the wall and slide down as the blood poured underneath him. Alejandra was shaking in Mercy's Protective arms as She was calmed by Mercy's gentle, soothing voice. "Its alright little girl... they won't cause trouble to you anymore." Alejandra looked at Mercy and looked scared, ready to cry.

Alejandra's mother came to her daughter and held her. "Thank you, Thank you both for saving my Precious Hija!" 76 sheathed his Pistol in on his back as he heard Police sirens nearby. Soldier 76 pulled out his wallet, sets down some Money. "Thanks for your Hospitality and the food, keep the change." Soldier 76 grabs Mercy and they both left the Scene just in time for the police to arrive. Alejandra looked out the door and smiled warmly. "Thank you...Heroes."

Soldier 76 and Angela began their trip back to the transport Ship, where Lena should be waiting for them. 76 was quiet, he looked at Angela who was a bit tired. He placed his arm over her to keep her from falling over. Angela leans her head on 76, She was tired of the excitement and needed some sleep. 76 sighs heavily as this was a failed date already when he just pulled out his gun. 76 looked over to see a nice pair of silver earrings on one of the late stands, The shopkeeper was about to close only for 76 to come up and placed the money on the counter pointing to the Earrings. The Shopkeeper complied and gave 76 the earrings. He hands the Jewelry to Angela, who was a bit surprised by 76's Kind gesture. "I know we should be relaxing, but its just a gesture for "I'm sorry I ruined the date" present." Angela takes the Earrings and smiled warmly at 76. "It wasn't that bad to be honest... It was enjoyable and exciting up until the little girl was taken Hostage... But I'm happy that we saved them." Soldier 76 nods a bit as they almost reached the transport ship. Angela pulled 76's arm a bit, stopping him. "What's wrong Doc?" 76 Asked in a concerned tone. Angela leans forward and kissed his Bandaged Cheek. This Surprised 76. "What... was that for?" Angela only smiled warmly. "That's for taking me on the date, I know it was crazy in the end... However, I am glad to have spent it with you."

She walked towards the Transport humming to herself, leaving 76 a bit flustered. "Eh...Sure, not a problem...Angela.." He said the Name quietly to himself as he entered the transport ship, Lena was talking with Winston about random topics when she heard Angela and 76 enter the Ship. "Ah welcome back loves, I take it the Date went well?" she asked as she blinked in front of them, awaiting for their response. "It was great, I enjoyed myself Plenty." Replied Angela. "Yeah, Not bad." 76 added.

Tracer sighs a bit as she stretches her arms a bit. "Well since you guys are finished I'll be taking you back to Gibraltar, grab your seats and I'll get the ship moving." Lena said with a smiled as she blinks back to her seat and began to make preparations.

Angela and 76 sat beside each other and began to rest, Angela leans her head on 76's Shoulders and began to sleep, holding the box with the Earrings in her hands, 76 looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. 'I wish I could tell you Angela... I really wish I could.' 76 thought to himself.

The Ship began to move and the agents began their return home. Once back at Base, 76 took Angela back to the Med-bay so that she could Sleep properly. After saying their goodnights, Lena and 76 went their Separate ways heading to sleep.

Soldier 76 lies on his bed, sleeping soundly. This time Soldier 76 might have a goodnight's rest... Hopefully.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Peaceful, Serene and Quiet. The very thing the forest has, The large metallic figure tilts its head on the Yellow Bird's Nest-like Creation. "Zweep Boop Vroom." the metallic figure spoke in Machine as it has no basic language Skills, However the bird Responds back at the Figure as if it understand. The Figure makes a motion that its happy. Truly this is what peace is like... Unfortunately not many would agree.

A Gunshot rang out in the forest, Spooking both the figure and the bird equally. The Figure tilts its head at the noise and began its trek towards it. After a few short Minutes of moving in a Mechanical motion. the Figure Stands on top of a ridge Overlooking what looked like hunters with AK-47s and military gear. The figure examined the tools of destruction and its Eye glows red.

Back at Gibraltar a week later after 76 and Angela Dated, Soldier 76 was Seen practicing his CQC on a robotic training dummy, it responds well to 76's Movements and attacks. Genji walks up behind 76, his wound healed after the week and looks at 76's fighting style. "You seem to have perfect balance Soldier, I am impressed." 76 Stopped his training and turned his head to acknowledge him. "Thanks, its been pretty useful to me during my time in the army." Genji simply nods. "I see... A bit off topic but... How was your "Date" with Doctor Ziegler?" 76 raised his brow at the question and sees no harm in answering. "It wasn't a total disaster, We enjoyed ourselves, had good wine, kicked some ass on some Los Muerto remnants and just went home, that's it."

Genji lowered his head a bit as if to scowl. "I see...Tell me Soldier 76, how long have you known the good Doctor?" 76 shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I suppose a couple of weeks, why?" Genji pulls out his Sword in a fast motion and placed it against 76's face, 76 looked shocked at him. "I have known Doctor Ziegler longer then you have, Baka... and if you get in my way to win her heart, I will make you suffer." Genji warned him in a very threatening tone. 76 growled a bit. "I think I made myself clear, I worked too hard to try to win her heart for years... I don't need you to stand in my way." Soldier 76 swats the blade from his face with his combat knife. "You have some god damn Nerve to do that, Genji." The young Shimada glared under his mask. "I said what I needed to Say... Just Don't come near her and take her away from me." With that, he sheathes his sword and walks away, leaving 76 gripping his knife tightly.

Winston and Reinhardt were Watching TV, mostly Garbage to Reinhardt but Winston found the national geographic Channel very interesting. While Winston was distracted with the show explaining about ancient artifacts and tombs, Reinhardt grabs the remote and quickly changes it to a Hasselhoff Movie. This anger Winston. "I was watching that, old friend." Reinhardt Merely Shrugged. "Not Mein Problem, Plus this is a good Movie!" Shouted the German knight as he leans back watching the movie, Winston growls and snatches the remote from Reinhardt's hand and changes it back to the National Geographic Channel. Then Reinhardt became Angered and stole the remote once again and changed it back to the movie.

Both Sides looked at each other and Wrestled for the remote Which Changed channel with both the Strong members manhandling (or Gorilla-handling) it. the Channels kept Flipping until Winston Wrestled Reinhardt to the ground Dropping the remote on the couch as he tried to pry off the giant Gorilla Scientist from himself. The Television was Showing a News Report of an incident in the forest near Eichenwalde, Which Caught Reinhardt's Attention as he held Winston in a headlock, Winston Caught Wind of why Reinhardt stopped fighting and looked at the news, picking up the remote and turning the Volume up. "Just a normal Day of Hunting turned tragic today as people near the town of Eichenwalde heard what sounded of Gunshots and Explosives sounding off in the area, Police Went to the forest to investigate only to find a campsite of armed militia of the Red Brigade butchered By some unknown Shooter as the Wounds were made by Bullets, More on the story later tonight."

Winston and Reinhardt backed off away from each other. "My home is in trouble...Winston can we go?" The Giant man asked the Scientist. Winston looked at his larger companion and nods. "Of course, Whatever trouble happens we must be there... and with the Red Brigade involved... Who knows What we'll encounter."

Within an hour the team assembled into the Shuttle and made their way to Eichenwalde. "So Reinhardt, what are we going to expect on this mission, can you tell us a bit about the location?" McCree asked casually as he never been to Germany before. Reinhardt smiled. "Oh it is beautiful mein friend, the fields are a lush green that even trees are jealous of it, a forest so vast, that it puts your...eh...Central park to Shame, and my personal favorite a large Castle just in the edge of the Plains that lead to another city nearby, Oh... the Stories those old walls Hold, that is also where my order comes from too." Reinhardt pats his armor proudly.

Back before the Omnic Crisis and during; Eichenwalde was once famous for inducting Knights. The order was called Lionhart as it carried the Symbol of the lion but also because the order represents Courage and honor, the two words Reinhardt holds to his heart above all else. Originally there were at least 300 members before the crisis then increased to almost 1000 because the Omnic Crisis was too severe that they needed more members, Luckily Reinhardt was one of the Members and he took up arms against the machines in the name of Courage and honor.

McCree merely nods a bit. "Fair enough, So you'll be meeting up with your old war Buddies then?" Reinhardt's Smile vanished as it appeared and sighed. "Nein, My cowboy friend... The order had long been dismantled ever since the final Defense of Eichenwalde."

The Final Defense of Eichenwalde was one of the final Battles of the Omnic Crisis. Over three million Omnic bastions against a small number of one thousand Knights and at least five Millions Soldiers from Germany. it was a grueling battle, many lives were lost in that battle. The Omnics were eventually defeated but the cost was too great. Three million soldiers were killed, Five hundred soldiers missing, and 997 Knights were Lost.

Mercy placed a warm hand on Reinhardt's armor. "I am sorry, Reinhardt." Reinhardt Dismissed it. "Agh... Don't be, Fraulien, We knew what were Getting into, I hope that they're drinking in the Heavens awaiting for me there... heh.." Reinhardt's smile came back as he thought of it. Torbjorn chuckled a bit. "ja, and I hope to join you, I am thirsty for a good pint."

Everyone began to laugh at the Dwarf's comment and returned back to focusing on their equipment.

The Mission site was only three minutes away, After Four Hours of traveling. The teams were Set. "Reinhardt Where do you think we should start first?" Tracer asked as she was jogging in place. Reinhardt looked through the window and hums to himself. "We'll start at the castle, establish a base there, hopefully the old battle-axe doesn't mind... and then we'll start off at the location where the bodies were found, then continue from there." Tracer nods at the plan and blinks over to McCree who was polishing the peacekeeper.

Soldier 76 was glaring at Genji (under his mask anyway) growling a bit as he restocks his ammunition, Mercy walks over to 76 and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll be right behind you providing Healing for you and the team." she was wearing the Earrings 76 bought her on the date, he calms down and nods his head. "Glad to hear it Doc." Mercy Smiles warmly and walks over to Torbjorn and Genji who were Discussing about robotics.

Hanzo played with his bow a little making sure it won't snap, Junkrat and Roadhog were sitting across from him. "say mate, why do ya use a bow instead of those Ninja star thingies like yer brother?" Hanzo looked up and shrugged. "I am more proficient with a Bow and arrow then the little stars, besides I care little of how my Brother fights, so long as he does not show weakness." Junkrat Shrugs his shoulders and checked his rip-tire. Roadhog was preparing his Canisters making sure they're primed and ready for use when the time comes.

The Ship began to descend on an open field, the team prepared themselves at the door. Once the Ship landed, the doors began to open until finally the team sets off towards the village.

Once the Team Arrived to the village they expected to find people only to Find it completely Empty. Genji Looked around for a moment. "Reinhardt.. Did you Murder your Brother?" Hanzo looked at Genji with a displeased and Unamused look. "Really?" Genji merely shrugged, Reinhardt looked around. "I.. never had any brothers other then the Order... However, this is strange..."

The Village was Like Hanamura; Quiet, Lifeless and filled the air with such chills. However unlike Hanamura, the village looks to be long abandon as if the people who once lived in the village just left. The village itself had Ancient Architect, old German buildings, a clock shop nearby, a blacksmith, and some bar and inns... the Latter was the most out of the other two in the village.

Reinhardt looked heartbroken. "What has happened to this once thriving village?" McCree stepped forward only to turn to the left and see an Omnic bastion with its gun pointing at him. "HOLY HELL!" McCree Whipped out his Peacekeeper and fired all six rounds point blank at the bastion. It fell apart in mere seconds. "Heh...That was easy.." Tracer stepped in and Poked McCree's Shoulder. "Yeah, Except you shot a deactivated bastion." McCree looked at the Bastion closely only to realize it was already dead to begin with, it was old, rusted and looked as if it never moved in so many years.

"Well that was embarassin'." McCree mutters as he rubs his head sheepishly. "I dunno mate, I thought that was pretty funny." Junkrat Stated as he tries his best to contain his Laugh But failing. Roadhog wasn't as amused however as he walks past the group and looks around, the village looked to be riddled with Bastion "Corpses" then he looks up to see a light in one of the windows. "I see something Up there." Roadhog stated to the others as he points towards the Castle. Reinardt rushes over to look at Roadhog's direction and smiles. "The Order... Someone must still Live there, maybe there are many of my New Brothers there, Come friends!" Without a second for anyone to answer, he began to his Charge towards the castle.

"Reinhardt Wait!...Agh.. Science Damn it..." Winston growls a bit as he pushed his glasses to his face. "Alright, It would seem we'll have to spilt the group up a bit for now." he turns around to the remaining group

"McCree, Hanzo, Soldier 76 , Junkrat and Roadhog; You Guys head to the forest and begin your investigation on why the Red brigade were in the area." The Five Team members Nodded and began their trek through the forest in search of clues.

"Tracer, Mercy and Genji you three Go after Reinhardt and Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble." The Three Overwatch Members Acknowledged Winston's Orders and Began Chasing after the German Knight.

"And that Leaves us for...?" Torbjorn asks as he walks forward with his turret ready to be built. "Its not a coincidence that we are in Eichenwalde after we discovered Bastion parts in the Shimada estate... I'd suggest we Scavenge the Bastion units and see what we can uncover in our own Investigation." Tobjorn nods as he understood the plan. "Ah...I see, So Aside from findin' out what the Red Brigade Bastards are doing here, we'll also find some Information on what those Bastion units were for, and why they're made." Winston nods his head. "Exactly...Come We have a long day ahead." The two armored agents began their search of the Bastion Investigation.

Inside the castle overlooked the Team's arrival and planning. A large figure in black armor saw Overwatch and sneers. "Overwatch..." A Red Brigade soldier walks up to the figure. "what's your plans boss?" The figure looks at the soldier. "Get the men into Hiding Positions until my Signal... I have an old friend to Deal with... and "Guests" to entertain." The Large Figure Chuckles Heavily. "What about the guys who went into the forest?" The Figure again looked at the Soldier. "They're not guests...So Deal with them Accordingly... by making sure they never Come out alive.." The Soldier bows his head and rushes off with the radio Relaying orders. "Soon Reinhardt... I'll have my vengeance..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The agents and the Junkers made their way through the thick brush of the forest, The air was cool, The Scenery was beautiful not even human words can describe it. Junkrat was Sitting on top of Roadhog's shoulders like a toddler as the his peg leg was unable to traverse the ground with it stepping into a hole or stuck by a vine. McCree was admiring the scene around them, captivated by the sight. Soldier 76 and Hanzo weren't focusing on the scenery but kept their heads forward to Find the site of the Red Brigade attack.

Soon the team were in the middle of an open field where the trees weren't as thick as the way they came in. Roadhog sets down his friend and sat down, Huffing a canister of Hogdrogen. Hanzo wiped his brow as he sighs. "We'll rest here before we continue." Soldier 76 kneels down and pulls up a virtual GPS of all the Overwatch team members locations and the apparent site of the attack. "We're not too far, but its only the general location we'll have to spread out until we find the camp site." Soldier 76 puts away the map and checks his rifle while swatting away some bugs from his visor. McCree Shrugs his shoulders "Well better then being far I guess." He sits down on a nearby rock and pulls out a cigar and lights it.

Junkrat walked around while the others were taking a small breather. Using his grenade launcher to move some of the bushes he sees a dead Omnic bastion unit. "Hehe... Come to papa.." Junkrat Kneels down and pulls out a screwdriver from his pack. "Lets see what scrap ya got in 'ere." Junkrat was able to pry it open only to find the inside riddled with bullet holes and most of the Circuits are too old that it looked in operable. "Damn...useless Scrap heap.. But you're good for scrap anyway." Junkrat pulled out a wrench and began to to take apart the Unit with ease laughing maniacally.

A little green bird perches on a nearby tree and Sees the Junker and his allies, it tilts its head to the side then flies away to the opposite direction. The Bird glides through the forest until it spots its next Resting on the shoulder of an Omnic. The bird glides down to the Omnic's shoulder. the bird tweets loudly at the Omnic, the Omnic begins to Whir and turn itself on and looks at the bird. "Vroom Whiiiir Sh sh shi." The Omnic sounded happily towards the bird. the little bird tweets at the Omnic as it pecks its nest. The Omnic moved its moss covered robotic hand to the bird and gently pets it making happy sounds.

Junkrat was finished ripping apart the Omnic and bags some of the useful scrap while handing the useless Scrap to Roadhog who Pockets it for his weapon. "Alright, enough rest, We must continue." Hanzo stated as he stood up and grabbed his bow. Soldier 76, McCree and the Junkers grabbed their gear and Followed Hanzo.

After Fifteen minutes of trekking through the forest, they located the camp... it was Abandoned, The Camp had consisted of a military grade pick-up truck, three large Boxes of ammunition, all of the Boxes were riddled with bullet holes and one of the boxes looked as if it was dropped littering the ground with Bullets and weapons. The campfire was mace but the wood looked as if it never got the chance to be burnt yet, there were also a small cache of Beer nearby, And the Most important aspect was the red splotches around the area.

Hanzo moved forward first followed by Soldier 76, both Agents warily keeping their weapons up. "This must be where the news report said the Red brigade were camped." Soldier 76 stated, keeping his sights on the iron's of his rifle. Hanzo relaxed his arm holding the arrow and motions the others to come. McCree and the Junkers Moved towards the two and began to investigate.

McCree looked inside the pick-up truck and examined for any Clues, Junkrat and Roadhog opened up a couple of the Ammo Boxes and Examined the Contents, Mostly ammo for RPGs and Ak-47s. Soldier 76 was examining the area in general, his Finger ready on the trigger of his rifle. Hanzo is investigating the blood on the ground and the fireplace... "This is strange.." The team looked at Hanzo. "Found anythin' mate?" Junkrat asked as he stuffs his Bag with Ak-47 Bullets. "I believe not... However.. This blood is dry... " Roadhog Answered this time. "So what if its dry, we did arrive about 5 hours ago." Hanzo Shook his head. "No...Its much brighter...and crusted.. The blood was here for more then 5 hours... Days Even, maybe a week." McCree tips his hat up. "You mean, the news report was showing an incident that happened days ago?" Hanzo glared a bit... "It may have been a trap to lure us." The Group were shocked by this information. "No way, That can't be possible!" McCree shouted. Hanzo stood up and wiped his hand of the crusted blood. "Overwatch had many enemies in the past... is there anyone who may have it out for us?" McCree blows a smoke of his cigar. "I can name a few..."

Soldier 76 shook his head as he was about to call the team but soon felt something Sharp prick his foot. "Agh...what the..?" Soldier 76 looked down to find a shell casing looked to be unused. upon further inspection, Soldier 76 turns it over until he finds markings saying: "Volskaya industries."

Suddenly Soldier 76's head begins to hurt. 76 found himself in a ruined city, Gun fire and Bombs Going off everywhere, The bastion Units were Marching and firing everywhere. Overwatch teams scrambled to fight off the marching Omnics, 76 was on the ground kneeling, his head hurts as he feels blood on his forehead, Someone grabs his arm and pulls him up, he looked at the Figure who was carrying a shotgun, his Face was covered in shadows and the person yelled at him. "GET UP, MORRISON!" Jack shook his head and looked at the Omnics then began to open fire upon the Omnics Screaming his battle cry. As he continued to fire, He was Grappled By a couple of Omnics who Somehow got past the agents. The Agents weren't paying attention and kept firing at the group. Jack Struggled against the four Omnics as he yelled. "GET OFF OF ME!" One of the Omnics yelled back. "NOT UNTIL YA CALM YERSELF MATE!" That voice...It sounded like...Junkrat?"

Soldier 76 Shook his head to find himself Held in place by his team. Hanzo was holding him in a Full-Nelson, McCree and Junkrat Held his legs while Roadhog was holding his Rifle keeping it away from his grasp. "Guys.. I'm fine.. I'm fine." The Others looked at each other. "you sure, partner?" McCree asked Warily. "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." The group let go of 76 as he rubs his joints. "You were acting a bit weird at first...then you just suddenly started shooting...then shot at us." Hanzo stated the events that occurred. Soldier 76 rubbed his head. "Sorry, that doesn't happen a lot." Roadhog gave back 76 his rifle. "Thanks..." Roadhog gave Him a thumbs up.

"Anyway.. Take a look at this." He looks around to find the bullet he dropped on the floor and gave everyone a chance to look. "Volskaya Industries...Say.. ain't that the Place where they made all the Omnics?" McCree said warily. Soldier 76 nods, Junkrat takes the bullet and looks at it. "looks to me that it wasn't fired off...Fresh too." Junkrat held the bullet then scrunches his nose. "An Omnic took out these fucks." Roadhog looked at Junkrat and growls.

"An Omnic Bastion unit is still active?" Hanzo asked as he closed his eyes. McCree removes his hat and scratched his head. "I'll be damned.." Junkrat and Roadhog held their weapons close feeling murderous intent on the Omnic. Soldier 76 Wipes his forehead until he hears a crunching sound. "What was that." the Team looked at 76 as if he was crazy. "Are you still crazy?" Junkrat asked unamused. McCree smack's Junkrat's shoulder. "Be Nice to the Old Geezer, He probably had PTSD or somethin'." McCree said casually as he puts his hat on then have his hat shot off by a Sniper shot. "SNIPER, GET DOWN!" Soldier 76 Yelled out.

The Team Spread their locations to take cover, McCree grabs his hat and slides against the truck, Hanzo Climbed up the Tree and Hid behind it. Junkrat and Roadhog Hid behind some large rocks, Leaving 76 to hide behind a moss Covered tree. "Anyone saw where the shot came from!" Soldier 76 yelled out. "Somewhere in that direction, I think!" McCree yells out as he points towards the tree line, Hanzo Poked his head out and saw where McCree was pointing.

"Give me a moment to spot him." Hanzo Pulled out a special arrow from his quiver, The spearhead was larger and blunt then his other arrows. "Eye of the Dragon... Reveal my enemies." He pulls back and fires the arrow. The arrow flies through the Trees until it finally reached its mark, the arrow would emit a blue wave which revealed the Sniper, a moss covered Soldier looking through his scope. "Found him.." Hanzo pulls out another arrow and pulls back again, Firing it towards the sniper. The Arrow Whizz' through the tree line and it hits its mark, The Sniper saw the arrow through his scope, the arrow breaks through the scope and impales inside the Sniper's head as he falls from the tree and to the ground. "He is dead... I think we...Oh no." Hanzo noticed that a large number of Figures stand up with weapons. "THERE ARE MORE TO THE NORTH!" Hanzo yelled out.

However his cries were unheard as the Soldiers began to open fire, startling the other team Members. "FUCK, IT WAS A TRAP!" Junkrat yells out. Soldier 76 pops out from his cover and opens fire a burst of bullets at the general direction, The team popped out of their cover and retaliated against the soldiers. "All Forces move in and kill them!" one of the commanding Officers yelled out as they kept firing at the team's location. Junkrat Fired off his grenades at the Soldiers Blowing up the area around, Roadhog pulled out his Scrap-gun and fires a large Ballistic that broke apart and Spread hitting a few of the soldiers in the process, Hanzo and McCree were Firing off their weapons against the Red Brigade, Headshots were achieved by them. Soldier 76 Rushed From his cover to get a better Shot at them and Fired off his helix Rockets, which impacted against a tree that came crashing down Crushing a few of the soldiers.

The Team Were able to hold them off Until they heard shots coming from behind. "THEY"RE COMING FROM BEHIND!" 76 Yelled out and Fired off a couple of shots, killing three soldiers. Hanzo Turns around and Pulls back his bow Firing his scatter arrows Which impales 5 Soldiers and injuring three more in the process. Junkrat was focusing his explosive impulses against the first Group of Soldiers making sure they don't move, Roadhog turns around and sees More soldiers above them. "THEY"RE ABOVE US!" The soldiers Fired off along the rocks, Roadhog threw his hook and Caught a small rock that held the whole thing together, he pulls it hard Absorbing the bullets with his body, with Success the Rocks came crashing down along with the unsuspecting soldiers. Roadhog grabs Junkrat who was reloading and pulled them away from the Crashing rocks.

'WE'RE SURROUNDED!" McCree yelled out as he fired off his peacekeeper reloading Constantly. "We're not going to survive this." Hanzo said Calmly... "Damn it.." Soldier 76 growls. "Then Lets give them EVERYTHING we have." Roadhog said Menacingly as he pulls out his Cone and Wheel, He Stuffs the cone on his gun and the wheel to the side, he grabs a large chunk of scrap and began to Fire off against the larger group of soldiers. "YEAH, LETS BLOW 'EM UP!" Junkrat Yelled out as he fires off his launcher wildly destroying everything in sight. The Three Overwatch members looked at the Junkers and took their Advice, The Team began to fire off at all directions, killing soldiers from afar and putting down anyone that came close.

The Omnic heard the battle was nearby and Followed the sound, it overlooks fire and the explosions happening, it Exams the factions. "Fwoop Zzweee Boop." The Bird was on its Shoulder over looking as well then Tweeted towards the Omnic then flew towards the battle, The Omnic grew Scared of it's companion to be hurt then its eye turns red.

The Team kept holding their ground, but the Soldiers were numerous, Roadhog had suffered a Serious injury by an RPG rocket hitting the ground, and stabbing his large gut, he pulls out his Hogdrogen and breathes in the Chemicals, it heals him instantly, but the firepower of the Brigade were overwhelming them. The area turned red as the flames began to burn.

The Omnic rushed in and Smacked away a few of the soldiers until it reached the team, it looked at them with murderous intent, its gun pointing at them. Soldier 76 pointed his Rifle at the Omnic and tried to pull the trigger, but realized he didn't reload. "Damn it.." The others were unable to react against the Omnic as they were trying to hold off the Brigade.

The Omnic was shot in the head. It looked towards the Brigade and it Whirs Angrily. "ZWEEEEE!" The Omnic Turns into a Turret, it's Gatling Cannon began to rotate as he took fire. Without hesitation, it Opened fire. The Omnic's Gun fired off a large amount of ammunition, the bullets are fed through a roll on one side while the shells flies off at another side. The Omnic kept Firing at the Brigade mowing them down, The Victims began to drop like flies, many of the Soldiers tried to focus fire on the omnic, however it reacts quickly and fires of more of its bullets with aimed accuracy, Ripping the soldier's the shreds, it stopped firing and quickly reloaded, and spun around in a 360 motion. Soldier 76 Saw what was going to Happen. "EVERYONE DUCK!" 76 pushed Roadhog into a ditch that Junkrat made, while the others who witnessed the Omnic's Destructive Carnage dove and held their heads down. The Omnic began to open fire sending it's bullets Flying in numerous Directions destroying trees, cracking open the rocks and ripping the Red brigade apart with ease.

The Soldiers began to back off and retreat, Some of the runners weren't too lucky as they were gunned down.

The Omnic stopped firing for a moment and examined the surroundings, Seeing the area burning and surrounded by corpses. The Omnic's red eye turns back to a passive blue and forms back into its original form. "Vree Se beep boop." It responded sadly.

Soldier 76 groans a bit which caught the Omnic's attention. The team Stood up from the ground (Roadhog just climbed out of the ditch). "What...how...We..." McCree was shocked to see this much carnage again... Hanzo pat's his ally's Shoulder. "I know what you mean..." Junkrat and Roadog were unphased and looked at the Omnic. Soldier 76 looks up at the Omnic as he was kneeling.

The Omnic Scanned the survivors seeing they were victims of an ambush, The Junker's held their weapons ready to destroy the Omnic. The Omnic looked at the Junkers then at 76 who was breathing heavily. The Omnic used it's robotic Hand and offered it to 76, Who looked at it with confusion. The Other members looked at the Omnic with Confusion as well with a mix of distrust. "Zwee?" The Omnic said as lowly as it could. 76 looked at it's hand and grabs it, the Omnic pulled him to his feet. "Thanks...I think." The Omnic made high pitched Noises to show it was happy. "Beep boop Whiir" The Omnic said with glee.

Junkrat and Roadhog growled. "I think we better scrap it." The Junkers Pointed their weapons at the Omnic who looked at them and soon puts its hands to its face trying to avoid getting hurt. "HOLD IT!" 76 yelled at the Junkers in a strict authority like voice. "This Bastion unit saved us... I Don't think it wishes us harm."

The moss covered Omnic was in fact a Bastion unit. The Bastion unit stood as tall as Roadhog, its body was covered in nature of the Plant variety, its armor looked rusted and worn, the Bastion Unit was made in a Metal Box Design as it's body could be used to transform into a gatling cannon of death, it's head was boxed shape but it held the Bastion's main Core which looked to be slightly damaged and cracked meaning it could be dysfunctional in someway. The Bastion also has a submachine gun on its right side and the left side was a normal robotic hand, on it's shoulder was an attached tool that seemed to help Bastion repair itself.

"Zwee, Boop tee" The Bastion agreeing with Soldier 76. Junkrat was unamused but was too tired from the fight as well as Roadhog. "Fine... it'll stay un-scrapped...For now..." Roadhog begrudgingly agreed with his boss. Hanzo looked at the Bastion and started to understand. "I'm guessing we found our shooter." McCree looked at Hanzo. "This thing made the news?" Hanzo nods. "It seemed obvious, It hasn't killed us... yet... However it attacked the Red Brigade without hesitation... but why?" That answer lands on the Bastion's shoulder. The little green bird tweeted happily, The Bastion looked at it's little friend and Whirred Happily that it was ok. "Heh.. I'll be, the damn thing's an animal lover." McCree joked. "It was protecting this forest...that's why he killed these soldiers... They must've been causing trouble and it only reacted." Hanzo Deduced. Junkrat scratched it's head. "Alright.. That's one mystery solved...But somethin' been Buggin' me..." The team looked at Junkrat. "That being?" asked 76. Junkrat kicked a pebble and said. "Well.. We know the brigade are here...Then...where are the people here?" Junkrat made a good point. If the News report was a trap that was suppose to lead Overwatch to investigate, why were there no people around...The Bastion unit provided an answer to that to.

The Bastion unit understood the basic human language and collect's information from time to time to satisfy it's curiosity, Over the Few Month's it was reactivated, the Bastion unit was aware of it's surroundings and at night Stole books and documents and learned from them as there was no Wi-Fi in the Area. The Bastion learned a lot the past couple of months learning about Overwatch, the fall of the Omnic Crisis, Talon and the factions. The Unit may have been a force reckon with in the past, but it wished it could change, do more good to make amends of it's past.

The bastion unit pulled out a folder in it's compartment and handed it to Soldier 76, who grabs it and looked through it. "Oh my god..." The team looked at 76 curiously. "What is it partner?" McCree asked.

Soldier 76 showed McCree a file of the town, the name of it's Civilians and the other plans. "They were Abducted and taken from their homes... as prisoners." McCree, Hanzo and the Junker's Looked shocked at what they saw. "The Red Brigade are Abductin' people...That Unheard of and TOTALLY Out of character of them." Soldier 76 growls as he looked at the documents. "They're being transported somewhere, Unsure though... it doesn't Specify a Location." Roadhog Growls a bit at the news. "We have to get back with the others... they will need to know about this." McCree Nods. "Agreed, As much a it pains me to tell Reinhardt that the people here been Abducted... it needs to be told." Soldier 76 closed the Folder. "Yeah...Come on, Lets head to the Cas-" Soon McCree's Communicator light up Red. "What the?" McCree turns on his comm. "Hey what's the Emer- " Reinhardt voice was heard and it was Frantic. "MEIN FRIENDS, YOU MUST HURRY BACK TO THE TOWN!" McCree was surprised. "Whoa, easy partner, Calm yourself... What's the Hub bub?" Reinhardt Breathed heavily. "The Castle...Its Under Talon Control!"

The Agents, the Junkers and the Bastion Unit looked at one another. "Alright, We're heading back now and we're bringing back a friend...I think." Reinhardt Didn't care as he just continued. "Just hurry, I already warned Winston and Torbjorn, Meet us at this Location." Reinhardt drops the Communication and the map shows the location of where he is.

"Alright, Lets get moving...and you." Soldier 76 pointed at the Bastion unit who was turning its head then pointed at itself.. "You're coming with us to help." The Bastion unit Nods its head. The Team and it's new "friend" began their trek back to the village, the Bastion unit was in the lead as it asked them to follow him. "Ya sure you want to trust a Scrap-head...Especially a VERY OLD scrap head?" Junkrat asked 76. "It saved our lives and it hasn't killed us yet...I think Its our best bet to have it on our side then The Brigades...or Talons." Junkrat couldn't argue with that logic and just growls. "Fine...BUT I AIN"T GONNA LIKE IT!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 ** _Three Hours ago_**

Reinhardt rushed through the town eager to see his old master of the Lionhart order. Its been 20 odd years Since he first joined, one of the First 100 members, Reinhardt was Chosen to be a part of this order after he shown Courage to fight for honor and glory. Reinhardt looked around the town as he rushed forward, though he was sad to know that his old home was abandoned long ago it was well to know that somewhere his people were safe from all the hell he had fought to protect them from.

Reinhardt stopped running and stopped in front of the Castle ground. The Castle was that you might expect in either Germany or in an old fairy tale. The Castle itself is made of cobblestone, the Structure stood so tall that it looked as if it could reach the heavens, The Castle stretches out with towers on each side of the castle, and the Entrance is only a stone walk way to the large Metal gate that barricades the entrance to the Castle.  
Reinhardt looked around and sniffed the air around him. "Ah...Daddy's Home.." He looked back to see Genji, Mercy and tracer catching up to their giant armored friend. "Whew...you're fast for a big guy, eh, Buddy?" Tracer said in her usual Joking manner. Mercy only Giggled a bit. "Well that's our Reinhardt, Always charging into the fray." then she slumps her shoulders. "Unfortunately taking us with him." She cracks a wary smile remembering all the times she had to Follow him into the middle of battle while healing him. Genji joined the group, crouching over a broken portion of a wall to the right of the castle entrance. "But mind you Doctor, We were always there to save you both." Genji chuckled a bit, Mercy and Tracer only rolled their eyes.

Reinhardt laughed heartily at his friends. "HAHA... Agh.. Those were Great and glorious times... I would gladly relive those moments forever." Reinhardt smiled under his helmet.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, Brother." A proud voice sounded from afar. Reinhardt looked back towards the castle and spots another knight, Donning a Draconic armor all in Black and Wielding an axe that is resting on his shoulders, The armor was the same model as Reinhardt's with a bit of Cosmetic Differences, He is Holding a giant pitch black Axe with thrusters on one end.

"Herschel, Is that you brother?" Reinhardt Squints his eyes a moment to identify the black Dragon Knight. "Ja, Its me old friend... It has been far too long." The Knight began to walk towards Reinhardt and stopped just close enough and slams his axe to the ground, then proceeded to hug him. "IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG, MEIN FRIEND!" Herschel Stated, Reinhardt Laughed heartily and Hugged him back. "HAHA!.. Ja, It has been too Long."

Herschel lets go of Reinhardt and pat's the Overwatch agent's shoulder with pride. "You haven't changed a bit, old friend... Come in, Come in; You must all be tired from your trip, Please come in!"

The Black knight Grabbed his axe and escorted the Overwatch team inside the Castle, Opening up the Gate and taking them inside. The Outside of the castle looked Magnificent... Though the inside was...less then magnificent. The halls were eroded with age, the Lionhart Banner was Tattered and Eaten by the Moths that inhabit the Castle these days, old painting that were meant to be preserved against the age of time had become nothing but old and Faded, And the light that Shines through the window shows large amount of Dust Floating around the room as if the castle had not been keep clean in so long.

Reinhardt was Heartbroken to see his home, his Order and his life come to nothing more then dust and faded memories. The Others didn't truly understand how Reinhardt felt but looked around admiring the Castle's Inside Despite its current condition. Herschel Noticed Reinhardt's head Moving around. "Forgive the State of the Order hall brother, it has not been well kept ever since the Omnic Crisis had been stopped." Herschel explained.  
Reinhardt looked and Herschel and chuckled sadly. "Nein.. I understand, I'm just sad of where the time has gone... You know, All the memories, the time this place once Shined like pure gold, and when we were both young...and handsome... I miss my Hair." Reinhardt said Jokingly but sighs heavily.

The group arrived into the Main throne room where it looked as if a king would sit to attend to his subjects or hold a feast, and in the Main focus where the throne is located sat a large Armor suit covered in Flowers and vines as if it was never touched for years.

Reinhardt looked at the armor more closely. The Armor has a Rust color to it with Gold outlining the armor, The Armor has a fur lining that stretches to the back of the armor where the Main thrusters are, behind the Armor's leg area was also a leather flap that almost resembles a barbarian's cloth, and in front was along cloth colored in blue with a White outline and at the bottom was a symbol of a Gryphon, both arms have blades sticking out of the forearms with the left side having the head of an eagle painted gold, the helmet resembles Reinhardt's Helmet Except the crown part is replaced with golden wings, And the Final Piece of the armor is the weapon; the Weapon is a Giant Half-Morning star with Thrusters on one end and golden claws holding it in place

"The armor of Balderich...Master." Reinhardt said to himself as he looked at the Armor. Herschel walked forward and bowed his head. "Herschel... Is the master..." Herschel Looked at Reinhardt and Slowly Nodded. "Three years ago, I'm afraid." Reinhardt Looked at the armor and removed his helmet and kneeled down. "Mein Got... I... I cannot believe this." Herschel Placed his hand on Reinhardt's Shoulder. "He Passed away quietly, I was visiting him when he died... It was a shame." Reinhardt closed his eye and Sighs. "We're a dying Breed Reinhardt... We're no longer young men who would fight for Honor and Glory like before." Reinhardt lowered his head as he muttered a prayer in his native tongue.

Mercy and Tracer looked at their Friend. "Poor Reinhardt, first his people are gone, and now his master is gone too..." Mercy said sadly. Tracer wipes a tear from her eye, letting her goggles hang around her neck as she nods. "I agree, I think after this Mission we do something to Cheer him up... Somehow." Mercy smiled at Tracer and nods. "I think we should do that."

Genji was leaning against the wall until he heard whispers and shadows moving around. He walks forward and talks with Herschel. "Excuse me, Black Knight... But you are the only one here... yes?" Herschel looked at Genji and scoffed at his question. "Of course I am, Silly Omnic." Genji looked at Herschel and Scowled at him. "My name is Genji... And I am No Omnic." Herschel chuckles darkly. "Well You shouldn't have gotten those "Implants" you call a body." Reinhardt stood up and looked at Herschel with an Disappointed look. "Do not be rude to Mein Friend, Herschel!"

Before Reinhardt could do anything, Herschel Punches Reinhardt causing him to Stagger backwards and fall backwards. The other Overwatch agents were shocked. "HERSCHEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mercy Screamed as She Flies over to Reinhardt, and looked at his Injury, Unfortunately Herschel Swatted her away, Tracer Blinked Behind Mercy and Caught her. "My name is no longer Herschel, It is BLACKHARDT!" Blackhardt walks over to Reinhardt and lifts his axe. "And I will be the one to reform the Order; Not as Lionhart But The Order of the Talon." BlackHardt Swing's his Axe down Only for it to Collide with Genji's blade. "You will not harm my Friend, Monster." Blackhardt lifts his leg trying to kick Genji, Genji pushes the axe away and jumps back. "Little Man... You have no idea what it means to be a monster."

Genji holds up his right arm and from his forearm a compartment for his shurikens unlocks and pushes out three Shurikens in between his fingers. "I will show you the bite of the dragon."

Genji throws his Shurikens at Blackhardt only for him to pull up his Blood colored Shield, absorbing the attacks. "That's Cute, little Robot... My turn." Blackhardt shuts off his shield then swing's his Axe upwards that a streak of Black fire rushes out and heads straight for Genji who jumps out of the way and lands on the wall. Genji pushes off against the wall and swung his blade only to collide with Blackhardt's axe, sparks fly out with each clash of their blades.

Mercy Lifted herself with Tracer's help. They bother rushed over to Reinhardt and helped him up. "Come on, Reinhardt, get up!" Mercy tried to get Reinhardt to wake up, Reinhardt was able to sit up but he was heavily dazed from the punch. "Nein Mother...I don't want to go to School...Its Boring and Brings no glory...Eugh..." Tracer placed herself in front of Reinhardt. "Sorry love." She Slaps him fast and Hard. "WAKE UP, WE GOT A PROBLEM HERE, BIG GUY!" Reinhardt was coaxed from his Daze and shook his head, holding it with his hand. "Agh...Mein head... What happened?" Tracer merely shrugged and sarcastically explained. "Oh you know, came to do our mission, met your friend and oh yeah... HE IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Reinhardt looked past Tracer and Snarled. "HERSCHEL, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He stands up and grabs his hammer from the ground just as Genji was Sent flying against the wall.

Blackhardt looked at Reinhardt. "I am Doing what is necessary for the Order and for my Legacy as its new leader, and Refer to me as: LORD BLACKHARDT, MASTER OF THE ORDER OF THE TALON!" Blackhardt stated in an Overdramatic way, Reinhardt growled at him. "you dishonorable DOG, I"LL PUT YOU DOWN!" Reinhardt Grabbed his helmet and puts it on, he engages his main thrusters and charged at Blackhardt.

Blackhardt laughs darkly and swung his axe, Reinhardt saw this and quickly lifted his hammer, However the Axe cuts through the middle Destroying the hammer and Slicing through His armor. Reinhardt Stumbles from the charge and goes out of control until he Slams himself against the Stone wall. "Urgh...My back.." Blackhardt Chuckled. "You're weak old man..." Genji Comes back and tries to cut down the Black knight. "Ryujin no ken wo kure!" Genji's Blade Glows green as his dragon hovers around his blade. Tracer rushes towards Blackhardt and fires her pistols at him. Blackhardt turns quickly and blocks Tracer's Bullets with his shield however, Genji jumped over him and sliced off a chip of his shoulder. "Three to one... how Pathetic... MEN ATTACK THEM!"

Soon Red Brigade troops pop out of their Covers and opened fire at the team, Genji quickly turned and Deflected most of the bullets however a Bullet was able to pierce his back, Causing him to drop in pain as he kept trying to deflect the bullets as best he could. Tracer had no trouble however as she kept Blinking back and forth firing off her pistols towards the soldiers. Mercy Flies over to Reinhardt and tried to heal his wounds. "Don't worry, I got you." Blackhardt looked at Reinhardt and Mercy and growls. "That is MY kill." He began to rush forward his Axe high in the Air, ready to Decapitate Mercy.

With one swing, Blackhardt slams his axe down, Only for it to be caught by Reinhardt's hand. "I will not let you Hurt My friends!" He pushes Blackhardt off causing him to fall on his back. Reinhardt grabbed what's left of his hammer and Pulled up his shield, it began to absorb the damage, giving Mercy time to heal Genji. "Do not Move too much, Genji, It'll take time to heal you." Genji groans a bit as he felt pain on his back. Tracer blinked back to the rest of the team. "There's too many, we have to go!" Mercy and Tracer lifted Genji over their shoulders and took him away from the castle ground as fast as they could with Reinhardt covering the Rear.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING, USE THE RPGS!" Some of the Red Brigade pulled out their RPGs and Fired upon Reinhardt's shield, Soon there were cracks showing. "I can not hold it forever!" Reinhardt Shouted as the rockets pounded on his shield.

The Team managed to get outside and moved to cross the bridge. "We must find the others and regroup to take back the castle" Reinhardt said as he lowered his shield once they were out of sight of the soldiers. Reinhardt bumped into tracer. "Why are you stopping?" He turned to look at her only to encounter a line of soldiers. "Oh my god.." Reinhardt said in shock... he shook his head and roared as he charged at the soldiers, who began to Open fire. Mercy and Tracer Moved Genji and themselves out of the way and saw a small portion of the forest on fire and with flashes occurring around. "Its Must Be our team!" Tracer Said in Shock. Mercy pulled on Genji with tracer following. "We must find Winston and get out of-" Mercy looked behind to see the soldiers arriving with their weapons pointed at them, and Blackhardt in front of them. He walks past them and Stood on the other side of the Bridge.

Reinhardt finished off the last of the Soldiers and looked behind to see his Friends Captured. "You truly are a protector, Brother... However your shield can not protect your little friends... Run along, BRING ME AN ARMY... So that I can crush them, Along with you old man." Blackhardt lifts his axe and Slams it hard onto the ground, The bridge began to collapse.

Genji, Mercy and Tracer are stuck at the castle side with Blackhardt and the red brigade, while Reinhardt was left on the other side. "Go, Reinhardt... Go and Run For your "army" we'll be waiting." Blackhardt taunted as he goes back inside with the Soldiers dragging the Overwatch team inside.  
Reinhardt began to panic and Rush back to the village. He began to call Winston. "Yes, Reinhardt, What did you fi-" Reinhardt interrupted him in a panic frenzy. "WINSTON, TALON AND THE RED BRIGADE TOOK OVER THE CASTLE, AND THEY CAPTURED THE OTHERS!" Winston blinked for a moment and responded. "Reinhardt calm yourself, Meet us back to the Village and we'll figure out a way to rescue them." Reinhardt stopped for a moment to breath heavily. "Right.. Right.. I'll try to call the others." Winston Nods. "Understood, Just get back here as soon as you can."

Reinhardt finished the call to Winston and called up McCree.

Meanwhile, Soldier 76 showed McCree a file of the town, the name of it's Civilians and the other plans. "They were Abducted and taken from their homes... as prisoners." McCree, Hanzo and the Junker's Looked shocked at what they saw. "The Red Brigade are Abductin' people...That Unheard of and TOTALLY Out of character of them." Soldier 76 growls as he looked at the documents. "They're being transported somewhere, Unsure though... it doesn't Specify a Location." Roadhog Growls a bit at the news. "We have to get back with the others... they will need to know about this." McCree Nods. "Agreed, As much a it pains me to tell Reinhardt that the people here been Abducted... it needs to be told." Soldier 76 closed the Folder. "Yeah...Come on, Lets head to the Cas-" Soon McCree's Communicator light up Red. "What the?" McCree turns on his comm. "Hey what's the Emer- " Reinhardt voice was heard and it was Frantic. "MEIN FRIENDS, YOU MUST HURRY BACK TO THE TOWN!" McCree was surprised. "Whoa, easy partner, Calm yourself... What's the Hub bub?" Reinhardt Breathed heavily. "The Castle...Its Under Talon Control!"

The Agents, the Junkers and the Bastion Unit looked at one another. "Alright, We're heading back now and we're bringing back a friend...I think." Reinhardt Didn't care as he just continued. "Just hurry, I already warned Winston and Torbjorn, Meet us at this Location." Reinhardt drops the Communication and the map shows the location of where he is.

Reinhardt Turned off his communicator and Sighed heavily as he removed his helmet. He turned it around to face him. "How can I be a protector... If I can not protect mein Friends.." Reinhardt sat down at a beer hall and awaited his Team mates to arrive.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Present Time**

Reinhardt and Soldier 76 finished their Reports Once the Remaining Team members regrouped at a local Bar. The bar had at least 4 Feast tables where people can come in and sit down with their friends and have a Large Stein of Beer, just near the entrance is where the tender would serve the beer with two old stouts with a selection of beer to choose from and a whole apparent truck load of casks behind as well, there was a stair way on the other side that leads to the balcony and a small porch that leads to the rest of the village.

Reinhardt had his head resting in his hands, out of his armor he wore only a green Shirt with Camouflage design and black jeans with combat boots on, his armor was laid against the wall the torso opened up. He only groaned as he heard 76's Report. "And all of this happened Years ago?" Soldier 76 nods. "Unfortunately so, With the Order Decimated, this town was just rip for the Picking of being another human Cattle farm... Erm... well you know what I mean..." 76 corrected himself as he cleared his throat. the large German Merely shook his head. "I know what you mean... But I can't Believe Herschel would betray us like that." McCree merely Shrugged. "Ah hell... it ain't your fault, What ever his reason is, It doesn't matter; What does matter is that he works for Talon, So it is our duty to Put that Cowpoke down." Torbjorn Nods as he tried to get some beer from one of the steins but to no avail. "Ja, This is not a Investigation anymore, Its an all out Rescue and destroy mission... Could be fun, eh?"

Hanzo sharpens one of his arrows and looked at the group of men. "I have to agree with the Small metal man, Three of our allies, my Brother included, need to be rescued, What ever Talon is planning with this location, it would be wise to stop them and take the castle back."

Junkrat and Roadhog entered the Beer hall as Hanzo Puts the sharpened arrow back into his quiver. "Its gonna be a bit harder then ya might expect mate." Soldier 76 looked at the Junker his voice sounded serious. "what do you mean?"

Roadhog took the stage. "The Red Brigade had been very busy before our arrival, the whole town is now littered with those animals, many of them have positioned Snipers, Machine gun Entrenchments by the windows, They cover the streets in every crack and wall, The worst part is they're laid out so well that we cannot simply rush through them." Junkrat added more. "Yeah... Those Drongos repaired the bridge of the castle with some wooden Planks so they can bring in more of them into town." Roadhog nods as he breathes in a Canister of Hogdrogen. "There is some more Bad news: the only way into the castle is through that large gate, they closed it up Don't think the Rat's Rip-tire would be enough to blow it open and the road is heavily defended with RPGs and Machine guns as I said... So in other words, we're fucked."

Soldier 76 looked at the Junkers and Growled as he slammed his fist onto the table. "DAMN IT... We need a plan, We can't just leave without the others." the other team members nodded and Sat down on the table and tried to come up with a plan, Except Reinhardt who was depressed from the defeat.

Winston was examining Bastion and the little bird. Bastion Whirred curiously and pats the giant Gorilla Scientist as softly as his could. Winston was a little Amused but pushed the hand away. He opens up the Bastion while it was letting the little bird sit on it's hand, allowing Winston to check him.  
After half and hour, the team were Stuck. "Damn, There doesn't seem to be a way to get in without getting shot is there?"McCree asked as he sips on a flask of water. Torbjorn Shook his head. "Nein... We're screwed without a lot of back up without a military, Storming a castle isn't as easy as Defending it." Soldier 76 growls a bit. "There has to be a way!" Winston pat's 76's shoulder. "Perhaps there is." The Team looked at Winston. "Yeah, that bein'?" Junkrat asked as he was throwing a grenade into the air playing catch with it.

Winston Sets down a broken chip. Hanzo looked at it and recognized it. "This was the chip that my Father was going to give to Talon." Winston Nodded. "Yes, This chip is the God program Motherboard." McCree looked at the snapped chip. "you mean that AI hardware that caused the whole Omnic Crisis to begin with?" Winston Nods again. "Yes, The very same." Roadhog growls a bit. "So, what's this have to do with our current Situation?" Winston smiled a bit. "It might actually get us inside the castle alive." The Team looked at Winston with a confused look (Except Reinhardt.) "What?" they all said in unison.

Winston Cleared his throat and explained. "The A.I. was able to create and control the Bastion Units, But this one Bastion unit seems to be slightly defected because of the chip's malfunction, its still Sentient but its Prime Directives of Slaughtering humans has malfunctioned and acts on a will of its own." Winston pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "This Bastion unit, From what i can tell, it didn't wish to harm as and from 76's report is had Saved you." Winston Heads over to the table and placed a map of the town, he pulls out a pen from his compartment and circles what looked like the town Square. "In the town square there is a battering ram, its Operational but requires some power to get it moving, this is the Rammer 5000, a Very destructive machine used for mining but its pressure and Force of impact should be enough to break down the gates as Junkrat and Roadhog have explained." Junkrat and Roadhog nods their heads and began to understand what Winston is explaining. "The Bastion Unit is a Common Sentry unit with the Ability to turn into a Gatling Cannon, Meaning if we put him on the battering Ram, we might have a good chance of taking down their forces, And with Reinhardt Covering the front, We can take most of the brunt of the attack, and I can use my Shield to cover the other sides giving us a mobile shield that can cover both sides and The Bastion unit can be our main gunner." Winston Finished explaining.

Soldier 76 eyed the Omnic a moment. "You think it'll work?" Winston Looked at 76 and took his glasses off. "I hope, to be honest." The bastion Unit walked over to the team. "Beep Vwoop Dweet, Vrooom Whiiiier Beep boop." The team looked at the Bastion many of them Confused. "He said: Please let me help, I know of my Brother's Sins, But please let me fight with you." The team looked at Torbjorn Who finally got the beer stout to Spill beer into a stein, he looked up at the others. "What?" Hanzo looked was the first to speak up. "How do you know, that's what he said?" Torbjorn Shrugged his shoulders. "I am a man who understands machines, I may not like Omnics, But I do respect the craftsmanship of the Metal and wires, I even learned how these things talk in-case they ever come back... like that fella." Bastion whirrs happily. "Vweep boop Dweep Dweep." Torbjorn Drank the stein, then gulps down the beer. "His name is siege Automaton E54, But he liked what we called his brothers, and prefers to be called just Bastion."

Bastion Whirs Happily again then looked at the bird and Spoke again. "Zweep Beep boop." Torbjorn chuckled. "And the little bird is named Ganymede" Soldier 76 looked at the bird as it flies around the Beer hall. "I'm guessing that bird acts as a Scout in a way...yeah?" Soldier 76 asked Bastion, it simply nods while lifting his finger for Ganymede to land on.

Junkrat was distrustful of bastion but sighs heavily. "Ok, now that we got introductions out of the way, What's the exact plan Winston?" Winston turned his attention to the others and cleared his throat. "We'll use the Ram to give us a chance to get into the castle, while Bastion, Torbjorn and Reinhardt Set up a defensive Cone to allow us to Retaliate against the Red Brigade, I'll use my Shield as well But it can't absorb a lot of Damage, I'll power the Ram with my Tesla cannon to power it up and control it." Winston looked at 76 and Hanzo. "You two will have to take out the Snipers and Gunners that might charge at us." The Two men nodded, Winston looked at the Junkers. "You two Can you cause enough destruction so that we may be able to get through without incident?" The Junkers chuckled a bit. "Yer talkin' to the right people to cause mayhem." Junkrat Laughs manically while Roadhog puts his thumb up and nods.

The team prepared their Equipment for battle, Soldier 76 looked at Reinhardt who was still depressed. "Reinhardt, You doing ok?" Reinhardt groans a bit. "I am a failure as a protector, Soldier... I couldn't get them out... and I Failed them." Soldier 76 hums to himself and pat's his shoulder. "Well That's what happens to heroes.." Reinhardt looked at 76 with a raised eyebrow. "Vhat are you talking about?" Soldier 76 sits down. "Look, from my time being with Overwatch you are a Paladin, a Knight... You boast about your Endeavors and talk about Glory and Honor... I think this is just a bad day, and in the end you'll rise up... after all, you're a knight...there a Castle.. an Evil Knight and Three Friends captured... I heard some of your stories to know you aren't one to stay like this... what are you? a Moping Coward... or a Knight of Lionhart?" Reinhardt looked at the soldier then to the table, He stands up and cracks his neck.

"You're Right, Soldier... I AM REINHARDT WILHELM, KNIGHT OF LIONHART, WARRIOR OF OVERWATCH, I WILL SMASH THROUGH THESE SCOUNDRELS, AND SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" Reinhardt yelled to the top of his lungs as he marches towards his armor, he steps inside, the armor begins to close up, it looked deactivated at the moment. "Crusader... ONLINE!" The armor begins to light up and soon, Reinhardt was able to move, With 76's words, he picked up his Broken hammer and sets it on his shoulder. "Thank you for reminding me of what I am... I AM A HERO... That Will never change... Through the ups there will be Downs... And I shall Overcome them!" He chuckles a bit. "Promise me, little friend... you have my back?" Soldier 76 placed his rifle on his own Shoulder. "Like a brother." Reinhardt Laughed heartily and points his Hammer to the Exit. "THEN LET US GO, FOR HONOR, GLORY, AND VICTORY!"

The team finished preparing. Junkrat, Hanzo and 76 rushed towards the second floor awaiting Winston's command. Winston, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, McCree, Roadhog and Bastion stood at the front door, Reinhardt looked at the heavy Fighters. "Are you Ready, Mein Friends?" Winston Smiled and nods. "lets Rescue our Friends." Reinhardt turns on his shield. "CHARGE!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As the Team began their attack, the Red Brigade had already set up their Defenses, RPGs began to hit Reinhardt's Shield while mounted Machine Guns kept the fire focused Solely on Reinhardt. The Shields began to break as soon as they stepped out of the Beer hall. Roadhog Rushes through the Shield and used his Scrap-gun to Blast a large chunk at one of the machine gun placements, taking the Threat from Reinhardt and trying to gun down the giant Junker. Winston ran through the shield and used his jetpack to jump farther into the fight, he managed to get himself on the roof and used his brute strength to knock off some of the RPGs, Though he gained a few Blasts from the Rocketeers, he wasn't stunned, he just looked Pissed.

Bastion, McCree and Torbjorn Rushed through Reinhardt's shield and made their way towards the town square, only to be faced with a line of Brigadiers with Ak-47s. The soldiers opened fire on the team, forcing McCree and Torbjorn to hide behind the wall that lead to the Square, Bastion took the fire as if it was nothing, his eye turns red and points his Submachine gun at the soldiers and mowed them down. "Vweep Beep Boop!" Bastion Whirred Loudly as the soldiers fell one by one to the very dangerous Automaton. "That's one Damn, Omnic I ain't gonna piss off, Partner..." McCree Said loudly as he remembered how truly dangerous the Bastion Omnics were. Torbjorn wasn't listening as he was tapping his hammer against a house that seemed to be demolished, McCree looked at the little Dwarf. "What in tarnation are you doing?" Torbjorn smirked a bit and smashed his hammer against a weak portion of the wall, creating another way towards the Square. "making a very difficult problem into a simple solution." said the Wise-ass Dwarf as he Rushes in Firing off his Bolt gun at the soldiers that are guarding the square. McCree only shook his head with a snicker and followed the little engineer's plan.

Meanwhile Hanzo, Junkrat and 76 managed to Sneak past most of the fighting and found themselves behind the enemy line. Some of the Red Brigade's snipers were preparing to gun down the Overwatch agents with true aim. 76 sneaked up behind one of them and wrapped his arms around his face and pulled him into the shadows though without finesse as he dropped his rifle. One of the other snipers looked over to the noise and motioned some of the soldiers to find out where that was coming from. The soldiers rushed towards the location only for a bloodcurdling scream to ensue, followed by a heavy impact explosion that caused one of the soldiers to fly out of the area on fire and crashing against the wall, dead. The other snipers were surprised only for a moment until three arrows pierced through their skulls.

With the Snipers out of the way, 76, Hanzo and Junkrat made their way down the stairs to join the others in the control for the square though Junkrat's Explosion had alarmed the nearby Defenders to rush out from behind the gates and opened fire on the trio. "I must admit, that was an excellent take-down, Shame it could've been done quietly." Hanzo remarked as he pulled back his bow and launched an arrow to the back of one of the machine gunners. "Heh, Right at least I didn't cause a loud commotion to get everyone's attention." 76 growled a bit as he shot off his helix rockets forcing some of the soldiers to fly back dead. "Well EXCUSE ME, I happen to be an excellent pyromaniac thank ya, very much, at least I got the job done, not wait for a good line with three Sharp teeth to Jagger on a bunch of dumb sods." Junkrat said in his normal manic like tone as he tosses one of his mines onto the remaining soldiers and pushing the detonator causing them to fly in multiple directions; well in pieces anyways.

The Overwatch agents managed to break through the defense lines, Reinhardt swatted away a large number of brigade troops with his broken hammer, roaring in his thunderous battle cry. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU IN THE NAME OF GLORY!" Roadhog pulls one of the RPGs and blasted his scrap-gun into the soldier's face. "He doesn't Shut up about that, "glory" crap does he?" he asked Winston who dropped down tossing a trooper against the wall. "Its just how he is, He kept startling me so much, that is kind of just accepted his mannerism... trust me, you'll get used to it... just don't encourage it." Winston chuckled a bit as he pat's Roadhog's shoulder, though the response was a growl and a leather pig-mask looking deep into Winston's soul along with Deep breathing.

The red brigade's initial defenses were destroyed forcing some of them to retreat behind the metal gated wall, and locking up the other entrances, this gave the team some breathing room.

Soldier 76, Hanzo and Junkrat walked towards the square, followed by Bastion, McCree and Torbjorn, and lastly was Reinhardt, Roadhog and Winston.

"Alright, Winston, What do we do now?" Roadhog asked as he sat down on the floor while Winston was searching the area. "Where was it?... No its not there... AHA there it is!" Winston hustled over to a machine that looked like a battering ram, though it looked to be grounded and unused for quite some time.

The Town was riddled with numerous corpses of bastion units, Bastion walks over one of them and picked up the head and placed it on top the other wreckage, beeping low sad like tones.

"Alright, here's the plan." Bastion's attention turned from the corpse to Winston who was now providing assignments to the team. "With the Square secure and the Rammer 5000 in our hands, We're ready to make preparations to take the castle... Now, Torbjorn, set up a turret here." Torbjorn nods at Winston as he began to create a turret attached to the side of the Rammer. "Excllent, Bastion Come here and set yourself up on this side." Bastion whirred in Acknowledgement and walks over to the Rammer, With some minor difficulty it managed to set itself up as a gunner onto the other side of the Rammer. "yes... yes, this Can work... Reinhardt, you'll Stand on top of the Rammer and Put your shield up, You'll have to defend Torbjorn and Bastion while they try to keep the Red Brigade from stopping us." Reinhardt slams his fist against his armor. "IT SHALL BE DONE, MEIN FRIEND!" Reinhardt begins to set himself up.

This gave Winston some time to give the others their assignments. "Junkers, I need you two to Draw the brigade's soldiers away from the Rammer, as much as Bastion and Torbjorn can take as many of them as they can, We don't want them to be Overrun, that's why your job is to inflict as much damage to their defenses and thin their numbers a bit, is that understood?" Roadhog breathed in heavily and said. "If it means I get to bash some skulls, I got no complaints..." Junkrat added in a giggling fit of madness. "HEHE.. yeah, and we can cause a SHIT ton of Havoc since there's not Civvies around, OH JOY!" Junkrat merely goes into a mental breakdown, until Roadhog placed a serious hand on his shoulder, causing his inhibitions to simmer down a bit.

Winston shook his head a bit and looked at 76, Hanzo and McCree. "You three have the most important job, you three will have to move around the battlefield while the others are doing their assignments, I need you three to thin out their snipers and find a different route into the castle, because once we break the gates, we need to rescue Genji, Mercy and Tracer... Can I trust you three to get yourselves inside while we handle most of the fire fight?" Soldier 76 walked up and nods. "You can trust us to get the job done, so far we managed to get half of the job done, now I'd say we go all in and take the fight to them." McCree tilts his hat and smirks as he smoked his cigar. "Heh, Sure thin' partner, I got my eye on the prize already." Hanzo bows at Winston. "I will not disappoint this team." Winston Smiles at the three men and grunts. "Then lets Move it!" The Three men headed over to the wall and waited for the Operation to begin. The Junkers moved to the other side of the wall and looked over. "See ya bloke on the other side, 'ey?" Junkrat Smirked at the three agents. "Likewise, Partner." McCree said to Junkrat as he twirls his Peacekeeper.

Winston sets up his telsa cannon and pushed the button to start it up, The electric polarity began to focus its energy into the Rammer's battery, causing it to come to life after so many years of inactivity, the machine began to hover in place, Causing Reinhardt to kneel and hold onto the side, though it doesn't affect the gunners on the sides. "Alright, OPERATION: CASTLE SMASHERS... IS A GO!" Winston yelled out as he began to control the Rammer and forcing it to move towards the gate, once in range, Winston sets up a few minor set ups and soon the Rammer's Piston moved back slowly in a charging set up and without warning it Pushed outward in a fast and very strong motion that snaps the gate in half though not entirely breaking it. "One more should do it." Winston said as he sets up the ram again, this time it managed to break the first gate, causing the two halves to fly out and crash against a castle outpost, knocking back a few soldiers in the process.

"Alright, LETS GO!" Winston began to move the cart with his Tesla cannon, while the Junkers rushed forward, Junkrat was on top of Roadhog's Shoulders firing wildly around. That was the first thing the defenders saw, a giant man being ridden by a maniacal Bomber. The soldiers began to open fire but the destructive instruments of the Junkers forced them to pull back and take up more covering and defensive positions.

76, Hanzo and McCree rushed behind the Junkers and ended up inside the castle that was partially smashed by the metal gates. 76 was the first to enter using his army training to guide his team safely while also gliding his weapon around the room to clear any hostiles. "Clear, Move up a floor." Ordered 76 as Hanzo pulled back his bow followed by McCree who has his peacekeeper ready, Soldier 76 followed soon as the agents reached the second floor. Hanzo was shot at, luckily the shooter missed, However unluckily for him, Hanzo saw where the shot came from and lets his arrow ride the wind and strike down the hostile with ease, his body hanging from the arrow as it pierced him through and managed to keep itself up into the cobblestone rock. "Nice Shot, Archer, nice shot indeed." Hanzo bows his head to the Cowboy's admiration only to quickly retort. "We have company." Three Soldiers Rushed through the doorway, only to be gunned down by McCree's fast trigger finger. "You were saying, Partner?" As McCree reloaded an RPG Soldier pops out from the same doorway, only to be Shot through the head by 76's pulse rifle which rested on McCree's shoulder. "Enough dicking around, we got a mission to complete." McCree and Hanzo Nods at 76 and began to move.

The Red brigade had the advantage of numbers but they were no match against a Shielded Bastion and turret that are cutting them down like a tank crushing leaves and bodies with its iron steel. "SHOOT THE FUCKING BASTARDS!" One of the Commanders ordered his men, some of the soldiers were retreating back to the overpass that lead to the castle bridge. "We can't damage them, the shield's too strong and they're not letting up, sir!" One of the soldiers yelled out as he watched in horror as the metal machine kept spewing bullets and bolts at his comrades. "Stop being a bitch, and FIGHT!" The commander ordered again, only for a random grenade to roll up in his feet, it was ticking for a moment, the grenade had a carved smiley face with Crossed eyes and then it began to ring like an alarm clock and it blew up, killing the commander and maiming the soldier.

"Ah, that was beautiful, Come on Hoggie, Show them what a Junker can do when he has no restraints!" Roadhog grunts and grabs a large amount of scrap taken from the Omnics and placed it into a funnel, He turns the wheel with a steady yet fast pace and a large amount of scrap was being shot out from the gun, the Metal and random assortments of gears fly towards the Soldiers, killing most of them in the process. Junkrat jumps down from Roadhog's shoulder and sets up his Rip-tire. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Junkrat pulls a cord from the tire and it revs to life and soon rolls very quickly towards an incoming group of soldiers, Junkrat pressed a detonator in his hand then covers his ears, The Rip-tire Explodes in the middle of the group, Some fly from the blast either hitting the castle wall or falling down the height of where the castle is located a Wilhelm scream could be heard somewhere along the lines but that's a rare thing to hear. "That was beautiful...time for more mayhem, HAHAHAHA!" Junkrat Stated as he charges into the fray, limping along with his peg leg, Roadhog followed as he placed the funnel and wheel in his pack on his belt.

Hanzo quickly set himself up as the group witness flashes of light shoot out from the castle windows. Hanzo pulls back one of his special arrows and shoots it against the wall, where a blue radar like wave emits showing red outlines of the snipers. McCree walks past Hanzo, his eye was slightly glowing, he darts his eyes around to the window openings and fired six rounds towards the snipers, all hitting their marks. "Its High noon." said McCree as he twirls his peacekeeper and reloads casually. Hanzo chuckled a bit. "I praise your marksmanship... Though its only Three in the afternoon." McCree looked at Hanzo with a smirk. "Well its High noon somewhere in the world." Hanzo rolled his eyes, and pulled back an arrow and fires it off against a newly positioned sniper. "If you say so."

Soldier 76 separated himself from Hanzo and McCree to look for a way into the castle while the major battle was happening outside, Some of the Brigade rushed out to the front gate to aid their allies in battle, though to no avail. 76 found a door that leads to the inside of the castle. 76 quickly rushed towards the door and barrel rolls inside. Though he made it inside, his foot got caught in the metal door and slightly crushed his ankle before he pulls it inside. "Agh,... Damn it." 76 Limped quickly for cover as more soldiers began to swarm the front. "Too close..." He sat there, rubbing his ankle, swearing he heard a crack.

Meanwhile, Winston and his team were right just about close to the gate, all they had to do was get past the Wooden bridge the Brigade had set up. "Just one more push, and I'll start up the Ram!" Winston yelled out as he walks onto the Wooden Bridge, it looked as if it cannot support his weight, if Winston Stopped giving the Rammer power, The whole bridge would collapse. Reinhardt Roared in high Morale "DON'T WORRY, MEIN FRIEND, I'LL PROTE-"Suddenly one of the Surviving RPGs managed to fire off a rocket towards Reinhardt's exposed side destroying his arm that carried the shield causing it to malfunction and stop operating. Roadhog slammed his hook against the Soldier though it was too late.

The Soldiers took to the offensive and fired at Reinhardt, his armor managed to absorb the bullets though the damage began to show as they focused fire and any of the shots that land at his head began to cause him dizziness and blunt trauma. Bastion kept firing his Gatling Cannon at the Soldiers but there were too many of him to keep in his sight as some of them managed to take the high ground and fire at him, Hanzo and McCree saw this and tried to save Bastion only to be shot at by snipers and they had to focus their fire on them. Torbjorn's turret was becoming too damaged to continue to operate despite Torbjorn's Best efforts to upkeep the repairs. "DON"T YOU DIE ON ME, BABY!" The turret was on its last leg as it was smoking and sparks were flying around. "Die you little bastard!" one of the soldiers rushed towards Torbjorn with an empty RPG attempting to bash Torbjorn off the rammer and to the forest below. Torbjorn only growls and roared our. "MOLTEN CORE!" Suddenly the Soldier was the one being knocked off. Torbjorn was burning up, literally, as his whole body turned into fire, his engine like back spurted out black smoke, his welding mask in front of his face made him looked menacing, His turret turned on its defensive protocols. the turret's armor activates saving it from certain destruction and a small box pops out and began to fire rockets at the high ground the soldiers had positioned themselves. Torbjorn used his hammer to fix his turret with added adrenaline and speed that soon his turret was fully repaired and the rammer managed to get itself into the front gate. "Now its our turn!" Torbjorn boomed as he jumped from the Rammer and used his flaming hammer to bash the soldier's skulls and using his Rivet gun with quick and precise accuracy that it forced the soldiers to retreat back to the castle.

Bastion reverted back to his Scout form and jumped down, Ganymede flies around giving Bastion an idea of where the soldiers will be coming from, five soldiers rushed out with newly loaded RPGs ready to take down the agents only for Bastion to be in front and gunning them down with his Sub-machine gun. Ganymede flies down to bastion's Shoulder and tweets at him, Bastion whirs in Victory. "DOOT DO DO DOOT!" The agents began to gather at the rammer

and McCree managed to put down the snipers and rushed out cover and joined the others. "We made it... we made it boys!" McCree cheered as he reloads his revolver. Hanzo looked at McCree and retorted. "We're not victorious yet... We still have a castle to take and Prisoners to free." McCree's smile turned to a smirk. "Tsk.. you're fun to be around with.." Winston was typing some console controls. "Alright, I'm going to set this to the maximum, It won't be ready until I set up the final commands, Get ready with everything you require before we Storm the castle... you all have Two minutes."

Junkrat and Roadhog are setting up another rip-tire, Roadhog carries a spare tire with spikes on his back whenever Junkrat uses the one already on his back, Torbjorn was finally calm again as he fully repairs his turret ready to use the Rammer so he wouldn't have to set up from different positions, Hanzo looked at his quiver and found that he has a limited amount of arrows left, he looked around and hums to himself quietly as he looked through one of the buildings nearby the gate to find old wooden arrows. "Perfect." he said to himself. McCree loots the soldier's bodies for Handgun ammo. "we really got to do something about the lack of ammunition, ol' buddy." Winston looked at McCree and grunts in Acknowledgement. "I'll see what I can do to reprimand that." Bastion was repairing his armor as he pets Ganymede and whirs happily at him .Reinhardt tried to fix his left arm but to no avail as it was severely damaged to work again. "Verdammt... my shield is broken for good..." Torbjorn looked at Reinhardt. "What about your other arm, doesn't it have a shield?" Reinhardt sadly shook his head. "Nein, I can only carry my hammer, but I have no shield... No matter, I will have to defend you all with my might... I will not fail." Reinhardt stood up and looked towards the gate with a resolution to save his friends and defeat Blackhardt.

"Alright, I have Finished the final preparations... Are you all ready?" The Agents nodded until Reinhardt noticed 76 wasn't among them. "where is the little soldier man?" Winston looked around only to hear gunfire inside the castle. "Seems 76 is starting the party without us." Winston grunted and turned on the Rammer, the piston began to move charging up to maximum power. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Winston roared out, the agents moved behind some cover and soon a loud clang was heard, The Piston had dented the gate and began to charge up again.

76 was being shot at by some of the remaining red brigade defenders. 76 popped out of Cover from time to time, he managed to kill three soldiers though they just moved up and kept firing on his position. "Damn bastards don't know when to stay down." 76 remarked as he shot out a helix rocket towards a hanging chandelier that broke off from the ceiling and crushed a large group of soldiers and maiming a couple from the force.

Blackhardt emerged from around the corner and growled. "So this is the might army I was Expecting from Reinhardt?" Blackhardt looked at his fallen troops and Chuckled. "For a small force to take down so many of these men, I must praise your efforts, However you will not survive this... and your friends will die..." 76 growled and turned his tactical visor on, then pops out and roars in defiance as he fired round after round putting down any soldier that was in his sights. Blackhardt took a brunt of the bullets and merely laughed. "Fool, You'll only delay the inevitable.." Blackhardt lifted his Axe and Swung it down, Black fire began to charge towards 76's position ready to take its victim.

Suddenly the metal gate bursts open destroying the front door and intercepting the fire. "TO VICTORY!" Reinhardt screamed as he rushed in with Roadhog and Winston behind. Reinhardt Charged up his thrusters and glides through the halls crashing into the soldiers who were firing their weapons at the knight like bowling pins, Winston took off his glasses and goes berserk swinging his arms swatting the soldiers around like rag dolls, Roadhog swung his chain decapitating some of the soldiers and breaking some skulls that were unlucky to be in the chain's way.

Hanzo climbed up a wall that overlooked the whole hall and fired off arrow upon arrow at the red brigade. McCree grabs one of his flash bangs and blinds a few of the soldiers before he unloads his Peacekeeper on a few of their heads. Junkrat was controlling the Rammer that was in High speed that crashed into Blackhardt and crushing him against a wall. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRONGO!" Blackhardt was stunned only to see the Rammer placed with explosives. Junkrat pushes the Detonator, engulfing Blackhardt into a Ball of explosive fire. Torbjorn rushes towards 76 and gives him a armor pack. "a little something to help you, go find the others, we got this covered." 76 nods as Torbjorn sets a turret around the corner as he rushes into the fray, Bastion Rushed in and opens fire on the Enemy Soldiers with no signs of remorse or mercy.

76 applies the armor to his ankle for support as he looked towards a stair way that may lead to the others, with some discomfort 76 runs up the stairs, he heard some foot steps heading down and pulled his Rifle up, a few Soldiers come into view of 76's sights and he puts them down with great accuracy. 76 continued up until he reached a wooden door. Soldier 76 tried to open it but it was locked. he back away a bit and fires off a helix rocket towards the door Destroying into small splintered pieces. 76 rushed in to find two dead soldiers and another one coughing from the blast, he saw 76 and rushed at him, 76 tried to take him down only to have his gun being wrestled from his grasp. 76 lifted his injured armored leg and thrusts it forward breaking the soldier's knee, causing the soldier to fall and grasp his knee. "AHHH!, FUCK!"

76 grabs the soldier's collar of his shirt and pulls him face to face. "Where are the prisoners?" The soldier seethed in pain and looked at 76. "Fuck you..." 76 growls. "Wrong Answer." He pushed the soldier against the wall and used the butt end of his gun to break his face. "GAH!" The soldier held his face as 76 grabbed him again. "Now, tell me, where are they?" The soldier looked at 76 and spit blood onto his Visor. "Up yours pig..." 76 wipes the blood from his visor and looked out to the window, He fires off a Helix rocket creating a large hole to the outskirts of Eichenwalde. 76 punches the soldier and grabs his leg and drags him to the hole then with all his strength he holds the soldier by his foot, dangling him over to the ground. "I'm getting tired of your shit, I'm an old man, kid... so I'm not as strong as I used to be." To show it, he loosens his grip. The soldier began to panic. "WAIT, WAIT DON"T DROP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Soldier 76 tightens his grip again. "There is no god, punk... Only you, me, and that long drop to the ground... and this can all stop if you tell me where the prisoners are." The soldier looked up (or at least down) to the ground and screams at the top of his lungs. "OK,OK, The Prisoners are above a floor, at least the male ones!" 76 quirked his head. "Males ones?" The Soldier nods his head. "Y-yeah, that Reporter guy and that Omnic bastard." 76 looked at the soldier and growls. "Where are the female Prisoners..." The solder pissed his pants. "I DON"T KNOW, HONEST, PLEASE DON"T DROP ME, HAVE MERCY!" Soldier 76 growled at the man and throws him back into the room. "you better not be lying." The soldier crawled away in fear of the masked soldier as he shivered at the sight. "I'm not, honest..." Soldier 76 growls and turned his back at the soldier and moved to the stairs he mentioned. The soldier made sure he wasn't looking and pulled out his pistol, aiming at 76 and cocks it, though 76's instincts kicked in and pulled out his pistol in his holster and shot a round into the soldier's head. "Damn punk...I didn't start this war... But I'm damn well gonna finish it."

Meanwhile the main group were holding off the Soldiers that kept flooding the halls, McCree Suffered a bullet wound to his shoulder but thankfully nothing Fatal, Hanzo was running out of arrows, he used up all of his special arrows and had to rely on his martial arts for any close quarter fighting, Junkrat and Torbjorn were set up well, Explosives rang the hall around and Torbjorn's turret was holding the fort, Bastion Turned into a Gatling cannon and kept the Soldiers from overrunning the group. Roadhog and Winston kept their attack against the soldiers with ease. "You fight like a true Junker, Gorilla... I respect that." Winston slams a soldier down with his hand and chuckled. "Your Skill with that hook and chain isn't bad, Such physics and such force, we should do studies together." Roadhog only chortled at Winston's idea and Slams a hook into a soldier's skull. "Nah."

Reinhardt swats away another soldier with his hammer though his left arm was becoming dead weight and caused him to lag a bit. "I don't know how long I can keep this up." Suddenly he saw the rammer move a bit. "What in hell?" Soon an Arm pops out and pushed the burning Machine off. Blackhardt was growling. "Reinhardt...YOU WILL PAY!" He charges at Reinhardt successfully catching him off guard and crashing him against the wall. "YOU WILL DIE, WILHELM!" Blackhardt grabbed Reinhardt's left arm and began to rip it out of its socket until the armor breaks and soon wires and a painful shock envelops Reinhardt's Senses. "AHHHHHHH!" Reinhardt's arm is Exposed, he tried to punch Blackhardt only for him to catch it and Rip it off as well causing the same painful stimuli to envelop his Nerves. "GRR.. Why are you doing this, Herschel?!" Blackhardt looked at Reinhardt. "You want to know?... Heh... Hehe...HAHAHAHAHA!" Blackhardt only laughed as he grasps Reinhardt's helmet and rips it off. "I do this...because the master Favored you... I was suppose to lead this order to greatness, but the Master chose you over me... I been here from the beginning, I was the strongest man alive... then you show up from the gutters of this village and Ruin that chance... So I killed the master after our order was destroyed by the Omnics... he fought bravely... but foolishly... I wanted more, I was getting old my strength was not what it used to be... Until talon gave me a chance." Reinhardt growled. "What chance is that?" Blackhardt chuckled and rips off the last of Reinhardt's armor and tossed his body near Bladerich's armor. Blackhardt removed his mask to reveal not a human face but a robotic abomination, his face was metal, the gears working where his brain was suppose to be, and the eyes... they were yellow and filled with hate. "I am reborn as Blackhardt...Talon Gave me Immortality." Blackhardt said in a monotone yet evil voice.

Reinhardt crawled back towards Bladerich's armor in shock. "You...You betrayed the order.." he muttered as Blackhardt moved closer. "I did...what I needed to do... You don't know what I had to do to get this much power and fear... I am Immortal...and my first act...is killing you." Blackhardt lifted his axe. "Good bye... Reinhardt Wilhelm... Say hello to the master for me...IN HELL!" Blackhardt swung his Axe towards Reinhardt only to be intercepted by Roadhog's chain. "WHAT!?" Blackhardt turned his head and soon felt a large arm causing him to fly to the side. "Don't worry Reinhardt, we'll protect you." Winston stated as he and Roadhog stood in front of Blackhardt who was putting his helmet on. "you fools dare stop me from fulfilling my Destiny as an immortal?...very well then... You two shall be my first victims...RAAGH!" Blackhardt charged at the two Tanks and they in turn charged as well.

Meanwhile 76 managed to reach the floor where they kept the prisoners to only find Genji and another person with him in chains. "76? is that you?" Soldier 76 walks towards a table that had the key for the shackles and unlocked Genji and the man's binds. "Thank you, 76..." Soldier 76 shrugged. "Don't mention it." Genji retorted. "Don't worry, I won't." 76 shook his head and looked at the man. "And who are you?" The man was massaging his wrists and looked at 76. "My name is Cole Swanson, I'm a journalist/News reporter, I was kidnapped by these Psychos three days ago, they wanted me to do a news special about Eichenwalde, I..I don't know to what end." 76 nods his head. "I got a good idea..." 76 looked at Genji. "Where is Mercy and Tracer?" Genji looked at 76 as he sheathed his blades. "Wouldn't you like to know." 76 growls at Genji. "Don't get cute with me, Genji, They could be in Danger right now!" Genji was casually checking his gear and looked at 76. "I know where they are, and I shall go rescue them, you can take the reporter here and get him out of the castle." 76 growled. "Damn it Genji, don't be Stupid and just-" Genji punched 76's throat causing him to grab his throat and cough trying to get some air into his lungs that were knocked out in mid-speech. "I'll say only this... 76... Mercy is mine... You get in my way again, like last week... and I will make sure to make your life miserable." Soon as 76 breathed in some air, Genji was gone. Cole helped 76 to his feet. "Is...there something I missed?" 76 rubs his throat and looked at the journalist... Don't pay no mind... come on, lets get out of here." The two began to head down.

Roadhog and Winston did their best to fight Blackhardt, however, he was more Machine then man. Blackhardt threw Roadhog at Winston. "Come on, Is that the best you fools got?" Roadhog picked himself up and helped Winston to his feet. "I'll enjoy Breaking you, and RIPPING YOU TO PIECES!" Roadhog Rushes up to Blackhardt Swinging his chain, Winston Roars in a raging Fury and goes Berserk again, Jumping towards Blackhardt.

Reinhardt looked in shame as his friends go out of their way to defend him. "I... I can not let them sacrifice their strengths for me, I am the shield... But my armor..." Reinhardt looked at his torn armor and then looked at Balderich's armor. "I have failed Master..." Reinhardt lowered his head in shame, soon he was hit with a flashback.

"Reinhardt... Do you know why, I have called you here?" Balderich von Adler was standing in his armor, to the young Reinhardt who was kneeling at his feet. "I..I don't know master." Balderich looked at Reinhardt and motioned him to stand. "I have called you to tell you my final lesson... in this final battle of the Omnic Crisis." Reinhardt stood up and looked at his master questioningly. "What do you mean, master?" Balderich placed a hand on his shoulder and removed his helmet, his old face smiling at Reinhardt's armored helm. "My boy, When you first came into this order... I had watched you grow from a strong yet reckless child... to an honorable defender of man... I grow old and such as fate; You shall grow old as well... I will not be around and I feel that I have more to offer you then mere words... When and if I fall... I want you to have my armor... and my title as leader of this order... I come to think of you as the son I never had... Show the world that The order of the Lionhart is not forgotten... Show them Honor and Glory." Reinhardt looked at his master and bowed his head. "Yes master..." Bladerich chuckled and puts his helmet on. "Come... let us charge into the battle and defeat these Omnics, once and for all..." The two armored knights leave the throne room and open the gates and a bright light emits and blinds Reinhardt.

Reinhardt comes out of his flashback as Roadhog and Winston fall on their backs groaning. "Heh...Pathetic... valiant... but pathetic..." Reinhardt looked at Balderich's armor and sees his determination. "I will not fail...I WILL NOT FAIL!" He stands up and rushes towards Balderich's armor and begins to open the armor. "What in... I will destroy you, Reinhardt!" Blackhardt ran towards Reinhardt but stopped by an explosive force hitting him in the back. Junkrat laughs maniacally as he shoots grenades at Blackhardt. "COME ON, YA ARMORED WANKER, I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA TO CHEW ON!" Blackhardt growled as the rest of the team attacked Blackhardt, the Red Brigade could not spare any more men and ran from the castle in the back. "Cowards...Fine; THEN I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He charges at the agents.

Genji ran from his prison and into the opposite end of the castle. Genji approached towards a door with no guards standing, he tried to open the door only to notice it was locked, it didn't matter to him as he unsheathed his dragon blade and cuts the door in half. With on swift kick, Genji breaks the door and enters the room to find three guards bound and gagged. "what the?" Genji removes one of the guard's mouth gags and looked at him. "where are the prisoners here?" The guard growled. "those Bitches, Tricked us, They escaped somewhere in the castle!" Genji growls and Knocks the guard out. "Disrespectful...Agh...I have to go find them now." he exits the room and heads to the main halls.

Meanwhile 76 escorted Cole down the stairs until he heard footsteps, he lifted his hand to stop the reporter from taking another step, he lifted his rifle and slowly moved slowly as the footsteps stopped making sounds. As he inched closer and closer, his finger was ready at the trigger, and around the bend he pops out and points his rifle to someone's face and a heavy staff almost inches away from his face.

"76!"

"MERCY!"

The two agents were breathing heavily and sighed. "Damn it, Mercy I could've shot you." Mercy chuckled as she holds herself with her staff. "And I would've sprayed your brains against the wall...Oh mein god...Heh..." 76 sighs heavily and hugged Mercy for a moment before he lets go of her and goes back to his military composure. "Uhm...Glad to see you're alright." Mercy smiled a bit and pats his shoulders. "Likewise...Oh, I almost forgot.. TRACER, I FOUND 76!" Tracer blinked forward giving the two Agents a smile. "Oh Thank the Queen its just you, there's been a swarm of these Bloody brigade blokes around these parts that its like a Zerg hive!"

Mercy shook her head and sighs. "I hope the others are alright." 76 nods his head. "They're fine, they are downstairs fighting Blackhardt and Genji is somewhere looking for you two." Genji appears behind Tracer and Mercy. "And Speak of the devil.." Tracer looked back and cheered. "GENJI, You're alright!" She goes to give Genji a friendly hug. "Yes, I'm happy you both are safe." Genji said in his normal tone. "Hey Cole, you can come down now, we're getting you out of here." Cole appears around the bend of the stairs and looked at the Overwatch agents.. "This is going to be a highlight of my career." Tracer only giggled a bit. "We'll talk about that later, right now we have to get you out of here, Genji and I will take you back to the ship, Mercy and 76, you two go help the others, Blackhardt is a tough bloke, they might need medical attention." Mercy nods her head. "Right, come on 76!" 76 nods and the two agents rush downstairs to join the fight, Genji growls a bit and looked at Cole. "Alright, lets get you to safety." All three of them headed to the ship.

Blackhardt kicked McCree's stomach, launching him into Hanzo's injured form. "Damn Pests..." Blackhardt looked at his Brutal work on the last of the standing Overwatch agents. McCree was on top of Hanzo who was groaning in pain, Torbjorn was stuck into a wall, as he was punted into the wall by a heavy kick, Junkrat was found twitching on the floor, Burnt and a large gash on his chest from being almost being cut in half by Blackhardt's axe and Bastion was laying against the wall after Blackhardt charged him to the wall, trying to repair himself as best he could. "Now... Where were we Rein-" Just as Blackhardt turned his head a fist Rammed into his dragon helm and caused him to skid across the hall. "What in hell?!" Blackhardt lifted himself up and Saw in shock, Balderich von Alder's armor moving around.

"I am the heir to Balderich von alder's legacy... you have betrayed the order and all it stood for, I am the shield, the hammer of justice AND DEFENDER OF LIONHART!" Reinhardt's voice boomed out of the armor as he steps towards Blackhardt. The Black knight lifted himself up and grips his axe tightly. "You...YOU WILL DIE,REINHARDT, I DEFEATED YOU ONCE, I'LL DEFEAT YOU AGAIN!" Blackhardt engaged his thrusters and Charged towards Reinhardt, Reinhardt Engaged his thrusters and did the same, The Knights rammed against each other in full force however Reinhardt engaged all his thrusters to full power, Soon Blackhardt's thrusters were no match and he was pushed back and crashed against the wall. "I will no longer tolerate you, Blackhardt... Justice will be done!" Blackhardt Swings his Axe at Reinhardt. "SHUT UP!" Reinhardt moved back from the swing and swung upwards as a bright flame rushes towards Blackhardt and Burns him. Blackhardt growls and rushes towards Reinhardt swinging his axe, Reinhardt Deflected the axe with Balderich's mace and parried the axe. Reinhardt growls and lifted his Mace up to the sky. "HAMMER DOWN!" Reinhardt swings his Mace down onto Blackhardt, he tried to deflect it but the mace broke through the Axe and crushed Blackhardt's chest, The castle shook and Dust began to cover the fighters.

Mercy and 76 arrived in time to see the end of the battle and find all of their team beaten but alive. "Support has arrived." Mercy began to activate her healing stream from her staff and healed Junkrat first, he opened his eyes spontaneously as his wounds began to heal and close up. "WHOO DOOLY, I"M ALIVE!" Mercy chuckled a bit as she heals Torbjorn who growls a bit and gets himself out of the wall. "NO ONE PUNTS A DWARF...AHHHH NOW I GOT THAT DAMN THING STUCK IN MY HEAD!" Junkrat Cackles heartily holding his head with both his hands. "That's Priceless hehehe..." Torbjorn only huffed. Mercy began to heal Hanzo and McCree. "Thanks for the help, Ma'am." McCree tips his hat, while Hanzo bowed his head. "Appreciate the Help, Doctor." Mercy smiled at them. "Think nothing of it." Mercy glides towards Winston and Roadhog and healed them as well. "Come now, Up and at them, boys." both of the heavy hitting tanks. Winston and Roadhog Stood up feeling rejuvenated. "Thank you, Mercy... I'm glad you're alright... Where is Tracer and Genji?" Soldier 76 walked up next to Mercy. "They're escorting a reporter from the area, they'll come to aid us in a bit." Winston nods. Mercy looked around looking for someone. "Where's Reinhardt?" Suddenly she was picked up and hugged by a giant barbarian like metal armor. "MERCY, I AM GLAD YOU ARE OK, MEIN FRIEND!" Mercy was Surprised by the hug but looked at Reinhardt for a moment. "Isn't this..." Reinhardt sets her down and nods his head. "Ja... this is my master's armor... as you can see..." he points over to his old armor which was destroyed in the fight." Mercy only covered her mouth in shock and held Reinhardt's hand. "You poor dear..." Reinhardt shook his head. "I'll be fine...I think this armor could be in good use for our new friend."

Mercy looked at Reinhardt curiously for a moment before she Blackhardt standing, his chest smashed in and his helmet broken to, his face all messed up from the attack. "I AM IMMORTAL!" Blackhardt Charged behind Reinhardt. "Du do do doooo do DUUUU!" Suddenly Bastion Crashes into Blackhardt in his Tank Configuration and pushes him against the wall, Blackhardt looked in shock as Bastioncrashes him against the wall and then he fires off a Shell into Blackhardt's midsection causing him to be shot through the wall with so much force and fall to his death and into the forest.

Bastion reverts back to his Sentry form and kneels down, feeling a bit dizzy and heavily damaged. Soldier 76, McCree and Hanzo rushed towards Bastion and held him away from the hole in the wall while Roadhog and Winston Pulled him away. "Thank you for the save, Mein friend." Reinhardt said to Bastion who only Whirred happily. "Vweep Do Du." Mercy was standing in shock at what she witnessed. Soldier 76 chuckled a bit and rubs his head. "Right...Mercy this is Bastion... Bastion This is Mercy, Our Field medic." Bastion looked at Mercy, his eye was in low power as he took too much damage and waved his hand lazily. Mercy waved back still in shock. Reinhardt only sighs a bit. "Come, let us go home and help our new friend here..." Junkrat only crossed his arms. "I ain't gonna be its friend... though I do like the explosive bit." Hanzo and McCree chuckled at Junkrat's statement. "Whatever you say, come on, lets call tracer and Genji for the pick up." McCree stated as he calls up Tracer.

In Ten minutes the agents were onboard the ship. Torbjorn and Winston were helping bastion Repair itself Ganymede was on his finger providing some comfort for the Automaton. Mercy was healing 76 ankle which he forgot to mention was injured, Genji and Hanzo were taking a breather, their first mission was rocky for the two but they proved themselves useful allies. McCree and tracer were in the front, trying to relax after a hard day of fighting and running, Junkrat and Roadhog were sleeping feeling they earned the right to. Reinhardt was talking with Cole about the events. It would seem that Blackhardt kidnapped Cole as a way of baiting Reinhardt into the village so that he can personally kill him. Cole was dropped off in Stugart where he was intercepted by local police who actually where looking for him.

The team took their time and rested to the long trip back to Gibraltar. "This... has been one hell of a day..." Winston said as he finished fixing Bastion. The Omnic looked at Winston and replied. "Beep do Boop?" Winston shrugged his shoulders a bit and sighs. "Tomorrow I'm giving the team some upgrades, after today, we almost did not have enough ammunition to last us through the mission.. and something for you so that we can communicate with you better." Bastion nods his head and converts his legs into a sitting down stance so that he wouldn't be off balanced as the ship moved. Winston looked at Bastion and looked serious for a moment... "Bastion, You know of your past right?" Bastion looked at Winston and whirs sadly. "Beep boop" Winston nods a bit and sighs... "If I let you into Overwatch... Will you aid us in helping people... To amend for your past?" Bastion looked at Winston for a moment and whirred in acknowledgment. "Boop beep." Winston smiled a bit. "Well... lets start with gaining the others trust... for now, lets rest... we all earned it." Bastion nods and powers down, Ganymede was sleeping on his shoulder.  
Winston looked at bastion and sighed a bit. "I hope this is the right choice."

Meanwhile in the forest of Eichenwalde. Blackhardt's body was smoking heavily, his body broken and motionless, his Yellow eyes gone and destroyed. Then His Eye opens up and the only thing out his mouth was:

 **"Reinhardt..."**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Things have been quiet for last two days since Eichenwalde, Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Winston have been busy upgrading and fixing Balderich's armor which took longer then expected due to 3 years of inactivity and lack of maintenance since the original owner died. McCree and Hanzo were playing Checkers nearby, Hanzo was winning by three to two rounds. Tracer and Genji were out training testing each other's endurance to see who can outlast the others in speed. Soldier 76 has been more social then when he originally arrived he was still wearing his combat Pants and boots but he isn't wearing the jacket anymore, he is at the kitchen counter making himself some fresh Black Coffee; at the table sat Junkrat who was tinkering with one of his Highly volatile explosives while sharing some tea with Mercy who brewed some earlier this afternoon. Roadhog was in the Living room flipping through channels as nothing was worth watching, Bastion was outside near the cliffs overlooking the sea with his Ganymede who was making a new nest on Bastion's shoulder.

"Agh...Its been Rather boring these past few days, eh mates?" Junkrat said in a tired tone as he sets his tools and project down on the table and leans back against the chair. Soldier 76 Poured a mug of Coffee and looked at Junkrat. "I don't mind, better then getting shot at every five seconds." 76 removed a small portion of his mask to reveal only his bottom lip with the same scar running down and ending at the tip of his chin. "Besides We're still too small to consider ourselves as an organization, not to mention that we're now Twelve members then we were before."

Soldier 76 Sips on his coffee, Junkrat looked slightly displeased. "Are ya actually counting the Scrap heap that's outside Plotting to kill us?" Mercy looked at Junkrat and looked Displeased with his tone. "Jamison, that's all in the past, besides it was all caused by their God Mode programs that made them into Dangerous war machines, you can't Blame every Omnic in the world for what they did not Mean to do." Junkrat only shook his head. "I still don't trust them, Call me a Racist all ya want, I don't like it... they took our homes in the outback and we fought back." 76 bluntly said. "Yeah... and you Lost half the outback from a freak Nuclear explosion that made your country almost uninhabitable thanks to the "Australian Liberation Front" who were a bunch of pissed off Australians who lost their homes to the Omnics thus causing the Meltdown of the Core that lead to the Outback becoming Junker land... or am I wrong?"

Junkrat looked Fumed as he stood up. "What gives ya the fuckin' right to tell me about my home's Fuckin' History!?" 76 was unintimidated by Junkrat's response. "Its the truth Junkrat." Junkrat was seething at this point. "Yeah?! well...YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Junkrat screamed at the top of his lungs, Mercy stood up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, Junkrat looked at Mercy and calmed down. "Jamison, No one aside from Roadhog knows what you went through... But what 76 was trying to explain is that not all Omnics are as bad as you make them out to be... this one saved your life back in Eichenwalde and it saved Reinhardt from being killed by Blackhardt... Do you understand dear?" Mercy's Soft voice echoed in Junkrat's ear, He was angry that she would take 76's side but sighs. "Yeah, I understand... But I still don't like it." Mercy nods her head. "I understand, no one here is going to change your mind... you just have to learn it on your own, and maybe come to terms that bastion could be a friend rather then an enemy." Junkrat nods his head and crossed his arms. "Alright, Sheila..." 76 sighs a bit now that the argument has been defused though he wasn't out of the fire yet. "And 76, Perhaps you wouldn't mind being a little less judgmental of other people?" Mercy crossed her arms, knowing that 76 didn't start the argument though gave the cause for it. "What? I was just saying the truth." Mercy shook her head. "Maybe so, though you never experienced ever losing a lot of loved ones and losing your home to a Catastrophe like what happened in the Outback's of Australia... People have lost their homes and their lives for something that was a mistake even for the right reasons... 76, I want you to apologize to Junkrat... I'm going to Join Genji and Tracer outside.

With that said, Mercy Grabbed her cup of tea and left the kitchen leaving the Junker and soldier alone. After a few minutes of awkward silence Soldier 76 sighed and said. "Sorry about being blunt about your...uh... Predicament, I guess I haven't took to account that you lived through it." Junkrat looked at 76 then chuckled a bit. "Water under the bridge mate, Australia is...a very touchy Subject for me and Roadie there... Not only did we have to take everything in sight to make ends meat, but also that we have to survive through trades... ya ever seen Mad max?" 76 looked at his coffee and sips it casually as he nods. "The Mel Gibson ones and the Fury road reboot." Junkrat nods. "Yeah, its something close to that... 'cept the brood mothering thing the water shortage... Our Land is just littered with Omnic scrap that could be worth something and irradiated water, weather included." 76 could only nod as he listened to Junkrat's version of life in the outback. "I see... It must've been hard for you." Junkrat merely Shrugged. "Could be worse I bet... Agh, Enough talk about home, I'm gonna go and see what the old geezers and Gorilla are up to, Later mate." Junkrat grabs his tools stuffs it in his pack, picking up the Bomb and his canteen of tea, leaving 76 alone in the Kitchen.

Genji and Tracer were found resting after a very vigorous race around the base, Tracer won using her Blink ability. Mercy Walked up to the two and smiled warmly. "Glad to see you both are in shape, I worry that you both might be overexerting yourselves." Tracer looked at Mercy and laughed. "No, we're fine Love, just a friendly racing competition." She elbows Genji's shoulder, he looked up towards Mercy and stood up bowing at her. "My friend is right, Miss Ziegler, after all we must be in top shape for our next mission, and to show that we can endure anything." Mercy giggled. "Well I'm glad you two are doing well none the less, I wish 76 was more like you two." Tracer and Genji in unison asked. "In what regard?" Mercy Shrugged a bit. "Mainly in the attitude department, He is a good Soldier and a very good team mate, However... If I can confide in you two.. he's very...distant."

Genji saw this opportunity and Spoke up. "Well, Miss Ziegler, 76 is a very good teammate, I agree, however, I believe that he is a very dangerous person to keep around base... even more dangerous then Junkrat." Tracer quirked her eyebrow. "Are you jealous of 76, Genji?" Genji turned his head quickly on the question. "No, I am not, Miss Oxton, I just believe that 76 isn't all he seems to be... Think about it, a soldier with a very secretive past, he is a soldier as he states and not to mention he keeps to himself often... I wouldn't be surprised if you let a Talon agent join amongst our rank." Tracer and Mercy Gasped. "That's Crazy Genji, Sure he is secretive and a very dangerous man, but I can tell you that he isn't a Talon agent, You with me on that love?" Tracer crossed her arms as she asked Mercy, though Mercy looked down thinking about Genji's observation. "Love?" Mercy snaps out of it and looked at Tracer with doubt in her eyes. "I... I don't know, Genji could be right."

Genji moved in for the kill. "Miss Ziegler, I have known you longer as any of the veteran of Overwatch, You and I have this Unbreakable bond ever since you Saved my life... Do you trust me?" Mercy looked at Genji and then her hands, the tea was already cool to the touch. "I... I do, Genji." Genji smiled under his mask. "Good... I know My words may seem strange, but understand that I have doubts about 76... He could be a danger to Overwatch... So I ask.. that if you're ever alone with him, Leave immediately and come to me, I'll be there to protect you from him." Mercy smiled at Genji and sets her cup of tea down on one of the crates and hugged Genji warmly. "Thank you, old friend... I'll take your advice to heart." Genji hugged her back, letting his arms wrap around her waist embracing her. They both break the hug and Genji removes what looked like an a sonic Amplifier attached on a leather band. "Press this button when 76 is alone with you and I'll head to your position with haste." Mercy looked at the Amplifier and nods placing it around her neck. "Thank you Genji, I'll keep this with me at all times."

Tracer looked at the two and crossed her arms. 'Somethings not quite right here... 76 may be a scary bloke, but I don't see him just killing talon agents and aiding Overwatch like this.' Tracer thought to herself. "Anyway, I must get back to my office, I'll see you both later." Said Mercy as she grabs her cup of tea and pats Tracer's shoulder and hugging Genji. "Arigato, Miss Ziegler." Tracer nods her. "Cheers love." Mercy walks away from the group and towards the base. Genji stretches his arms. "well I must get going now, I have to do some meditations... I'll see you around, miss Oxton." He bows politely to Tracer and then proceeds to leave her alone. "yeah, see ya, pal." Tracer crossed her arms and leaned against the box thinking to herself.

Junkrat walks inside Winston's Workshop, Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Winston were still doing some upgrades to Reinhardt's armor, McCree and Hanzo were Playing Blackjack, this time McCree was winning judging from the large stacks of Chips on his side. Junkrat jumps in Winston's Seat and tinkers with his Bomb, Athena's voice pops out. "Junkrat, It is not wise to prepare explosives in Winston's quarters, Not without his permission at least." Junkrat looked at the computer, scoffing. "Oh please, I'm an expert of this shit, I know what I'm doing." Athena began to pull up random Movies and news reports. "That logic you have said gives proof that you might cause havoc in the room." Junkrat looked at the pop-ups and groans. "yeesh, Don't ya ever shut up?" Athena retorted. "Only if you stop Playing with explosives Junkrat." Junkrat mutters angrily as he pockets his explosive, he crossed his arms together while crossed his prosthetic leg over his normal leg, shaking in annoyance. "Fine... Damn A.I. Rust bucket." He muttered the last part that Athena was unable to understand what he said but ignored it. "Thank you, Junkrat." Just as She appeared she disappears and shuts off.

Junkrat looked around, his foot shaking violently Until he pressed his peg-leg against a button and a virtual globe of earth pops up. "Ooo~ what have we 'er?" Junkrat looked behind him to make sure no one was looking as everyone was minding their business, Junkrat smirked and began to scroll around the earth with the mouse cursor.

Roadhog was Asleep on the couch with the T.V. Shut off, snoring loudly. Bastion entered the room and Beeps curiously at the large man, scanning him for a moment until he sees 76 alone drinking coffee, Bastion walks towards 76 in a robotic way that it almost looked like marching. 76 noticed the Automaton walking towards him, At first 76 was suspicious and grabbed his mug of Coffee ready to use as a weapon. Bastion saw this and instead of retaliating to the move that may come, he merely spoke. "Beep vweep, Doot." 76 sighed heavily and picked up the mug drinking it calmly. "Sorry... I'm just a bit on edge today."

Last night, Winston gave everyone a minor upgrade to all the team members that made their ears emit a frequency that allowed them all to understand Bastion, as Torbjorn does not wish to Translate for the old unit, he was however willing to help the others understand him.  
"Zweep beep tviir?" Bastion whirred Curiously. 76 merely shook his head. "No, its not about you... I've been just thinking about myself." Bastion tilted his head. "Doot Zeeet Boop?" 76 turned his head face to face with his old life's nemesis, the very beings he was trained to defeat when he joined Overwatch, now speaking to it. "Tell me Bastion... How Do you live with it?... to know that you were gone for so many years, came back from whatever hell you dug yourself into and to see your life changed forever... How do you live with it?" Bastion looked down to the floor to see Ganymede hopping around pecking at a piece of bread crumbs that fell on the floor. "Zweep Vrr Doot Voop, Reeev beep boop, Tweeyr Zweep Boop, Dun boop, Reee Whiir." 76 chuckled a bit. "That simple, huh?" Bastion nods his head and chuckled. "Zwe zwe zwe." 76 and Bastion kept on talking for a bit about life, Roadhog was still asleep, ignoring the Robotic sounds in the kitchen.

Junkrat was looking through the globe and found some interesting places on it. "Heh, I remember Stealing from that place... Oh Thats my favorite, Stealing the crown jewels, perfect day it was." Junkrat was in memory lane, Enjoying his old heists and his old mayhem filled life. "Well, Might as well call it a day." He was stretching his whole body, loud snaps could be heard from his back and then a very relieved Sighs comes out of his mouth. Junkrat stood up from Winston's chair when he noticed a blinking light orange light. "what the?" Junkrat looked up to where the light was blinking from only to be located at...Antarctica?

Junkrat pokes Winston's shoulder. "Oi Mate, I think Ya may want to check this out." Winston blinked for a moment and looked at Junkrat and smiled. "Ah, Jamison, When did you come in?" Junkrat shook his head. "Never mind that, But ya may need to see this." Junkrat pointed to the virtual globe. Winston looked at where Junkrat was pointing to See the Blinking Orange light. His eyes light up in surprise. "No way..." Winston Drops his torch and climbs towards the computer and checks out the light. "Its an S.O.S Message... From Mei...By Science..." Junkrat scratched his head. "Whos Mei?" Winston looked at Junkrat with a hint of sadness and embarrassment. "I'll explain when the others arrive..."

He turns back to the computer. "Athena, get everyone to meet me in the Briefing room."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Athena alerted the team to the Briefing room, Winston was on a laptop typing in some information. Junkrat was sitting on one of the chairs with his legs propped up on the table, his arms crossed as his finger taps against his arm. Reinhardt and Torbjon were finishing up the upgrades nearby before the others arrive. 76, Bastion and Roadhog arrived into the briefing room, the two Humans sat down on the chairs while Bastion lowered himself to sitting position with Ganymede sitting in his nest. Genji and Tracer arrived later, Genji pulled up his seat across from 76 with a smirk under his mask, while Tracer sat next to Junkrat who waved at her showing off his golden tooth with a grin, Tracer wasn't impressed but smiled back politely. Hanzo and McCree finished up their game of Poker with McCree deemed the winner, Hanzo sat next in between Genji bowing his head respectfully to the others and Roadhog while McCree sat next to Tracer tipping his hat greeting the cheerful brit. Mercy was the last to Enter and found all the seats taken and sighs heavily as she sits next to 76 who waved at her though she put on a fake smile. Genji's words had deeply questioned on what kind of Person Soldier 76 really was.

Once everyone was seated, Winston cleared his throat addressing the team to listen to him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, I understand all of you wish to rest after Eichenwalde but we have some urgent matters to attend today." Winston pressed a button on his Computer, the lights turn off and a holographic projector of the earth pops up and the orange light is lighting up in the Continent of Antarctica. "Just a few moments ago, Jamison here had brought my attention to the map and spotted an S.O.S signal sent by Mei." The Overwatch veterans all looked at Winston with both shock and awe. "Mei? as in Mei-Ling Zhou?" Genji was the first one to ask. Winston Nods his head. "Yes the very same" He looked over to Bastion, 76, Hanzo and the Junkers, he pulls up a 3D image of Mei as it begins to spin.

Mei was shown as somewhat below averaged height woman, she wore thick glasses and had her hair in a bun that is kept together by an oriental hair pin with a red bulb at the tip and dangling by the tip is a small silver chain with a snowflake attached. Mei wears a light blue heavy winter jacket with dark blue outlines all over. she wears a belt with different packs filled with either medical supplies or tools to help in her profession. Mei also sports a skin-tight Temperature controlled pants and heavy winter boots. On her back was a large cylinder like tank filled with blue liquid which can be assumed is water and attached at the top was a detachable robot named Snowball as said in some of the info nearby the model, and below the tank was a small hose that was attached to a type of weapon, the weapon was the size of an average handgun only with a small bulb mixed with the same liquid and a cylinder that seems to be pressurizing the liquid.

"Mei-ling Zhou Or Mei for short is one of Overwatch's Brightest Minds and Climatologist." Junker tilts his head side ways. "So...she scales mountains or something?" Winston Chuckles a bit. "No, A Climatologist is a scientist who studies weather conditions of the world from the melting of the polar ice-caps to the increased decimation of the ozone layer." Junker nods his head though he still looked very confused on the subject, Roadhog leans to Junkrat's ear. "She studies Weather, Rat." Junkrat looked at Roadhog and finally understood. "Ahh... Gotcha." Winston Continued his Briefing. "Anyway... Mei was part of Overwatch's Multiyear initiative where she and other scientists like her will be placed in key-locations around the world to study the Anomalies of our Planet's environment, she was transferred from base to base because they needed her expertise, Last time we had any contact with her... she was placed in Antarctica with Professor Dong Zhuo." Winston opens up a picture of the Facility. "This was where she was located and for three years, she has been there... the S.O.S however... It was sent out on the day the Overwatch base in Switzerland has been destroyed."

The Veterans all looked at Winston in shock. "Are you serious, Winston... Shit... I... I can't believe this, Partner.." McCree was the first to speak as he puts his hand on his hat and pushed it down in frustration. Reinhardt was saddened to hear the news. "So.. She's been expecting help... all these years... Mein gott.." Reinhardt crossed his arms and sighed heavily. Genji looked down his smirk gone after hearing the news. "It was a great dishonor to leave our friend in that situation..." Hanzo looked at Genji and scrunched his face a bit as he caressed his beard thinking for a bit.  
76, Bastion and the Junkers looked around the room, 76 knew of Mei, after all he was the one that gave her the assignment to her, he wanted to pity himself but unable to at the moment.

"Well... Lets go see what was the problem." Everyone in the room looked at Junkrat who was playing around with his Pencil in a bored fashion. "Jamison, The S.O.S was sent out years ago... I doubt She had survived at all of what situation was there." Genji was the one who retorted to Junkrat, the mad bomber looked at the ninja and shook his head chuckling a bit. "Here's the thin' mate, When ya say she's dead... I'd say there's a chance... There's two things Junkers are Known for: Being a dangerous and rowdy Lot... and being the best scavengers... If there's a chance in hell that this Snowflake is alive, then hell, might as well check it out, if some coincidence we did find her dead... We can at least find the problem of what lead to her death and if we got time, find some nifty trinkets and info that they managed to dig up in their time in the south... seems logical to me, mates." Somehow...Junkrat had a very good point, The base was Supplied with canned food that could last 100 years to at least 1,325 Scientists (Plus guards) and if there were at least 3 or 5 left it would give them more then 500 years or so. Winston nods his head. "I suppose you're right Junkrat, Alright, We'll go to Antarctica... but first lets see the message."

The Team nodded their heads as Winston typed in some keys and soon a video popped up. The video began to play, The reception of the video was bad as there was minor static from time to time. "This is Mei-ling Zhou of Base Number259-A-S-341, please we require immediate Assistance!" Mei was yelling in the video her jacket covered in red splotches that resembled blood, Behind her were Gun-fire from the guards and Scientists running from where the Guards are firing. "There's something here, Something is attacking and Killing everyone in the base, We tried to contain it but they just swarmed us, I don't know where Professor Dong Zhuo is; please call Strike-commander Morrison, we need Overwatch, WE NEED IMMEDIATE ASSISTA-" Soon an ear piercing Screech was heard in the background one of the guards yelled out. "THEY"RE TOO MANY, CLOSE THE DOOR AND RETREAT TO THE CRYO-CHAMBERS!" As soon as he turned his back, he was Jumped by a creature and soon it ripped him apart, the guards partner tried to kill it only to have his head cut off, no decapitation, just his whole head cut in half like a split banana. "Oh no... PLEASE SEND HELP!" Mei screamed as she picked up her gun and Created an Ice wall with it to cut off the creatures then rushed with the other scientists. The Wall doesn't last as the creatures broke through and they poured into the room, One of the creatures walked towards the console where Mei was trying to send her message and soon the creature jumps towards the console and the video stops right at the creature's face.

Everyone was shocked, no one said a thing...

Soldier 76 stood up and walked towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Torbjorn asked as he saw 76 leaving the Room. Soldier 76 turned to his team mates and curled his hands into a fist. "I'm going to get ready for the mission." Everyone looked at 76 as if he was crazy, Junkrat and Roadhog looked at one another then They both stood up too. "Well Its crazy from what we saw on that video... But I've been in crazier situations before...Count me in!" Junkrat placed his hands on his waist as he smirked, while Roadhog nods his head and grunts with a sense of Insane determination. Winston grunted a bit and walked towards the 3 members. "It seems you three are determined... very well, then We'll all go for the mission." Genji stood up. "WHAT?!" Winston and the others looked at Genji. "Its logical that she has survived Genji... you heard what that guard said, they were all heading to the cryo chambers... there is a chance that she can still be alive." Genji shook his head. "Absolutely not, Winston... You seen that video, whatever is in there is killing everyone.. that facility may have blown up!" 76 growls and walked up to Genji face to face and barked at him like a staff sergeant. "SHUT THE HELL UP GENJI, I'D SAY WE TAKE THAT CHANCE, IF MEI AND THE OTHERS ARE ALIVE IN WHATEVER HELL THEY'RE IN, THEN WE'LL BE SURE TO GET THEM OUT, WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" Genji was surprised and slightly frightened by 76. Mercy and Tracer looked at one another then agreed silently. "I'll have to agree with 76 on this, loves" Tracer stood up and headed towards the door Mercy followed. "Mercy.. You Agree with him!?" Genji asked in Shock. Mercy looked disapprovingly at Genji and said. "Genji, 76 may or may not be right... However, I can not deny the fact that Mei, Our dear Friend is trapped with Whatever horrible abomination is attacking the base... it is our duty as heroes to find and rescue anyone in need... Right now, She's waited too long..." Hanzo stood up and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and silently nods and walks towards the others, Reinhardt laughed heartily and lifted himself up. "Ja, I couldn't have put it better myself... COME MEINE FREUNDE, WE SHALL SMITE THESE CREATURES AND SAVE OUR LITTLE MEI!" Torbjorn chuckles a bit. "Ja, lets not forget that you'll need my turrets to get ya through." The Two men walked over to the others. Bastion looked at the team then at Genji. "Beep Vwoop Whiir, Dun Doo doo!" Bastion said calmly as it walked over to 76 and nods at him.

Genji was outvoted by a landslide, and growls a bit. "Fine, We shall go to the base and Rescue Mei... but I don't like our odds." Junkrat Retorted back. "I don't care about odds mate... Just as long as I get to blow some bitches up." he cackles heavily. Winston looked around and sighed. "Now, Lets all prepare our Equipment and head to the ship... I'll provide everyone with Heavy Temperature controlled suits if any of you require it." The team nods and Began to go their separate ways to prepare for the mission.

Winston was prepping his Telsa Cannon with Athena printing up Blueprints onto the team's Wrist communicator. McCree was gathering his flash bangs and making sure he has plenty of bullets for whatever they're going to face. Hanzo was preparing his Sonic arrows if the base was overrun then that means that the power might be off, and the whole team would be blind... 'Better safe then sorry' he thought to himself. Genji was aggravated that he had to travel to Antarctica to an apparent goose chase/Suicide mission, but none the less he stock up on Shurikens and sharpened his blade. The Junkers were prepping bombs and random Scrap for their use, Roadhog was grabbing his pack of scrap while Junkrat finished off his new set of grenades for the mission. Tracer was assisting Torbjorn with Setting up the Ship to take off flying to the south, Tracer was worried but Torbjorn was standing on a crate and placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down, making her feel as if things will be alright. Bastion placed Ganymede on a nearby tree, the bird flew toward Bastion's shoulder and chirped questioningly at it, Bastion made chirping and Mechanical sounds as if to tell the bird to stay at Base for this mission, The bird chirped Sadly but Complied to the Automaton and flew back to his nest and nestled in, Bastion waved at him and headed towards the ship, ammunition ready to be given to the enemy.

Mercy was prepping her staff and brining along a lot of medical supplies, If there are any Survivors its best to stock up on whatever She has to aid them. A knock was sounded in front of her office. "Come in!" She yelled out as she puts on her Valkyrie Suit. Soldier 76 walked in and closed the door. "Hey Mercy... Do you have a minute?" Mercy Stopped and looked behind her to see 76 in his Armor, his weapon hanging from his shoulder. "76... what are you doing here?" She reached her hand over to the Sonic Amplifier around her neck ready to press the button. 76 walked over to the chair and sat down. "Just wanted to talk... just a little anyway." Mercy was intrigued, She lets her arm rest and returned to her packing. "About what?" 76 sighs heavily and leans forward resting his elbows against his knees. "About what you said to me the other day... about however thing is like a job... when we were dating that day." Mercy blinked for a moment and looked at 76. "You remember what we talked about?" 76 nods at her. "Then...Was is it?" 76 sighs a bit and began. "I do take everything as a job...yes, However it doesn't mean I don't remember the shit I done... I'm not like the Junkers who just do the job and leave, I... I regret a few things in my life, Things I can just take back if I had the chance..." Mercy grabs a chair and sits down, keeping her distance though and looked at 76. "You have regrets?... I always thought you were a man with little regrets?" Soldier 76 chuckled a bit. "I wish I was... I really wish I was..." 76 wipes his forehead with his gloved hand and sighs. "Mercy, I want you to know that I have... the utmost respect to you, and I know I don't show it often... or a lot actually... However... When you were captured in Eichenwalde... I was worried about you." Mercy nods her head and smiled a bit. "Well...Everyone was worried about us... Even the Junkers..." 76 shook his head. "No Mercy... I mean, I was worried about you...as a friend..." Mercy blinked a bit and looked at 76 straight in his visor. "You were... that worried?" 76 nods his head. "From what I can tell...This mission might get us all killed... I just want to set off my final thoughts." Mercy lifted her hand.

"Stop right there, Soldier 76." 76 looked at Mercy with a quirked brow as she continued. "Soldier 76, I may understand that this mission may appear to be suicidal... I mean I agreed with Genji... However, Do you know why I said we should go?" 76 shook his head. "Its because you actually wish to help people... Many of us didn't wish to go because of what we witnessed... You just stood up and said: "Fuck it, lets kick the hell out of whoever's at base guns Blazing and Forget the Suicidal part." I respected you to stand up for a stranger you do not know... I am proud of you for this... Though I am disappointed at Genji... I thought his time away would change him... However he still acts like the hotshot back when he was in Overwatch." Soldier 76 blinked for a moment and looked down. "I don't know what goes on in that guy's brain... I suppose he..."means" well... Mercy, I trust you, I trust my life in your hands... I know the others have my back... But I am glad to know you trust me, and I trust you to keep us all alive..." He stood up and began to leave Mercy's office. As he was about to leave Mercy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Soldier 76... Can... You answer something to me Honestly?" Soldier 76 looked back at Mercy. "yeah?" Mercy swallowed hard and asks. "Have you ever been in Overwatch...Or Blackwatch?" Soldier 76 looked at her for a moment then answered. "I was neither in any of them... I was still with the U.S. Army... But if it makes you feel any better... I was hunting down Talon agents after I became a Vigilante." Mercy nods her head and smiles softly. "Alright...I'll meet you and the others at the ship... I'll be your Guardian angel, 76." Soldier 76 felt his heart beat heavily as he nods his head and walked out the door, waving her goodbye.

Soldier 76 walked through the corridor after leaving Mercy's office, until he heard a familiar voice. "Damn it jack, You just can't stay the hell away..." Jack Stopped in his tracks as he sees Soldier 76 leaning against the wall behind him. "What the hell do you want now?" Soldier 76 moved off against the wall and chuckled. "Nothing Jack... I tried to telling you... She's not Worth it anymore... You're not the same Jack Morrison, She should move on... Sure, We took her on that date... However, You can't show your fucking face to anyone... I got to say Jack, I'm impressed with How long you managed to keep this little charade going, I really am." Soldier 76 kept taunting Jack. "You're NOT real." Soldier 76 Cackled maniacally. "Jack, I am real; as real as you make me out to be, Face it Jack... I'll leave you alone... if you focus on the main mission at hand... and Forget that Blonde little lady in the med-bay." Jack growls at Soldier 76. "Like hell... I will tell her." Soldier 76 Just Chuckled heartlessly. "Jack that BITCH ain't worth it... If she saw your face I don't think it'll be a tearful reunion... it'll be a real fucking Funeral for you... And The real reason you want to keep going back to her...is that she's real good fuck, eh boy scout?" Jack Roars and tried to Punch Soldier 76 only to Crack his knuckles against the wall. "AGH!" Jack held His hand as Soldier 76 laughs. "My god, you're predictable... any mention of disrespecting her and you go in a violent rage... Tsk tsk, Jack that's bad for your health." Jack Yells out. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Just like that Jack opened his eyes and looked around to find himself alone.

Soldier 76 leans on his back against the wall and growls a bit in pain of his Fist, but it begins to numb away the pain. Soon his wrist communicator lights up and he answers it. "yeah?" he said breathlessly, Torbjorn was on the other line. "Hey, 76 get your damn ass down here, We're ready to get going now" Soldier 76 clears his throat and answers back. "Yeah, I'm on the way." Torbjorn Nods his head and shuts off the communicator, 76 quickly rushed towards the ship to avoid another mental fight with himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Agents are prepared and heading towards the base. Winston was finishing up some quick alterations to his Tesla cannon, he looked very serious and still unnerved by what he witnessed from the message. Genji is seen meditating during the ride ignoring the other members trying to be Zen... though that's not working out entirely. Hanzo was examining his arrows, wearing the Winter gear that Winston had provided. Torbjorn and Bastion are talking about Weapons and Circuitry mixed in with some Fascination of birds by Bastion. Reinhardt was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed wearing his newly Updated armor, his weapon laying right next to him. Tracer is piloting the ship, trying to get to the base as fast as she can make it go. McCree is seen smoking his cigar and throwing a deck of cards into his hat trying to beat his record which was 24 cards. Soldier 76 was checking his visor making sure it was operating. Mercy is sound asleep trying to rest before they arrived to the base. Junkrat was preparing his rip-tire in the middle of the room while Roadhog was reading a book, lifting his head to supervise Junkrat from time to time

It took some time before they felt a chill take over the ship. "Engaging Heat" Athena turns on the Heater on full blast to keep the team warm and not Freezing to death.

Finally they are Legally in Antarctica, There's... Really not much to describe of it. The land is mostly Snow, Ice and continuous blizzard with less chance to see the Sun during the summer season.

"This blizzards too damn thick, like Pea-soup." Said McCree as he looked outside the windows. No one inside could make heads or tails of the area around them, thankfully the GPS in the ship is taking them to the right direction.

Soldier 76 finished his equipment check then looked over to Winston. "Say Winston, Who is Professor Dong Zhuo?" Winston looked over to 76 and said. "Professor Dong Zhuo is one of Overwatch's talented scientists, a large fellow with a giant beard, but he was alright more or less." Soldier 76 grunts a bit to acknowledge the information. "So exactly what does he study in? is he a Climatologist too?" Winston shook his head. "Not exactly, the professor has been studying a lot of different studies majoring from Botany to Chemistry, But he did tell me that he wished to revive the dead.. or something along the lines." Soldier 76 was now more concerned of the situation. "I see, then why was he given a lead post in Antarctica?" Winston merely shrugged. "I don't know exactly, all I know is that he has been losing some staff members, from the other bases that they thought he could handle everyone in one base rather then letting them explore on their own and getting killed... But that's only one theory." Winston shrugged as he walked towards the bridge leaving 76 to think about the situation a bit more.

After more time passed, Tracer announced to the team that the base is located. The base itself was massive 900 yards of land that the Base takes up, the base seemed to have five different landing pads that led to different parts of the base, an a Monorail that encircles the entire base if landing on the pads wasn't an option, the base looked to be Shut down, no power running except for a few stray lights that are still on.

Junkrat looked out the window. "Holy Dooley mates...That is one huge ass building." Roadhog was breathing heavily but was equally impressed. Hanzo and Genji walked over to the window and looked around the area. "It would seem it is abandoned." Hanzo speculated, Genji with a retort only chuckled. "Then this was a goose chase after all, come on lets head home." McCree looked over to Genji and punched his shoulder. "Come on, partner don't be a poor team mate, or are ya just chicken to go in?" McCree Teased Genji who was infuriated but sighs in defeat. "Alright, Alright... I'll go in.."

Tracer maneuvered around until she found an entrance to the Base. "Oi loves, I found the entrance, everyone get ready, Once we land we're going in."  
The team prepared their weapons and winter gear and stood by the door. Tracer expertly maneuvered the ship into the entrance until it finally docked. "Ok,We're in."

Winston grunts and pulled up his Wrist communicator. "Athena, open the door." Athena Acknowledged Winston's orders and opened the door the Blast of Sub-Zero air hits the team, the icy Chills rush up Junkrats back even in Winter clothing. "W-w-w-Whoa, that's c-c-cold, mates." Roadhog growls in agitation of the blizzard air. "Lets just get in quick."

Everyone Agreed with the large Junker. Soldier 76 was the first to leave the ship, he puts on his flashlight as he walks forward. The whole Entrance was dark and freezing, a very bad combination. Bastion left the ship next, lighting up his flashlight as bright as it can go. The others soon followed once it was safe. Soldier 76 kept his rifle up, keeping his guard up as he walks along the road that led to the entrance. Once the team finally arrive, Torbjorn tried to access it, only for the Dashboard to show that there was no power."Agh...There's something wrong with the power in this place...I'm going to have to manually bypass this...give me some time." Torbjorn began to work on his computer hacking skills, the other team mates are starting to freeze except for Bastion and Genji who wore heated armor.

It took at least ten minutes but Torbjorn managed to Override the locks and opened the doors inside. "Quick everyone in!" He yelled out as the Blizzard began to hit harder. The team all ran inside and Torbjorn quickly Turns and locks the door behind them. "There... we should be fine until we're ready to leave." Torbjorn turns his head to see the group walking around what looked like a station with Rowed seats, The Lights seemed to work only they were dimmed severely, a Control terminal...and Plenty of baggage spread around the floor. Soldier 76 kneeled down and opened one of the suitcases to find what looked like clothing and Sleeping supplies. Mercy kneeled down herself and picked up a ripped teddy bear, she looked saddend and looked around cautiously. "What happened here?" Hanzo kept his bow out as he carefully steps around the baggage. "I wouldn't know... However, judging by the Suitcases and Scattered clothing...I might suspect people have tried to evacuate." Genji nods his head. "yes...and it would seem they have not been Successful." He emphasizes his point by showing Hanzo a pool of dried Blood on the ground.

Winston dragged himself around and sighed. "We're already inside... We just need to locate the Cryo Chambers." Tracer pulls up the map of the Base and pressed on the map a couple of places until she smiles a bit. "Found it love, The Cryo chambers is through that large blast door, We just need to use the tram to get to it."

Bastion walks around until he hears scratching noises, However the others do not notice it. He whirs in a very worried tone. Torbjorn found the console and tried to Hack and Manually override the thing until he realized it was attached to another console which was found behind the Door that lead to this room. "76, be a pal and try unlocking the Terminal console that works with this one... I think its manual so it shouldn't be hard." Soldier 76 looked at Torbjorn and nods. "On it." Soon as 76 enters the room, The scratching become more louder, McCree and Bastion looked around, Preparing their weapons.

Soldier 76 walked over to the panel and played around with the controls until The console right near the blast door finally works. "Good Work 76, I think I should be able to open this thing finally." Soldier 76 began to make his way back until the Light bulbs Exploded causing the team to Panic a bit.

"WHAT IN SCIENCE?!" Winston Pulls out his Tesla cannon looking around.

"HOLY DOOLEY MATE!" Screamed Junkrat as he pointed his grenade Launcher around.

"Loves, Are you all Right?" Tracer asked as she pulled out her pistols.

"WHAT IN BALDERICH'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" Reinhardt yelled out in a slight jumpy sort of way.

"BEEP BOOP VWEEP!?" Bastion was Shaking heavily, its Sub-machine gun ready to blast someone.

"This some Crazy Shit we got ourselves into, partners" McCree said casually as he gripped his peacekeeper

Roadhog was breathing Heavily as normal though he was equally surprised.

Hanzo Pulled back his Bow and aimed around, Not saying a word.

Torbjorn Growls a bit and pulled out his Bolt gun, Inspecting the area a bit.

Mercy goes for her pistol and looked around.

Genji moves Closer to Mercy, Pulling out his blades

Soldier 76 looked out from the window, The Lights were flickering from the Explosion and Swinging around. 76 noticed something popping from the ceiling right behind McCree, the creature was crouching down only to lift itself up and extends its claws out, ready to Rip McCree apart. Soldier 76 pulled his rifle up and Fired through the glass Smashing through and Ripping apart the creature with his bullets. The creature screeched in agony from 76's barrage of bullets and laid on its back, gurgling in hellish pain until it dies.

McCree was pulled out of the way by Tracer as Everyone stepped away from 76 who fired on the creature. Once Soldier 76 reloads he climbed out of the broken window and stepped into the room. "Is everyone alright?" Everyone murmured a "yeah" or a "I think so" as they looked at the creature 76 shot down.

76 moved his flashlight to the creature. The creature was Horrific to say the least; Its whole body looked as if it was blown open, its Ribs sticking out, its organs visible and covered in some sort of moss of some kind, the Limbs were disturbing in itself, the legs were bent backwards that of a savage animal and its arms were twisted that it stuck out to the shoulders and Blades were sticking out of the palms, The creature had no skin only showed muscles that were Decomposing at a very rapid rate but still attached to the bone, the Head was the most disturbing, whatever skin was left looked to be falling apart and stuck together but sliding off like wallpaper falling off from a sticky goo like substance, it's eyes were bloodshot red and the other was pure white, The creature had no jaw but it did show that it once had its jaw but its upper jaw still had teeth, only they were sharp and bloody.

As soon as Soldier 76 shined a light to his target; Mercy Covered her mouth in shock. Genji backed away slightly. Hanzo cringed at the creature. Roadhog and Reinhardt weren't afraid but were quite surprised gripping their respective weaponry. Bastion was Curious as he never seen or read anything about this creature in his databanks. Torbjorn puts his welder's mask on to avoid the rotting stench it was radiating. McCree looked at its form and turned Quickly away and Vomits out his guts at the sight and smell. Tracer and Junkrat Both comically hugged each other and Screamed loudly and in unison. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" Soldier 76 was slightly unnerved by the creature. Winston was shocked, moving closer to take a good look at it.

"What the high hell is that, Winston?" McCree asked as he wipes off his mouth as he looked back at the corpse-like monstrosity. Winston scrunched his nose a bit from the smell and adjusted with his glasses a bit before he looked at the group. "I think this is what we saw in the Video..." The group all looked at one another. "So, That means we killed it?" Winston shook his head. "You saw the video, there were more flooding in... Whatever they are... this was just one of them." Soldier 76 kneeled down to the corpse and saw that it was wearing Tattered Clothing, he reached his hand into what looked like a jacket pocket and pulled out a bloody I.D. Badge. "Guys... This... Thing was a scientist." Soldier 76 said out loud, the group looked at 76 in shock. "What?" Winston asked as he looked at the I.D. he was holding. Soldier 76 removed the I.D. from its plastic cover and on it was a picture of a Black haired man smiling in the photo, "Professor Henderson." Was the name of the scientist on the I.D. badge.

"We need to locate those survivors and quickly evacuate them." Winston ordered the group. "If we keep our heads and work together, we might get this done." The team nodded their heads until Bastion perks up. "Bweep Boop." Hanzo looked at Bastion raising his eyebrow. "what is it, Bastion?" Bastion turns his head towards the entrance then a horde of screeching and wails Echo to the location of the team. "BEEP DUN DOO!" Bastion Points his weapon at the door and three more of the creatures come in walking in and they all roar in agony and charged at the group. Hanzo quickly pulls his arrow out and fires it at the charging creature's head impaling it against the wall while Bastion guns down two of the others to small shreds.

Once they were dead a group of them burst through the ducts and swarm through the door. "WE HAVE TO GO...NOW!" Yelled out 76. The Team began to quickly run away from the creatures through the door Torbjorn had opened. The Team were being pursued by the creatures, some of them charging at them swinging their Blade like arms at them, roaring in a animal like sound as the corpse like monsters chased after the Overwatch agents.

"This way!" Winston Yelled out as they all turned a sharp right, upon doing that the creatures tried to turn but they all bumped and stumbled onto one another giving the agents to put more distance from them. The creatures were relentless and began to scale the walls and crawl quickly along it towards the team. The agents managed to reach a large area with six different corridors.

"Where do we go from here guys!?" Tracer said as she looked behind to see if they were still chasing them. Winston quickly pulled up the base maps and tried to locate the transit that leads to the Cryo chambers. "I'm looking, I'm looking!" Roadhog turns around to see the creatures maneuvering around the walls. "Damn It, They're swarming in fast." The creatures are charging in quick, their Blades scratching against the base's metal walls.

"Come on...Come on...YES,THIS WAY!" Winston yelled out, Unfortunately it was too late. The Creatures Pounced at the team but thankfully none of them landed on any one to pin them. 76 and Tracer Fired on the Jumpers as quickly as they could, Reinhardt swung his Mace against any of the creatures that were close to landing and sent them flying like a baseball to the large group of these monsters that were converging onto the group's location. The Creatures began to surge into the room ignoring their fallen allies as they roared in anger. The teams were forced to take all six corridors splitting up as soon as the creatures charged in.

Soldier 76 and Tracer Ran through the Middle Corridor and took a right, They managed to out run the creatures thanks to Tracer's Blink ability and 76's Super Soldier training to run long distances without running out of breath.

McCree and Hanzo Ran to the Corridor to their right, Both of the highly accurate marksmen fired off their weapons at the creatures giving them a good chance to slow them down.

Genji tried to grab Mercy so they can escape only for one of the creatures to swing it's blade down stabbing his hand, Torbjorn fired a bolt through the creature's head and grabbed Genji and they both quickly ran to their left, Torbjorn placed a turret by the entrance and quickly built it while Genji used his blade to cover him, Once the turret was finished Genji jumped backwards behind Torbjorn and the both of them Rushed down the corridor.

Junkrat was firing his grenades at the large group with Bastion's Gatling Cannon to mow them down, though they were resilient and kept charging, Junkrat and Bastion began their retreat through the entrance in between the left and Middle corridor, Junkrat placed a mine by the entrance and Blew it up blocking the creatures from entering unfortunately he was stuck with bastion as he realized he was cut off from his bodyguard.

Roadhog used his hook to cut down the Creatures while Reinhardt kept smashing them, But there were too many, Reinhardt grabbed Roadhog's hook and attached it to his shoulder. "HANG ON!" Roadhog knew what he was talking about and gripped his Chain tightly, Reinhardt's thrusters began to power up and the both of them sped away from the creatures, the charge made most of them fly into the air by the force, The two large men entered through a corridor in between the Right and middle corridor.

Winston and Mercy were the only ones left, Winston Grabbed Mercy and held her tightly as he Jumped upwards with the help of his Jetpack and lands in the middle corridor entrance, he used all his primal instincts to quickly run down the middle corridor only turning left, The corridor lead them towards a tram-station where the train was sitting, looking abandoned. Winston lets go of Mercy and found a console to control the door, with quick fingers, the door quickly closed just as the creatures were about to catch them but thankfully it closed quickly and cut off one of the creature's arm skidding against the floor, blood wiping against the floor.

Winston sits down and breathes heavily... "We made it... By Science, we made it." Mercy sat down next to Winston and checked both of their vitals. "Yes... but what of the others?" Winston looked around to realize that they were separated from the others. "Oh no..."

With the realization that the teams were separated and these creatures are now hunting them, Winston and Mercy made it to the tram-station, however the train's power was shut off and without power it can not move. The Others managed to escape their Corpse like pursuers, however they were teamed up with their opposites, meaning the group of Duos must find away to work together and survive this mission, Or face death in the hands of these creatures.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The mission went from bad to worse in just half an hour since they went inside the base. The Overwatch agents have been split in six ways in a group of two. The base was crawling with whatever these creatures are, Mei is stuck in the Cryo Chamber with other possible survivors and even if they have gotten to her there was no way they can fight all the way back to the ship.

Winston and Mercy were in the Tram station resting after almost escaping certain death, the creatures are outside clawing and attacking the door. Winston opened up the Communication Channel and Spoke. "Is anyone there, Do you copy?" Winston and Mercy awaited for a response, until 76's voice was heard. "Yeah, Tracer and I are still kicking...Though I think I broke something from that run." Winston Sighs in relief. "That's good to hear you two are alright, what about the others?" Reinhardt's voice was heard on the communicator. "Me and Roadhog are Alright, Mein friend, A little bloodied from those Devils... But alive." Roadhog's Breathing was audible from the other side. "Yeah, We're alright ya big lug, We managed to find ourselves a safe spot where those things can't get in... Though its a hell of a mess in here." McCree's Voice was a good sign to hear. "OI! Is that you mates? Oh Thank whatever God That you guys are alive...I thought I was gonna Kill this Omnic if We're the only ones alive!" Junkrat's Voice resonated through the Chat, Winston rolled his eyes, he was glad Junkrat Survived with Bastion... Though he Wished Junkrat would be considerate of the situation they were all in. "Aye, Me and Genji managed to escape as well, though Genji had his hand Impaled by one of those bastards." Mercy moved closer to speak. "Is he alright? Is the wound infected?" Genji spoke up. "I'll be fine Mercy, I am more Machine then man, I'll manage." Mercy sighs in relief and sits back down.

"Alright, I have to say this mission should not have gone this south real quick." Winston explained to the agents. "I told you all this was a bad idea, Now we have no way to get back to this ship and I have no idea where we are!" Genji complained through the Communicator. Tracer perked up. "Easy there love, we all can make it out of this, we just need to relax and think of a game plan." Hanzo spoke up as well. "Tracer is right, if we have a chance to survive we need to work together and deal with our situation we are not accustomed to... That also includes you Junkrat." Junkrat Merely Huffs in his Chat. "Alright, Loves I'm Transferring you the base Schematics and Map So we know where we are, keep your Communicators on, they act as a tracking system." Tracer said casually as she transfers all of the base information through the Channel, The team's map updates and six dots pop up on the map.

Winston examined the map and the base schematics and hums to himself for a moment then spoke up. "It would seem you're all in different parts of this section of the base." He looked over to his location. "Mercy and I are at the Tram, However the power is shut off so we are unable to board it, However we are safe from those creatures.. So that's a plus." Winston looked over to a red and yellow dot which is 76 and Tracer's position."Hm... Tracer, You and 76 are right near a power generator just a click from your current location, I'll set you up with a way point... The rest of you, Stay put until further instructions."

Soldier 76 held his wrist up with the Map showing. Tracer and 76 saw Winston's way point on the map and nods. "Alright Winston, we acknowledge and heading to the location." Soldier 76 and Tracer were stuck inside a darkened room, the area is filled with nothing but Clothing and washing machines. Soldier 76 grabs his rifle and turns off the map but kept the line open, Tracer walks up to the door and slides it ajar to see if those creatures were skulking around. "seems to be clear 76." Soldier 76 nods and motions her to open the door with his rifle. Tracer opens the door and pulls out her pistols. The two agents exited the room and began their trek to the generator.

Soldier 76 and Tracer breathed slowly and lightly, trying to avoid making a lot of noise as much as possible. 76 Turns a corner and finds the door that lead to the generator room, he motions his hand for tracer to move up, She complies and blinks forward quietly, she examines the area before she attempts to open the door. 76 walked forward slowly, the vents led out loud banging noises as if the creatures were moving around the vents. 76 reached to tracer who managed to open the door. "There, its opened lets get in before those freaks show up." 76 nods calmly as they both enter the generator room.

The generator room was a large room filled with Electrical wiring and a giant cylinder battery in the middle. 76 and Tracer were standing on a catwalk with railings that led up to the top of the room to the actual steel floor at the bottom.

Soldier 76 walked over to find the Console to the generator but locates it at the bottom of the room. "We'll have to head down but slowly." 76 pointed over to the railing that led down, it looked rickety and very unstable. Tracer nods her head as they head over to the railing, Tracer went first as she was lighter then 76. She held along the railing with fear that it might break, 76 followed later Once she was a floor down.

The two agents took their time getting down the bottom floor, but they made it, though tracer's legs wobbled a bit from the stairs but managed to reach the console. "I hate this place...So very, VERY much love." Tracer was freaking out a bit, 76 placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Relax Tracer... We'll return back to base and forget this happened." Tracer smiled a bit and nods. "Right... lets get the power on, yeah?" Tracer began to work on the console controls, 76 turns his head and looked out for any of those creatures.

After a couple of minutes Tracer cheered quietly. "Yes! We're good." The generator began to power up after a few sparks light up. The generator Hums very loudly meaning it was working However the Stairs collapsed above them and down dropped three figures. 76 and Tracer pulled their weapons out. The figures stood up on their legs, the creatures tilted their heads a bit then all three roared at the agents and began to rush towards them. 76 fires off his Rifle the bullet piercing it's head, It fell back dead while Tracer Blinked back when the last two swung their blades colliding with each other, She blinks behind them and fires off both her pistols into their heads. The Creatures fall on each other dead. Tracer smiled but saw the debris on the floor were parts of the stairs they came down on. "Great... We can't get back the way we came."

Tracer said as she sheathed her pistols looking up to see the stairs broken. 76 looked around to find a door that lead out of the generator room. "Pretty convenient." Tracer said when she walks over to 76. Soldier 76 opens up the map and growls a bit. "Yeah... However there's no way we can get to the Tram from here... However, if we follow the Corridors towards the Cryo chambers we could reach the others." Tracer examined the map, 76 was right the Tram was on the upper deck of the Base, However the door does give them an opening to go towards the cryo chamber though it won't be easy with those creatures lurking around every corner. "Alright... I'll tell Winston the news." Tracer said calmly as she opens up the link.

Winston saw the power come back on and smiled. "Perfect, The Tram should be operational now." Winston said in confidence as he stands up, his wrist communicator lights up, he lifts his arm and turns it on. "Tracer what's the status report?" Mercy perked her head and walked over to Winston. "Well I got Good news and Bad News." Winston Furrows his brow. "What's the good news?" Tracer chuckled nervously. "The good news is that the Generator is working and power is stabilized through out the facility...But..." Winston lifted his eyebrow. "But?" Tracer rubs her neck a bit. "We won't be able to reach you unfortunately... the way back up is broken and cut off, not to mention I think the noise is attracting those things... I think its best if everyone finds their way towards the cryo chambers, there's no way we'll be able to regroup with you." Winston groans a bit as he rubs his eyes... He thinks for a moment and opened up a public line. "Listen up Agents, we're in a predicament here, The power is back on, but However 76 and Tracer are cut off from the tram and are unable to get back... Therefore I want you all to find a way to reach the Cryo chambers and avoid those creatures at any means necessary, they seem to be attracted to loud noises, So be careful when in Combat with them, They're easy to kill so far but don't get cocky, just avoid all contact with them and quickly get to the chamber, Mercy and I will meet you all there, Winston out." The Agents all acknowledged Winston's order.

Winston and Mercy looked to their right and saw a bloodied Train arrive to the station and open up. "Please pick up all Belongings when Departing or entering the tram." the message continues to repeat as the two agents walked inside one of the carts. The Whole train was filled with blood splatters on the wall and windows, suitcases and Weapons. "Will the others be alright, Winston?" Mercy asked as she sits down looking legitimately worried. Winston placed his arm around Mercy and hugged her protectively. "I don't know... But I have faith in them... They'll meet up with us in their own pace." Mercy was slightly comforted by those words and leaned her head on his large gorilla shoulders. The doors close and the tram begins to move towards their location.

76 and Tracer began their trek towards the Cryo Chamber in a dark bloodied hallway.

McCree and Hanzo grabbed their gear and walked out of their hiding spot rushing towards the Rendezvous point. "There are going to be a large number of these things... You sure you can keep up?" Hanzo asked McCree as he pulls out an arrow and twirls it in his hand. "As sure as my Cybernetic arm, Partner... Just watch and learn from a marksman." The two men chuckle as they open a door that led them to a large number of creatures blocking their way. "then lets see who can kill more." Hanzo said as he fires a scatter arrow to the roof, once the tip hits the roof it breaks off and ricochets towards the ground impaling some of the creatures, McCree pulls out his Peacekeeper and expertly fires six Shots at six different targets all dropping dead. "huh.. wonder why these things were a problem in the first place?" McCree asked as he tossed a cigar against one of the corpses and reloaded his weapon. "Hmm.. I do not know, However I still don't want to be over run by these monsters... Lets just keep moving." The two Marksmen continue their Movements towards the Cryo chamber.

The Dead Creatures however did not stay dead, something moves among the bodies a few plant like tendrils appear from the corpses and impale them, The corpses began to jolt and move until one of them rises up and screeches in pain and agony, the others stand as well, growling as they began to rush towards Hanzo and McCree's location.

Junkrat growls and kicks his peg leg against the wall in frustration. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Bastion was quiet as the mad Junker was kicking the wall, he knew it wasn't going to do them any good for them to stay here as they were stuck in a utility closet with dried blood sprayed on a small section of the wall. "Beep boop Vrriiir." Bastion said calmly as he does a self repair protocol. Junkrat looked at Bastion with a very distrustful look on his face. "Listen here Scrap head, I don't like being in this situation as much as you do...Actually I FREAKIN' HATE OMNICS IN GENERAL!" Junkrat wasn't one for subtle conversation and Bastion only sighs in a mechanical tone, outside the creatures just kept scratching at the door but they were unable to break through because Bastion Hotwired the Console near the door's entrance to his databanks, meaning he is literally the only one that can open the door. Bastion looked at Junkrat and spoke to him. "bveep Boop beep?" Junkrat only scowled as he sat down, acting like a child. "You bastards deserve everything you get." Bastion sighs again and began to speak to Junkrat. "Beep Virr Dun veep Beep Whiiir Wee woor vee Voo Zwe veh veh, Wee boop... vweep beep boop." Junkrat's face softened a bit, But still held his distrustful look. "You don't know what its like Growin' up in the damn outback, I did things that needed to be done to survive, had to plan smart or die dumb... Look, I know you're with Overwatch now... But I still Don't like you... Nothings gonna change that scrap head." Bastion tilts his head a bit and then looks back at the door. "swee zzwee Whiir?" Junkrat raised his eyebrow. "Of course I wasn't trusted, I mean it took them awhile to get any friendly with them." Bastion Whirrs questioningly at Junkrat a bit more. "Virr vwee?" Junkrat blinked for a moment and sighed, he leans back and pulls out a grenade from his pouch and tossed it in the air. "Hrm...I suppose you're right... I do have to admit.. for a Omnic, you make a great tank." Bastion whirs confidently. "Dun Dun Do." Junkrat chuckles a bit.. "Yeah... Dun Dun Do..."

Junkrat Catches the bomb and breathes out heavily. "Welp, 'nough Sittin' around, Lets meet up with the others." Bastion nods his head and reforms his legs. Junkrat grabs his Mine and sets it against the door. "lets Cause some mayhem." Bastion takes a few steps back from the imminent explosion, while Junkrat Chuckles maniacally as he held the detonator. Junkrat didn't take a moment to get clear as he pressed the button.

Outside the Monsters kept on trying to enter... Then the door Blows open, Crushing some of the creatures against the wall like paste and pushing the others away. Junkrat laughs maniacally as he is covered in soot and the tips of his hair catches fire. "AHAHAHAHA that was AWESOME.. Come on ya scrap heap!" Bastion and Junkrat exit the Utility Closet and made a steady pace towards the Chambers.

Roadhog and Reinhardt were already on the move, Reinhardt and Roadhog managed to pass through the corridor and entered into a large greenhouse filled with different Species of plants, The air smelled of something horrid and the whole place looked green. "Agh, I can barely See, mein friend." Reinhardt said calmly as he rests his bloodied mace on his shoulder. Roadhog doesn't mind at all as he inhales worse things then whatever the air contained, he wipes his Bloody hook with a small wash cloth as he looked around. "What the hell were you people doing?" Reinhardt looked back. "This Base was suppose to help restore some of the world's Ecosystem and Study on how to repopulate the areas that had a large loss of plant life." Roadhog hums to himself from Reinhardt's explanation and just decided to not question it further.

Low growls and groaning could be heard nearby. The two large men stopped in their tracks and scanned the area. Reinhardt took one more step until he was charged through one of the greenhouses by a large creature. Roadhog stumbled back from the immediate force of whatever creature took down Reinhardt and soon a screeching sound was heard behind him. Roadhog Pulled out his scrap and loads his scrap-gun. "Come on you freaks... I'm ready."

Reinhardt Pushed off the Creature with his foot, the Creature was flat on it's back then quickly stood back up, roaring at Reinhardt. The creature was a muscled bound freak, its upper body was heavily muscular and used them to walk around as it's legs were so small they dangled around, it's head looked to be blasted in half but it just kept moving.

"Looks like someone skipped leg day." Reinhardt said calmly as he lifts his mace. The creature roared at Reinhardt and like an animal it began to charge towards him. Reinhardt didn't move from his spot and lifted his mace above his head. The creature used it's momentum and dove right towards Reinhardt. "HAMMER DOWN!" Reinhardt swung his hammer Straight down onto the creature's large form and crushed it to the ground, blood Splatters around the force. Reinhardt chuckled a bit and lifted his bloodied Mace from the creature's broken body and placed it over his Shoulder and looked over to Roadhog.

Roadhog was laughing maniacally as the creatures tried to use their blades to cut him to pieces, however Roadhog just took it and used his hook to rip them apart and blown his scrap-gun right through their bodies. Roadhog finished off the last monster and breathed heavily wheezing from the fight. He takes a Canister of Hogdrogen and breathes the gas through his mask and his wounds heal up again. "I am a one man apocalypse." Roadhog shakes his chain wiping off the blood and gore as he sheathed his weapon and wipes off the blood from his mask.

Reinhardt walked over to Roadhog and chuckled. "Not bad, Not bad at all." Roadhog chuckles for a moment until he looked behind Reinhardt. "What's that?" Reinhardt turned his head and see a vine moving towards the large creature. the two agents looked in horror as the vine pierced the creature through its muscle, the creature jolts to life and lifts itself up, it growls lowly and looked towards the giant men, then it roars like an animal into the sky. Soon growls and groans began to echo throughout the Greenhouse. "Roadhog...lets go...NOW!" Roadhog didn't need to be told twice as the two large men Ran out of the greenhouse through a blast door. The large Muscle bound creature roared in fury as it began to chase after the men followed by a large number of smaller creatures.

Torbjorn and Genji managed to get themselves inside an elevator heading towards the guarding facility. The Facility is located at the top of the base which connects to all of the bases facilities including The Cryo chambers. Torbjorn repaired Genji's hand using some scrap he borrowed from Roadhog. "There, That should hold until we reach back home to properly fix it." Genji stared at Torbjorn's Patch work on his impaled hand. "Many thanks old friend." Torbjorn chuckles a bit. "Not a problem Genji... you may be half Machine but you're still human after all." Genji nods his head as examines the map. The two Cyborgs kept riding the Elevator what seemed like forever, Genji stared out the small window of the elevator to the cold blue sky trying to keep his mind off of the craziness they had experienced.

It took awhile but the Cyrborgs managed to reach to the guard facility. However just like the rest of the base, the facility was also affected, blood everywhere, weapons and ammunition spread around the floors and bad lighting fixtures. Genji and Torbjorn step off the elevator and entered the facility. "I hope this is the right way." Genji said in a tired tone as he leans against the wall that wasn't covered in blood. Torbjorn shakes his head a bit as he sets up his new turret in the middle of the room, Hammering away until the turret is upgraded. "Ah...Fine craftsmanship I must say." Torbjorn said proudly as he admires his work.

Genji looked around for a moment and found the surveilance room. "Torbjorn, Come check this out." Torbjorn looked over to Genji and walked over. "What you find lad?" Genji tries to open the door but it was locked. "This is where the guards take turn surveilling the Base... one moment." Genji pulls out his blade and cuts the door and kicks it in, allowing access to the room. Torbjorn walks in with his bolt gun at the ready, he looks inside and sees a swivel chair and an arm sticking out. Torbjorn motions Genji to be silent as he tip-toes his way towards the chair. Once Torbjorn was close enough he jumps at the side and points his gun at the figure... Only the figure was a dried up corpse. "Holy... Genji, this lads dead!" Genji walked over confused of the situation until he saw the corpse. Nanite kotoda (Oh my god), what the hell happened to him!?"

The Corpse looked dried and burnt up, there were scorch marks around the chair and a bullet wound through its head. Torbjorn rubbed his beard until he looked over to the table to find a Disk with a note saying: "Play this." Torbjorn placed the disk in the computer and one of the Cameras turn off with static playing.

On the screen shows a guard fiddling with the camera he is using to record this. "god I hope this is on... Hello, I am Gregory Filmier, I was born in Britannia and this... This might be my final message, If anyone finds this, then it means I am already dead and among the... Monsters you have possibly encountered here... I am sorry for anyone who dare come to this base." He took out his pistol and placed it on the table with a box of 8 rounds and begins to load it. "The Base has been compromised and 85% its inhabitants are dead and turned into what I call the "Forsaken"... These... "Things" are abominations created by the late Professor Dong Zhuo, he was the one who started all of this."

Gregory clears his throat. "Before all of this...Happened, Dong Zhuo had been doing Experiments... Experiments for Overwatch from what he has told me; He had been developing a cure for Deforestation for quite some time now and I thought nothing of it... Until two weeks ago, He was in contact with someone who gave him a large sum of money to fund his project if he adds something in his research notes to quicken the process... I thought of it nothing at first for the first week... However, Dong Zhuo had been locked in his room, he stopped aiding the other scientists with their projects, becoming secluded and telling us to go to hell, every time we say a word to him... I check his phone records and all of these calls were unknown and the funds he had been receiving... all to an unknown source."

Gregory rubbed his eyes together and sighs heavily. "Just five days ago... I hacked into his phone conversation and he... He was talking with an agent of Talon... I don't know who it was... But his call sign was "Reaper"... Dong Zhuo... He took an experimental vial and went down to the Greenhouse and he Poured whatever was in that vial to our air filter... It contaminated the air around the greenhouse and mutated the plants... Me and my late Commander in Chief, I reported my findings to him and they sent a squad out to stop him."

Gregory begins to weep a little. "They were the first to be infected... Dong Zhuo sprayed the vial in a gas form and infected them... I was in his quarters finding any information on his experiment... That's when it happened... The Alarms went off, The others were... They just thought there was a lab accident in the Greenhouse and entered to see what was the problem... they were all butchered by the Forsaken, They were infected and Dong Zhuo was leading them... Some of the guards and I rallied up here while everyone was dying below us, we put on our Heaviest gear and went down to put down these monsters... I shot at Dong Zhuo and Blew his brains out... I thought without his control the creatures would cease and we might be able to purge the area before it got worse... I was wrong."

Gregory finished loading his pistol and sets it on the table. "The Plants... they... they were mutated horrifically, the vines outstretched towards his body and Impaled it... it...It just impaled his damn corpse... Then... he just jolted around; like he was Shocked with a Defibrillator and he...He just stood back up, his body mutated with the vines and more popped out of him, he butchered many of the guards and scientists in the base... all three sectors were compromised... Many of the surviving scientists locked themselves in the Cryo Chambers... I didn't stay... I locked the blast doors behind them and I had to plan to stop these monsters."

Gregory wipes his eyes and looked directly into the Camera. "I stopped Dong Zhuo...Only Temporarily however... There are many ways to kill these Monsters no problem... they die normally like any cliché' Zombie movie... Some of the others however... they were more mutated... I saw one of them turned into a muscle bound hulk like creature...and another one flying around shooting what looked like bone spikes out of its tail... the others...they have Blades in their arms, and... Well You probably encountered them... Dong Zhuo...He was the leader, These Forsaken are controlled via like insects... a hive mind so to speak... And that's what he became... a hive mind for these Monsters..."

Gregory stands up, grabbing a small canister and pours what looked like Gasoline over his body, then went back to sit in his chair and looked at the chair. "No matter how many times you kill them...they never stay dead... I learned two things that can stop them... exposing them to the Extreme cold is what temporarily stopped them... but it only Slowed the hive mind, and the creatures still roam the base killing anyone in their wake... and the other... is by fire... You burn them, Blow them up, or incinerate them...they go up like that... These monsters are a Hybrid of Dead Organic tissue and Plant life... That's all I know I'm afraid..." Gregory holds up a envelope in his hand and placed it inside a metal box. "Inside this envelope is a flash drive of all the Scientist's research including Dong Zhuo's... If you find it... Take it from here and give it to the U.N. and tell them my tale...If this is Overwatch...PLEASE DON"T LET ALL THE LIVES LOST TODAY MEAN NOTHING... Let their research continue... Destroy Dong Zhuo's research... and Destroy this facility... The instructions will be on the envelope..."

Gregory sighs heavily and takes out a match from the desk then looks at the Camera one last time. "God Help us all..." The Disk finishes the message.

Torbjorn and Genji looked at Gregory's Corpse and realized what he did. "A sad way to go, lad... Damn..." Torbjorn bows his head respectively and in silence. Genji was Speechless and looked at the metal box that is still left on the table, untouched for many years ever since Overwatch fell... "We must go find the others and leave this place." Genji said blankly as he grabbed the box in his hand. Torbjorn looked at Genji and shook his head. "Not until we destroy this place... Our mission still stands we meet up with Winston, Save Mei and any other survivors, THEN we find away to escape and destroy this shit storm of a base once and for all... at least it'll bring many of these monsters to peace." Torbjorn said bluntly as he walks out of the room. "Come on Genji, The Cryo Chamber is just down this elevator and Thirteen Klicks north." Genji nods and follows the dwarf to the elevator where they go down to Rendezvous with the others.

Winston and Mercy took awhile to reach the Cryo Chambers but they did it. The Tram Stopped at the Northern part of the base where The Duo got off. The Tram station gate here was locked as well and with a corpse near the Console as if to cut off the Forsaken from chasing after the survivors. Winston had been quiet throughout the ride while Mercy was fidgeting a little. "Winston... I am worried about Mei... Everyone here is dead... I don't know if this was wise to go and save her now..." Winston looked at Mercy and sighs heavily. "I know this isn't an easy mission... None of us knew how bad it was here, I lost a lot of friends in this base... Good friends I knew back at the academy back in Switzerland when I first joined Overwatch... But if we can get Mei or anyone out of here alive... then I know that they can rest in peace... Knowing someone survived this nightmare." Mercy looked at Winston and became hopeful from his words. "Then I Shall do my best to see they come out of this alive... A guardian angel's promise." Winston smiled warmly and began to work on the console to open the door.

The Agents are on their way to the Cryo Chambers. Mercy and Winston arrived at the tram trying to get the door opened. Genji and Torbjorn are heading down the elevator that led to the Northern sector of the base where the team are suppose to meet up. Reinhardt and Roadhog managed to escape the Forsaken pursuers and blocked off their route with some destructive force and moving of the furniture to block their path, no where to go but forward towards the rendezvous point. Junkrat and Bastion fought their way towards the point, Nothing but the smell of sulfur and a trail of Bastion's Submachine gun ammunition to keep the party lively. Hanzo and McCree were lost along the way, still doing their kill Competition, but somehow they made it to the right path... after Hanzo pointed to the arrows that lead to the Cryo chambers. Finally that leaves Tracer and Soldier 76, The two agents kept a steady but fast pace through the base's lower Facilities, avoiding the Forsaken Monsters and only fighting when necessary, but they did reach the Northern sector. With all the members in one location it shouldn't be long for them to meet up.

Meanwhile the Hive mind creature began to stir from the loud growling and roaring calls of it's minions, the Hive mind began to move and said.

 **"ITS TIME TO COMPLETE THE PURGE."**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The Forsaken were very relentless in their hunt for the split teams, though their efforts were in vain by the strength and cunning of their prey. The Overwatch teams are already in the area of the Rendezvous however they met some resistance from the Forsaken. Winston managed to finally hack the console that opens up to the Northern Sector. He grabs his Tesla cannon and charges it up, Mercy was standing behind him boosting Winston with her staff, which was glowing in a bright blue stream of light. "Once I open this door, stay very close to me and watch yourself, you hear Mercy?" Mercy nods and said in a confident tone. "Lets do it, I'll heal you every step of the way.

With that said, Winston Nods and opens pressed a button on the console. The door's locking mechanisms began to disengage. Winston Stepped in front of Mercy and growls lightly. Once the door opened a couple of the Forsaken stood in front of Winston and Mercy, growling at them. However before they can react, Winston made the first move. Winston Charged forward pushing a button on his Tesla cannon, The Cannon unleashed a torrent of lightening and Electricity towards the Forsaken. The Electrical torrent Shocks the Forsaken monsters, causing them to convulse in place even one of their heads blew up in a gory mess and falling to the ground like a ragdoll. Winston was pleased with the results and quickly moved forward as fast as his three feet can take him. Mercy kept a steady pace with Winston, if she thinks she was falling behind a bit, she used her wings on her Valkyrie suit to help her glide towards Winston without slowing down, Streaming her Boost into Winston's body.

Winston opened up his map and looked at it momentarily, they quickly turn left and walked down a dark and bloodied Corridor. Mercy looked at the walls, some parts of the walls had bloodied Hand prints sliding downward, She held her breathe trying not to imagine what happened to the victims that were caught by the monsters.

Winston and Mercy came across a large room, The whole area was large enough to hold three Aircraft carriers, there were rows of Tables and chairs in the room, the tables held what looked like vials and test tubes, though the glasses were broken and whatever they held was long gone, on the floor there were sprawled out research papers, notes, and some mix of lab coats, on the other end of the large room was a vault like door with a picture of a hazard sign behind it. A couple of Forsaken monsters roamed in front of it as if guarding it.

Winston rushed forward and jumped forward, he crushed two of the monsters with his fist and Cannon their blood covered Winston's face. As Winston wiped off the blood One of the Monsters Stood up behind Winston and lifted it's blade to stab him, only to be gunned down by Mercy. The Monster fell on it's side with Mercy holding her pistol in her hand while holding her staff in the other. Winston looked at Mercy and the Monster's Corpse for a moment then chuckled a bit and fixed his glasses. "Thank you for the assistance Mercy." he said in a grateful tone. Mercy only smiled and pats his shoulder. "Its not a problem Winston, Just be careful next time when you jump into the fight." Winston chuckled a bit and pushed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. The two scientists walked over to the vault door and looked at it. "I Wonder if this is where Mei and the others are?" Mercy asked cautiously as she looked behind where they came in to hear scratching and groaning sounds. Winston grunts in response as he looked at his map one more time. "This is where the cryo-chambers is located... So I guess this must be it."

Suddenly an explosion occurred behind them, Mercy glides behind Winston, while he turns quickly and charges up his Cannon. Just as they prepared to fight for their lives a maniacal laughter echoed through the smoke. "HAHAHA! HOLY DOOLEY... Mate, I may hate ya for bein' a scrap head but that was just fuckin' Beautiful drongo." Followed by a machine whirring in a high pitched noise. "Zhwee Whee Whiiir." Junkrat and Bastion come out of the smoke, Both of them are covered in blood and soot, Junkrat had his signature smile covering his face while Bastion reloaded his Submachine gun automatically. Winston and Mercy sighed in Relief to know it was one of their own. "Junkrat, Bastion... Its good to see you two in one piece." Said Winston as he walked up to his two Team mates. Junkrat looked at Winston and Smiled wider. "Good Day commer, finally someone who isn't a fucking Omnic and/or one of those fuckers we killed along the way." Winston Shook his head a bit but kept a smile on his face. Bastion Whirrs happily as he hugs Winston. "Veee Beep boop Viiir!" Bastion sounded happy to see a friend that didn't want to kill him. Winston chuckled and pushed Bastion back, Mercy Walked beside Winston. "I'm glad you two Boys are ok, and I'm proud of you for not Hurting Bastion, Junkrat." She pats his cheek like a mother does to a child, Junkrat only pushed her hand and scoffed. "Yeah... well I didn't have much of a choice Sheila, It was other 'im or those Fuckers... I chose what was smarter." Mercy giggled a bit. "None the less I am proud of you."

Junkrat shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah... So this is where yer friend is?" Asked Junkrat as he examines the vault door. Winston nods his head. "I'm afraid so, it would seem the door only unlocks from a remote or from the inside for emergency purposes... Either way, It doesn't look as if we can get in." Junkrat chuckled slightly, Examining the door for a moment before coming up with a response. "There's a way to open this Drongo of a door..." Bastion Whirs questioningly. "Whiir Beep vwooop?" Junkrat cackled. "Yeah mate, Explosives... AND TONS OF IT... However..." Winston lifted his brow. "What's the problem Jamison?" Junkrat sighs heavily as he sits down pulling out his explosive gear. "I'll need Hog's help, with a door like this, I can blow it up, but its enough to destroy the hinges and cause enough damage to loosen it, Hog uses his hook to grab the loose edges and pull the door open... Without him It can't open even with Gorilla strength." Winston Sighs in this dilemma. "So in Short without Roadhog..." Junkrat Nods. "Yeap... No Roadhog, no opened door."

Soldier 76 and Tracer were running at full speed down a stair case, behind them the Forsaken were chasing them, crawling on the walls and jumping down the stairs, only to fall to the ground below rather then catching them. Soldier 76 turned on his tactical visor and gunned down a couple of the Forsaken with ease, and blown a few of them from the walls with his Helix rocket. Tracer aimed her pistols at some of the creatures that 76 missed and gunned them down, her Chronal Accelerator began to glow brightly, she smirks and takes out a bomb and throws it onto the stair case above them. The bomb explodes destroying the stair case, making the forsaken to fly from the impact and slowing their chase. Soldier 76 grabs Tracer and pulls her into a corridor, he locks the door behind them and smashes the console.

"That's the last time I follow your directions." Said 76 who leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Tracer only chuckled a bit and lets out a heavily breath. "Well We're Alive aren't we love, I mean sure we may have taken a detour, but we're in the right sector though." Soldier 76 doesn't comment but nods in agreement to Tracer. The two of them got lost through what looked like the base's basement and Tracer thought it was a good idea to get to top side...only to be found by a large hunting party of Forsaken monstrosities that chased them up until now.

"Where are we now, Tracer?" Asked Soldier 76 as he pushes himself off the wall. Tracer pulls up the map of the Base then blinks for a moment. "Seems we're in the Scientists quarters... Or barracks in your terms 76." Soldier 76 looked down the corridor as he notices numerous doors on each side of the walls, each with a sign with a number and a letter. "Hm... Are we near the cryo-chamber?" Tracer looked at the map once more and smiled a little. "Yeah, Actually we're not too far... However its a floor below..." Soldier 76 growls angrily to himself. "Great... We're stuck in this in this shithole With no way to get down from here." Tracer nods in agreement. "I know Love, I used my bomb already to give us some time away from those monsters." Tracer crossed her arms, pouting to the situation they're both in. Soldier 76 walks past Tracer and with his weapon forward, Tracer looks at him and noticed he was moving. "Oi! Wait for me!" She blinks forward to catch up to 76 who wasn't in the mood to wait around.

As the duo travel down the corridor, they notice that some of the doors were unlocked. Tracer peaked her head through a couple, a one of the rooms looked messy and disheveled as if the people who once lived in there was in a hurry to pack, and another room was covered in blood, the walls clawed to pieces and bullet rounds lying on the floor, Tracer knew what exactly happened here. As they continued down Soldier 76 noticed one of the rooms was opened. "Tracer stay here and keep watch, I'll check this room out." Tracer nods a bit. "Alright, do be careful, alright?" Soldier 76 nods his head and enters the room.

Soldier 76 encounters a very messy room, The bed covering was sprawled to the ground, Research notes all over the place, and a lot of old, brown and dead leaves all over the place. Soldier 76 lowered his weapon and looked on the table, on the table was a communicator, some scribbled notes and a picture of a large man with a large beard shaking hands with what looked like scientist. Soldier 76 looked closer at the picture, The man looked to be accepting an award. "Professor Dong Zhuo... Huh, So this is your room." Soldier 76 picked up the communicator and accidently turns it on, In it were some messages from years ago. 76 thought it was a bunch of messages from some of the other scientists until he noticed "Destruction" and "Overwatch" in mid sentence. 76 blinked behind his visor and looked through the messages, skimming each one quickly and growls a bit. He pockets the communicator and begins to investigate the room, 76 looked through his desk and found a couple of Secret research notes involving of raising the dead organisms back to life, ranging from Plants to Human beings, the dates went back as 30 years ago, his research must've been going on before joining Overwatch's science division. Soldier 76 placed the research notes in his Jacket for later studying. Next He looked at the bookshelf, most of the books were about botany, methods of reforestation, and some Chinese Prayer scrolls. Soldier 76 pulled out the prayer scrolls out of the way until an envelope falls out from the bottom. Soldier 76 knelt down and picked up the letter, it was addressed to the professor but with the Initials "C.N." as the sender... 76 opened up the letter until Tracer called out from outside. "Find anything, 76?" Soldier 76 placed the letter in his Jacket. "No... Just some research notes and dead plants." Tracer hummed to herself. "Hrm... Alright, Come on 76, We got to figure out how to-"

Suddenly She screamed in pain. "AHH, BLOODY HELL, SOMETHING SHOT ME IN THE ARM!" Soldier 76 ran out from the room and saw Tracer holding on to her shoulder, there was something sticking out of her wound, it looked like a large tooth-pick made of bone. 76 turned his head to see what shot her, in the middle of the corridor was a head, It looked like it's skin was melted off and the neck attached to the head was ripped apart as if it was forced from the body, the head also had bat-wings on each side of the temple, it also has a tail... made from its own spine, at the end of the spine-tail was a sharp blade like quill. The Monster screeched in a high pitch and aimed its tail right at 76, the tail fired off the quill like blade at 76 and impaled his leg. 76 Knelt down in pain and growls. "EAT THIS!" 76 lifted his rifle as the creature's quill reloaded for another attack, however 76 got the upper hand and fired at the creature blowing it out in the air as it's parts painted the walls of the corridor.

76 removed both of the quills from their wounds with a quick pull as it was painful to remove them. Soldier 76 placed a Canister onto the ground and a bright yellow light envelopes the two of them, healing their wounds quickly. "Thanks for the heal love... But I think we overstayed our time here, Lets figure out a way to get downstairs without attracting attention." Soldier 76 nods his head, helping Tracer to her feet as they both continue down the corridor. As they delve deeper down the corridor they heard fighting and loud blasts mixed with laughter. The fight was more and more louder with each passing step until they reached to a door. Soldier 76 and Tracer Readied their weapons for what ever was on the other side of the door. 76 opened the door and the two charged in to find Roadhog and Reinhardt Fighting off the Forsaken brutes.

"COME ON, IS THAT ALL YOU MONSTERS GOT!" Yelled Reinhardt as he punched one of the creature's head in and used his armor's claws to rip out some of the muscle. Roadhog was laughing manically as he guts open another Brute and blasted it's face with his scrap-gun. Both of the large men were covered in Blood and breathing tirelessly from the ongoing fighting. suddenly a swarm of the flying heads come out of the vents and impale their quills into Roadhog's gut, Reinhardt pulled his shield up to absorb the quills, only the creatures were too fast and small for the giant men to kill. 76 and Tracer moved Firing their weapons into the air, taking down the Forsaken fliers with ease and precision. The Flies began to back away and retreat leaving the teams alone.

The Large men looked over to find their allies safe and alive. "TRACER, SOLDIER! MEIN GOT, YOU'RE ALIVE!" The armored German walks over and hugs Tracer and 76 in his powerful arms. Roadhog wheezes heavily as he plucks out the quills with his fingers, before he spoke up and after Reinhardt lets them go from his hug. "Where's Junkrat?" The Bodyguard said in his raspy yet angered voice. Tracer and Soldier 76 Shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know Roadhog... But I think I did see him escaping with Bastion... maybe they're still alive?" Said Tracer who was unsure if they're still alive. Roadhog grunts a bit, accepting the answer until otherwise Reinhardt pulls up a map and smiled under his helmet. "Good news Everyone, Winston and Mercy have reached the Cryo-chambers... Seems Bastion and Junkrat are there as well." Roadhog looked at the map and sighs heavily in relief. Tracer looked a bit upset. "Yeah... and we're above them... Unfortunately the stairs is occupied by those monsters and I don't see a way to get down there." Reinhardt looked at Tracer and laughed heartily. "Do not worry mein friend, I'll make us a way to get to them." Tracer quirks her brow confused by Reinhardt's words until he raises his mace, Quickly she scanned the room only to realize that it's structural integrity was too severe, she quickly tried to yell out. "REINHARDT WAIT!" Reinhardt smashed his hammer onto the floor, It Gave away and everyone began to fall down.

Meanwhile McCree and Hanzo are very close to the entrance to the Cryo-chamber. McCree reloads his Revolver casually as he is already up to 55 kills, Hanzo's fingers are bleeding from the excessive use of his Bow and arrows, but still he strives on with 59 kills. As the two marksmen continue following the arrows towards the Cryo-labs, McCree tripped over and lands on the floor. Hanzo knelt down and chuckled. "Hard to stay on your feet, McCree?" McCree looked at Hanzo and smirked. "Yeah, to hell with you too, Hanzo... Actually what the hell did I trip over?" The two men looked over to where McCree tripped and saw a pulsating green vine. Hanzo and McCree's light humored Selves stopped short. Hanzo Grabs McCree and pulls him up. "What in tarnation is that?" Asked McCree as he dusts himself off. Hanzo pulls out an arrow from his quiver and holds it near the tip. "I do not know... But it wouldn't hurt to make sure its dead... Could be a creature." Hanzo knelt down and placed the cold edge on the Vine then with one swift motion he cuts it off, Separating it from what ever it was attached to... Suddenly they heard a muffled Groan and roar... The two men looked around, now feeling they may have pissed off something.

Suddenly a horde of Forsaken Began to rush towards the Marksmen, without a moment to spare the two men began to run away, Hanzo Fires his scatter arrows, the arrows pierce through some of the Forsaken's Skulls, and impaling their feet to the floor, screeching in pain. McCree fires off well precession Shots at the flying heads that were shooting quills at them, Each shot blasted through the heads causing blood and gore to rain behind them. McCree and Hanzo Stop short in front of two corridors, Hanzo fires two of his Sonic arrows down the corridors. Down the left corridor, a large number of Forsaken monsters were rushing towards the marksmen. The side showed two figures a short dwarf like figure and a tall figure. the Short figure was hit by the arrow as he rubs his head with his metal arm. "THIS WAY!" Hanzo Grabs McCree's arm as they both quickly rush towards the right.

Torbjorn rubbed his head, muttering some curses in his native tongue, Genji took the blunt arrow and examined it, before noticing Hanzo and McCree Running past them. "Brother?" McCree turns his head and yells out. "RUN, THEY"RE ON OUR DAMN TAIL!" Torbjorn and Genji turned their heads slowly from where the marksmen ran, only to witness a flood of Forsaken monsters charging towards them. Torbjorn Sets up a turret in the middle of the corridor, but he didn't have time to upgrade it as Genji Grabs the Dwarf and ran quickly to catch up with the others. The turret none the less did it's job as best it could, gunning down as many of the Monsters it can take before tipping over and destroyed by the monster's blades. "AGH... She wasn't even prepared!" Torbjorn said in anguish over his creation. "Run now, mourn Later!" screamed Genji as he carried the Dwarf on his back. They both Reach up to McCree and Hanzo. "Its good to Find you two, I thought you two perished?" said Genji as he looked at the two men. "Well partner we just took a wrong turn to Albuquerque and got lost." McCree said as he chuckled. Hanzo merely Scoffed. "I blame the McCree's Sense of direction." McCree chuckled once more as they reached up to a corridor that lead down towards the Cryo-labs. "Sweet Sassafras... We finally made it... Hopefully we're not the first ones." As the four agents tried to get a breather, a heavy growl could be heard behind them, Suddenly three large brutes came into view and charged towards the agents. All Four of them screamed in horror and quickly ran down the corridor. The brutes used their large arms to carry their bodies as they smashed their way towards the agents. Hanzo Pulls back his arrow and yelled out. "Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!" Hanzo's arrow soars from his Bow and twin Dragons appear. The arrow pierced through the first brute's small head as the dragons phases through them, Burning the brute's bodies. However one of the brutes survived, it only looked more angered and roared in both pain and fury and charged it's way towards the agents. Hanzo cursed at the failed attempt to kill all of them and quickly caught up with the other agents.

Genji, Hanzo and Torbjorn ran through an opened door. Torbjorn did his best to quickly close it, Hanzo and Genji used their Weapons to take down the creature that was chasing McCree. McCree quickly rushed towards the door that soon began to close. In a last ditch effort he jumps forward and rolls towards the door, his hate dropping near the entrance, the door was very close to being shut, McCree Noticed his hat wasn't on his head and quickly stuck his arm out to grab the hat just as the creature almost grabbed him and the door finally locked.

The Four agents breathed heavily and sighed in relief. "Everyone alright, partners?" McCree asked as he wipes off his hat and puts it on. Genji and Hanzo were leaning against each other's backs nodding at the cowboy, while the Swedish dwarf was laying on the floor holding his right hand up with his thumb out to show he was good. McCree chuckled lightly until something large walked up towards them. McCree looked in shock as if the brute got through, he rubs his eyes for a moment only for his vision to clear to show Winston. "Geez big guy, don't scare the hell out of me like that!" Winston Chuckled and held out his hand to McCree who happily grabbed it as he was pulled up. "Glad to see you four made it." Said Winston as he walks over to the other side of the large lab. Genji and Hanzo pushed off against each other and walked over. McCree Lifts Torbjorn to his feet joining the others.

Junkrat was Muttering to himself as he sets up some explosives against the edge of the vault. Mercy looked over to the recently arrived agents and sighs in relief knowing they were safe now. Bastion was in his turret form keeping an eye on the hole he and Junkrat created and towards the door on the other side. Winston sat down on top of one of the tables and waited for Junkrat to finish, setting up the explosives. "Alright mates, its all ready... However I'm tellin' you drongos, Without Hog this thing ain't gonna budge." Winston grunts in acknowledgement. "I know... But We'll have to make do with what we have for now." Junkrat sighs heavily and nods. "Alright... Then everyone stand back, this is gonna be a big bang!"

Everyone but Bastion and Junkrat hide behind the tables and waited for the Explosion to occur. Junkrat twirls his detonator in his hand and giggles madly, his thumb rests lightly on the trigger then lifts it close to his face. "Time to Light this Fuckin' Candle!" With a quick push from his thumb, the bombs light up and detonate. Fire and soot engulfs the vault. As the smoke cleared Junkrat's conclusion was correct, The vault was ajar, showing a large opening, but it did not fall off. Everyone looked at the vault and sighed heavily. "Damn... Well It was worth a shot." Said McCree as he tilts his hat forward hiding his eyes under the hat's flap. Winston walks over to the vault and grabs the edge. With all his strength he tried to pull the Vault door back, but to no avail. With one last pull Winston finally gave up. "Its no use, the Vault is stuck." Junkrat leans against one of the lab tables and chuckled darkly. "I told ya mate, Roadhog use his hook Thin' to grab that egde and pull with a lot of force... Since he ain't here... We're fucked."

As the Team began to felt Despair, they heard groaning and moans from the other side of the vault. Mercy covered her mouth in shock, thinking that the Survivors turned into those Forsaken creatures only for a gruff voice heard, as her fears calmed instantly. "Agh... I think I broke something..." Followed by a loud and stoic voice to comment. "I Am broken everywhere, you don't see me Complaining... Ow..." A peppy voice soon entered the conversation. "Well ain't this Just peachy... Darn it Reinhardt I told you to wait!" Reinhardt Retorted back with a bit of fatigue. "I'm sorry, I'm Just tired from this running and fighting larger monsters to hear what in the world you are saying!" Lastly a growl was heard followed by a booming voice. "Will You two cut it out... Hell you two sound like Junkrat!" Junkrat rushed up towards the vault door and yelled through the cracked edge. "ROADIE, IS THAT YOU!?" Roadhog lifted his head Towards the vault, he pushes 76 and Tracer off his frame. He walked up to the vault door and looked through Cracked edge to see his small Employer looking at him with a cheeky grin. Roadhog sighs in both relief and slight annoyance. "Glad to see you're not dead Rat." Junkrat merely Chuckled. "Yeah, Good to see ya too, ya drongo... Say, how the hell Did you get on the other side!?" Tracer was the one to Answer. "Reinhardt smashed his hammer against the floor and we all came crashing down... Wait, Junkrat is Winston with you!?" Junkrat stepped aside, as Winston walked up and poked his head into the crack. "Tracer, Thank science you and the others are alright!" Tracer Giggled Happily and pulled Winston a peace sign with her hand. "Well no worries love, the Calvary is here." Winston chuckled a bit. "Good to hear... Listen We need this Vault door opened, Is there a way to open it on your side?" Tracer looked around to find a door hinge that unlocked the vault, only it looked broken. "Sorry love, the hatch handle is broken." Junkrat scoots in and yells through the crack. "Oi, Roadie! Can you Push The vault While we try to pull on this side?!" Roadhog looked at the unhinged yet sturdy metal Vault door and nods. "Yeah, I think I can... Though I'll need help with Reinhardt to get any chances of opening it."

Junkrat nods his head and chuckled. "Alright, Looks like we got a plan!" Junkrat explained the Others what to do, while Roadhog and Reinhardt Pressed their large bodies against their side of the waiting on Junkrats signal to push. Winston grabbed the edge, getting ready to pull. Torbjorn sets his hammer on a small crack on the vault and prepped his hammer as a leverage to pop the door out of place. Bastion reverts back to his Sentry form and grabs a corner of the vault, getting ready to pull. "OK, ON MY THREE!" All the agents prepared themselves.

"1...!"

"2...!"

"3, pull!" Junkrat yelled out loud as he pulled with all his might

Roadhog and Reinhardt pushed with all their might trying to get the vault opened. Soldier 76 Rushed forward and Slammed his Shoulder against the door to help, his shoulder was hurting like hell but he didn't mind it. On the other side Winston,Torbjorn and Bastion Pulled hard at the vault door. The other team members couldn't sit there and let the others do this alone. With everyone grabbing onto a Corner and broken edge the door began to move, It was slow but they were making progress. The Vault door was stuck almost opened. "Alright everyone, Give it all you got!" With one last Push/Pull The Team finally got the Vault door to open, the hinges broke and fell loudly on the floor.

"Sweet hell, That was a heavy Mother hubber..." Said McCree as he wipes off the sweat from his forehead. Hanzo chuckled heartily. "What's the matter McCree, out of breathe already?" McCree Looked at Hanzo and slaps his back in a friendly way. "Up yours too, Hanzo." Soldier 76 walked out the Cryo-chamber entrance and growls. "Come on, Lets just get this done and get this whole shit over with." All the agents set their attention at 76 and nods their heads. Everyone entered through the vault door and into the Cryo-chambers.

As the Team Enter into the Cryo Chamber, Genji Pulls at Winston's shoulder. "Forgive me Winston, but I thought I might get your attention on the issue of the Forsaken." Winston Raised his eyebrow. "Is that what they're called?... Kind of unoriginal... Though I'm not too picky on the name... Anyway, What about them?" Genji goes on to explain what he found in the Guard station above them, the guard's message and final will. "And so, if we have any chance of destroying these monsters, and Professor Dong Zhuo, we must destroy the facility." Winston sighs heavily as he thinks deeply of the situation. "Genji, this... This is Bad on many accounts, Many lives were killed by him, and all of their research is held in that one flash drive with everyone's research... All their life work." Winston held the box in his hand, he removes the envelope and removed the flash drive, Winston sets the drive inside his small compartment next to the picture. "I wish we were here to save them..." Genji placed a hand on his shoulder. "There wasn't much we could do... But now, the best thing we can do... is put them out of their misery and suffering." Winston looked and Genji and nods his head. "Once we find Mei and the others... I'll make a plan to deal with this." The two agents quickly rushed forward to catch up with the others.

The Agents finally reached to the Cryo-Chambers. The Cryo-chambers was very large, larger then the other rooms they had passed through, The Team were standing on the ground floor of the Chambers, it was cold, Dark and a sense of dread over came the team, the only shred of light that illuminated the room slightly was a console blinking red. Winston began to worry as he walked over to the console. The others began to take a breather, Reinhardt kept his eye on the door if the Creatures came through. Winston looked at the Console and typed a few keys on the holo-board. Winston typed in some console commands to get the lights to come on. After a couple of minutes, The Lights turned on. In front of Winston was a giant wall Filled with rows upon rows of pods that go up to the Ceiling as far as the eye can see, Nearby was a stare well for each row going up, it looked to be thirty floors by an estimate. The pods were darkened for a moment then all of them turned on with the lights finally illuminating the whole room. Winston looked at the console and saw that These were Cryo-Chambers. Winston opened up a file and saw that all the vitals of the Cryo-pods were positive and glowing green... They were alive... all of them.

"Guys, they're alive... all of them, Thank Science!" Winston Laughed heartily. The Team were all relieved of the situation, realizing that they went to hell and found them all alive and well. Soldier 76 walked over to examine one of the pods, only to find it with a mummified Corpse. "Winston... is the Console updated?" The Team's victory was stalled by 76's investigation. Winston looked at the console closely and noticed the date was around six years ago. Winston updates the Date on the console with a manual override command. The console Reboots and updates itself, then suddenly all the Green lights turn to red, and the vitals for each pod was unknown, The white letters on the red lighted pods said "Deceased". The others rushed towards the other pods and were Distraught and sickened at what they found. Some of the bodies were mummified, meaning that the liquid nitrogen they used on the pods malfunctioned causing only the temperature to go down but without the liquid nitrogen the process would only cause the victim to have his whole body go through Hypothermia, many of them died in a matter of hours apparently some were holding smaller corpses in the same pod. a few of the pods had only skeletons and frozen blood, in the hands of the skeletons was a handgun, apparently the Victims woke up from Cryo-stasis but the locks were deactivated, with no hope of escape they must've committed Suicide to avoid starvation or madness, there were smaller skeletons in a couple of the pods as well.

The Teams all looked through some of the pods and were horrified by the realization, that help never came, and they all died by either Freezing or ending their lives to avoid the painful realization.

Mercy covered her mouth as she looked in the pods, She tears up at the sight she witnesses.

Soldier 76 growls to himself and looked away, he couldn't look at the bodies straight in the face as it reminded him of those lives that were lost when the Omnics attacked.

Torbjorn and Reinhardt bowed their heads sadly to know that they let a lot of people here down, and left them to die.

Genji and Hanzo looked at one another in disgust at the situation, Genji heads back to Winston, while Hanzo kneels down on the grated Floor and begins to chant prayers in a low voice.

Tracer only shivered at what she saw and backed away, bumping into McCree, She stood there shivering severely, McCree Wraps his poncho around her shoulder, Tracer looked at him only to notice his head was down, and his hat lowered to cover his eyes, She noticed that he was hiding tears, She merely hugged McCree, The two of them walked back down.

Junkrat didn't see what was the big deal with a bunch of dead Scientists, he thought that it was just how life is, You live or you die... However seeing the smaller Corpses just reminded him of the Outback, it was nothing traumatizing to him, Adults or kids... they were all the same to him. Roadhog was nearby looking what looked like a frozen family, Both the mother, Father and Child, the child held one of those Pachimari plushy, that they gave out in the arcade, Roadhog shook his head sadly and noticed Junkrat looking very serious then his usual insane and maniacal Demeanor, he tilts his head sharply, indicating that it was time to leave, The Two Junkers headed back down to join the others.

Bastion Merely tilted his head at the Human's emotions, First they were Excited and happy to find everyone, then They all became quiet and saddened, He looked at the Console where Winston was sitting, Rubbing his eyes, his glasses held in his Hands. Bastion read the Word Deceased on many of the pod numbers, Bastion began to understand the situation and this emotion humans call "Grief"

Bastion walked towards the Console and accidently opened up a holo-board, He noticed that some of the pod numbers contained names as well... Realizing that it showed the initially deceased, Bastion types in the Board. "Locate non-deceased Pods." After a moment of loading The Console comes up with one result.

"VWEEP BVEEP BOOP!" Bastion Cries out loudly. Winston lifted his head in shock. "What, Someone is still alive!?" Bastion Nods his head and points to the console. Winston looked at the Pod Number. "25-Row Z... Mei-ling Zhou... Her vitals are stable, its on today's date... Her Pod is still intact!" Winston was once again hopeful that they can still save at least one person here... Winston Sees the others heading down then begins to climb up to the 25th floor. "Guys, meet me at the 25th floor, Mei could still be alive!" Before anyone could respond he continued to climb up.

Soldier 76 cursed under his breathe and began to Run up the stairs, Mercy points her staff at Winston and flies up following him. Tracer gives back McCree's Poncho and speeds off towards Winston's location, Genji used his acrobatic Ninja skills to jump from floor to floor following Winston's advances. Everyone else began to make their trek towards the 25th floor.

Once Winston arrives followed by the others, he looked at the pods until he reached row Z, which was all the way in the back of the room. Winston looked inside the pod and noticed something odd, The pod itself was cold to the touch, and Liquid nitrogen affected the inside of the pod... However there was a large block of ice inside. Winston looked to the side to find a console for the pod. Once he hacks into the pod's security, the other members arrived just as the pod's doors began to open, the Nitrogen is released and cold air engulfs their vision for a moment. Winston looked inside, he was definitely not hallucinating as there was a large chunk of ice inside the pod. "What in the name of Science?" Junkrat looked inside and growls a bit. "That's it?... We came all this way, fought our way in... OVER A BUNCH OF DEAD PEOPLE AND A FUCKING ICECUBE!" yelled Junkrat, he steps inside and growls at the ice. "Well, thanks a lot Sheila... NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE 'ERE BECAUSE OF YA!" Junkrat Swiftly kicked the Ice with his peg leg. Roadhog grabs Junkrat's arm, turning him to face him, he growls dangerously and loudly at Junkrat's Attitude towards all of this. Junkrat looked fearfully at Roadhog, Even though he was the boss, Roadhog acted as a controller impulse acting like a parent rather then a bodyguard once in awhile when Junkrat had said or done something completely stupid. As Junkrat was about to chewed out silently by his partner, He hears a crack. "Oi, anyone 'ear that?" The Overwatch team looked inside the pod, the ice was cracking, thick crack lines appeared all over the Chunk of ice until it breaks apart. A woman Fell out of the ice and her body landed Backwards, She looked to be breathing slightly but unconscious.

At a quick glance the woman was heavily dressed in Arctic clothing and boots, on her back a giant tube with what looked like water or Liquid Nitrogen, and her hair was in a bun, kept in tact with a hair pin.

Mercy was the first to respond and quickly assessed the woman, After a minute, She looked back at the Team, with warm tears falling onto her cheeks, a smile over her face as she looked at the team.

"She's alive... Mei is Alive."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The Team have finally succeeded in their Primary mission. Mei-Ling Zhou was found alive but unconscious, at least from Mercy's understanding. Mei was taken out of the Cryo-pod where she was found and laid on the floor on top of Junkrat's and Hanzo's Jackets. Mercy used her staff to heal Mei of any injuries she may have acquired before she was frozen, Hanzo and Junkrat were given extra jackets so they won't freeze. Reinhardt was guarding the door while Torbjorn is creating a turret in front of the entrance. Roadhog sat down on the cold floor, Feeling very tired and exhausted of fighting these monsters, sure killing is enjoyable, though its tiring and less fun if they don't stay down. McCree was looking through the console, double checking if they missed anyone else, though the search was useless as all of them are deceased. Winston, Soldier 76, Tracer, Bastion, and Genji were coming up with a plan.

"Alright, I'm going to say it, this mission wasn't exactly a total loss..." Said Genji who begrudgingly admitted that this mission was a good call. "However, all that remains now is a way back to our ship and leaving this forsaken base... Anyone have a plan?" Winston shook his head. "Genji, as much as its a good idea to evacuate this base, we're unfortunately too far from the ship, and the creatures have shown to be very relentless... Meaning we'll have to fight our way out..." Soldier 76 spoke out his concerns. "Hold on a second Winston... Look, I know we're all tired, and We might all have nightmares of this shit-hole for a week, but from what I see, You've been jumping straight into things without taking consideration of the situation." Winston raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Soldier 76 shook his head. "You and the rest of the team have planned on locations and the main mission, That's good... However, you and the others have jumped into these missions without taking a moment to analyze the area and examining the locale populace, Most of the plans involve a frontal assault with some of us being injured in the process, and now, when we got split up and attempting our way back to the ship, There's a few unresolved issues we need to take in consideration before we leave." Winston hums to himself until Genji barks at 76. "Who the hell do you think you are 76, This is not the time to Criticize Winston's Leadership skills, we'll Discuss that after we get out of here!" 76 growls at Genji. Tracer and Bastion each tried to locate a safe route towards the ship as the two masked men were almost ready to strangle each other. Winston growls and placed his hands on the two men. "Enough, Both of you... I understand the situation and both of you are right...Genji, We need to get out of here as quick as possible now that we have Mei... However, 76, You make a fair point that I haven't been leading this group Properly now that I'm leading it... Since you sound that you have experience in strategy, I'll ask for your advice."

Genji only huffs and walks away, joining Mercy in looking after Mei. Soldier 76 nods his head lightly then looked at the Map that Tracer and Bastion are examining. "Alright, So What the hell do we know?" He asked gruffly as Tracer pulls up a 3-D version of the Map. "Well love, Judging from where we are, and how much collateral damage we have caused to get here... our only safe bet is to take this route to the Tram and then make our way towards the main entrance of the base, then we should be able to fight our way through with little resistance as I don't see any movement around the ship nor around the section where we were ambushed." Said Tracer as she sets up a way point towards the ship. "Seems that can work... though even if we managed to get to the ship, we have these "Forsaken" monsters to deal with after, If Talon ever managed to find this base, they might find these creatures and attempt to capture them for studies and probably weaponized them... I don't like that odds of chancing it, So in turn of Leaving this god forsaken hell hole, no pun intended, We'll have to unfortunately destroy the base to put these victims out of their misery." Winston nods his head. "That's what I was hoping on doing once we get Mei out of the Base... However, I realize that we do not have the... fire arms per say to Annihilate this base, even if we did, there is a very significant chance that we might accidently cause a natural imbalance, probably causing a tsunami or rise in ocean tides if we use large firepower." Soldier 76 shook his head and chuckled. "That's using your head... But that means our options are limited... Now how do we destroy the base and all it's inhabitants without causing unintended damages?"

Winston and Soldier 76 thought for a bit, Bastion looked at the map and examined it, his processing power loads up until his eye turns yellow as if he has an idea. "Beep boop." Winston and 76 looked at Bastion, Tracer spoke up first. "You have a plan?" Bastion nods his head and points to an eastern sector of the Base. "Vweeep Boop Vwo Whir." Winston enhances the sector of the map then speaks up. "That is the Shield generator... Huh, It would seem that's what they used to avoid rolling blackouts when the snow storms outside are very severe." Bastion points at Winston's Shield pad on his waist. "Vhiir, Beep Boop Dun Do?" Winston looked at his shield and hums thoughtfully. "That... Can actually work, if I can get myself to the shield generator, I can attempt to tinker with the console controls and with the shield pad, I can add a protective kinetic layer that can only restrict the destruction of the base without harming the area around it." Tracer then got the idea quickly. "In short, if we have a protective shield surrounding the base, an internal explosive detonation can avoid any destructive damage to the environment, while at the same time destroying itself in the process." Soldier 76 nods his head. "That sounds crazy enough to work... But the question is, how were gonna destroy the base, Internally?" Bastion once more looked at the map then points to the sector opposite of the shield generator. "Bveep Doo Zwee?" Winston enhances the image of the sector and noticed a reactor. "A reactor?... Why is it here, I thought this base was used for Climate studies?" Tracer asked curiously, Soldier 76 quipped in. "Its probably their main power source, or used in experimentation of different power sources without using Nuclear energy or Resources... Like say using water to power a wheel, Something like that, I'm not 100% sure either." Winston quirked his brow as 76 shrugged his shoulder at his hypothesis. "Well, What ever the case, we have our explosion, I think Junkrat can handle this one."

Suddenly Junkrat pops out from Winston's shoulder. "Oi, Someone called?" all four of the agents looked at Junkrat's sudden appearance. "Junkrat, Good you're here love, we need a bit of help from you." Junkrat smiled maniacally. "Oh, and what kind of help would ya be needin'?" Soldier 76 grabs Junkrat's vest, pulling him so he can see the map. " I need you to listen VERY carefully, We're going to destroy the base, you, Roadhog and I will head over to the reactor, We need to set it so we have time to get out of there and back on the ship, Understood?" Junkrat looked at 76 for a moment, and rubbed his grizzled chin with his gloved hand, smirking deviously. "No worries mate, its as clear as a crystal... Just let me make sure I got 'nough to blow this place to the ground." Soldier 76 grunts in acknowledgment and lets go of Junkrat's vest. He begins to chuckle in a manic way, his hand reaches over to his detonator and flicks the cover that covers the detonation switch, playing it like a lighter.

Winston looked over to the Junkers as Junkrat tells him the situation... Somehow he thinks they're not so bad... even though they're criminals. Tracer looked at them, Knowing the Junkers they might blow this place up before they can set anything up, but with 76 with them, she is relived he'll keep them in line... But what is his motive for placing himself with those maniacs, Its a bit confusing but she'll have to put it behind her head for now. "Winston, Who are you going to have accompanying you to the Shield generator?" Winston's focus turned to 76 who was examining the map... "I Believe I'll take Bastion and Torbjorn with me." Bastion turns to the giant scientist and whiirs his gears happily. "Wee Shi shi." Winston pats the Omnic on his shoulder and nods. "You're an invaluable ally to have Bastion, believe me." Bastion nods his head and stands up, looking at the others. "Beep boop Beep?" He points his thumb towards the others who are taking care of Mei. "They'll be protected by Reinhardt, trust me, They'll make it back." Bastion whiirs in relief, Suddenly his head perks up and looks around. Tracer noticed Bastion's sudden movements and shut off her map. "What's wrong love?" Bastion looked at Tracer, his body starting to shiver. "Vwee do Zwoon." Soldier 76 and Winston looked at one another. "We don't have time to prepare ourselves, We got to go." Winston grunts in acknowledgement. "Alright, I'll make the plan Brief to the others."

The four agents returned to the others and briefly told their plan. "Separate, AGAIN?!" Reinhardt Said in shock of this plan. "Reinhardt, Its the only way we can keep this situation under control and get her out of here." Winston said trying to reassure Reinhardt. "But... We just reunited again... What if we lose ourselves like earlier... I do not wish to think What may happen to you all, I do not think my poor heart can take it..." Reinhardt sadly spoke as he placed his hand on his heart. Torbjorn taps Reinhardt's boot with his hammer. "Listen you big cry baby, We're all fine... We all are lucky and we are VERY professional... We're not all weak, As long as we have good team work and a plan, we'll all survive this nightmare." Said the Swedish engineer as he twirls his hammer. Reinhardt looked at his little friend then chuckled lightly. "you're right... I never expected you to say something like that, Mein little friend." Torbjorn Growls a bit and sighs. "I just want to go home, My beard is getting Fuckin' Frozen, ok!?" Reinhardt then bursts out Laughing. "HAHAHA, Alright, Alright... If its the only way, then I shall do my duty of getting everyone out of here, alive with mein Shield!" Proclaimed Reinhardt as he placed his mace on his shoulders.

Genji chuckles lightly then looked at 76 and the Junkers. "I hope you three find success in your mission, and I hope you all come back alive." Roadhog gave Genji a Thumbs up, while Junkrat only laughs maniacally. "Luck, Mate I don't need no Fuckin' luck... As long as I blow something up, Its a good day to start mayhem." He Begins to laugh like a deranged hyena again. Soldier 76 gave Genji a simple nod as he was sitting reloading his weapon and checking his ammunition. Genji looked at 76 for a moment then walks away to help the other prepare themselves. As Soldier 76 finished his gear check, Mercy walks over to him. "I wish you good fortune in your part of your mission, I know you and Roadhog will be fine, though I worry about Junkrat's health, Take this, it might help him in the long run until he reaches me." 76 looked at Mercy as she presents them with a medi-kit. Soldier 76 takes the kit and nods his head. "Don't worry, We'll be fine... I'm sure, Jamison will be thankful of your concern towards him." Mercy smiles a bit but half heartedly. She squats down on 76's level, eye to eye. "Just promise me you'll all come back alive... Please." 76 stared into Mercy's Sapphire eyes through his blood red visor, he moved his head down and nods. "I promise." Mercy nods her head and stood up walking away from the three. The Junkers looked at the Soldier with a confused look on their face. "You and the eh... Doc are a thin' or something?" Soldier 76 growls a bit. "Not really... We're just acquaintances and teammates... Nothing more." Both the Junkers looked at one another then casually shrugged it off. "Alright then mate, if ya say so."

McCree and Hanzo both picked up Mei and placed her arms around their shoulders. "you have 'er partner?" McCree asked as he tried to position himself lifting her. Hanzo nods his head. "I do, She's a bit heavy though... Should we drop her equipment?" McCree Shook his head. "Doubt she'll want that, Plus her robotic friend is in that cylinder thing, that's she's carryin'." Hanzo looked at Mei's tank and saw the little dome like robot. it looked deactivated at the moment like it's master, Hanzo merely Hums thoughtfully then sighs heavily. "Very well, We just need to reach the tram station then we can rest." McCree Nods at Hanzo's plan then dragged Mei near the only exit.

Winston, Bastion and Tracer prepped their gear. Winston's fiddled with his glasses as he examined the route towards the shield generator. Bastion was doing a self repair protocol, his Sub-machine gun automatically being reloaded. Tracer sent the way points for all three groups then made sure her Weapons are set and ready. "You guys be careful, Ok?" Winston and Bastion looked at Tracer. "Do not worry about us, I'm confident we'll succeed this mission and return back to Gibraltar." Bastion nods his head. "Vwee Shi shi." Tracer chuckled and gave the both of them a thumbs up. "Alright then loves, See you on the other side."

The Teams are prepared, just as Winston was about to tell everyone that they were ready to leave. Suddenly the walls began to shake. Soon the walls began to burst open and out poured out the forsaken horde. "EVERYONE MOVE!" Barked 76. The Teams ran as fast as they could through the only exit as the Forsaken creatures poured in, Torbjorn's Turret quickly turns around, Gunning down the Forsaken, shredding them to pieces. Soldier 76 stayed behind to make sure everyone was out and witnessed the vines from earlier. The vines began to slitter their way towards the corpses of the scientists and began to impale them, breaking through the pods with ease, even through the glass. The vines discharged some sort of green bloody liquid into the bodies, Suddenly some the bodies began to jolt, Soon their chests exploded, their jaws falling apart, the others began to grow in size, Until their muscle mass were the same as Reinhardt's only two times bigger, and a few of the Corpse's heads began to shake until they sprouted wings and ripped themselves out of their shells and flew around, screeching loudly. Soldier 76, was disgusted of the process that he witnessed, He didn't take any chances and started to fire his rifle at the newly made forsaken creatures. Though it didn't stop them, the newly formed brutes roared loudly and came crashing down to the ground, destroying Torbjorn's turret. Once the Agents are out of the Cryo-chambers, It was time to go himself.

Soldier 76 dashed quickly to catch up with the others. They made it to the room they entered through, Junkrat was setting up his mines, preparing to block off the creature's route. As 76 was the last one out, Junkrat yelled out. "ALRIGHT, COMMERS, YA BETTER START RUNNIN'!" He didn't have to repeat twice as the team ran quickly through the hole that Bastion and Junkrat created earlier for their entrance, as the other entrance was broken down by three large brutes by the entrance. As the Brutes charged forward towards the group, Reinhardt Swung his mace Smacking one of them against the wall, he swung his fist outward, his claws cutting another brutes face, then being crushed to the floor by Reinhardt's mace, leaving a splattered mess. The last brute grabs Reinhardt, forcing him to drop his mace and punched him hard against his head, Reinhardt only growls in retaliation as he reverses the grab, holding on to it's arm, then kicked his foot to it's chest and ripping off the arm, then proceeded to use the brute's arm as his mace, beating him senseless until he heard a crack, the brute fell onto it's knees and fell back dead. "That's enough out of you three." Said Reinhardt as he drops the arm and quickly grabbing his mace, quickly rushing to join the others.

Once the Team were able to leave the room, Roadhog grabs his boss by his real leg and quickly rushed to join the others. Junkrat only laughs maniacally as the Horde began to pour into the large laboratory. "HAVE A NICE KA-BOOM" On instinct, Junkrat Pressed the switch on his detonator. The Room went up in flame, the mines exploded, engulfing any that were unlucky to be caught by the fiery explosion, The Forsaken were ripped apart, Some blown away by the sheer force, and others were caught on fire. The flames burned the creature's skin and bone, screeching in pain and suffering until they fell, their rotting bodies purged in the Junker's fiery path. Junkrat Continued to laugh, as he fired his grenades allow around, the ticking spheres were rolling and ricocheting all over the walls. The creatures dashed quickly towards the Junkers both in fury and wrath, ignoring the ticking bombs until, They ring, the sound was like an alarm clock, trying to wake you up... However Once it rang for those two seconds, it was too late, the Bombs exploded Ripping the Forsaken beasts to shreds, even collapsing the whole area into rubble.

Once the Junkers reunited with the others, It was time to make the move of preparing the destruction of the base. "Alright, We'll split up here, Reinhardt I trust you and the others to make it back to the ship alive, Soldier 76 I hope you and the Junkers are prepared to take this whole place down." Both of the team leaders nodded their heads. "Of course, Mein Friend... I shall protect them with my life!" Reinhardt said courageously as he pounds his bloodied fist against his dented armor. "We'll get this done, just try to hold out until we're all set." Winston nods his head. "I'll keep in touch with you via Radio contact... best of luck to you all." Everyone gave a respective nod then split in three groups.

Reinhardt and his group followed Winston's team Until they split off from them, heading towards the tram. McCree, Hanzo, and the help of Mercy continue to carry Mei through the bloodied path, Reinhardt kept going on a steady yet fast paced movement towards the tram station, Genji kept his back on the group, making sure the Forsaken aren't after them, his shurikens ready to be thrown at any enemy that comes towards them. They managed to Make it to the Steel doors that lead to the tram. Everyone quickly moved in while Genji and Reinhardt defended the door. Once everyone was in, Mercy quickly rushed to the console and closed the door. "Tack Gud... We're finally safe."Commented Mercy as she sighs heavily. The Other members all sighed heavily in relief. McCree and Hanzo Placed Mei's unconscious body on one of the Tram's bench's then Walking over to another bench to rest. Reinhardt Sat on the floor, breathing heavily from the action around him, Genji heads over to a terminal to call for the tram. Mercy walked over to Mei, noticing that she was moving.

"Mei is coming to!" She said very relieved that she wasn't in a coma. "Hrm...Eugh... What... Where?" Said Mei, Her voice sounded petite and mixed with a Chinese accent. She looked around and blinked her eyes for a moment. "Mei are you alright, Mein friend!?" Reinhardt said loudly as he stood up, walking over to the women. Mei blinked for a moment and looked at Reinhardt's direction. "Reinhardt? Is that you!?" Mei was slightly disoriented but thankfully it didn't last long. "Agh, The Little Mei remembers me!" Reinhardt looked very happy and pleased. "Of course... Unfortunately though I'm a little blind." Said Mei as she smiled warmly. Mercy raised her eyebrow questioningly. "But... you have glasses." Mei simply shook her head. "I'm not blind in the natural way... Being inside the Cryo-chamber tends to blind a Person... though thankfully the effects Wear off, Depending on how long they remained frozen." Reinhardt looked a bit guilty. "Eh... How would it be if -Hypothetically speaking of course- you were stuck in the Cryo-Chamber for... A few years?" Mei's smile began to fade, Realizing Reinhardt's question. "How long have I been frozen?"

Mercy and Reinhardt both fumbled with their words, trying to word it right so Mei wouldn't be freaked out. "Erm... Well You see, Mein Friend, You were Frozen for... Eh... Some time." Mei began to lower her brow. "Please, Don't lie to me... How long was I stuck in that Pod?" Mercy sighed heavily. "You were Frozen for Years Mei... at least 6 Years to be exact. Mei leans forward, closing her eyes as she takes the information. "Am... Am I the only one you found?" Mercy Rubbed her wrist in shame, Staying silent. "... They didn't make it... Did they?" Mercy placed a gentle hand on Mei's heavily gloved one. "I'm sorry, we found them all dead before we could arrive... The details are best left unsaid of what we found." Mei was quiet and nods her head. "I understand... Are we... Back at base in Switzerland, at least?" Mercy bite her Lower lip... "There's a lot you need to know, but for now, just know We're all here to get you out of here, and I will explain everything to you... Alright?" Mei looked at Mercy's general direction and nods. "Alright, Miss Ziegler..." Mercy wrapped her arms around Mei and hugged her tightly, Mei in response Held her back as well, She begins to Sob quietly on Mercy's shoulder. The other Overwatch veterans in the group only looked at them momentarily then looked away in shame, while Hanzo meditated. The Group waits for the tram.

Meanwhile Bastion, Torbjorn and Winston rushed towards the Shield generator. Bastion examined the area around them, The hallways were Coated with Dried blood, The air was slightly putrid, and the Temperature began to lower. "Vwee Shir, Beep Boop?" Bastion asked in his High pitched robotic tune. Winston was the first to acknowledge Bastion's concern. "You're right... It does feel much cooler then the other rooms." Torbjorn Merely Shrugged. "Egh, Not much Difference to me, Besides We're not gonna stay long here, once we get this Shield to work, The whole area will just be confined, and Depending if the Junkers are able to pull of blowing the reactor, only the building will be affected, But not us." Winston and the group walked up to a door, which was locked from their side. Torbjorn began to hack at the Console nearby, using his right hand as quickly as he could type. Bastion scanned the door with his eye, then points his Machine gun at the door. "Beep Viiir." Winston Gripped his Tesla Cannon tightly. "Someone is on the other side, Hm... Then Be ready for an attack, Both of you." The two agents nodded their heads. Torbjorn pressed the final key and pulled out his Bolt-gun. "Lets do it..."

Winston moved his hand towards the door, and opened it. Suddenly a gust of Stinging cold air, attacked the group. Torbjorn and Winston were slightly cold by the Immediate cold air. behind the door was a large glass catwalk, the glass was broken, letting the air and the snow cover up the floor, there were lumps of large mound of snow but other then the cold it looked safe. Bastion walked forward his weapon out, His sensors are showing something in the area, but he was unable to locate anyone. Torbjorn began to power up in his Molten Core form, his body turned to magma, Staving off the cold wind and Warming up Winston in the process. The Two began to follow Bastion. "Brrr... That's just damn cold, and that damn Omnic... His God damned Circuitry must be fried." Torbjorn muttered, even in his Molten Form, he could feel a bit of the cold air, course through his lungs. Winston Nods his head, His bare feet and hands freezing heavily from the Frozen floor. "I-I Agree, but Bastion's Sensors are never wrong... We'll just have to see for now, but I promise you, when this is over, We're going to stay on the beach... for a week." Torbjorn Laughed at Winston's Promise. "I'll hold ye, to that."

Bastion was confused, he Sensed something here, only to find nothing but snow covered Mounds, frozen blood, and Broken Windows. The Team managed to reach the other end of the catwalks, Winston Looked up at the Sign and saw parts of the Word. "Shield generator" on top of the door. "We're not too far." Winston noticed that the door wasn't unlocked, meaning it was locked by a terminal which said "Access denied". Bastion walked forward and used his Repair tool as a hacking tool. Bastion plug himself to the mainframe of the terminal and after a few short seconds, the door opened itself up. "Neat trick, Bastion..." Torbjorn said bitterly as he rushed inside, Winston pats Bastion Sympathetically. "Don't take it personally." Bastion shook his head. "Vwee Shiir Whiir." Winston chuckled as the two entered. "Glad to see you don't hold grudges." Bastion chuckles heartily.

The team entered the building, the door was now permanently stuck opened, letting the cold wind and snow to enter the building. The inside looked to be slightly messy, papers, lab coats and weapons lying around the floor, dried blood on the walls and ceilings. "By Science... All this because of a mad Scientist's experiments..." Winston said in disbelief of the whole situation. Torbjorn Retorted back. "This is a curse for many, Not just fer Scientists, But also for engineers, When a man's creation is turned against their creator... then you know there will be hell to pay for such creations." Bastion nods at Torbjorn knowing that he was on the side that could've wiped out humanity.

The trio continued towards the Shield Generator, Without any of the Forsaken Impeding them. Tobjorn and Winston believed this was a good sign that their mission is almost over, Bastion on the other hand, He noticed the lack of Forsaken monsters in this part of the sector, and the air was still chilly. The team finally reached the Shield generator, the door looked to have been blown apart, Winston took note of it as they entered into the room. The giant room was large, Cold metal walls,surround a giant cylinder shaped machine Pulsating lowly as if it still had power. Torbjorn was the first to rush up to the machine and examined the console in front of him. "Incredible, I haven't seen this tech in so long... Or at least the earlier versions at least." Bastion tilts his head curiously. "Beep vwoop?" Winston Chuckles a bit. "This was a prototype for a kinetic energy field that many scientists in Overwatch have tried to perfect so that it can be used for the people." Bastion whistles in a mechanical tone. "Aye, It be a shame to see such destruction of a fine craftsmanship... But It must be done." Torbjorn said sadly, He always respected the great works of Mechanical and Elcetrical engineering, to see an old prototype destroyed, is very heartbreaking for him. Winston nodded his head and began to work on reactivating the shield. "Torbjorn help me set up a link, Bastion try to link your core with the console, if it works, The shield will be up and running, however, I'll set it up on a timer for at least an hour, We have that moment of time to get to the Ship and Fly out of the area, otherwise we'd all be stuck here and engulfed by the explosion." Both Torbjorn and Bastion looked at each other, unsure of the situation. "Beep boop Vwee Shii?" Winston looked at Bastion and shook his head. "No, I am not sure... But I seen this prototype before... I just need to update the other team." Bastion nods his head and begins to link himself to the console, his eye turning off, Torbjorn Sighed heavily and begins to starting up the link. Winston Called Soldier 76... after a few minutes, he heard sounds of gunfire, explosions and roaring."THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT WINSTON!"

Soldier 76 and the Junkers were deep in to the sector that held the reactor. So far the team have been engaged the Forsaken in skirmishes leaving the monsters dead and some injuries to the current team. 76 kept firing his rifle at the flying Heads, their skulls and brains splattering everywhere. Junkrat kept lobbing his bombs and Grenades at a large horde of Forsaken, the explosives erupt taking at least 10 to 20 of them, blowing them to pieces. Roadhog was fighting off two brutes, he managed to impale one with his hook and blow it's head off, but he was now wrestling with the other one, it roared angrily at him, Roadhog Roared back and tossed it at the Horde. Junkrat Sets up his Rip-tire. "HAVE A NICE DAY!" He pulls the cord and the tire comes alive, spinning towards the Horde, and with a push of his detonator, the tire explodes in a fiery explosions, Shredding the Monsters to pieces and burning them to death. "Alright, Lets get moving, GO, GO, GO!" Barked 76 as he grabs Junkrat by his vest, rushing out of the area before the Forsaken could begin to regroup, Roadhog followed inhaling his Canister of Hogdrogen. 'I need a new job.' He thought to himself.

Once the team managed to reach a safe area. The Junkers Both sat down, feeling tired from all the fighting, Junkrat began to work on his remaining explosives to be used for the reactor, Roadhog was checking his Scrap-gun. While Soldier 76 answered his Comm. "What's your status Winston?" Winston on the other line sighs in relief that they're alright then replies. "We found the Shield generator; However we need to get it working and set it up to shield the whole base, We'll give it an hour so that it'll give both of us a chance to make it back to the ship, If we can't Get back, the Reinhardt's team will fly to our sectors and pick us up if We can not make it." Soldier 76 growls a bit at the current situation, he and the Junkers were only a few more corridors away from the reactor. Though the increase of the Forsaken's Defenses are rather strange. "Just get that damn shield running, we've been under attack by these bastards all over this sector since we arrived, If We can't make it back to the ship within the time-limit you set up, Just attempt to get us out quickly, If not, Just get the hell out of here." Winston Grunts at the notion. "I can't do that 76, Overwatch has been many things in it's past... I will not tarnish My old Commander's values for the sake of the mission, If we can't successfully destroy it, then we can contain it until we're fully prepared to eradicate the situation... Please, Do what you can and set the explosives up as fast as you can, We'll pick you up if you're in trouble." Soldier 76 looked at his wrist and sighs heavily, then answers in a low voice. "Alright... We'll all get out of this hell... All of us."

Suddenly the door begins to bang as the Forsaken found them. "Roadhog, Give them hell!" Both of the masked men, readied their weapons and fired at the Door, eviscerating the monsters with ease. Both of the leading groups lost Communication then went back to their goals. "How are we looking on that console?" Asked Winston. Bastion's eye lights up to it's natural calming blue, He looked at Winston and gave him a thumbs up. Torbjorn began to set up some command controls until the locks began to fall apart. "Its ready, Winston." Torbjorn steps aside as Winston moves next to the console. With fast typing and quick commands, the generator began to hum with power. "It'll Need to charge for a couple of minutes, But we shou-" The doors broke apart, a large brute enters the generator room. Mindless, Growling and intent on destruction, The Forsaken roars at the small team. "Bweep Vwoop, whiiir!" Bastion Whirred defiantly as his eye turns red, his Sub-machine locked and loaded to fight. "Aye, Just get that shield working, We'll deal with this Ugly Bastard!" Torbjorn roared Defiantly as he goes into his Molten Core mode, firing a steady yet rapid barrage of Bolts from his weapon, while Bastion shoots at the Creature. The Creature Roars and Charges towards the two agents.

Meanwhile, Reinhardt and his group arrived at the Sector where they originally came from. Reinhardt was the first to exit the Tram followed by McCree, Tracer, Hanzo and Genji, their weapons drawn, ready for a struggle. Mercy was helping a now Conscious Mei out of the Tram, holding on to her hand as she is still blind from the Cryostasis. "Tracer get the Door open, Hanzo, McCree, you two protect my flanks, Make sure none of them get through my shield!" Tracer Blinks forward towards the console, trying to reopen the blast doors, Hanzo prepares an arrow on the string of his bow, while McCree reloads his peacekeeper aiming it down at the door on his side. Reinhardt added more orders. "Genji, You Escort Mercy and Mei towards the Ship, cut down any that stand in your way." Genji steps forward, his blade resting on his shoulder. "It shall be done... I'll make sure they will fall by my dragon blade." Mercy and Mei walk next to Genji, Mercy held her staff under her right arm and activates a blue aura soaring over Genji's body. "I'll have your back, Genji, Mei Hold on to me alright?" Mei Nods her head as she Grips her arms around the good doctor's waist, while Genji chuckles. "I'll protect you both, do not worry."

Tracer finally unlocks the blast doors. "Alright Loves, We're good to go!" Reinhardt turns on his shield. The rectangular Shield covers both McCree and Hanzo as they readied their weapons. "Tracer, you go ahead with Genji and the others, We'll catch up with you in a bit." Tracer nods as she pulls out her pistols. "Alright love, Just don't go dying out there." she said with a faint smile. The doors open up, Some of the Forsaken that chased Mercy and Winston were still there, They looked at The team and roared in a fury and anger, only to be cut down by a green streak. Genji began to cut his way through towards the ship, Mercy, Mei and Tracer were right behind him. Reinhardt began to move with Hanzo and McCree in unison. some of the remaining Forsaken Charged towards the three men, only to either be pierced by an arrow or have their heads blown out by a bullet. Reinhardt still kept a steady pace as his allies kept their flanks cleared. Reinhardt noticed a large brute rushing towards them, using it's arms to propel itself towards the trio. Reinhardt dropped his shield for a moment then swung his Mace upward, throwing a streak of fire from the engines of his mace and burns the brute, It only roared in pain until it finally dropped to it's knees and fell on its back, dead. 'Hmph... Such a horrid way to go.' Reinhardt thought to himself as he raised his shield continuing the pace.

Genji kept cutting through the hordes with ease, Mercy kept boosting Genji's attacks as she keeps up with him by flying towards him, Mei wasn't able to see how much carnage was being done, but she could hear the shrieks and roars of the Forsaken, she grips onto Mercy tightly. Tracer was keeping a good pace, blinking back and forth cleaning up any of the still standing Forsaken. "We Shouldn't be too far now, We just need to get past the two security check points and we should be able to get to our ship!" Yelled Genji as his Sword Dug into a kneeling Brute's skull then with a sickening twist with his blade, he mixes it's brains around then pulls it out and lops off it's head. "Good, I was getting bloody tired of this mission!" Tracer Throws her sticky bomb at a flying head, It flies around all wobbly from the bomb making it disoriented until it falls ontop of a small group and blows up, taking them with it. "Mei, How are you holding up dear?" Mercy asked in her most calm and delicate voice. Mei was relatively frightened, She may not have seen the fighting, but on the look on her face, it showed that she was frightened. "I'm...I'm Scared, Mercy." She said quietly. Mercy caresses her shoulder. "Just hold on a little longer, We'll get out of here... and forget this nightmare..."

At the Reactor Sector, Soldier 76 and the Junkers managed to reach a blast door, Roadhog and Soldier 76 kept their sights down the corridor putting down any Forsaken monsters that rushed at them. Junkrat was busy setting up a small explosive charge at the middle of the doors. "I think we should be paid extra for this, mate!" Junkrat said all of a sudden. Roadhog merely grunts in agreement, Soldier 76 growls at the smaller Junker. "Is money really all you care about?" Junkrat cackles at 76's question. "Of course mate, We're Junkers, we scavenge what we need to survive, Fuck all that nonsense of doing this for "honor and Justice", After all mate, me and Roadie here are nothing more then Wanted men and criminals, don't see us having any of that "heroic's" bullshit on our list." 76 growls slightly then noticed a small group of Forsaken heads flying towards them. With a burst from his rifle. He then goes back to Junkrat. "You're were given a chance here to make a difference, aid people... Plus we still have a deal." Junkrat cackles louder as he finished setting up the charges. "Listen mate... We have our reasons for being here, I suppose ya do too, I'm here because Ya commers see us as a useful addition, Plus the deal to get paid and be pardoned did help, though the first thin' we be doin' after we get pardoned and paid is going back to Australia and we're gonna bomb the whole place clean of any fuckers that fucked me over... Hehe, So don't give me that shit we're here to make a difference... We're Just mercs' to ya people, Nothin' more."

Junkrat moves closer to Roadhog and presed his detonator. The charges light up and explode. The door was finally opened, inside revealed a more... Plant like area, the floors, walls and ceilings are covered in some sort of strange plant like fungus,vines and small tree like veins. "Ok... This... This is new." Junkrat looked confused on what he was looking at. The Two masked men looked behind and noticed what Junkrat was talking about. "Hrm... Seems that scientist must've made this place his personal Greenhouse before being killed." said Roadhog as he stuffs another handful of scrap in his gun. "The reactor is in there, We're going to finish this once and for all." Soldier 76 stated as he walked into the Forest-like corridor. "Come on, Hog... Lets go earn our pay... hehehe..." Junkrat said in his maniacal tone, Roadhog grunts in acknowledgement, following his boss down towards the reactor.

Genji cuts down the last monster with his blade. It was a bloody Road, but Reinhardt's team managed to reach the last check point to their ship. "It is done... Tracer would be so kind to open the door?" Tracer blinked forward to the console and began to hack the console. Mercy lets Mei down on to her feet, looking at the room they originally came from. "I'm glad its almost over..." Mercy was exhausted, Reinhardt and the marksmen entered the room quickly, McCree Closed the door just as a large number of Forsaken crashed themselves against the door. "Damn... that was too close." McCree commented as he pulls out a cigar and lighter, going to one side to take a smoke. Reinhardt leans against his mace, breathing heavily. "I am getting tired of these things, Whew." Hanzo sat down ontop of one of the suitcases, massaging his stiff fingers. "At least we are close to the ship... It felt like an eternity here." Genji walks overs to his brother wiping the blood from his blade. "I agree brother, it will be nice to just be at home, but we still have to destroy this base... I am unsure if 76 and the Junkers are a wise choice for that." Hanzo looked at his brother with a curious look. "What makes you say that, Brother?" Genji merely shrugged. "I do not know... The Junkers are criminals but yet they work with us, And 76 is an enigma... I Do not trust them." Hanzo grabs his bow and used it to lift himself up to his younger brother's level. "I think you're wrong, brother... 76 may be a strange man, with a secret past that none of us know... But The Junkers however, They're just madmen who enjoy and crave the destruction... Plus from what I hear, they made a deal with the current leader so they fight for us... At least we know we can leash them and keep them from causing too much trouble, other then that, all three of them are not just useful but good team mates to have, I trust them for now." Genji eyed his brother with a bit of disgust. "You're... You're not serious are you!?" Hanzo shrugged his shoulders, he looked tired and uninterested. "It is what I think, The Junkers in the future might change their ways and 76 perhaps might be a more trusting sort... But whos to say?... I am just tired, Brother."

As Genji was about to continue this conversation, Tracer blinks towards the agents. "Alright everyone, The doors finally open, Lets head back to the ship." The others sighed in relief and grabbed their gear. Tracer pressed a key on the console, the door opens up and a gut of cold air hits the team. "Brrr, I forgot how cold it was outside!" Said Hanzo as walks out of the base. The team rushed towards the ship's side. "Athena, open the door!" Reinhardt bellowed through the wind's loud roar. Athena responded by opening the sealed door. "Welcome back Reinhardt... Where are the others? "Everyone quickly entered the warm heat of the ship. "They're still in the base, we're going to pick them up now." Tracer said calmly as she heads to the controls beginning to fly the ship. Reinhardt sat on the couch, finally feeling relief and rest. Genji, Hanzo and McCree all went over to a resupply area and grabbed their respective ammunition. Mercy placed Mei on one of the Chairs and strapped her in, grabbing her Medical equipment and begins to check on her more thoroughly. Athena pops up on a screen near Tracer. "Tracer, where is Winston and the others?" Tracer kept prepping the ship to fly and answered the A.I. "Winston and the others are preparing to destroy the base, we're going to pick them up once they're finished." Athena processed the information then responded. "Very well, I'll prepare the ship's door to be unlocked when we extract them." With that the ship roared to life.

Meanwhile back at the Shield Generator. Winston finally got the shield to start up. Bastion and Torbjorn were able to kill the brute, it's corpse was nothing but riddled with bullets and bolts sticking out of it's head. However, Bastion had suffered a critical injury, he couldn't transform into his turret form and Torbjorn's claw looked to be dangling, holding up by a couple of thick wires. "Agh... Damn brute was tough... but we managed to do it, eh?" Torbjorn asked Bastion with a cheeky smile under his blonde beard. "Vwee...Beep Boop Wiiir..." Bastion said weakly. Winston looked out to see the shield forming, it bends and forms a thin outline over the base, trapping only the heat. "There... Now its up to 76 and the Junkers..." Winston said in relief. Winston walks over to Bastion and Torbjorn. He take note of their damages and pats them gently with his hand. "When we get back to base I'll fix your damages." Torbjorn chuckles a bit. "Much appreciated... Can't do anything with one arm, eh?"

Bastion chuckles slightly until he heard growling behind Winston. Bastion tilts his head behind Winston's shoulder and notices a couple of Forsaken monsters shambled into the Shield generator. "BWEEP VWEE!" He Screamed loudly as he pushes past Winston and guns down the monsters, ripping them to shreds. Winston and Torbjorn were surprised by Bastion's sudden defense, then a loud roar emitted behind where the Brute came through. "We have to get to the Ship... NOW!" Winston Yelled out. He grabs Torbjorn, rushing out back where they came in, Bastion was still able to move despite his injuries, rushing with Winston as well. As they reached the Bridge that connected to the other sector, The Forsaken Were coming out of the Snow mounds. Winston looked through the broken glass and the thin Shield line and realized what happened. "The heat... The cold is being blocked and the heat stored inside the Shield barrier, which means they're not in stasis mode anymore..." Torbjorn grabs his bolt gun firing towards the slow moving Monsters. "Well what ever the case, I'm not going down without a fight!" Bastion turned his head and points his Sub-machine gun at the entrance, firing a burst of rounds at a couple of the forsaken, Gunning them down. "Vwee Vwoo Beep Boop!" Winston pulls out his Tesla cannon, three brutes crash through the entrance, growling at Winston and the team. "This will be our last stand... We'll force them to rest, with force." As the three brutes charged towards Winston, One of their heads was blown off by the sound of a revolver, Another was hit by a scatter of arrows piercing it to the ground, and the last one hit by a streak of flame burning to death. Winston blinked for a moment until he looked over to his left. "Howdy, partner!" McCree yelled out by the sound of the Ship's engine, tipping his hat casually. Reinhardt and Hanzo were in the background, holding their weapons, though Reinhardt's mace was smoking a bit. "Thank science you came, I don't think we would've survived that." Torbjorn and Bastion looked at Winston with a "are you serious" kind of look while they kept firing their weapons at the weaker Forsaken. "Well, good thing we came right in the nick of time too, Now come on, we got to get 76 and the others." the ship lowered near the platform, destroying the glass. Winston and his team retreated onto the ship with McCree and Hanzo providing firing support. Once Winston, Bastion and Torbjorn are inside, the ship's door closed up and soon flown away before any of the Forsaken got close to attach itself to the ship.

Torbjorn was set up on the seat, while Bastion sat down, using his repair tool to fix up his systems temporarily. Winston sat down on the couch, Genji walks up to him, offering him some food. "Winston, well done on the shield generator, now all that's left is to destroy the base, and we can count this as a mission success." Winston grabs the food being offered. "Thank you Genji, We're almost out of the woods, However 76 and the Junkers have only forty minutes now, I've given them an hour to set up the bomb, The shield is weak but its powering up to full strength, once it reaches that much power, the shield will be a force field, with that happening, the base will be separated until the whole base is destroyed... I'll report our status report."

Soldier 76 and the Junkers were able to traverse the Plant covered Corridors reaching to the Reactor doors, Which some difficulty as they encountered by a few brutes that were beaten down by Roadhog's strength. "This better be the las' one... Seriously these Overwatch wankers just LOOOOOVE Corridors." Said the bitter Junkrat as 76 readies his Helix rockets. "Should, Tracer's map shows this room contains the reactor, all we have to do is destroy it, as soon as Winston's shield is up." Junkrat only huffed then said. "A'ight mate... just blow the doors up so I can see my work in action!" 76 points his Rifle towards the door. The door gets blasted open by the Helix rockets, allowing the team to enter. 76 was the first to enter, the area was dark, Filled with the same plant life as the last couple of corridors, It also felt cold yet damp... "Somethings not right here..." Junkrat enters next followed buy Roadhog last. "When is this place EVER been 'ight, Oi, Roadie get the lights will ya?" Roadhog nods at his boss' orders and pats his hand against the walls, feeling nothing but vines and leaves. Soldier 76 moved a bit closer until he heard a low yet close growl. "Did... You growl, Roadhog?" Soldier 76 turned to the giant man, who only shook his head. Roadhog found a lever with the words. "Power on/off". Once Roadhog turns the lights on. The whole illuminates. The whole room was filled with plants of different origins, but the there were small vines that were sticking through the vents. "So...That's how those vines were in the other sectors." Roadhog said calmly until he finds out what the vines were attached to.

All three agents looked at the middle where the reactor was suppose to be. However its replaced with a horrid visage of a tree like Monstrosity, the Plant like creature was attached from the ceiling to the ground with large vine like tentacles moving around, in the middle of the trunk of the creature is a disembodied figure that looked to be a human, the man's face was disfigured, but he was rather large and his beard was forest green with a bit of red in the mix, the creature's eyes were yellow with the iris being orange, on the chest was a nametag that read...

"Profeessor Dong Zhuo..." Soldier 76 said in shock at what he is witnessing. Dong Zhuo's eyes moved slightly and eyed on the intruders of his domain. **"SURVIVORS... WE HAVE THOUGHT WE FINISHED YOU?"** Soldier 76, Junkrat and Roadhog prepped their weapons. "We're here to stop your madness, Dong Zhuo... You monster..." Stated 76 as he points his rifle at Dong Zhuo's visage **"MADNESS?... MONSTER?... SUCH FOOLISHNESS... I AM NOT A MONSTER TO REVIVE A FOREST, TO DESTROY WHAT MAN HAS WROUGHT ON THIS WORLD... I AM THE HIVE MIND OF THE TRUE SPECIES"** Soldier 76 points his rifle at the visage of the former professor. "And that would be those monsters you created?" Dong Zhuo growls at 76's words and lack of vision. **"YOU CAN NOT COMPREHEND WHAT I HAVE DONE... I CREATED MY PEOPLE TO SERVE AS PROTECTORS OF THIS WORLD, I AM THEIR MASTER, I AM THEIR CREATOR, I AM THEIR GOD!"** Junkrat merely cackled heartily at the monster's speech. "Mate, that's jus' Fuck'd up, I mean ya seen what they look like right?,... Fack, Not to mention that you have to kill humans to make 'em, And yer not better for being a fucked up version of a tree-mutant... thing... Yer just ugly mate." Dong Zhuo merely roars at the Junker's insult **"INSOLENT FOOL, YOU DARE INSULT MY WORK, MY GENIUS... HUMANITY IS NOTHING BUT A SICKNESS... A SICKNESS I PLAN TO HEAL, BY LETTING MY CREATIONS PURGE THIS BASE, PURGE THE CONTRIES, THEN PURGE ALL HUMANITY!"** The monster's vines begin to form and become blade like scythes, loud Roars began to emit all over the ducts and vents, the team realized that they were in the heart of the beast. **"NOW... TO BEGIN THE GREAT PURGE OF HUMANITY... I WILL START WITH YOU... FEAST MY PEOPLE, FEAST ON THEIR FLESH, THEIR MINDS, AND THEIR SOULS, SO THAT I WILL ABSORB THEM INTO THE COLLECTIVE!"** The Roaring of the monsters, was an indication that they will be over run in less then a ten minutes.

"JUNKRAT, DESTROY THIS THING, IT MUST BE COVERING THE REACTOR FOR THE HEAT!" Barked 76 as the Monster began to attack the team. The Monster Swung it's vine like blades at the team, Soldier 76 dodged it with ease Shooting his pulse rifle at the Monster's blades to destroy them, Roadhog used his Hook to take the attack, though he was pushed a bit from the force, then he begins to fire scrap metal at the creature to get it's attention. Junkrat ducked from one of the blade, narrowly missing him. Junkrat grabs his remaining explosives and rushed in towards the center of the Monster, realizing that his explosives won't trigger the reactor's main core. Junkrat grabs his grenade launcher and lops a few grenades at a couple of areas of the Monster's trunk. the bombs explode, revealing parts of machinery and a core. "Perfect!" Junkrat yelled out all giddy. Dong Zhuo roared in pain from the bomber's attacks, However it's servants have come to save their master from Junkrat's soon to be explosive destruction. Roadhog used his chain to make sure they're all focusing only on him and not on Junkrat. 76 kept heavy fire on both Dong Zhuo's Blade vines and his minions, However even after killing the minions, his smaller vines kept reviving them into battle. Junkrat seemed to have been forgotten for just the moment as he throws a mine and a few charges he still had into the core of the reactor. "A'right mates, Its in, Lets get the fuck out of 'ere!" Yelled out Junkrat, only to be swatted by a brute that punched Junkrat back with the others. 76 was caught by Junkrat's body, causing him to fire his helix rocket into the ceiling destroying a chunk of it, though it does crash on top of the Brute that punched Junkrat. Roadhog began to go Whole Hog as he stuffed all his scrap and began to gear it up to pieces, firing a barrage of Scrap metal into the monster's Trunk and the Minions, killing them, however Roadhog is now out of ammunition.

"Damn it..." Roadhog pulls out his hook as the Forsaken began to swarm in. **"NOW YOU SEE THE POWER OF MY COLLECTIVE, YOU WILL ALL DIE, AND I SHALL MAKE YOU MY MINIONS!"** said Dong Zhuo as he watches in delight as his minions shamble closer to the trio, ready to kill them. Fate however, was on their side. Suddenly a streak of fire bursts through the hole, 76 accidently made and it burns a small area, then it turns into a wild fire. Dong Zhuo yells in pain from the fire as it spreads around the area, burning the vines, roots, and the monsters. 76 and the Junkers looked up to see the ship. Roadhog Throws his chain towards the ship and his hook latches on to the opening. "you two Hold on to me, PULL US UP!" Yelled out Roadhog as 76 and Junkrat both grabbed on his vest. Reinhardt, Winston and Bastion all helped pull the trio out of the fire. Once Junkrat and 76 were pulled into the ship, Junkrat opens up his detonator. "Time to finish this fucker fer good." Roadhog was pulled in last, just as Junkrat was about to push the Detonator, until The ship rocked back and forth, Junkrat lost his balance and fell back, his detonator falling out his hand. "What was that!?" He asked in shock. Suddenly Dong Zhuo's fiery vines were wrapped around the ship's engines and the hull. **"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** Everyone inside the ship tried to hold on to something to avoid slipping. Junkrat held on to the table, McCree, Hanzo, Genji, Mercy and Mei were strapped in prior to the attack, Reinhardt used his mace's spikes to hold onto his life, Roadhog used his hook onto the Door frame as he wasn't pulled in completely. Torbjorn was with bastion at the back of the ship, both of them held on to the bars attached to the ship. Winston and Tracer are secured at the front trying to rip themselves off from the Monster's grasp, the base's shield was close to completion, if they're pulled inside, they would all be stuck in there. 76 was holding onto the seat handle until he noticed Junkrat's detonator was slipping out the door. "God damn it!" He said to himself as he lets go of the handle and slide towards the door. As the detonator slipped from the door, 76 managed to catch it before it truly was out of reach. Though he had nothing to hold him onto the ship, he slipped out and began to fall towards the burning monster's lair again, only to be caught by Roadhog. "I got you!" He said in his deep voice. The Monster continued to Roar in pain and fury as it used the last of its strength to pull the ship towards itself. 76 didn't waste anytime, he quickly took out his rifle from his back and turned on his Tactical visor, the reticle auto-aiming the Vines attached to the ship. With quick and deadly aim, 76 fired a hail of bullets at the vines, the fire weakened it immensely thus allowing the vines to snap by the rifle's bullets. " **NO, NOOOOO!"** In a final act of desperation to take the ship, Dong Zhuo swung out a giant vine that wasn't affected by the fire yet to smash itself against the ship. Soldier 76 aimed his weapon at the Vine and fired his last helix rocket, aiming towards Dong Zhuo himself. He pulls the trigger and fires towards Dong Zhuo, The rockets soar towards the Monstrosity that was once man, zipping past the vine and going straight to the "human" portion of the beast. The Rockets make contact with it and explode destroying it completely, Dong Zhuo's body was ripped to pieces, nothing was left but a pulsating trunk, spurting out greenish/reddish blood, as the fire continued to burn the Reactor area. The vine did not hit the ship, but it did lower itself to hit 76 in the chest. 76 was struck hard by the immense force that he felt his ribs crack and break. Roadhog was pulled up by the others as soon as the Ship was stable, 76 was picked up by Reinhardt who placed him on his feet. 76 saw the shield go up, now quarantining the base in it's outline. He placed his thumb on the detonation trigger and said gruffly. "Rest in peace, you Motherfucker." He squeezed the detonation trigger and all of a sudden the Bombs and charges that Junkrat left click and soon explode destroying the entirety of the Reactor which sends a fiery ball of flame through the vents that spread throughout the base, soon the base was blowing up randomly, until the whole base Explodes inside the shield... Though Winston's calculations were mistaken.

The Explosion was contained, leaving the natural ice of Antarctica being directly affected, however, once the base's shield was destroyed it let off a large force that caused the ship to be pushed back. Everyone seat felt the force push them forward but not damage was taken. Reinhardt, Roadhog were pushed back though they only suffered whiplash, smashing up against walls of the ship, but they were tough so it was a minor sore to them. Junkrat was holding on to the table until the force flung him around a little like a ragdoll, his Prosthetic limbs were damaged slightly with no major issues. Bastion and Torbjorn smashed up against the back of the Engine, Though Bastion saved Torbjorn from beuing injured and too much of the damage, However, he was able to self repair himself to some of the minor injuries. Soldier 76 was near the door when the blast occurred, So he took the brunt of the force, flinging him towards the wall, smashing his back and his shoulder against the wall then falling to the floor. Tracer managed to keep the ship from crashing and still keep it in the air.

After the force subsided, all that's left of the base was a burning wreckage that was once a nightmarish hell for those that served in the base. The door finally closed up. Everyone was groaning and rubbing their injuries. "We did it... We made it out of there alive... Hehe... WE DID IT, LOVES!" Tracer announced their triumph as everyone began to laugh and cheer of the mission success... Even though the scientists all died in that hellhole of a base, having Mei survive is enough to know the mission wasn't a bust. Mei herself was finally relieved that the nightmare was over and her friends can finally rest in peace. Everyone began to walk around the ship, now that the worst was over. Junkrat and Roadhog looked out to watch the wreckage from a distance, Junkrat admired his work, even if he didn't see the explosion, Roadhog was glad that the worst was over and he could finally take a long rest at a beach... in the hot sun. McCree and Hanzo Tallied up their scores from their completion, away from Mei, and They both realized they were tied, Though it would mean their skills will have to be tested on something else for now to decide a winner. Genji was over with bastion and Torbjorn Helping them keep their machine parts from Falling apart. Winston and Tracer were setting coordinates back home to Gibraltar, and seeing to repair both Torbjorn, Bastion and the ship. 76 was leaning against the wall breathing very heavily... Mercy was the first to notice and walks towards 76. "Are... You alright Soldier 76?" Soldier 76 looked Mercy through his visor. As he was about to Answer, He slides against the wall and fall to the floor, barely breathing. "SOMEONE HAND ME MY MEDICAL KIT,STAT!" Yelled Mercy, as she pulls 76 from the wall and puts him on his back. She noticed his mask had a small opening to his mouth, She opens it up and placed the mouth portion of the mask next to his head, exposing his scarred lip, She leans her head closer to his and felt a little bit of air escaping his mouth. "He isn't Breathing Properly, Don't die on me Soldier... Don't break that promise!" McCree hands Mercy her Medical kit. Mercy removes a jacket sleeve from his arm and exposes it. She takes out a syringe and morphine from the bag, She quickly dabs an alcohol pad on his arm and injects the needle into his blood stream. "This should take some of the pain away for now... Just Rest 76... Please..." Her hands were shaking after she removes the Syringe from his arm.

"Don't die..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The Team returned back to Gibraltar. Each of the team were injured, Bruised and slightly broken from the fight back in Antartica. Mercy was keeping an eye on Soldier 76, his body covered by his Jacket on top of his chest. Winston walks over to Mercy and looked at 76. "Will he be alright?" Mercy had been keeping 76 stable throghout the whole ride back to base, she sighs heavily and responded with uncertainty. "I do not know, Winston... His ribs and right shoulder look to be fractured, His breathing is too slow as well, though he isn't coughing blood so thats a good thing to see." Winston fixes his glasses as he examines 76, then nods his head. "Very well... Once we return, He'll be placed on medical leave until he is better... I better go to Bastion and Torbjorn and see to their repairs." Mercy bows her head as Winston Walks over to Torbjorn who was helping Bastion repair his core functions. She looked back at 76 and placed a warm hand on his head. "Do not worry Soldier... I"ll take care of you."

 **NEW YORK, MANHATTEN. 20 YEARS AGO...**

The city of New York was burning, the Omnic Forces continued their heavy assault on the city, United state troops have tried their best to keep the Omnics at bay, using everything in their armory to hold them off. The Omnics were relentless, gunning down Any soldiers that stood in their way, defeat was near for the city... Until Overwatch arrived. Six hover-crafts arrive deep in downtown Manhattan where the battle was taking place. Five hover-crafts landed onto the ground, each vehicle contained six Agents. As Each group exited the vehicles they began to engage the Omnic Forces, pushing them out of their Drop-off point. The Last Hover-craft landed closer to the fight and opened its doors. The first agent rushed out almost immediately, his weapon blazing as he takes down a few Bastion units. "Alright guys, We're clear!"

The young man stood up from his Offensive stance, resting his Rifle on his shoulder. The Soldier was a tall man, his hair war styled short with his hair swept forward into little spikes, He is wearing tactical armor that looked to be the official uniform for Overwatch agents, and over it is a sleeveless trench coat, all colored Blue with only his shirt and pants colored in a navy blue, on the right side of his head is a blue eyepiece that acted as his reticle.

"Jack, must you do something that foolish?" An Egyptian woman's voice was heard scolding the young Jack Morrison who only gave the woman a Cheeky smile. "Come on Ana, this is just another day, another city to liberate, cut me some slack."

The woman named Ana sighs heavily and walks out of the Hover-craft. Ana looked to be a bit shorter then Jack, but her attitude is that of a mother, Authoritative but fair, her skin was darker then Jacks, she wore a blue beret with a golden hawk as the symbol, Her hair was long and Black Reaching down past her shoulders and a small band was sticking out in the front of her beret, On her body she wore leather tactical armor with some metal armor protecting her chest, and her right leg, Over her armor was a short sleeved Trench coat with the Overwatch Symbol on her left shoulder, but the first thing people would notice when they see her is the eye of Horus on her left eye, meaning she will watch over those in her sight. In her hands was a tactical Sniper rifle, its appearance looked to be a hooked cane, by the grip looked to be a canister at first glance, but its actually a secret pistol that shot a sleeping dart if she is unable to fight much stronger opponents, in the front of her armor was a glass like vial that seemed to contain an Nano-fluids that on skin contact could heal her allies or stop enemies from regenerating and causing them to become weak, but her greatest weapon was attached on her left arm, the Nano-boost, the Syringe filled with Electrical currents and her Nano-fluids act as a type of temporary Adrenaline that makes her allies faster, Stronger and deadlier for a short time.

"Yes, I should cut you some "slack" how about I don't heal you and you come back in a body bag." Retorted Ana as she smirks deviously at Jack. He only looked unimpressed and admitted defeat. "Fine, fine, I know when you're right." Suddenly a loud yet young Germanic voice echoed from the Hover-craft. "And she is ALWAYS right, mein friend!" The voice belonged to a large armored man, holding his hammer over his shoulder as he walked down towards the two agents. "Thank you Reinhardt, glad to see you agree with me." Said Ana as she chuckles lightly and Morrison Sighs in defeat. "Yeah, thanks Bud." Reinhardt laughed loudly and pats his friend on the shoulder. "Not a problem Mein friend, always happy to help!"

"If ya three are finished with all the friendliness crap, I think we have a god damned job to do?" Said a very disgruntled Swedish dwarf as he walks out of the Hover-craft with a hammer in one hand, and his Bolt gun on the other. The man was shorter then the three by waist height, he wore heavy metal armor, though he doesn't bother covering his arms as they looked muscular, his hair was bright blonde wearing a large beard on his face and a welding mask on the top of his head, on his back was his turret in backpack form with the turret barrels pointing upwards.

"Torbjorn, good to see you out and about, still short and angry as usual." Ana said in a teasing manner as Torbjorn merely flipped her off. "To hell with ya too, Ana." Reinhardt laughs heartily. "Come on Ana, You can't just make short of his Accomplishments, he is the small piece that brings us together." Reinhardt said in his heroic tone. "Thank you, my friend... WAIT A MINUTE!" Said Torbjorn as he soon realized how Reinhardt worded his usefulness. "Alright, Alright that's enough short Jokes, guys, we still got a mission to do." Said Jack who was trying to play neutral on this situation. "Yeah... and we still got a damn rookie to mold as well." Said a gruff voice behind the agents.

All four of the agents turned their heads to the Hover-craft. The man looked to be their superior, though he doesn't look the part. He is a tall dark skinned man, about the same height as Morrison, his face looked slightly scarred, wearing a deep scowl over his face, His hair looked to be buzz cut but he wore a small brown beard, he wore a beanie on his head to cover his head, His attire is the same tactical armor as Jack's Except without the trench coat and it was all in Black, in his hands he carried two twin shotguns. Behind The man was a Blonde haired woman covered in Metal armor and on the front breast plate was a symbol of a Red Medical cross, in her hand was a doctor's bag filled with medicine and medical instruments.

"Gabriel Reyes, Its wunderbar to see you... and This is our new medic?" Reinhardt asked casually as he tilts his head towards the Blonde woman, who walks forward and saluted the agents. "My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler, Pleased to Serve with you in Overwatch, sir." Her voice sounded delicate and young with an accent, though mature and professional by her actions. Reinhardt and the others all looked at one another and laughed heartily. "Welcome to the front Angela, I hope you're gonna go far with us." Said Ana as she smiles warmly at the young Medic, who in turn smiles back. Jack looked at the Angela, his mouth slightly opened, his eyes gazing at her, almost mesmerized. Angela walks towards the Soldier and salutes him. "Its an honor to fight alongside with you, Morrison, Sir." Jack shakes his head a bit and chuckles. "Please, Call me Jack... its what my friends call me." Angela seemed to relax at nods her head. Reyes Clears his throat for a moment. "Alright, Enough with the introductions, Come on, we got a god damn job to do." Jack and the rest of the team looked at Reyes and nodded their heads, then began their mission.

 **SWITZERLAND, OVERWATCH MEDICAL CENTER. EIGHT HOURS LATER...**

The mission was a success, however Morrison was injured heavily on the mission. Jack and the team pushed back the Omnic forces with skill and teamwork, and with minor patch-ups from the Medic. There was an issue when Reyes ordered an evacuation as the mission was completed, Another Overwatch team were under heavy fire by an Omnic ambush unit, Reyes ordered to have another team to aid them, but Morrison took control of the Hover-craft and lead it just nearby the ambush site. The Team managed to rescue their allies, but a stray missile from an Omnic Rocketeer collided near Morrison's location. Jack was now in bed covered in bandages that covered his head and his left eye, and more bandages wrapping around his body. He just lies on the bed as he is getting reprimanded by Reyes who was the squad's leader. "... and further more, all of this could've been avoided if you just let another team handle the situation, you know damn well that Overwatch is comprised of many Special operatives who know how to handle situations such as an ambush, and yet you go disobeying my command to evacuate and go ahead saving them but end up in the infirmary in the end... Just what the hell do you have to say for yourself, Morrison?" Jack just smirked at Reyes and said. "Well at least I'll get a cute nurse to look after me." Reyes just growls in annoyance at Morrison. "Two weeks of Kitchen duty after you heal up... Final decision."With that Reyes leaves Morrison who just laughs loudly. "HEY, AT LEAST THE GUYS HERE WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THEY'RE NOT GONNA EAT RATIONS!"

Reyes Flips him off before leaving the infirmary. Jack lies in his bed, feeling sore all over from the rocket blast. 'Well, at least I saved a bunch of lives today.' He thought proudly to himself. Just as Morrison was ready to hit the hay, Dr. Ziegler enters his room with a holo-pad, wearing her doctor's uniform. "Hey Doc, what brings you to me?" He asked in his suave voice. Dr. Ziegler looks at the American and shakes her head. "Are all Americans stubborn and unruly as you?" Jack merely chuckles a bit. "Just me Doc, So how did you enjoy your first time out in the field?" Dr. Ziegler thought for a moment as she was busy typing in something on her holo-pad. "It was... Exciting to say the least, just wish I can do more then just wait until you get injured badly as you were back in Manhattan." Jack's smirk went away with a serious look on his face. "Yeah... Though I think I made the right call, We were near their location, some of the other squads weren't close, to give them reinforcement... I know it was an unruly and dangerous thing to do, but I can't leave no many behind... We lost too many people as it is." Dr. Ziegler looked at Morrison, Intrigued by his words, she took a chair next to him and sat down, getting his vitals signs. "I see, but what if you were unlucky and that rocket made a direct hit to you... A lot of people would be missing you." Jack chuckles slightly. "What can I say?... As an American... I think its my duty to provide aid and support to my brothers in arms... I don't know... We're Heroes, its something we just have to do as such." Dr. Ziegler wrote down the vitals, though she listened to his every word... realizing he won't probably ever change his stance on going head first into danger and going out of his way to save people. She Smiled softly. "Then... Can you promise me something, Mr. Morrison." Jack lifted his hand and smiled at her. "Jack... Just Jack." Dr. Ziegler shook her head but conceded. "Very well "Jack"... Can you promise me something?" Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked a little. "Sure... Depending on the promise." Dr. Ziegler leans forward to his face and said. "Don't die... Promise me, that you won't die, if you're going to act like a hero." Jack blinked at her and thought about it for a moment, before responding. "You want me to swear off dying... why?" Dr. Ziegler chuckled softly. "Maybe I don't wish to lose a good person like you... or perhaps I want you to stick around and let me poke needles in you." Jack blinked once more before he bursts into laughter, Angela Followed as well. "Hehe... Agh... Well if that's the case then... I promise I won't die... For you Doc." Angela lifted her finger and said. "Angela... Just Angela." Jack chuckles a bit, his ribs now starting to hurt before he responded. "Alright... "Angela" I promise not to die." The two looked at each other sharing a moment before Angela clears her throat. "Well I must get going, I have other patients to help... I'll talk with you tomorrow... just to check up on your status." Jack nods his head. "I'll be here... Getting well until then." The Two of them shared a final laugh before saying their goodbyes.

Jack leans back on his pillow, looking up at the bright light, thinking. 'Angela.'

 **SPAIN, GIBRALTAR. PRESENT TIME.**

Soldier 76 groans a bit, before lifting his body forward, he felt a sharp pain coursing through his rib and he holds onto his rib, feeling bandages covering his body. He opens his eyes for a moment taking in consideration of his surroundings. After a moment he realizes he is in the med-bay... He was back on Gibraltar along with the rest of the agents. He quickly remembers what happened back on the ship and quickly placed his hand to his face. For the moment, he thought he was exposed... only to realize his mask stayed on. Just as he was about to question what the hell is going on, Angela comes in smiling at 76 and sighing in relief. "76, You're awake." 76 looked at Angela and rubs his neck, feeling quite stiff. "Doc... What happened?" Angela sits down on top of 76's bed and began to explain. "You suffered some major injuries back in Antarctica 76, Normal people who take this much damage should be in a wheel chair as a vegetable or worse dead... yet you managed to stay alive, which is a miracle in itself." Soldier 76 looked down to his chest to see heavy bandages covering him as he still felt pain in certain areas. "I see... Thanks for saving me, Doc." 76 replied gruffly as he leans back in bed, feeling exhausted rather then rested. Mercy began to take his vitals. "Its my duty as a Doctor to see that my patients are alive, well and healed... in your case, its still a miracle." She replied softly as she finished her vital taking and wrote the numbers on her holo-pad. "Well I must head back to the others... They were all worried about you, I think they'll want to know if you're still breathing or not." As she was about to walk through the door, 76 asked. "Did... You remove my mask?" Angela stopped for a moment and looked at 76, who was sitting upright, his arms resting on his legs as his knees were tenting the blanket on top of him. Mercy merely shook her head. "No... I took off a small part of your mask to make sure you're breathing... other then that... I didn't remove you mask." She said honestly yet sternly. Soldier 76 looked down at his body once more then responding in a low tone. "Thank you... Angela." Angela's face softened more at 76, even though he was a masked vigilante, with an unknown past, he acted human, when he wanted to of course, this was one of those moments. "Thank you... I'll bring back some food for you while you rest, I'll see you in a bit." Soldier 76 nods his head as she walks out of the Med-bay to get something for him. He lies back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling light, closing his eyes for a moment thinking.

'My Guardian Angel.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The agents of Overwatch have taken a week off from missions to rest after the events back at Antarctica. Mei's eye sight returned a couple of days later during that week. Winston had been updating her the current events from the fall of Overwatch to the Assassination of Mondatta and to Overwatch's recall. Mei was at first shocked to hear how much the world has changed when she was frozen, but soon she gradually accepted the situation and offered her assistance to Winston and the reformed Overwatch. "I'm glad you decided to join us Mei, It'll be like old times." Mei was smiling warmly at Winston and responded politely. "Well, its the least I can do for saving me, I wish to actually use my equipment to help people and make the world a better place."

Mei was out of her Winter gear, She looked to be a little large but Most of it was muscle, she is wearing a light blue Camisole (a sleeveless shirt), it was comfortable for her, though her bust was practically showing, She was also wearing her Temperature controlled pants and winter boots (Since that's literally all she has). Beside her was a flying robotic dome, who Mei calls Snowball, It hovers around Mei like a puppy and emotes it's feelings through it's screen by changing color and eye emotes.

Winston chuckled as Snowball bumps into him. "Well None the less, Its good to have you back... I just hope you don't mind the... new members here." Mei giggles a little, waving her hand casually. "I don't actually, Bastion may have been an Omnic that we used to fight, but he's nice and would make a great lab partner, Soldier 76... he is very recluse to keep him whole persona a secret, and Hanzo looks to be a man of respect and honor... though very drunk last I saw him." Winston laughs in delight on how calm she says of their allies. "True, very true, Soldier 76 has always been like that, Bastion is a very helpful ally to have around, and Hanzo.. Well he isn't usually drunk, I think it must've been from the recent mission... What about the Jun-" Suddenly an explosion occurs nearby Mei and Winston's location. "AHAHAHA, Did ya see that buddy, That was FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" A very notable Australian yelled loudly to his heavy-set partner. Junkrat was still being his manic giddy self, while Roadhog was sitting on one of the crates, cleaning his scrap-gun with a grease covered rag. "Mhm... yeah, that's great, Rat." Junkrat looked at his large friend with disappointment. "Agh, COME ON MATE, You missed it!" Roadhog shrugged his shoulders as he usually see this kind of explosion a couple of times, or at least 24/7 after sticking around with Junkrat as his enforcer.

Winston looked at Mei who looked disapprovingly at the Junkers. After Mei's eye sight returned, She took some time to read up on current events, missions and the new member's profiles. She Respected 76, Hanzo and Bastion because they joined to make the world a better place... When she read about the Junkers... She was both confused and disapproving of having them as agents considering their background and criminal history. "Winston, I respect your decision for brining in the new members... though the Junkers... They're just criminals." Winston Rubbed his head a bit. "That is true, Mei... But they have been a useful team as of late, and they have done their tasks well Despite the... "Destructive" portion of their lives, they are trust worthy." Mei's face turned from disappointment to disbelief. "Yes.. only if you pay them... I mean, they're just mercenaries who happen to be dangerous lunatics!" As she said this, Junkrat and Roadhog were standing in front of the two. "Oi, that's not true Sheila, we're just... Freedom Fighters... Misunderstood ones." Mei turns her head and looked at the two Junkers, out of the both of them Roadhog was the most scariest, she sqeakled in shock and hid behind Winston, shivering at the sight of Roadhog. "I'm sorry Jamison, We were just discussing about the members here." Junkrat merely shrugged his shoulders. " S'alright, no harm done... though the little snowflake should learn to keep her... Ergh, what's the word I'm lookin' for?" Roadhog quipped in a low growl. "Opinions?" Junkrat snapped his Prosthetic fingers in attainment of the word. "Yeah, that's it, keep yer opinions to yerself, and we'll be right as rain, Sheila." Said Junkrat as he pulls his bomb covered vest with his thumbs. Mei looked at Junkrat and scowled at him, while Junkrat only repaid her with a cocky smirk. Winston and Roadhog looked at their smaller compatriots and they could sense some tension between them.

Before Winston could say a word in edge wise, his wrist Communicator beeped. Winston looked at the message which was sent by Reinhardt. "Hrm... Seems Reinhardt needs our help repairing his armor, Roadhog can you accompany me to grab some parts to patch up the armor?" Roadhog nods his head at Winston, then grabs Junkrat by his vest and lifts him up, his masked face looking at the slightly fearful Junker and said in a low yet fierce tone. "Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone, Rat..." Junkrat merely chuckled weakly and nods his head replying. "No worries mate, I'll be on me best behavior." Roadhog grunts in approval and roughly drops Junkrat to his feet. Winston looked at Mei and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Looks like I'll have to cut our talk for a bit, I'll see you later so we can talk about Quantum physics and the theory of life over some Peanut butter covered bananas?" Mei eyes Winston and smiles in a warm yet relaxed look. "Sounds great to me." With that said both the large tanks left their small friends behind while heading over to help Reinhardt.

"Well, I don't know about you... But I'm gonna go ahead and blow some rocks up." Junkrat said nonchalantly as he grabs one of his grenades from his pocket and tossed it in the air. Mei looked at Junkrat and stood frozen that he was tossing a live grenade around like it was a baseball. "S-should you be doing that!?" Junkrat raised his eyebrow at the Climatologist, no one has really questioned his actions from his time spent with Overwatch, so long as he didn't blow up a building or any of the other agents. "What, this? I always do this, Sheila." Mei took a step back looking more frightened at how calm Junkrat was about his action. "But You could Blow off your arm... again." Junkrat glared at her as he caught the grenade with his Prosthetic hand. "Listen Sheila, I am a master in explosives and a damn well good one at that, So why don't ya run alon' and go study the weather... or what ever you Weather folk do." Mei looked aggravated by Junkrat's disrespectful tone and squeezed her hands tightly in a fist. "Do you just Disregard everyone's safety like its a game to you, I'm saying that you could hurt yourself with how you're handling the bomb... Not to mention that you might hurt someone!" Junkrat only cackles heartily at Mei's words and shook his head. "So what, I told you Sheila, I've been doing this for a lon' time now, Since I was a lil' Wanker down under, besides I can't control who or what I blow up, I just point, Shoot and BOOM, destroy what needs to be destroyed... like an Omnic... But the goodie two-shoes Overwatch won't let me destroy that Bastion fuck... so I blow up the next best thing: Talon, crazy Science people, Suits, coppers... Mostly Coppers and Plenty of other folks I can kill without complaints." Mei looked at Junkrat with absolute shock that he would kill anybody without a single thought, she grits her teeth and said in anger. "You're... You're nothing but a no good bully!" Junkrat quirked his brow at Mei, he was called a lot of things in the past, though a "No good bully" was new to him. He tried to stifle a chuckle... only to burst out laughing. "AHAHAHA, Thats good there Sheila, that's... HEHE.. that's just fuckin' funny, hey, if we're gonna be callin' each other nicknames, 'ow 'bout I call ya, "Snowflake" Since we found ya in Antarctica.. Heh, Get it?" Mei's eye twitched a little, she feels that her I.Q. Dropped two points from junkrat's talking and growls in aggravation then walks away. Junkrat cackles loudly and walks back to his spot, Lobbing live grenades at the rocks.

Mei walks into the main room to get away from Junkrat. Lena and McCree are found sitting on the couch, playing War. Lena tilts her head at Mei's Uncharacteristic anger. "Mei, you alright love?" Mei turns her head towards Lena and sighs heavily before sitting on one of the recliners. "No, I'm not alright... That stupid Junker just... Agh..." She removes her glasses and rubbed her eyes. McCree then stated with a question. "Let me Guess, Junkrat?" Mei looked surprised at McCree's question then lifts her head, looking at him. "Yes... How did you know?" McCree shrugged his shoulders as he responded in his usual calm tone. "Just a hunch... Well that and because out of the twelve of us that are in Overwatch, only Junkrat is the most annoying out of all of us." Tracer nods her head. "Thats true love, he is a mad bomber with a giant burly bodyguard who is also equally annoyed by him... at least I think." She begins to think about Roadhog's relationship with Junkrat. Mei merely sighs heavily. "Then Why do we have to keep him here then?" McCree was the one to answer that question. "Because, I ain't gonna deny it... But that crazy Cowpoke is actually pretty god dang useful, Sure he has a lot of screws loose in that burnin' head of his... But his expertise on explosives is one to be acknowledged... Hell, I was against havin' him in our organization in the first place, However due to some... actions he did, I revoke my vote and I'm actually compliant to have 'im around... kinda wish he stopped talkin' though." Lena nods her head. "He has that sort of... "Charm", if you can call it that, that makes him a little bit tolerable to be around... But my advice is not to stress over it, so long as he is focused on the missions and he doesn't hurt any of us, I'm willing to work with him." Mei looked at the two and shook her head. "I Still won't change my opinion of him, as I told him into his face, He is a no good bully." Mei leans back and crossed her arms, Snowball hovers by and lands on top of it's creator's lap. Mei looks at her Robotic friend, she couldn't help but smile and pet it's head like it was a pet as if all her frustration just swept away from the little robot's affectionate charm. Tracer and McCree looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders before going back to their game of War.

Roadhog returned from helping Reinhardt an hour later. He found Junkrat lying on his back, looking up at the clouds, he noticed as well that a box of Junkrat's bombs was half-empty. This was new to Roadhog. "Is something on your mind?" Roadhog asked in his deep voice, sitting on the crate. Junkrat turns his head to Roadhog and chuckles. "Naw mate, Just... doin' some thinkin' and junk." Roadhog breathed heavily as he nods his head. "Uh huh... Usually I'd find you destroying something or run out of bombs and you'll be back at our rooms making more... Something is definitely on your mind." Junkrat's smile faded a bit knowing Roadhog was right. They have been working together for almost ten years since Jamison had been eighteen, So they both know each other's habits, triggers, and enemies. Junkrat sighed heavily and explained. "That Snowflake called me a, as I quote, "A No good bully"... I know, Kind of corny I'll admit mate... Though, I dunno after she left my sight, I was lobbing grenades as usual but... the explosions just... Didn' feel right." Roadhog tilts his head. "You must've just gotten a little dazed from our last assignment... Maybe its best if you just rest for the rest of the day." Junkrat growls lightly at Roadhog's suggestion. Usually when he is relaxing he would be either destroying stuff or jotting notes on how to improve his explosives, however his stomach has been acting weird and his head felt a little heavy. "Alright fine... I thin' I got me a bloody Fuckin' headache from the last mission as ya said... I'll see ya later hog." Junkrat stood up and began to hobble back to his room. Roadhog stayed outside for a bit and crossed his arms thinking what could be wrong with his employer... 'Now's not a time to draw conclusions... best to just do your job... Come to think of it... Me and the Rat haven't been paid since we arrived in this Organization... Agh, I'll talk with Winston about that later... After all they owe us.' Roadhog grunts heavily as he pushes himself off the crate he was sitting on. He breathes heavily and walked back to his room that he and Junkrat shared, needing a long nap for the day.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Genji was meditating out near the beach nearby the base, the warm sands he was sitting on was what he needed as he still felt chills from the harsh cold of the Antarctica, the cool breeze was slightly unwanted but it was gentle so he doesn't hold much contempt, and the Ocean waves slide onto the sands soft and calm. As he sat there with his legs crossed, he heard the sand shifting around by a pair of feet. Genji opened his visor on his helmet and turned his head towards his visitor.

"Ah, Hanzo, Its a pleasure to see you brother." Genji said politely at his older sibling. Hanzo looked disheveled, holding a bottle of Sake and two small Japanese styled shot-glasses. "Ugh... likewise Genji." Genji tilts his head in confusion of how his brother looked. "trouble sleeping buy the looks of it, brother?" Hanzo merely nods his head. "Just a bad case of nightmares... But it'll pass I'm sure..." Genji then retorts. "Not with sake...Why do you have two glasses?" Hanzo answers this by pouring his sake into both glasses. "Can't I share a drink with my own brother?... After all we haven't talked much since we reunited." Genji looked at Hanzo then at his hand that was offering one of the shot-glasses. He politely takes one and placed it into his palm as if admiring it a little. "Thank you Brother... would you like a seat?"

Hanzo didn't answer in words but sat down next to his brother, laying on top of his left leg while bending the other, resting his hand that held the shot-glass. "So... How have you been holding up ever since you joined Overwatch, Hanzo?" Hanzo merely shrugged his shoulders. "It is alright, your friends have been very kind and gracious to me, The living arrangements are not like home, but I managed... and I made a few allies that I can trust with me life." Genji chuckles a little and lightly punches his brother in the shoulder. "Glad to see you're not in a brooding way anymore." Hanzo rolled his eyes. "I do not always brood, Baka..." Hanzo shot back in a joking manner. The two brothers looked out into the calming seas, after a moment, Hanzo cleared his throat. "I wish to propose a toast, to our father." Genji looked at his brother as he continued. "To our Father... may he find peace in the heavens, show what honor he had left to our ancestors, and for being the cause to being reunited once again." Genji and Hanzo lifted his glasses in the air.

Genji pressed a button on the side of his mask. Hanzo turned his head to his little brother, he remembers clearly on how his brother looked under the mask. His face was heavily scarred and burnt from the Dragon's strike he unleashed unto his brother, his eyes still held the same green iris.

Hanzo turned back to his glass and drank it heavily, while Genji drinks it calmly. "Ahh... A little strong Hanzo... though, I'm a bit of a lightweight when it comes to this." Genji commented as he pressed the same button and closed his mask up again. "Well, it was the only thing I could take from home before we left." Said Hanzo. Genji turns his head to the ocean and breathing out slowly. Hanzo looked towards where he came in. It was awkard for the two brothers to talk to one another, Especially when one of them murdered the other. Hanzo sighs heavily and looked at his brother. "Genji... I-" As Hanzo began to talk Genji interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say, brother... However... I do not accept." Hanzo blinked for a moment, shocked at his brother's response. Genji continued. "I am at peace at what I have become brother... I did not wish for the life of a cyborg, or have my own brother murder me... Hanzo, My master has taught me many things over my years with him... I learned patience, compassion, and forgiveness." Genji lowered his head. "However, Forgiveness is not one I can overcome as the memory still burns within my head, I can not forgive... You made me what I am, "Dear" brother... I could've killed you when I first saw you, back at our estate, honoring my memory, but my conscious wouldn't allow me, I wanted to kill you the second time we fought, but the end result was that of when we first fought years ago... Now here I am, drinking in our damned father's name, and you try to ask for my forgiveness?... Hanzo, you are hallowed and a shell of a brother I once knew, you drink not because of the mission, but because of what you have done to me... I have much to forgive and forget... but you brother... I can NEVER forgive... Believe me when I say this, I do not harbor vengeance towards you anymore, but I will never forget what you have done and I am at peace with myself... Now If you'll excuse me brother, I must go train." Genji said casually as he began to stand.

Hanzo sat there in shock, as his little brother walks away. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame, he looked at his shot glass then tosses it next to his brothers, that was left behind. Hanzo grabs the bottle he placed next to him and drinks it from the tap, the taste burned his mouth in a harsh yet rice flavored taste. He stops drinking for a moment to breath, the burning sensation radiating to his nose that he could barely breath. Hanzo placed the bottle onto the sand again, then looked over to the seas again, the calm and serene location did nothing for his mind. He motions his hand closer to his quiver. 'I shouldn't be here... I am dishonoring my family like this... I'll be coming soon, father.' He thought dangerously to himself.

"Hey, You doing alright?"

Hanzo Snapped from his dark thoughts and looked over to where the voice was. Soldier 76 was standing behind Hanzo. He wasn't in his tactical armor, though he wore a black shirt and his tactical pants, and boots, his right arm was hung around in a sling and there were bandages sticking out of his arms, and like always he was wearing his mask.

Hanzo shook his head for a moment and chuckled nervously. "Not especially, just some trouble sleeping." 76 nods his head, though he doesn't believe Hanzo's answer as he was in a similar situation as he was in. "Uh huh... I saw Genji walking away and you were looking a bit... well off, to be frank." Hanzo raised his eyebrow. "why were you-?" 76 interrupted him by saying. "Doc allowed me to walk around the base, but I can't do heavy lifting until my body is back in top shape, and I was walking by until I saw you two, now whats going on between you two?" Hanzo was at first trying to figure out a good answer about the situation, though came up short, he conceded and explained to 76 everything his brother said to him. After Hanzo finished explaining, 76 rubbed his head. "Thems the breaks huh?" Hanzo nods his head as he gulps down another swig of sake. "Unfortunately so... urgh... Its hard to have both shame and regret for your actions of the past... At least you have nothing in your past to haunt you... Aside possibly the men you may have killed in your past." Soldier 76 looked at the ground. "Can't say I'm proud of those days, but we had to do what needed to be done." Hanzo nods his head at the statement and takes another swig of his sake, before he starts to cough loudly. "Agh... I should try to quit drinking." 76 grabs the Sake from Hanzo, he opens up the mouth piece from his mask and drinks the last of the sake, Coughing loudly after he does so. "Thats some strong stuff... You drink this often?" Hanzo shrugs his shoulders. "Only when I am depressed or trying to forget... Mostly the latter of the two." Soldier 76 hands the empty bottle to Hanzo then lifts him up. "Come on, Lets head back I think you need the sleep." Hanzo stumbled as he tried to stand up then nods his head. "I think its for the best." 76 helped Hanzo back to his room. Hanzo walks a few steps after closing the door then fell flat on the floor, snoring loudly.

As soldier 76 leaves Hanzo, unaware he feel flat on his face, went back to Angela's office to receive medicine for his injuries. As he enters the office, Genji was in there getting treatment from Angela who looked up from her work. "76, there you are, I thought you would be back sooner for your medications." Genji turns his head at 76, he was displeased to see the soldier but disregarded it. "Hello Soldier, Had a pleasant day?" 76 only scowled under his mask at Genji before replying almost coldly. "Its been fine... had an "interesting" conversation with your brother?" Genji did not show his discontent for the soldier then merely responded. "Quite, though I only spoke my mind of the ordeal, I do not need to tell you how it was." Angela looked at the two men for a moment wondering what they were talking about, she shook her head then finished her treatment for Genji. "There, that should hold you over until your next treatment." said Angela as she sets her tools aside and went to clean up. Genji stood up and bowed politely towards Angela. "Thank you miss Ziegler, I am honored to being treated by you, I shall see you again, soon hopefully." Angela wipes her hands as she smiles at Genji. "Just so long you don't come back in pieces my friend." Genji chuckles heartily before leaving bumping into 76's right shoulder, he seethes in pain a bit and looked at Genji with anger, almost siding with Hanzo's reason of killing him.

Angela walks up to 76 with the medicine. "I believe these are for you." She said sweetly, 76 turns to Angela as he was given the medicine. He looked at the Medicine which was basically Mercy's Nano-fluid in a capsule. "Make sure you take only one capsule from the morning and to the night, They can cause an overdose if you take more then prescribed, So do be careful, alright?" 76 nods his head, smiling a bit. "Thanks Doc, This may help a lot then you might realize." Angela shrugged slightly. "All for the greater good for the patient... Now go on, off to bed with you, I don't want to hear another word either."

Soldier 76 pockets the medicine and heads to the Med-bay to rest, he had only a few more days before he can return to his room without supervision from Angela, not that he was complaining to be honest. Angela sits back on her desk and jots down a few notes, 76 looked back and asked. "You always do paper work?" Angela lifts her head and smiles at 76. "It keeps me focused these days, helps me in times of stress... that and maybe a box of chocolates." 76 lightheartedly chuckled. "Well that's a way to stay focus... anyway, good night Doc." Angela smiles sweetly. "good night, 76."  
As 76 closed the door, he sighs a bit then sits down on the bed. He opens the bottle with the medicine, a slight struggle since he was using his good hand, but he managed to open it none the less. He picked out one pill from the bottle, it looked to be glowing a little the same color as Mercy's stream line. He opens his mask and pops the pill into his mouth, swallowing it whole, He doesn't feel much at the moment, deciding it was best to sleep then to worry about the side effects. He lies on his back and looks up, closing his eyes. 'I should do something nice for Angela... hell with the way she's been working to get us all in top shape, I could get her something... Yeah... Something... Nic-ZZZzzzzz...' Finally Sleep overcame the soldier as he sleeps peacefully through the night.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

At a base nearby Volskaya Industries about a few miles from the main factory. a large contingency of Talon agents were preparing their gear, the base was filled with boxes of ammunition ranging from bullets to rockets, some of the Talon operatives were making vital mission plans with other superiors, that was just the first floor, the second floor housed mainly supplies and equipment, and of course three of Talon's most dangerous Operatives.

Reaper and Widowmaker were sitting in a makeshift lounge discussing about their mission. "I still can't fucking believe we let her get away!" Exclaimed reaper as he tossed a wooden chair against a wall breaking it to smaller pieces. Their mission was to assassinate the CEO of Volskaya industries: Katya Volskaya. The assassination was... A complete failure, which lead to the escape of the CEO and the increased security of the industrial compound with itself. Widowmaker was sipping her cup of coffee, looking equally cross, though she restrains it. "I agree, reaper... I had my own encounters of assassinations with a few problems, but I always got my mark... This... This is a mockery to my skills." her voice was cold as death, she always have killed her mark with little to no problems, but this mission was a stain on her record.

Reaper growls deeply as he looked out of the window, overlooking Volskaya industries from a distance. "I blame that little Perra sin Dios (Godless Bitch) Sombra for fucking us up!" Reaper retorted. "Well, Don't blame the Saboteur, Seagdor (Reaper) But blame logistics." said an arrogant yet feminine voice

Reaper and Widowmaker looked towards the door where the voice came from. In front of the door stood a very devious looking woman, her outfit consisted more of leather with a skin-tight jumpsuit, similar to Tracers, except with the color is Black and purple, the latter covering her limbs, her hair was shaven on her left side, on her skull looked to be electric wiring that is pulsating from time to time and were colored purple, on the right side she kept her hair on the other, styling it with a slight curve and dyeing the tips in a purplish color, her hands were tipped with purple colored steel claws, similar to reapers, except they emit some type of electromagnetic wiring, she also wears a small belt bandolier that carries her special tele-porter grenades and on her holster held her signature Uzi, (as you might guess is also colored in purple).

Reaper growls and quickly glides over to the woman known as Sombra. His claws inches away from her face, yet she doesn't look afraid. "Then who do I fucking blame for getting us exposed!" Reaper yelled out, Widowmaker chimed in her two cents. "Oui, Normally a "renowned" hacker does not get her teammates alerted and keeps the security in check." She said cold as she continues to sip her coffee. "Whoa, Easy there, guys... So I mess up a little..." Reaper roars and smashes his fist against the door. "A LITTLE!? YOU COST US OUR MARK, YOU BITCH!" Sombra smirked. "Yes... But we're now allowed to go in and take over the factory, Plus their defenses will not be online for quite some time." "Hm, That does make sense... But why not just kill her, and then take the factory for ourselves then?" Widowmaker questioned as she was right, her actions were inconsistent to their current operations. "Please... You think I would let the CEO go without a little assurance that she will not interfere with us?" Both of the agents looked at Sombra. "Sombra... What did you do?" Sombra only smirked more deviously. "Why as a good hacker should do, Store information, and use it on our little problems... I got some dirt on that bitch, that she won't risk her reputation over the defense of her factory... In short, I'm going to backstab her." Reaper looked to be more calm. "You planned this... haven't you?" Sombra only brushed her hair with her claws something like a pop-diva would do. "Ever since we got assigned in the assassination attempt, Her secret was so juicy, It would really damage all relations between humans and Omnics, indefinitely." Widowmaker curls a smile setting her cup down. "So in short, you are toying with her, promising her that her reputation would be untarnished, meanwhile as we attack the compound and take it for ourselves, you will release that information to the public, then in this turn would cause all of Russia to know of her "betrayal" to her own beliefs of being pro-human, and this would cause all of the people to destroy the Omnic defenders... causing a civil-war and with the destruction of all the factories excluding this one, we'll be the only people in Russia to have this technology for ourselves." Sombra laughs. "EXACTLY, my god chica, you are a very smart woman."

Reaper chuckles darkly, his mood changing drastically. "Devious, I'll admit... But what would happen if we fail?" Sombra's mood didn't change, and looked at Reaper. "There's no way we're going to fail Segador, Though Hypothetically, if we do fail and I release the Photos the CEO might just say that Talon had attacked and lied to destroy her image... thus making her into a martyr, meaning the people will not fight amongst each other and We'll be having all of Russia as a huge fucking problem." She looked out to look around the base and smirked. "But that's not going to happen... Not with a large force like this..." She yawns heavily. "Well I must catch my beauty sleep, I'll see you in the morning to take the compound, Boop" She pokes Reaper's mask then disappears with her surroundings with a cloaking device.

Reaper crossed his arms as Widowmaker walks up to him. "I'll scout out the defenses of the factory, get your rest, I don't want you to be toying around like what you did with that armored mech." Reaper looked at Widowmaker with a snarl as she leaves the base. He walks back to the lounge and sat on the couch, opening up a computer to connect with Clifton Neil.

The leader of Talon appears on the screen, looking in his usual diplomatic attire. "Ah, Reaper... Pleasant to see you, tell me, is this enough men to storm that blasted factory... or shall we try to give you more help so you don't get thrown like a ragdoll from their mechs?" Clifton was informed by Sombra of their failure with the mission, much to Reaper's annoyance and breathed in deeply before replying. "No... we got plenty to take the damn factory, just giving the status report." Clifton made a tenting motion with his finger and smiled. "Good... Good... I must admit Reaper, its good to see you out in action again, Shame about Mr. kurosaki... a well organized criminal and a great man, but he was a nuisance... Tell me Reaper, Is Overwatch officially back?" Reaper tilts his head downwards to think and shook his head. "I can't say for sure, why?" Clifton shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, no reason... Except they have been busy as of late." his calm personality is changed to a grimacing one. Reaper was now intrigued. "In what regards?" Clifton pressed a few buttons and some pictures of Eichenwalde appeared on the screen. "Well, I have evidence from our allies of the Red brigade that our strongest agent Blackhardt... has been found semi-conscious and slightly inoperable until his repairs are finished... all he said was "Reinhardt" on a loop... That was my first suspicion of Overwatch's return." Clifton pressed another button and two pictures of a base and a destroyed base popped up. "What do you see?" Reaper looked at both of the pictures. "A base and a landscape?" Clifton glared at reaper. "This is or should I say "WAS" the base of Antarctica led by Dong Zhuo, that I have... "Convinced" to take over and report back to me... That was 10 years ago... I sent many scouts there only to find none of them had returned any reports... I sent in a drone a week ago to survey the base, the first picture was taken twelve hours ago on that day... and the second twelve hours later on the same day... and in that little splotch right there..." The Picture was zoomed in to see the Overwatch transport ship flying away. "Is that Overwatch transport... So I shall have to assume that their presence have not been so... "coincidental". Reaper leans forward interlacing his claws together as he growled inwardly. "So now, Not only do I have a powerful knight in the garage being fixed, and a professor's intel gone or destroyed in its destruction... But also the fact that Overwatch has been seen not only by you, but by my men... Listen to me carefully Reaper... I want this mission to be successful... I'll admit, having the CEO alive is... a nuisance, but this is our last chance to take the factory... if Overwatch arrives... I want no prisoners... Kill them all... ALL OF THEM... Am i clear?" Reaper Stood up and nods. "Crystal..." Clifton Neil nods. "Good... Get some rest, I expect a full report by tomorrow." Reaper shuts down all communications with Clifton Neil and leans back on the couch... "I'll make sure they're all dead... Especially Soldier 76... I don't know who he is... But I'll take great pleasure in ripping that mask off his face..."

Reaper closed his eyes and went to sleep, for tomorrow was a new day for Talon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Its been rather quiet for Overwatch the past week since they returned back from Antarctica. In Winston's lab Bastion was seen sitting down playing with Ganymede buy "singing" along with the bird. Nearby the main computer was Mei who was typing up her fallen Scientist's research and destroying Dong Zhuo's So that no one would use it again. She leans back against the chair and wiped her eyes gently. Its been a week since she came out of the Cryo-pod and she still can't believe how much the world has changed, She felt almost out of place in this time period, though the company of her old friends was comforting her except a couple... "Bullies" that are employed with Overwatch. She still can't get the mind of the crazy Junker that she interacted with earlier this week, she had to convince herself that he was just a bully, not a human being. Though the larger one was more... Intimidating, but he looked to keep to himself; so he isn't that annoying, but he is still in the same category as his boss.

Mei decided to call it for the day until Ganymede flies towards her and lands on the keypad, chirping in a friendly manner, Mei's little robotic assistant, Snowball, hovered towards Ganymede and chirped at him. the two smaller companions looked at one another then they flew to another place and begin to chirp along side one another in synch, it almost sounded melodic. Both Mei and Bastion looked at their smaller companions and they both enjoyed the "Music" they are creating. "Beep vwoop." Bastion said lowly to not interrupt the smaller "singers" Mei nods her head, smiling warmly. "I agree, They are pretty good... You know... I still don't understand the omnic wars... If animals and smaller robots can work in perfect harmony like this... Why can't humans and Giant robots be the same?" she asked in a philosophical kind of way. Bastion turns his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Bweep Vwee Whiiir." Mei looked down and sighs deeply. "I suppose that true, but at least this kind of unity is good not just to us, but to the world... only people were more... open to these ideas." Bastion nods his head slowly, then continued to listen to their smaller opposites song.

It was However Suddenly interrupted by Bastion unintentionally. The alarm was sounding that of an air raid, that scared Ganymede and Snowball forcing them to flee. Mei looked at Bastion looking worryingly that he was going to go onto a rampage, however as she looked closely, bastion wasn't going to attack, he was equally surprised as used his repair tool to see what was the situation, but the alarm kept ringing into his sensors. "BEEP BOOP, VWEEP WEEEEEE!" Bastion placed his hands near his head where his ears are suppose to be and pleaded to have this alarm to stop. Mei quickly ran to a tool box and pulled out a wrench. She returned to Bastion and saw him on the ground moving shaking around in fear, like a child wanting the loud noises to stop. Mei's knowledge of robotics was the only thing that can help Bastion, She listened intently to where the alarm was coming from now that the pitch wasn't hurting her ears anymore. She found the source of the alarm, it was a small flap under his chest. She opens it up to find a small box that resembled an alarm system blinking in a light red, and the alarm was louder once she opened the flap. She gripped her wrench hard and stuck the wrench onto the Box's hinges, removing the bolts one by one until the box itself fell out. She looked at it until she found a couple of wires sticking inside Bastion, she grips it automatically and pulls on it hard. The wires were pulled out of Bastion and the alarm finally died.

Mei sits down placing her hand on her chest, breathing heavily. Bastion lifted himself up looking at the flap open on his chest, exposing some of his wiring, he closes the flap then looked at Mei, kneeling down to her level. "Bweep voop." Mei looked up at Bastion and smiled warmly. "I'll be fine... what about you, are you hurt?" Bastion shook his head, his eye glowing yellow to show his happiness, then back to his cool blue as he picks up the box. "Vweep Viiir?" Mei fixes her glasses then looked at the alarm box, then noticed a small printing on the side.

Suddenly the lab doors open to find the teams in their normal clothing but carrying their weapons, securing the scene. Reinhardt bursts through roaring a battle cry. "COME AND FACE ME COWARDS!" He took a moment to look around. "Where are the enemies?" Mei and Bastion looked at one another. "I'm Sorry?" Mei asked looking more confused. Winston walked up with his Tesla cannon. "Your little friends notified us that something was wrong, we thought Talon had infiltrated the base or something." Mercy then interjected. " Ja, and I heard a very loud alarm coming from the lab next door, I alerted the others to come here with their weapons." Everyone else verified their concerns as well. Mei stood up and lifted her hand, smiling warmly. "Guys, guys... Its alright, There was no danger, Bastion's... erm... Well I'm not sure what this is to be honest." Mei held up the box for everyone to see. "This was blaring out a loud alarm for the past couple of minutes until I ripped it out of Bastion's chest." Junkrat peered out of Roadhog's back. "ooooh, Did ya rip out it's bloody heart?" Mei looked crossly at the Mad bomber and replied in a calm manner. "No... Its some sort of Alarm box, though Bastion wasn't in any danger, and then it blared out... after removing it, I saw this on it's Side." She turns the box to show everyone a imprint. "Manufactured and Property of Volskaya Industries." Tracer scratched her head. "Volskaya, what does this have to do with Bastion?" Bastion points to his serial number. "Beep boop." McCree sheathed his Peacekeeper and crossed his arms. "Seems he was made there During the Omnic Crisis... Hm, tell me if I'm wrong, but didn' these bastion units always have those black boxes?" Genji sheathed his blade then nods his head to McCree. "They did, though it was unknown of what they were at the time... perhaps Bastion can enlighten us of it?" Bastion took the Box from Mei and tilts his head. "Vweep Boop Viiir, Whiir Zeep vee beep boop, Wee Zwee whiir Pip Whiir." He explained. The Box acted as a transmitter to all Omnics to return back to certain bases, normally they are transmitted quietly into the bastion unit's systems. In Bastion's case, since he was deactivated prior to the end of the Omnic crisis, his Box must've been malfunctioned, causing pain to him and blaring a very loud noise.

Torbjorn thinks about this for a moment. "You don't think Volskaya industries is in trouble, Do you?" He asked the others. Hanzo rubs his beard casually. "It... is possible, but from my knowledge Volskaya Industries is a weapons/robotics creation factory, they're Russia's largest manufacturers of weapons and Omnic fighting "Svyatogor"... the large robots that patrol the cities protecting the people." Hanzo explained. "How do you know this brother?" Genji asked curiously. Hanzo looked at his brother and replied simply. "I read it in a magazine when the Omnic Crisis was over... But anyway, back to what I was saying... they are the leading manufacturers yes, however there have been times when certain organizations wished to have some of the technology they have for their own benefit, My late father as one, Vishkar at one point but they reverted to "light" based technology, and of course Talon." Torbjorn nods his head. "Aye, its true, Volskaya is basically the countries and possibly the worlds only leading factory that make weapons that fight Omnics, granted they don't go around selling them to every country, but they are a target of interest to many groups."

Soldier 76 was typing up a few things on the main computer about the factory then picked up a Satellite image of the factory which was burning with random lights popping around. "I think we have our next assignment team." Everyone turned their heads towards the Main computer. The images of Volskaya fighting against a large force of Soldiers attempting to take the factory over. "Seems Bastion's alarm wasn't for nothing then." Winston grunts then roars out to everyone. "Alright everyone, Quickly grab your gear and head to the transport ship, We have an assignment to do... MOVE!" Everyone quickly ran out of the lab and to the load out bay. Each team member removed their normal clothing to replace it with their armor and gear.

Once everyone was ready, they all entered the ship heading towards Volskaya Industries Russia. This would prove to be their greatest Challenge yet, they proven to be an effective group so far, but now they're going to an all out firefight at this point, each of them have to prove they can work together in a deadly situation where they have to fight publically, this would prove to be a difficult trial for each of them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Overwatch travelled towards Russia as Fast as it can. The Ship was piloted by Athena while Tracer was being briefed on the situation. Winston typed up a few key locations around the factory and some information regarding their assignment. Soldier 76 was keeping an eye on the satellite video of the situation, making some strategies to counter the Threat. The Junkers were setting up some explosives and scrap for their usage. Mei, Mercy and Tracer were talking about random topics to keep their mind occupied. Bastion and Torbjorn were making sure the engine was running smoothly, Ganymede was perched on Bastion's shoulder. Hanzo and Genji were silent to one another, still pretty much on edge with each other "pretending" to be friendly with one another. Reinhardt was washing off some grime from his mace humming a Hasselhoff song.

"Well its official, from what I can gather on the attack, its definitely Talon, The soldiers on the outskirts of the factory all wear the black uniforms and carrying their tactical gear." Reported 76, as he loads his rifle. Winston finished his preparations and nods at 76. "Thank you... Alright team, I need your attention." Everyone looked at Winston, looking at Winston's Briefing. "Now, then... First off, I know this is all sudden after our engagement back in Antarctica and Eichenwalde, but this Mission is different from the other missions we had together." Junkrat crossed his arms. "How the 'ell is this any different from any other missions we had?" Winston looked seriously at the Junker. "We're going to do this mission with other people... from what I can look up, the Facility has its own defense force, meaning we have to check our fire... no more senseless destruction like we have been doing, we have to make sure we don't open fire on the wrong group, I hope you Junkers are prepared to make sure you don't hurt anyone from this mission except our intended enemy. Junkrat laughed manically. "Sure Mate, Whatever ya say, so long as we're gettin' paid." Roadhog nods his head grunting in acknowledgement. "Hrm, I still remember our bargain, so you best remember yours..." The Junkers didn't argue about it but they were glad to finally get something out of this. "Now that's settled; Here's what we know of Volskaya Industries."

Winston pulls up a map of the area. "This is the main factory where they create their weapons and the protectors, There are at least 4,000 personal working, 5,000 Security forces, and 300 Mechs that are used as both construction and security... Over there is a small villa that Certain personnel are allowed to live and work under there." Winston pulls up a profile of the CEO of Volskaya. "This is Katya Volskaya, the CEO of Volskaya Industries and a very influential Person of Russia, She was redeemed as a Hero of the People with her leadership and her Inventions to fight off the Omnics in Siberia.

Katya Volskaya is shown only in pictures no 3-D model's available. She is seen with her lab-coat, a tall looking, yet slender woman probably close to her late 30s to early 40s, Her hair was tied into a neat Russian style bun wearing thin yet rectangular earrings, she looked to be stern, but that's how one have to be when they're the most powerful person in Russia stern yet fair.

Bastion whirs sadly at this. "I know this place isn't a good place for you to return, but your assistance in this is vital Bastion, do not worry, you have friends here." Bastion looked around though he still fears for his life by the Junkers, he can see that the others are more open minded of him being with Overwatch, he Simply nods and pets Ganymede which bastion decided to take with him since the weather wasn't deathly freezing as in Antarctica. "Anyway, She has been busy creating new Mechs and Weapons to help aid Russian cities from any future attacks, granted they have enough firepower to take over smaller countries or take over the world, however with her influence she managed make sure that her creations are built on defensive purposes never to attack others without cause." Winston continued his briefing. "Now I have tried to get in contact with her for sometime when we saw the attack back at Gibraltar, however the Phone service has been cut off entirely around the area, making it separated from the rest of Russia, in short... We're going to be their support." Junkrat only laughs maniacally. "And they're the strongest superpower, they can't even keep a fackin' Phone line from droppin'!" Roadhhog only groans at his Boss' bad joke.

Winston shook his head. "That's all the information of the Location we're going to, 76 will present the plan." All focus goes to Soldier 76 who pulls up the live satellite feed of the whole battle. "Alright team, the enemy look to be strong in numbers, and heavily armed to the teeth, I seen what tactics these Agents use, and they'll use anything to get their goal, Ranging from pure brute force, bullets and Biological weapons if the need should ever arise." 76 zooms in on the Border to the base. The image shows Reaper gliding through the battlefield gunning down the Defenders, some of the Riflemen were shot through the head from long range. "And It looks like Reaper and Widowmaker are leading the attack as well." Torbjorn looked at the factory area and squinted his eye. "Hey, why aren't the defenses online?" Soldier 76 zoomed in on some of the sentry turrets realizing they aren't firing back. "What the... That's not right." Athena's voice was heard over the intercom. "Attention We are now over Volskaya, All agents proceed to-" Suddenly the ship Jolts around, surprising the whole team. "Athena, Status report!" Winston scrambled to the front. Athena then stated. "Warning, Enemy forces are firing in the air, Anti-aircraft weaponry are bombarding us, Suffering damage 10%" The Ship's engine was struck a direct flak shell. "Make that 75% and We are losing altitude." The ship begins to dive down, fires began to erupt around the ship. All the agents held on to what ever they could. "DAMN IT, EVERYONE BALE OUT!" Barked 76 as he rushed towards the door, the ship continues to be bombarded with flak shells.

76 opens the door on the ship by kicking the door open as it was loose enough from the damage, he held on to a bar by the door. A gust of wind begins to pull at the team, Tracer was the first unlucky victim being pulled out of the ship as her grip wasn't strong enough to hold, She was sucked out screaming.

"TRACER!" Shouted McCree as he lets go of his anchor rushing to a parachute by the ship's locker and jumping out after her. "EVERYONE GRAB A PARACHUTE AND START JUMPING!"  
Genji and Hanzo grabbed their chutes and quickly jumped out of the ship.

Reinhardt Grabs Torbjorn like a football and without thinking used his thrusters to charge out of the ship Roaring "FÜR EHREN!" ("FOR HONOR!"), Torbjorn began to scream in pure horror as they rocketed out of the ship.

Roadhog tried to grab Junkrat only for another blast to strike the ship, causing him to lose his balance and smash against Winston, causing them both to fall out towards the ground.

Bastion was unable to keep his own balance, keeping Ganymede safe in his compartment until another blast makes a hole on the other side of the ship, causing him to slip and fall towards the ground Whirring in a high pitch noise in Absolute terror.

Junkrat fumbled around since he can't handle standing up thanks to his peg-leg and bumps into Mei who grabbed a parachute just in time only for the two of them to fall out.

Mercy and Soldier 76 are the only ones left on the ship. "Soldier, we have to go now!" Soldier 76 looked at Mercy then at the ship controls before realizing to use the situation. "Go on without me, I'll make sure to give them hell!" Without a second to spare, he rushes towards the ship's control and guides it towards a large contingency force of the Talon agent's attackers. The flak continues to smash through the hull, until a piece of metal impales on his leg. Soldier yells in pain, as his leg was pierced through. He tries to head towards the door only to fall. "Damn it... I'm going down with this damn ship..." he muttered to himself. As he he struggles to move, someone grabs him by his arm. "I got you 76." Said Mercy as she holds onto him, they both reach the door, the fire spreading around the ship, ready to blow. She looks to the ground and jumps off with 76 in her arms. With the aid of her Valkyrie battle suit, her Wings emit a warm heat that causes a hovering effect, gliding them towards Volsakya Industries. "Do not fear Soldier... I got you." 76 lifts his head and looked at Mercy, He chuckles lightly and responds. "Thanks... for being my guardian Angel." Mercy giggles at the remark. "You don't need to thank me, after all we're comrades." 76 nods his head. "Right..." He turns his head to see the burning ship fall towards the Talon agents. Some of them retreated, but they were unable to escape the fiery inferno, The ship crashed, Destroying many of the Invaders, some crushed by the burning wreckage, some were unlucky to be burned alive by the raging hell they received. One things for sure, this little stunt 76 attempted worked and they will have little problems with any reinforcement, however there are stil soldiers in the facility and Villa, It will be a hard fought battle.

'I'm coming for you Reaper... You and every last one in Talon.' Soldier 76 mused to himself as they glide over to the base. Mercy looked down to the ground and the firefighting that they will be a part of. 'I hope everyone is safe.' She thought to herself, keeping her grip tight around 76 as they prepare to land.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Volskaya Industries is laid out as stated. The factory is located near the city of Stalingrad, Since Most of the oil and Natural resources to create their weapons and Mechs are located near the mountains in the south. The factory is built around a large Icelandic island south of the Volga, The Factory itself was the large structure scaling as tall as two of their Svyatogor mechs if standing on top of each other. outside the factory was a large Docking area and pier along with a few giant cranes to lift any supplies and resources needed on the island. Just near the factory; there was brick overpass that lead to the villa, the Villa contained three notable landmarks. There is a Hotel for any Workers that could not reach home if they're late at work, beside it on the left was a library for the Scholarly types of workers, Inventers or those that wanted to gain knowledge, and lastly in between the two buildings was a memorial of Russia's struggle in the Omnic crisis, Inside is a stone carving of Humans on the left side holding the Russian flag and the variety of Omnics that they have fought during that time. At the top of the Memorial was a stone woman holding the flag of Russia pointing North as a sign of Defiance and Victory over their Omnic invaders it acts as the centerpiece of the villa.

Volskaya Industries Russia's largest Weapon manufactory and Anti-Omnic Weapon's factory now a hellish battlefield to see who will reign supreme. Talon forces have already infiltrated the Facility at the first sight of light, the defenders were unprepared, but the workers were not in that day, as it was on a Sunday, meaning anything goes for the Russian defense force Or RDF for short. Three days ago, after the failed Attempt at Katya's life and Blackmail from Sombra, Katya contacted RDF to hunt down Sombra and retrieve the valuable information from her, However, a threat was given by Reaper, Stating that Volskaya will be taken by force if the CEO does not surrender within 72 hours. The RDF had set up a well fortified defense, but within minutes their turrets and machinery were disabled, giving Talon the initiative to attack first, the outer defenses are destroyed, the RDF are losing ground, and Katya is close to realizing this defense was futile. Until the Overwatch Dropship came and changed the battle.

The teams were once again separated. The original mission was to land at the villa take out any Talon agents in the vicinity and make it their temporary base of operations. Now they're just falling in the air, being shot up by flak shells and anti-aircraft guns. McCree was tumbling in the air in a Macho-man effort to save Tracer, who was seen laughing at this point. "What the Hell, lady!?" McCree Shouted as he tried to stabilize himself from the force of the wind. "Sorry Love, I used to do a lot of skydiving, the sudden wind just took me by surprise, that's all love!" She shouted back in her calm yet cheerful tone. McCree groans loudly at this. "Well just damn swell, Look little lady I got a parachute with me so would you mi-"

Tracer just laughs some more. "Please love I don't need it... Although, I might suggest you use it... Cause you're almost near the ground." McCree looks below to realize the buildings and ground looked to be getting closer. "Aw, shit!" He quickly tries to put on the parachute but realized there wasn't any time, he grabs the harness on the parachute and grabs the rope with his teeth and with a single tug he pulls back and the chute releases in time. McCree was floating though his control isn't something to brag about. He held on to his dear life gliding close to the ground, until his body crashed against the roof of Volskaya's villa rolling downward until he was caught by Tracer, holding on to the chimney. "Got you love." McCree was bruised and looked up at her. "How in tarnation..?" Tracer only giggles. "Love, I have the Chronal Accelerator, keeps me from landing on the pavement like bad eggs." McCree tsked to himself. "Well this is embarassin'." He said begrudgingly. Tracer pulls him up to the roof, smiling friendly like. "Don't worry, I won't tell no one." She winks playfully at him then jumps to a convenient balcony. McCree Sighs in defeat. "I swear the little lady is going to be the death of me." He carefully walks along the slant rooftop of the hotel then drops down to the balcony.

Genji and Hanzo were gliding down towards the factory, the Flaks finally stopped firing after the Ship had crashed, giving the two brother's relief. Hanzo pulls on his cord and glides through the air of the burning Factory, Genji was more fearless but foolhardy then his brother, he waits until he is closer to the ground and pulls on his cord, the Gust of wind pulls him up just as he was about to crash against the wall of the factory, with quick maneuvering Genji enters the factory. Hanzo follows suit and entered the large Factory through the windows. The Factory was very large, there were smaller buildings inside with random robot parts scattered everywhere and Automated platforms moving around. But the Main center piece of the whole factory was the Semi-complete Mech: the Svyatogor.

"Wow...I never seen a Mech that large up close." muttered Genji as he stopped to admire the Mech, only that didn't last long as Hanzo grabs his brother and pulls him to cover behind a metal crate. "Quiet, They'll spot us." Whisper Hanzo as he points to the RDF Soldiers Rushing around to prepare for their final defense. "They look to be Soldiers." Genji murmured to his brother. "Possibly the RDF, I saw Talon forces still fighting just near the docks, meaning they haven't breached the area yet." Genji and Hanzo could hear random pops of gunfire outside along with random explosions around. "Commander, The enemy have breeched our Eastern perimeter defense, but our Secondary defenses are holding them back." Hanzo and Genji looked over the crate and eavesdropped a conversation between two RDF Soldiers. "Good, we have to make every bullet count comrade, we're being pushed back by Terrorists for gods sake." The Commanding officer was displeased of the situation, He thought this battle would only be a massacre on the talon forces only for it to be another history of being pushed around. "I know Sir... But our great hero would come to save us... да?(yes?)" The officer looked at the soldier, who on closer inspection was just nothing more then a child, young in his youth, now fighting for his life... He looked at the soldier and sighed. "да(yes)... That soldier will turn the tide of this battle, I just pray we have enough ti-" Suddenly a Lightly armed scout arrived between the two men. "Товарищи! (Comrades) I have news from the front!" The two men looked at the scout. "Well tell us, Товарищ (Comrade) What's the news, please god I hope its good..."The Scout began his Report.

"Sargent Vasil had spotted an unknown transport ship heading to the Facility, but unfortunately shot down by the enemies Cannons." The commander sighs heavily. "Not good ne-..." The Scout interrupted again. "Wait, there's more!... The Transport vessel was destroyed yes, however someone was piloting it towards the enemy's forces, he stated that the enemy had lost a considerable amount of their forces, mainly the loss of their armored divisions and their artillery support." The Two men looked at the scout. "No kidding?" the Young Soldier asked. "No, I am not Comrade, There is another bit of news, the Ship was carrying Passengers, about 12-13 people have fallen out, their drop locations are unknown, they might be allies of ours. "The Commander Rubbed his chin. "Do we still have a good advantage against the invaders?" The Scout nodded. "I believe so, with most of their forces gone, we might have a chance to aid our brethren from the Invaders around the whole facility and flush them out...but that's my opinion sir." The commander cheered and grabs the scout kissing him on both his cheeks. "THAT IS EXCELLENT NEWS, COMRADE!" The young Soldier chuckles lightly. "Seems We have friends from the heavens, да?(yes?)" The commander was smiling. "Of Course...ГОСПОДА (GENTLEMEN), WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN AN OPENING, THEIR STRIKES HAVE BEEN CRUSHED BY A FRIEND FROM THE SKIES, GRAB YOUR GUNS, YOUR BULLETS, YOUR KNIVES AND YOUR BARE HANDS, GO AND CRUSH THESE INVADERS FROM THIS LAND!" The Screams of Soldiers Echo through the Factory "URRAAAHH!" Genji and Hanzo duck behind the crate as the Soldiers began their charge into the war-torn factory."We must find the others, before they are captured." Hanzo Stated. Genji nods his head and the two ninjas exited the facility through the way they came from and outside into the freezing cold hell of the Facility.

Reinhardt's Thrusters has led them towards the front of a very decisive skirmish. landing in front of both the RDF and Talon forces by surprise. Reinhardt lifted his body with Torbjorn in his arms, who looked like he was going to vomit. "Reinhardt...I am going to get you back for this... Painfully." Reinhardt laughed loudly at his Smaller compatriot. "Ahh, But we have made it, Didn't we?" As the dust cleared, they were in sights between the RDF and Talon Forces. "Oh.." "Shit." Exclaimed Reinhardt and Torbjorn as they looked around them. Torbjorn was held like a football still, his upper body facing Reinhardt's back, facing the Talon agents who were confused at the situation. Reinhrardt was looking towards the RDF who were ready to shoot without hesitation. "I think we're in a middle of a battle, Mein friend." Torbjorn looked at his friend in a "are you serious right now?" kind of expression. "Ja...YOU THINK!?" Torbjorn's Scream had surprised the both sides and they all opened fire on not only each other but at the two Overwatch agents. Torbjorn put up his welding mask quickly as a bullet almost hit his face. Reinhardt Set up his shield In front of the RDF. The Soldiers kept firing but they were unable to pierce through the shield. Torbjron looked through his visor on his mask and then yelled out to Reinhardt through the sound of gunfire. "REINHARD TURN AROUND, THE GUYS IN BLACK ARE TALON!"

Reinhardt turned his head see a Talon agent with an RPG aiming at him. In a quick Motion he turns around just in time for the rocket to launch and get caught by the shield's crossfire. "WE'RE NOT TALON, I REPEAT WE'RE NOT TALON!" The RDF held their fire as Torbjorn was waving his arms to get the RDF their attention. "Shoot through the shield we're here to help you!" yelled out Reinhardt as Talon kept firing their weapons at the shield. The RDF soldiers looked at one another and aimed at the Talon agents. The invaders were being picked off one by one until they were forced to fall back. Torbjorn Sighs heavily until he was placed on the ground by Reinhardt. The RDF walked carefully towards the two agents. "You are Comrades... Right?" one of the soldiers asked. Reinhardt placed his fists against his hips. "YES, We saw you in trouble and thought we might be of assistance!" Boasted Reinhardt in his Heroic voice. The RDF looked at one another and Silently nodded each other. "We thank you for your interference, We didn't know what happened... First we had our turrets and defensives ready to fight back these invaders... but soon they stopped working and we were over run." Torbjorn caressed his beard. "Might be a Malfunction by a terminal or a destroyed generator..." another soldier explained. "It wasn't a generator I assure you, it was a probably a malfunction from the terminal, We've sent our engineers to go and fix the problem, but we haven't heard back from them." Reinhardt hums to himself. "Do not worry friends, we will go and check out the problem and fix it." The other soldiers all felt relieved. "Thank you, We can hold the line here for now until reinforcement arrives, Here are the coordinates to the Weapons control terminal to help you." The two agents nodded and left the RDF to defend their location as they left for the terminal.

Roadhog and Winston were Spiraling out of control. Due to Roadhog's weight and force that they were pushed both of the giants were free falling down to the ground. Winston tried to steady himself to see the ground. Winston gazed to a nearby rooftop nearby the factory, he quickly used his weight to change his stance then he activates his jetpack. Using the propelled force he reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of the rooftop edge, he dangled there for a moment then climbed himself to the top of the flat surface. "Agh...Thank science..." Roadhog however saw Winston through his mask, and pulled out his hook, He quickly swings it around then tossed it towards the rooftop only it bounced off and caught Winston. Winston Felt something caught in his leg, Roadhog Grabbed the Chain before it snapped off. His motion was that of a wrecking ball as he swung towards the building where Winston was standing on and smashed his way through the wall, leaving a giant gaping hole, the force pulled Winston's Leg causing him to drop face first and then dragged out of the roof and into the room as Roadhog didn't come to a stop until he smashed himself against a book case.

"Oohh... That.. was fun." Roadhog muttered as he laughs in a Wheezing manner. Winston stood up and removed the hook from his leg and tossed it to Roadhog. "That was Dangerous Roadhog... you could've hurt someone." He parts off the dust and debris from his armor, looking crossed at Roadhog, The giant man shrugged. "better then Falling to the ground and ending up like paste." Winston breathed sharply through his nose making a grunting sound. "Fair enough... Seems we're split up again by the looks of it." He looks through the wall, outside they could see an on going battle, between the RDF and Talon agents. Bullets flying through the air. the RDF are holding them back, but they're running out of ammunition. "Roadhog are you still able?" Roadhog lifted himself up and looked out to the battle and chuckled darkly. "You know what they say?... Violence is always the answer." He jumps out of the hole and lands on his feet in a earthshattering thud and pulled out his scrap gun, swinging his Hook around menacingly... "Whos ready to die?" Roadhog Rushed forward taking the bullets and delivering pain and Destruction to the Talon agents. Winston sighed heavily and grabs his Tesla cannon from his back and propels behind the RDF, putting up a shield barrier around them. The RDF were Surprised by the aid of two giants. "Who are you!?" Winston smiled at the soldiers. "We are Overwatch, friends."

Junkrat was laughing like a complete maniac as he and Mei are free falling. "Now this is how to live, mate!" He yelled out to Mei who was screaming at the top of her lungs. "How can you consider this living!?" Junkrat merely shrugged. "Its what I do Sheila." Mei shook her head, in her hands was a parachute that could save them. "Junkrat, grab my hand, I'm pulling the cord!" Junkrat only huffed. "Aww... Ten more minutes?" Mei twitched her eye through her glasses and screamed at Junkrat. "NOW!" Junkrat covered his ears and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, yeesh have some fun Sheila." he glides over through the sky and grabs Mei's belt with his prosthetic hand. Mei grabs the cord and pulled on it... it didn't do anything.

Mei looked horrified but calmed herself. 'its alright, the emergency cord should work!' she thought to herself, She reached out to a smaller red cord and pulls on it... like the main cord, it did nothing. 'Ok, now is the time to worry!' She began to scream louder then usual. Junkrat held his ears from the high pitch scream. "What's with the screamin' Snowflake!?" Mei shows him the broken parachute. "Both cords aren't working... in short, WE'RE GOING TO FALL TO OUR DEATHS!"Junkrat closed one eye from her high pitched scream and laughed maniacally. "No worries, Snowflake, I got this!" he wraps his arm around her waist, and pulled out his mine, dropping it in free fall as he placed his peg leg on it. Mei looked down at Junkrat and looked shocked. "W-wait...What are you-?" without a second thought Junkrat pulls out his detonator and cackled. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He pressed the button and the mine exploded, propelling them towards the snow nearby the villa. Mei held onto Junkrat for Dear life and closed her eyes for the impact. They soared towards the ground until they both crashed into the snow, barrel rolling around until they skidded to a stop.

Mei opened her eyes and found herself on the ground, she sighed in relief of the situation until Junkrat was lying on top of her with a coy grin. "G'day Snowflake... enjoyed the ride?" She made a disgusted expression and pushed his face away from hers with her gloved hands until she slide right off. "Junkrat... that was..." She was almost speechless. "Fun?" Junkrat attempted to finish her sentence, but Mei looked angry at him. "NO, that was just stupid, Dangerous, moronic, insane and all the words to describe how Life threateningly that was, you...白痴! (Idiot!)." Junkrat only cackles. "Oh come on, at least we're alive, Sheila." He stated. Mei blinked for a moment and looked around, he was right, despite the crazy stunt, Junkrat had gotten them to the ground safely. "Ok, granted... You did save us... but it was still foolish." she stood up and brushed off the snow from her parka and fixed her glasses slightly. "We have to find the others before..." Suddenly Junkrat placed his normal hand on her mouth and pushed her against the wall. Mei muffled a scream but Junkrat placed a finger on his mouth and shushed her, he points towards the entrance to get a glimpse of talon troops moving through a brick overpass heading towards the factory. "Seems they don't know about us bein' here..." He said quietly as he lets go of her mouth, she spits on the ground as she could taste some of the sulfur from his hands. "when was the last time you cleaned your hands?" Junkrat tilts his head. "Clean?" Mei held her breath trying not to vomit at the thought of her mouth coming in contact with his disease ridden hand. "I... Never mind, we have to find the others." she pushed Junkrat away from her and walked around what looked like the Villa's Memorial. "Alright, alright... but le's keep it on the down low... I prefer not to tangle with those fuckers any time soon." Junkrat expressed his distaste of the Talon agents. "This time, I agree with you... Come on." Mei pulled out her Endothermic blaster from her belt. This was her first mission, she has to prove herself that she can handle the field work. Junkrat pulled out his grenade launcher and sets it casually on his shoulders following Mei to locate the others.

Bastion fell out of the ship as soon as he stumbled out from the blast, with his heavy metallic weight he was falling at a very rapid speed, he unlocks his small compartment to free Ganymede. the small green bird flies out and looked down to see his friend crashing against the sloped rooftops and snow covered building of the factory, smashing himself to pieces until he finally crashed onto the floor.

Bastion looked as if he wasn't moving, Ganymede Flies down and lands on Bastion's gun, he tilts his head and pecks at Bastion's glass eye, the rapping sound of the bird's beak, got Bastion to come online against and move around. Ganymede flies away and perches himself on top of a window sill. "Bweep, Vwee Whiir..." Bastion Whirred lightly, He begins his self repair protocol, the fall had damaged his Self-defense protocols and his ability to change from his recon form to his sentry form. Thankfully his basic movement protocols seemed undamaged but it couldn't hurt to check it out for any problems.

As Bastion was repairing his mainframe and body. A large figure stood in front of Bastion holding what looked like a Particle cannon in the figure's hands. Bastion looked up towards the figure. Upon close the figure looked to be wearing an all white wool overcoat exposing what looked like heavily armored pants and what looked like Tank armored boots with Matching gloves, the figure's face was covered by a white cloth mask and tactical goggles, and on the head was a white trapper helmet with a Gold star emblem sewn into the wool.

Bastion examined the figure and analyzed that it was an RDF Trooper. "Vweep beep boop." Bastion whirred in a friendly manner, even waving at the trooper... However the feeling wasn't mutual as the trooper was charging up his particle cannon. Bastion's Self-repair protocol fixed his "Friend or Foe" Protocol, he analyzes the trooper's movements and weapon charge until his eye glows yellow in fear. In that response, he shut off his self-repair protocol and began to run like hell. The Particle cannon fired off a beam of energy that cut through the corner Bastion had turned to. Bastion can't fight back as his other essential protocols have not yet been fixed. Ganymede flies above Bastion, tweeting loudly for Bastion to follow him. With no other alternative bastion followed his bird friend.

Meanwhile The trooper was in pursuit, he pressed his fingers into where his ear would be and in a distorted voice said. "Я нахожусь в погоне за OMNIC, Тип: Осада Automaton E54, модель: блок бастион, Никакой другой Омник вблизи окрестности, посоветуйте Омник несет автоматный, но нехарактерно не отстреливаться, я постараюсь задержать его получить информацию из от него, нет обратно необходимому "("I am in pursuit of an Omnic, Type: Siege Automaton E54, Model: Bastion unit, No other Omnic near the vicinity, be advised Omnic is carrying Submachine gun but uncharacteristically did not shoot back, I'll try to apprehend it get information out of it, No back up necessary"). On the Radio an officer was heard in the ear piece. "Roger, just stay aware, we got reports of para-troopers aiding us, So watch your fire, and Don't "apprehend" it, Destroy that Omnic as soon as you have a clear shot." The trooper charges up his particle cannon. "Don't worry, I know What to do to these Mechanical Animals." he shuts off his comm and continues his chase for Bastion.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The fighting continued around Volskaya industries, sounds of gunfire sound through out the area, blood spilt on the ground and walls, and the bodies torn apart by the bullets littered the floors. The RDF and Talon forces kept fighting within the large factory including in the villa, while the agents of Overwatch tried to get their bearings together and attempt to regroup. Winston and Roadhog finished off a squad of Talon soldiers. As the battle died down, the RDF grabbed their wounded,retreating to a safer location until further orders. Winston went online with his communicator and called for the rest of the team while Roadhog was cleaning his weapons with a bloody rag, on occasion crushing a wounded soldier with his heavy foot against their heads.

"Is anyone on this frequency, this is Winston, Anyone report?" After a moment of silence Soldier 76's voice was heard, though he was sounded a little ragged. "This is 76, Mercy and I landed nearby the villa, though its heavily guarded by Talon soldiers and agh!" Mercy's voice was soon heard on the same line. "Shush 76, Or you'll get us both caught." Soldier 76 retorted harshly. "Well sorry to break it to you Doc, but I tend to work alone, so I deal with my injuries after a god damn-" Mercy pulled something out of 76 who quickly shuts his mouth and grits his teeth as he seethes in pain. Mercy took over the line. "Sorry Winston, 76 suffered an impalement from a piece of metal from the ship before it crashed, I'm trying to pull it out so I can properly sterilize and heal it." Roadhog smashed another wounded Talon agent with his boot, laughing at how much blood and brain matter flew out like a popped tomato, which gives Winston a bit of a disgusted look, then returned his focus to 76 and Mercy. "I understand, are you located anywhere near the factory?" Mercy responded calmly. "We managed to get ourselves inside one of the buildings in the villa, however I can hear close gunfire and explosions, so we're not exactly safe." 76 grits his teeth and groans loudly as he finally removes the metal piece out of his leg, blood was pooling under him, but once Mercy applied a bandage and a little bit of her healing ray, 76's leg was finally healed, however Mercy's healing light was spotted by a Talon agent. "Hey, I see something over there!" Mercy quickly reported. "Winston, we've been spotted."

76 hushed her, as he stands up, grabbing a knife from his boot and waited for the agent to come close, until he heard quick rapid gunshots take out the guard followed by a loud bang and flash then three more shots fired as the sounds of bodies fall to the ground. 76 moved his knife out a little bit to see Tracer and McCree dealing with the agents. "Oh thank god... its just McCree and Tracer." Soldier 76 lowered his knife, sheathing it back in his boot. Mercy was finally relieved and walked around the corner. "Lena, McCree, It good to see you two are ok!" The two agents were startled by Mercy, but relaxed to see a friendly face. "By jov love, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Without a single thought, she rushed up and hugged the healing angel, McCree sheathed his Peacekeeper, he tilts his head to see Soldier 76 walking towards them, his weapon resting on his shoulders. "Glad to see to you're doin' alright partner, thought you done got yourself killed." 76 chuckled slightly. "Don't cut me short... I may be old, but I'm still kicking." McCree chuckled and pats 76 on the back. "Glad to hear it... Have you got a hold of the others?" McCree asked as he pulls a cigar from his pouch and lights it casually. "We managed to get a hold of Winston before we met up with you... speaking of which." Mercy placed her hand on her earpiece and tried to get in contact with Winston. "Mercy, are you alright?" The scientist asked all worried for his team mates. "Its alright Winston, We just got caught up with Tracer and McCree." Winston sighed in relief from the other side. "Good, good... just stay at the villa, One of the RDF soldiers told me that they'll soon be sending a force there to retake the villa, just watch your fire and clear out any Talon agents that are in the vicinity, Roadhog and I will try to catch up, maybe find the others on the way." Mercy nods her head, Understanding the situation. "Alright Winston, Just stay safe, I'll tell the others." Winston grunts in approval, followed by heavy wheezing on the other end. "If you see the Rat, just make sure he doesn't cause trouble... I dislike having to clean up his mess." Mercy shook her head. "Alright Roadhog, just keep Winston safe for me... Please?" A heavy snort-like grunt sounded like an agreement, which was enough for Mercy.

Meanwhile Junkrat and Mei were being bombarded with bullets, it would seem Junkrat's clunky prosthetics caused so much noise from sneaking around, it caught an interest to some of the Talon patrol units. "Damn drongos are really high strung aren't they?" Junkrat stated casually as he launched his grenades towards the covered Talon agents, unfortunately they are unable to get any close without losing a limb or their lives as they already suffered some casualties from Junkrat's grenade lobbing mania. "Maybe that's because they're fighting with other soldiers!" Mei was holding onto her legs, shaking furiously, Despite promising herself she wouldn't be near Junkrat throughout the mission, but she has to keep her head down as he continued to go ballistic with his offensive firing, she almost regrets leaving Antarctica, at least it was quiet. "Oi, I didn' start this war... So I plan to finish it with a BANG!" He pulls out his tire and sets it on the ground, prepping it to be unleashed. The remaining Talon agents thought the mad bomber was out of explosives and used this opportunity to quickly move in for the kill, only to dread in fear in mid-movement as they hear. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Junkrat's Rip-tire roars to life and charges towards the Talon agents, within range, Junkrat pressed the detonator on his arm, the rip-tire explodes tearing the remaining agents in bits and pieces as the engine sound stops...it was quiet in the end. "Hm... seems I got 'em all." Junkrat stated proudly as he stood up, taking a gander at his masterpiece, he takes a big whiff of the smell of sulfur and burnt rotting carcass. "Ah... Just like home... See Snowflake? I tol' ya, I am a proffess-" Suddenly Junkrat was interrupted by a butt-end of a rifle as he was sent sprawling on the ground and on his back, his mouth bleeding and bruised, as he laid there stunned, a remaining Talon agents points his gun at the Junker, unaware of the Mei's presence. "Got you, god damn Junker... Should've stayed in the outback with the rest of your fucking trash collecting freaks of nature... eh, no matter... You're going to die... no point lamenting your sad life." Junkrat growled as the agent cocked his gun. Mei looked at her endo-thermal blaster and breathed in deeply. "Say goodnight, Junker." Junkrat grits his teeth and placed his hand on his vest, awaiting death to take him, if he's gonna die... He'll at least take this drongo with him. However before the agent could pull the trigger, he began to freeze up, literally a cold blast envelops his body and soon he was frozen in place and then an ice spike rips through his head, smashing pieces of his head to the ground like ice cubes. After three seconds the agents thawed out but fell to the side dead on impact. Mei was seen shakenly steadying herself as she held her blaster. Junkrat chuckled lightly as he lets go of his vest. "A-are you ok, Junkrat?" She said almost quietly though still shaking at what she had done. Junkrat stood up, rubbing his jaw. "Yeah... I'll be alright Snowflake... but what the hel' you done to him?" Mei looked at her victim and fixed her glasses a little. "I... I just froze him and then blasted a shard of ice into his head..." She said almost regrettably. Junkrat looked at her and chuckled more manically. "Damn Sheila, that's cold..." Mei grimaced at the sight of the dead agent. "I never killed anyone before..." Junkrat's wicked smile began to loosen as it becomes humorless. "Well... Ya kille' him to save me... tha' somethin' right?" Mei lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes, almost as if she was crying. "C-can we find the others...please?" Junkrat sighs heavily and looked around to hear footsteps. "Yeah...I think we overstayed our welcome... Come on!" He pulls Mei away from the scene as Talon reinforcement arrives to witness a gruesome scene.

Meanwhile Bastion was still running away as he was still being chased by the RDF trooper, who was still blasting his particle cannon. Ganymede continued to lead Bastion through the Factories alley ways and buildings until he perched on a shoulder of a ninja. Genji looked at the bird and moved his finger over the little bird. "Ganymede, What are you doing here?" Genji asked the little bird in a friendly manner as he pets the bird, Hanzo was pulling an arrow out of a dead Talon sniper, he noticed Ganymede and sheathed his arrow. "If Ganymede is here then where is-?" Hanzo's Question was prematurely answered by a loud robotic screech. "WHIIR VHIIR!" The Shimada brothers looked down at the ground to see Bastion cornered by the RDF soldier, The Particle cannon was being charged to full power, ready to destroy the Omnic survivor. "I'll see you in hell, Omnic..." He said in a distorted voice. Bastion lifted his hands in an emotion he never felt before "fear" as he waits to be destroyed Genji jumps in and kicks the soldier in the face then backflips in between Bastion and the Soldier. "I don't think its a good idea to harm my friend, soldier." The RDF soldier shook his head and looked at Genji, unknowingly realizing he is a cyborg and automatically assumes its another Omnic. "So you do have friends Omnic... Very well, I'll take great pleasure of ripping you both to pieces, отвратительный (Filthy) Omnics." Genji prepares his Katana to prepare to defend his team mate, as the soldier readies his particle cannon, Hanzo lets loose a blunt arrow towards the trooper only for him to look up and have his white mask ripped off. "Got him!" Hanzo declared.

"Agh...That stings like hell.." a feminine yet Muscular toned voice came from the Soldier as he or Rather "she" rubs her face from Hanzo's attempt at knocking her out. "What in..." She looked up at Hanzo and stared in shock. "A human helping an Omnic... Now you are part of shit list." She takes off her hat and placed it in her pocket. Once her hat was removed, her hair looked to be styled to be something of a Russian rocker colored in Pink, her face looked youthful but yet very angered as she is dealing with Three opponents and above her right eye was a scar that looked to resemble a cross with one short and one long that goes over her eyebrow away from the eye.

The female trooper grips onto her particle cannon and fires a small ball of energy at the roof, however upon impact it destroys the roof and pushed Hanzo to the ground, leaving a burn on his arm. "The crazy soldier isn't a joke, brother..." Groaned Hanzo as he picked himself up, leaning against his bow. Genji draws out three shurikens from his arm and in a blink of an eye he throws them in a straight line towards the RDF trooper. She lifts her arm up in time for all three shurikens to break apart on impact. "Little stars are no match for Russian steel, little Omnic." Genji scoffs at the woman. "Really now... then lets see if your steel can match mine." Genji draws his Katana and charges forward, in a single jump her runs along the building's wall then jumps again, attempting to cut down the soldier, but to Genji's misfortune, the woman raised her particle cannon blocking the sword's blade then with one swift Hook punch, she sent Genji flying towards Hanzo knocking the two brothers to the ground, Genji's abdomen had the imprint of a fist with deeper smaller indents around the knuckle area, Genji opened his mask and coughed out blood. The woman stopped for a moment and saw Genji was a cyborg. "So little Omnic is actually Cyborg... still that gives you no right of helping the enemy." She stated harshly as she lifts her particle cannon for the kill. Hanzo once again picked himself off after pushing his brother aside and helping him up. "I didn't wish for this to come upon you... if you can not see reason, then I'll send you to hell..." Hanzo pulls out an arrow from his quiver and pulls back. Blue energy revolves around the arrow head. "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" As he lets the arrow soar the Shimada dragons appear and roar in rage as they envelop the soldier.

The steam from the energy had melted the snow, leaving Bastion and the Brothers some rest, knowing they have defeated an RDF soldier. "I think...we don't tell Winston about this... Hai?(yes?)" Genji looked at his brother as he spits out some blood. "Hai..." Bastion repaired most of his systems while the brothers protected him, he looked forward to scan the destruction and notices a heated ball of... energy? "Vheew Whiir?" The Brother stared at Bastion then noticed a sound of footsteps crushing the snow.

"Impossible." Hanzo stared in disbelief

"Kono kaibutsu wa daredesu ka? (Who is this Monster?)" Genji mutters in shock and amazement.

The soldier walks past through the steam, covered in a pink ball of energy. The ball of energy suddenly retract, The woman's skin was literally seething off energy, crackles of red energy moving around her body like electrical currents, her particle cannon was glowing as well, the small blue ball in the machine was now glowing red hot with energy. She cracks her neck. "Thank you for energy little man... Now I'll obliterate you all." She stated in a devious smile. She grips onto the cannon with both her hands and fires off a ball of energy at the three agents. The brothers quickly moved out of the way by climbing the walls on the sides of the alley way while Bastion quickly jumped forward, barely missing the ball of energy as it impacts the wall behind him, collapsing the wall from the burning forceful energy. Bastion lifts his head and quickly stood up as the trooper began to walk towards him, charging up her cannon to finish the job. Ganymede chipped loudly at Bastion behind him and flies into the blown hole, with no other alternative, Bastion runs quickly through the smoke and blown out metal of the building unsure of where his little friend is taking him. The Trooper kept her pursuit of her target. "This is Zarya, I am still in pursuit of the Omnic, It's accompanied by two humans, one of them is a cyborg." On the other end of the communicator the commander acknowledged Zarya's update. "Understood, have they been dealt with?" Zarya tsked to herself. "Negative... They escaped before I could finish them off." The commander once again Acknowledged the report. "Very well, they'll be dealt with in time, right now you must quickly destroy this Omnic before it escapes the factory grounds then you must report to the front lines, The enemy are still on the march, I need the men to know that the Hero of Russia is with them in their defense." Zarya was silent for a moment in her train of thought and replied. "Understood, I'll return as soon as its dealt with, he is heading to the factory's Gunnery terminals, there will be no where left to run... I'll be there soon, Over and out." Zarya shuts off her communicator and soon her body looks to be back to normal, her energy has depleted but not her spirit as she rushes after Bastion.

The Shimada brothers regrouped back together once Zarya was out of sight. Genji was holding onto his stomach, hurling in pain on occasion as he was never punched that hard in his life. "She is very strong... maybe stronger then Reinhardt." Genji said in shock as he stared at the smoking hole from the building. Hanzo grabs Genji's arm and pulls him over his shoulder to lean on. "Come... We must find the others before We're found by the RDF... Or worse, Talon." The younger Shimada nods as they both left the area.

Reinhardt and Torbjorn rushed forward towards the terminal where the RDF's turrets and defenses are supposed to be located. upon arrival, they found four dead RDF engineers, looked to be gunned down by a small semi-automatic machine gun. "Agh... Poor souls, They looked as if they never stood a chance..." Reinhardt said sadly as he kneeled down to inspect the bodies. "Well, they were only armed with Engineering tools and pistols... Not much for armor and other defenses." Torbjorn stated in a grumpy tone as he examined the terminal, he whistles fondly however as he examines the terminal. "Min Gud vad en skönhet! (My god what a beauty!)" Stated the Swedish dwarf as he examines the terminal. "This is a Mark XXIV system defense grid, Finest in both Swedish AND Russian Technology, the finest for beefed up security." Reinhardt stood up and placed his hammer on his shoulder and looked over his smaller friend's shoulder. "That is Amazing... What does that mean?" Torbjorn looked at the German knight with a very disgusted face and explained. "It means this is the FINEST piece of technological work in the Jävla (Fucking) world min vän (My friend)... Hell Vishkar even uses it as their security network as well." Reinhardt tilts his head. "Really now... How do you know this?" Torbjorn was busy trying to activating the system but answered shortly. "I read it in an article... Now shut up and let me work." Reinhardt shrugged his shoulders as he looked around.

As Torbjorn was trying to activate the Factory's defense system, He was suddenly shocked and kicked off from the terminal landing on his back with his beard frizzled from the shocking impact. "Torbjorn mein friend, are you ok?!" Said Reinhardt as he sets his mace on the cold ground and shakes his friend to life. Torbjorn pushes his large hands off him. "Get off me, I'm fine you big bastard..." Reinhardt backed off while Torbjorn stood up and looked at the termianl. On the Screen was a 3-D hologram of a Latin art styled skull and with a feminine Latina voice saying. "Ah, ah, ah... Sorry, Muchachos, but this terminal is out of commission for a while, well... Until Talon takes the factory, lo siento... NOT, AHAHA Ahhh... Anyways good luck getting this thing back online while we go ballistic on the factory... You'll need it, Adios Boop!" Torbjorn growls a little then chuckles lightly. "So... She's with those fuckers..." Reinhardt picked up his mace and looked at Torbjorn. "Who, Mein friend?" Torbjorn looked at Reinhardt in a serious tone saying. "Sombra."

Suddenly as Reinhardt was about to ask who Sombra was, a loud explosion erupted behind them and out running from the smoke was Ganymede who lands on Torbjorn's claw followed by Bastion who stumbled a little then falling on to the ground, behind him was Zarya who finally caught him, she slams her foot on his back and placed the cannon to his face. "Finally... Now I can finish you and get back to my comrades." Bastion never felt this emotion in his Computerized life, As he looked into his data files, he wondered was this "fear" he felt?... It Didn't matter, he was going to die, as he awaits for an energy blast to rip off his head. Reinhardt yelled out. "Hey you... What are you doing to our friend!?" Zarya lifts her head to see Reinhardt, Torbjorn and the dead soldiers. "Чертовы суки(Fucking bitches)... You killed my comrades!" She steps off Bastion, grabbing him by the shoulder then tossing him effortlessly to the side. "You two are going pay for coming to my motherland and causing this destruction, you and this Omnic are going to pay... I'll take great pleasure in beating you to death." She threatened Reinhardt as she charges her particle cannon. Torbjorn looked at her uniform and identified her as an RDF soldier. "wait, Wait... We're not your enemy!" Zarya spits on the ground. "Likely words..." Reinhardt grips onto his mace and puts his hand out to Torbjorn. "No use talking to her, Mein friend... I know Russians very well... Once they see something they dislike... Without immediate proof they'll just keep fighting until they're proven wrong... Get Bastion out of here, I'll take her on." Torbjorn looked at Reinhardt. "But she's RDF, we're trying to help them." Reinhardt nods his head. "I know, but she doesn't see it like that... Take Bastion and find Winston... I'll be alright." Torbjorn looked at the angry woman and nods. "Alright... if you say so... just be careful, your suit wasn't finished in repairs, just be wary of that..." Reinhardt nods at his smaller friends word as he quickly rushes to Bastion and with all his strength pulls him away from the fight about to ensue, Ganymede lands on bastion offering him some sort of support just being there for his friend, Bastion pats his little friend weakly as he is being pulled away. Zarya walks over to Torbjorn to stop him only to be blocked by a Mace landing in front of her. "This is between you and me..." Zarya scoffs thinking she doesn't have time for this. "Very well... if you Surrender and get out of my way, then I fight my way through..." With a swift kick, Reinhardt's Mace swung him backwards spinning a little until he finally got back on his feet, he looked at the Zarya and gripped his Mace. "I will protect the weak and defenseless... that includes my allies... I shall be the wall to stop you."

The two warriors looked at one another and readied themselves to fight.

* * *

 **I wish to apologize for the heavy delay in my Writing, I unfortunately had lost a family member and I was unable to do any writing in the grief in the family. I am not going to abandon this story what so ever. I have made some plans on this story and I have to say, Its gonna be quite long for certain situations to come in full circle. I'm not gonna lie, I don't know when I'm gonna end this story, but that also means that there will a lot of action and adventure to be had. All I want is for everyone who comes across this story is to enjoy it, nothing more, I wish to thank for those that are patient and understanding. I also wish to thank the reviewers who give me the motivation to continue this story. Anyway Enjoy it, cause there more coming along the way.-Bartric**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The battle for Volskaya still raged on, The RDF are finally pushing the Talon invaders back, showing no mercy to them, however Talon had managed to take over the docking bay, giving the RDF no chance of calling for aid as all communications outside of the island have been scrambled by an unknown source. Many of the RDF defenders managed to get to the villa now occupied by Overwatch, despite heavy losses and many wounded, the RDF still had enough men to retake the docks. However unknown to Overwatch and the RDF, Talon were expecting the RDF to be split, leaving them a perfect opportunity to strike. At the main facility, There remained only a handful of soldiers left defending the factory. Two soldiers were standing guard, taking a small smoke break before switching stations with another group. Unbeknownst to them, they were in sight of a certain sniper.

As the soldiers talked about what they would do after the battle, the sound of a rifle cracked in the air and the first soldier gets his head blown off, blood and brain matter splattered all over the wall, shocking the second soldier. As he was about to call for back up, Sombra appears in front of the soldier. "Aww, so sorry about your poor amigo, but such as life you know? boop!" She boops him on the nose with her clawed finger then pulls out her weapon and riddles the poor soldier with bullets, though not instantaneously killing him as he fall back on the floor bleeding to death. Reaper forms behind Sombra, holding his shotguns in each hand, as he looked at the dying soldier, without a second though he lifts his foot and crushes the soldier's skull finishing him off. "I hope you had your fun, Sombra, Because when the boss said kill everyone... He means Finish them." Sombra rolled her eyes and reloads her sub-machine gun. "Ay-ay-ay, Segador (Reaper) you really need to learn how to have some fun once and awhile, its not going to kill you... Or will it?" She teased playfully, Reaper growls in irritation of the hacker only for Widowmaker to drop by, walking towards the two agents, looking rather bored. "If you two are finished fooling around, there are still hostiles in the facility, not to mention I think I saw Tracer here..." Reaper grips his shotguns tightly and looked at Widowmaker. "Overwatch is not too far behind then..." Sombra giggles like a crazed hyena. "Well Yeah, I mean they did just kill about Forty five percent of our initial forces, not to mention a lot of destruction around our artillery... in short we may need to improvise on using the factory for such support." Reaper turns his head to Sombra and shakes his head. "This plan better work Sombra, If it doesn't, the boss is going to have a word with us." Sombra pokes his mask with her finger and smirks. "Believe me Segador... there is no chance in hell that Overwatch is going to win this time, I'm counting on it." With that said she disappears, leaving the two agents behind. "You think she can be trusted?" Reaper asked in a disgusted tone, Widowmaker shrugs her shoulders. "I can not exactly be honest... But if our employer didn't trust her, she wouldn't be alive at this point." Reaper grunts in frustration as he turns into a dark mist and disappears into the shadows, Widowmaker fires her grappling hook and then zips away to find a better sniping position.

At the Villa, Overwatch and the RDF set up a temporary base of operations at the library. The library was a two storied building, both floors had large book cases filled with books ranging from fiction to nuclear engineering, in the middle of the first floor was a console with the hologram of the earth turning slowly, six rows of long desks piled on top were boxes of Ammunition and weapons set up by the RDF. The RDF were preparing a final charge to take back the docks from Talon. Mercy was dealing with the wounded, while Soldier 76 and Tracer were doing some planning with the RDF's remaining officers that weren't butchered to death by the enemy. McCree left the Villa to look for the others and come back.

As The Planning stages were being set up, Junkrat and Mei arrived at the library. Mei looked to be shaken up by the whole situation, Mercy sat her on a chair and offered her some hot tea while Junkrat sat down with his feet on top of the table as he fumbled around with his prosthetics making sure nothing was loose. "Are you alright dear?" Mercy asked Mei in a motherly tone as she kneels down to her level, Mei nods her head slowly as she explained quietly. "I... I'm just a little shaken... I.. I killed someone..." Mercy placed a calming hand on top of hers. "Its alright Mei... This is your first mission, Its understandable..." Nearby Junkrat Scoffed. "What in the hell are ya talkin' about there... She killed that poor drongo savin' me the trouble of walkin' around wit'out me head on me shoulders... 'sides, You guys are Overwatch, Ain't ya?... I'm sure ya killed a bunch of people." Mercy scowled at Junkrat, as Mei only lowered her head, looking very ashamed. "Not everyone were soldiers in Overwatch, Junkrat." Mercy said sternly as she tried to calm Mei. Junkrat merely laughed. "OH, that's rich... So fuckin' rich, Come on, we got a gorilla as a boss, a cowboy who'd shoot first, a Medic with morals, a time skipper with a bomb strapped on her chest, a giant fuckin' knight, two ninja brothers, A fuckin' piece of scrap-head Omnic, a Midget engineer, an old soldier who'd probably croak in his sleep, and now... Heh, We got a virgin who finally popped the cherry after gettin' her first kill, HAHAHA, that's just fuckin' pricele-"

Junkrat's vest pulled, causing him to fall backwards. He looked up to see Soldier 76 growling at him very menacingly, he grabs him by the throat and thrown him, with all his strength against a nearby wall. Junkrat slides on to the ground coughing from the grip only to be grabbed by his neck again then felt a hard punch knock the wind out of him. Soldier 76 slams Junkrat against the wall, his face against his. "Listen here, you god damn piece of shit... Now I can understand from your unstable little brain that you're fucked up beyond belief... I can understand that shit... Most of everyone on this team can tolerate your bat shit, intolerable, and unstable personality... I on the other hand... Am to my limit, Mei has never seen any sort of fighting in her life, yet she went out of her way to save you from being killed, and you sit there, laughing, insulting her and making her feel insignificant of her abilities... Let me tell you something Junkrat... You're nothing special either, in my eyes you're just another criminal that we don't want being free in the streets causing mayhem and hurting people, I should just rip off your fucking arm and beat you senseless with it, you spineless, gutless, bomb obsessed freak!" Junkrat was hanging there looking appalled by all that Soldier 76 said, then 76 followed it with his knuckles cracking against his nose, then dropping him on the ground as he holds his nose, seething in pain. "Consider that a fucking warning." Soldier 76 stated harshly as he walks away from him.

76 looked around the room to see some of the soldiers and the rest of the team witness the drama then continued doing their work to avoid the soldier's wrath. Mercy looked at Mei who was stunned by 76's actions then looking at poor Junkrat who was sitting against the wall, sniffling a little as he wipes the blood away from his nose. Despite Junkrat's rudeness and intolerable antics, he still didn't deserve to be treated like that, reprimanded sure, but to be tossed around like a ragdoll then beaten like a common thug was another thing all together. Mercy pats Mei's shoulder lightly, smiling at her warmly before walking over to 76 who was breathing heavily. Tracer walked to the side beside Mercy, then quietly asking. "Was... Was that necessary love?" Soldier 76 turned his head to Tracer then to Mercy who was equally concerned of 76's mentality, He sighs heavily, brushing his gloved hand over his bleached white hair. "Maybe not... But after years of dealing with criminals... Some old habits die hard... so to speak." He said in a tired tone. Mercy placed her hand on his shoulder, quietly yet warmly saying. "It is alright Soldier, Though I would suggest taking it easy on Junkrat, unlike his partner in crime, I understand he may be an annoyance, but he is just a child... at least to me, it must've been rough in the outback with only the harsh lands to live in, This is just his way of coping in some sanity he may still have." Soldier 76 nods his head sagely as he listened, understanding that he wasn't dealing with a criminal anymore, but a team mate.

Mei overheard some of the conversation and looked over at Junkrat, She pulled out her blaster and walked over to him. Junkrat was sitting there, grumbling a little as the bleeding from his nose won't stop. Mei's Shadow covered him as he looked up. He merely scowled at her. "What ya want Snowflake, Ya want to tussle me around as well?" He asked spitefully, She kneels down with the blaster in hand, he closed his eyes readying to feel the blast of cold snow to freeze him. He did feel something cold though it didn't contact him, he opened his eye and saw that Mei was making a snowball in her hand then holding it out to Junkrat. "Put this on the bridge of your nose, it should stop the bleeding and heal the swelling too." She said politely. Junkrat was a little confused at the kind gesture as this was uncommon in the outback, she motioned her hand to take the snowball from her. Junkrat carefully took it, making sure this wasn't a trap to get beaten up more, once he felt it was safe he placed the snowball on the bridge of his nose, feeling the coldness from the snow ease the pain from his nose as the bleeding slowed down. "Why ya helpin' me, Snowflake?" He asked curiously. Mei stood up and began to walk away but stops and said softly. "I don't like to see people hurt... It makes me feel sad, even if you're a bully, but you're part of this team... So... That means I don't like seeing team mates hurt... It makes me sad." She walks back to her seat and drinks her tea. Junkrat sat there still, taking in consideration of Mei's unnecessary kindness, he didn't say a word and leans back, holding the cold snowball on his nose.

The others were supervising the scene and they were touched by her actions and words, the two girls nodded at one another understanding the scene, Soldier 76 stood quiet then walks over to the Junker and offers his hand to him. Junkrat looked up at the soldier and took his hand, being picked up to his feet, 76 patted his shoulder despite harshly reprimanding him, but sometimes if lessons are learned then maybe there is hope... for some people, he believed.

Meanwhile at the Gun terminal area, Reinhardt and Zarya are preparing to fight one another, Zarya can't waste time fighting this brute, as he comrades need her, while Reinhardt can't let her pass so she can finish off his team mate. Reinhardt made the first move by swinging his mace upwards as a streak of fire rushes towards Zarya. She quickly dodged the blaze of fire, Zarya quickly points her particle cannon towards Reinhardt and shoots out a ball of energy only to impact his shield. He shuts off his shield and rushed forward, lifting his mace then swinging downwards only to be blocked by Zarya's cannon. The two warriors clashed for a moment but Zarya had the upper hand as she used her particle cannons weight to shift Reinhardt's mace to the ground completely unharmed, then she follows it with a swift punch to his helmet. Normally punches like that to a heavily armored knight would break a fist, despite the protection, however Reinhardt's helmet soon dents inward and sent him rolling. Zarya chuckles a little as Reinhardt was on his back. "Heh... Omnics." She said in disgust as she turns to pick up her cannon, after a few steps, she was then rammed, She quickly turns on her shield and crashes against the wall, this gives her only a little bit of energy as her body crackles with only a little bit of energy, though despite that, her shield gives away and soon her body was being crushed by something heavy. In her peripheral vision, she saw Reinhardt standing and crushing her body. "I thought I got you!" She said in shock. Reinhardt soon boasts out laughing. "I may be old Fraulein, but I am not weak to take a punch, you are a strong one at that." He said in his cheerful tone as he kept his arm on her so she wouldn't move. Zarya was stuck in between two hard places but she wouldn't quit, she placed her hands against the wall, with all her strength plus the energy she absorbed from the crash, she managed to push herself despite Reinhardt's strength attempting to hold her in place, in one motion she turns quickly for Reinhardt to stumble against the wall though it rips off her uniform in the process.

Zarya scoffs angrily. "That was my uniform, I just had it washed!" She exclaimed angrily, She was wear underneath her uniform she wore a light blue colored, sleeveless armor, Wires were attached around the bracers of armor and around her rib area, on her left arm was a tattoo with the numbers 512 covering her shoulder.

Reinhardt pushed himself from the wall and looked at the pink haired soldier, he tilts his head for a moment and notices her tattoo. "512... Mein Gott (My god), You are Zarya." He exclaimed in both awe and surprise. Zarya wasn't really surprised by her enemy recognizing her. "да (Yes), I am Zarya, very good Omnic, now stay while I finish you off." Reinhardt tilts his head. "Omnic?" He then realized she doesn't recognize him since his last armor was destroyed in Eichenwalde. "Nein, nein, I'm not an Omnic, I am Reinhardt Wilhelm!" He quickly pulls off his helmet to show off his old grizzled old face to the soldier. Zarya's jaw dropped, she has heard of Reinhardt when she was a girl, she always looked up to the man as the strongest man in the world, a least in her view. She quickly shook her head then looked angrily at him. "That... might be true... But why are you helping an Omnic, you are suppose to be destroying those monsters, not saving them!" She exclaimed in anger. Reinhardt crossed his arms. "Why?... Because that Omnic is part of my team, he also saved my life a while back, so as of now, he is part of Overwatch." Reinhardt stated proudly. Zarya was in shock that the hero she looked up to was siding with the very enemies that her people fought during the Omnic crisis, She strains her hands in anger. "You are no friend... "Reinhardt", if you help the enemy of my people, of my country, And to me... Then you are no friend of mine!"

She charges forward and grapples Reinhardt's waist. In normal cases, anyone grabbing Reinhardt usually tend to be grabbed by him and tossed like a ragdoll, however, Reinhardt has read of Zarya breaking the record as the strongest woman in not just Russia but the world, her record was 512 Kilograms which is at least 1,128 pounds in the U.S. In short. Zarya lifts Reinhardt and Arches her back, forcing Reinhardt off the ground and then landing back first to the ground, then the weight of his armor falls until he was looking at the sky. Zarya quickly stood up and rushed towards her particle cannon, Reinhardt quickly stood up despite the pain on his back, he turns on his shield for another blast of energy from Zarya. However she rushes forward and fires a continuous ray of energy from her cannon, that phases through Reinhardt's shield and incinerates some parts of his armor, Reinhardt quickly steps back, looking at the energy damage on his armor. "How in...?" He was in shock that his armor was melting a bit. Zarya smirks at him. "That is the power of Russian energy, It took many years, but we have lasers powerful enough to cut through Shields such as yours." Reinhardt growls, he puts on his dented helmet and grabs his Mace from the cold ground, gripping it tightly. "If I die here... at least I'll die in battle of a worthy foe..." The two warriors charged against one another for another bought.

Meanwhile McCree was rushing through the factory, avoiding any unwanted attention from the Talon soldiers, he managed to find Winston and Roadhog as well as the Shimada brothers who were being patched up by Winston, while Roadhog was standing guard. "Its good to see some friendly folks rather then the ones shootin' at me." McCree stated casually as he walks over to them. Winston turns his head and sighs in relief. "Thank science You're alright McCree, Its hectic around here." Winston stated calmly as he used a screwdriver to replace Genji's abdomen armor with a slightly modified version, though its only temporary until they can fix the original back at base. "Whoa, you two look like hell..." McCree stated outright as he looked at the two injured dragon brothers. Genji only mutters some sort of curse in Japanese while Hanzo merely looked at McCree and retorted. "At least you weren't attacked by a dangerous mad woman, who's power melts the very snow of Russia itself." McCree was confused then looked at Roadhog. "He means they were attacked by a woman soldier, Melted a side of a building with the same energy as the archers." McCree was a little bit surprised. "Uh... How'd the hell you two polecats pissed her off?" Genji looked at McCree and said in a very hoarse tone. "She was after Bastion, she REALLY hates Omnics." Winston sighs heavily. "I don't blame her, Overwatch has been all over the world fighting the Omnics, but Russia was not a U.N. until after the crisis, they managed to push back the Omnics despite heavy losses, truly you can call them survivors." McCree nods his head sadly. "Yeah... So I hear... wait, Why didn't Bastion defend himself, or better yet fight back?" Hanzo shook his head. "I know, but Bastion has not even reverted to a tank to fight that beast of a woman... It would be possible that he must've damaged himself somehow, making him useless until he has fully repaired himself." Hanzo has deduced. Winston nods his head. "That may be plausible, for now, we have to find Reinhardt and Torbjorn, I heard from a small band of soldiers that they were at the gun terminal trying to get the turrets back online." McCree nods his head. "Yeah, Sounds around Torbjorn's interests... listen I'll take these guys back to our temp base at the villa, maybe get medical help from Mercy while I'm at it." Winston nods his head. "Sounds like a good plan, I'll head to the terminal and try to locate the others, hopefully I'll run into them before Talon does." McCree nods at Winston's plan and helped Genji to his feet, escorting the agents to the villa, while Winston jumped to the roof and used his primal skills to quickly get him to the terminal.

Torbjorn has set up a turret, nearby their location, protecting Bastion as he tries to repair himself back to his normal self, with the help of Torbjorn of course. "Agh... alright, lets see... you really screwed yourself up badly on this one Bastion... most of your circuitry looked to be badly damaged from the fall." Bastion whiirs sadly at Torbjorn's analyzes. Torbjorn pulls out a screwdriver from his belt. "But nothing I can't fix, you haven't broken them to the point they're unfixable, you just need a human touch." Bastion whirrs more happily while Ganymede tweets happily as well that his large metallic friend is going to be ok. With both Bastion's self-repair and Torbjorn's engineering skills they managed to get Bastion's self-defense program repaired and his Tank form as well, however his turret mode is disabled until they get back to Gibraltar. "Well, I done all I can for you, until we get back, you won't form into a gatling cannon of death." He said casually as he puts his tools away. "Vweep whirr Beep boop..." Bastion said in a bland way as he understands that he was a killing machine from the past, can't everyone just get past it already. As Bastion examines his sub machine gun, his sensors indicate a large force was rushing this way. Bastion quickly grabs Torbjorn while Ganymede flies away from the sudden yet irrational movement of his friend and kicks his turret hard against a door, breaking it slightly, the two quickly entered the room, Bastion tossed Torbjorn to the floor while he fixed the door enough to cover them in the dark. Torbjorn was furious and walked towards Bastion with his bolt gun in hand. "HEY, WHAT THE BIG ID-" Bastion placed his hand over his mouth. "SHIIIII!" Bastioned hissed he looked out the door. The two agents looked on from the small crack to see a large force of Talon soldiers moving past their hiding spot.

Bastion and Torbjorn stayed quiet for a few moments until they heard a couple of footsteps. "Ugh this invasion is a pain in the ass huh?" Said the first soldier, who sounded very relaxed, as he strolls around the area where is comrades rushed from. "You're telling me, I heard our boys and artillery were wasted by a fucking Transport vessel." Said a second soldier who sounded pissed as he talked to his friend. "Hey, that was a gutsy move the captain did, you got to give him credit for it." The first soldier said nonchalantly as he leans against the wall. The second soldier growls angrily. "Hey, give our men the fucking respect they fucking deserve... I'm glad we finally took over the god damn factory at last." Torbjorn and Bastion looked at one another, realizing that Talon got into the facility. "Yeah, Thank god for that... So what's the orders the commander said again?" The first soldier asked curiously, the second soldier groans in annoyance. "Are you serious, HAVEN'T YOU PAID ATTENTION ON THE RADIO!?" The first soldier shrugged. "I turned it off, it was giving me bad vibes man." The second soldier growls at the first soldier then breathes out heavily. "Ok... We got our main mission, which was taking over the fucking factory, now our new mission is to defend the docks and kill any remaining RDF and/or Overwatch agents that are still breathing, from what I heard on the radio, they're all held up at the villa, all I can say is that they're in no shape to take the docks, we'll simply blow them to oblivion, After we finish that... Well, I'm not exactly sure what else." The second soldier shrugged casually. The first soldier chuckles slightly. "So the usual shit huh?... Oh well, at least its easy to kill whoever is doing all that destruction near the gun terminal, I heard it was Zarya." The second soldier gasped. "Wait... THE Zarya?! Like the fucking Pro Weight lifter that became a fucking Symbol for Russia... HERE?!... Wow... you know, if we kill the other guy, we might be able to capture her... after all, a powerful woman like that would be a great addition for Talon." The second soldier was in awe of the idea, though the first soldier mainly laughed. "Nah man, a woman like that is gonna take a lot of convincing... Though if it doesn't work out, we could always... heh...You know... with her muscles... and her thighs... and though bone breaking hands... man that'd be awesome." The second soldier was silent for a moment then asked screaming. "OK, WHAT THE FUCK DOES YOUR INTERNET HISTORY LOOK LIKE!?"

Suddenly a wild primal roar echoed above the soldiers, as they were soon trying to fend off a large creature that was slamming the first soldier against the floor breaking his neck, while the second one was being shocked death. Bastion and Torbjorn looked at one another until the door was opened by a slightly friendly scientist. "Are you guys alright?" Torbjorn sighed in comfort to know his giant friend was here to help. "Thank jävla (Fucking) hell you came old friend... But We got a problem now!" Torbjorn explained to Winston the current situation. "This day just get more interesting... For now we have to save Reinhardt and Zarya." Torbjorn and Bastion nodded at their leader's orders and quickly double timed towards their location.

Meanwhile Reinhardt and Zarya are both heavily damaged and tired. Reinhardt's armor has literally been blasted away bit by bit, exposing his body in certain areas and bleeding slightly, but his armor was still functional. Zarya was bruised from being smacked around by Reinhardt's mace, bleeding from a puncture wound from the spikes on his mace. "You... fight with courage little one... I'm glad to see someone past my generation actually have some spirit... despite we're fighting amongst one another..." Reinhardt complimented his opposite as she was raggedly breathing. "You are strong... I... Will admit that, Heh... it was an honor fighting you Reinhardt... despite you protecting an Omnic..." As the two warriors prepared for another round of bashing each others brains out, The Talon soldiers had already surrounded the two fighters, causing them to go back to back with one another, unfortunately both parties are too tired to even continue the fight.

"Gottverdammt!(god damn it!)" Shouted in annoyance.

"Проклятье! (God damn it!)" Zarya exclaimed in anger.

The leader of the troop stepped forward. " you are surrounded, It would be wise to lay down your arms and surrender, if you refuse, we will open fire and kill you." The leader stated sternly. Reinhardt and Zarya gripped at their damaged weaponry, Though Zarya stepped forward at the leader. "I will never surrender to little animals like you, Russia will survive without me, but I'd rather die then surrender to a bunch of без матери, безвольный, Свиной задницу любя, маленькие Ханы, куриное дерьмо едят, куски дерьма. (motherless, gutless, Swine ass loving, little dicked, chicken shit eating, pieces of shit.)" Zarya said deathly as her particle cannon roars to life. Reinhardt chuckled and turned his damaged shield on. "Well said Zarya... COME, FACE ME IF YOU DARE, TALON!" Reinhardt roared out in fury. The leader scoffs at their determination. "Such a pity... Men... OPEN FI-" Before the leader's orders could be sounded a hot magma bolt impales his skull, send him falling back, and instantaneously killing him. The other soldiers were surprised only to see Torbjorn, twirling his bolt gun. "Now I see why McCree always twirls his gun, it gives a sense of entitlement." He mused casually. Some of the soldiers shook their head from the sudden shock and aimed their weapons at Torbjorn only to be crushed by Winston then Shocked by his Tesla cannon.

The soldiers finally got the shock out of their system and opened fire at Winston, Reinhardt deflected some of the bullets with his shield, protecting his wild Gorilla friend, while Zarya shot a beam of energy slicing some of the soldiers in half or dismembering them. Bastion was staying out of sight so, he won't be a target at the angry Russian, until he noticed a soldier who lost his arm walk up behind Zarya with a pistol, aiming at her head. Bastion's blue eye turned red and bravely charged into battle, shooting his sub-machine gun at the soldier, ripping him to shreds. Zarya felt warm liquid sprayed behind her to see a fallen Talon soldier riddled with bullets by Bastion who reloaded quickly, Zarya was shocked to see Bastion now fighting, she was ready to destroy him, however she saw a soldier with an RPG aiming at Bastion, she groans in anger and blasted the soldier with a ball of energy, causing him to be pushed by the force, burnt to death. Bastion turned his head at the dead soldier then back to Zarya who only went back to fighting.

Soon the Soldiers were eliminated, leaving nothing but dismembered limbs and shocked bodies. "This... This is a lot more bloodier then usual." Torbjorn commented as he poked at one of the bodies. "It is necessary in war... nothing good comes from it." She said humbly then looked at Bastion who was petting his bird Ganymede who came back once the battle was over. "See, what did I tell you Fraulein... Bastion is part of the team... Not necessary to hurt him." Reinhardt said with a smile. Zarya scowled at Reinhardt only to be approached by Winston. "Are you alright?" Zarya spits out a bit of blood from her mouth and nods her head. "Yes... I am fine... Though I would be better if that Omnic is dead..." She said in a threating manner, causing Bastion to hide his head inside his body in fear. Winston saw this and looked serious at Zarya. "Bastion is a reformed Omnic... he is not here to hurt anyone, only to help people." Zarya was skeptical as she looked around the carnage. Bastion walked forward and extended his hand to Zarya despite his best of judgement. "Beep boop?" He asked curiously as his hand was raised to her. Zarya looked at his hand for a moment and pushed it aside. "I have wasted enough time... I must return to my soldier at the factory..." She said gruffly only to be stopped by Torbjorn. "Not a good idea, Especially when Talons got the factory." Zarya stopped in place and looked in shock at Torbjorn. "What...?" Winston sighed heavily and said. "We'll explain back at the villa, its not safe to discuss this out in the open." he said cautiously as he felt there were more coming here soon. Zarya looked at all her available options, and honestly, there is very little she can do, despite her saviors having an old Omnic relic that once ravaged her country, she had no other choice... She breathed in heavily and breathed out to relax then looked at Winston. "Alright... But The Omnic stays in front... I do not trust him." Torbjorn crossed his arms and chuckled. "At least she's straight forward... I like her." Bastion looked at Torbjorn and whirred at him angrily before walking forward first along with Winston who was communicating with the main base, alerting them that they'll be back, and to prepare the RDF to meet Bastion.

Meanwhile at the factory. Reaper pushed a body of an RDF commander from a command post, while Sombra and Widowmaker were hacking into the factory's files. "Oh, this is perfect, despite all the craziness, we finally got this in the bag!" Sombra said in an excited tone as she continues to save a lot of files containing weapon designs and mech schematics, Widowmaker was leaning against the console, overseeing the construction of a defense. "I'll admit... despite the losses, we managed to actually beat the RDF and Overwatch... We may have a chance to win this..." She said thoughtfully. Reaper was brooding in his seat, darkening the mood a little. "We're not done yet... taking the factory was only the main mission, our secondary is still necessary, We need to kill Overwatch before our boss bitches about it." He said gruffly. Sombra chuckles deviously. "Oh Segador... You are so serious, you need to chill... besides even if we do not kill Overwatch or all of the RDF, our plan to bring civil chaos and confusion on Russia is still a go, They say no country or group can capture Russia... Well we'll just prove them wrong." She said in a cheeky way. Reaper only pushes her aside. "That's not the point, I want to have Overwatch's blood on my hands..." Widowmaker analyzed Reaper's notion and then shakes her head. "You still want her...Don't you?" Reaper turns his head to Widowmaker and then darkly asked. "Excuse me?" Widowmaker chuckles evilly. "This Mission about killing Overwatch isn't about our boss' orders is it?... You just want to have your claws around the bitch that made you this way... What was her name?... Angela Ziegler... was it?" Reaper roars in anger and forms mists around his legs and glides over to Widowmaker, grabbing her by the throat a lifting her up. "DON'T you DARE say that name again..." Widowmaker was struggling in his grasp for a moment only to be dropped. "But You're right however... I want the "good" doctor to feel the pain I have felt all these years... I just need that chance to do it." Sombra was intrigued a little, leaning on the table. "What are you planning to do to her... Exactly?" Reaper turns around and chuckles viciously. "I plan to make her taste what being close to death REALLY feels like... But as I said... I just need a chance." With that said he throws Sombra out of the room and closed the door, then sat down on the chair, brooding and plotting while the women looked at one another, Sombra then said out of spite. "That Hombre es loco... (Man is crazy)."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

As everyone finally regrouped, there was a sense of awkwardness in the air. Zarya has reunited with the remaining RDF troopers, after briefing Zarya of Overwatch's involvements, she was very surprised and embarrassed of the situation revolving around her attacking what she thought were terrorists. Another elephant in the room was Bastion. When the others returned, the RDF immediately grabbed their weapons ready to put down Bastion, however Reinhardt was there to intervene with his shield. Winston had to convince the superiors that Bastion was not a threat and is part of the group, much to the RDF's disapproval, they allowed Bastion to stay, so long as he keeps away from any RDF intel that still remained.

With the team reunited they all sat at one of the large tables and went to discuss of the situation. "Alright, now that We're all accounted for, we have a serious problem on our hands." Winston puts his computer on the table and the map of Volskaya appears. "We're here at the villa, Talon's main force is in the factory, now in the middle is the docking bay, its currently under Talon control but its within our grasp to take it back for the RDF, Soldier 76 will explain the rest."

Winston sat down in his chair as 76 stood up. "As you can see there is only one way into the docking bay, and that's through the archway that connects the villa with the Docking bay and the rest of the factory, but here's the bad news... Talon has already set up a defensive perimeter at the archway, and plenty of snipers around the location, not to mention they're now using RDF weaponry against us, they already have mechs patrolling the docking bay, at the factory Talon has already set a base there, however their commanders are in the location as well, Including Reaper and Widowmaker." Torbjorn then added angrily. "And that damned hacker Sombra!" The team looked at Torbjorn for a moment. "How do you know her?" Reinhardt asked curiously. "That Tik (bitch) has been on my number one shit list ever since she became notorious, She killed my friends in the ironclade guild... Granted I left because they called me crazy for believing that robots wouldn't be the end of humanity... I was fifty percent right on it." he said calmly. The team looked at one another and somewhat agreed on the subject before returning their focus back to 76.

"Ahem... Right, So with that new info, we're still in good offensive measures of taking back Volskaya industries... However we'll be the ones handling it." Junkrat picked at his ear until he heard the last part. "Wait... Ya tellin' us that we got to clean up the RDF's mess!?" Mercy nods her head. "I can understand the predicament, There are far too many wounded, plus there is enough lives lost without adding more to the casualties list." Junkrat grumbled angrily, sitting back against his chair. "Thank you, Mercy... Now our main objective is to take the factory, these soldiers are Talon's last battalion before we finally remove them, do not underestimate them however, they may be losing men, but they're still dangerous, I want all of you on your guard... Once we take the Docking bay we're to prepare a boat for the RDF to get the hell out of the factory, they'll travel to Stalingrad thereby sending reinforcements to properly take care of any remaining Talon forces and securing the island and the factory, once finished we're to charge the factory and take it back before the RDF reinforcements arrive, are we clear on the mission?" Said Soldier 76 as he looked at the team, everyone all acknowledged 76's mission plan. "Good... Now We're to be moving out in fifteen minutes, grab whatever you need for the mission and get as much rest as you can, because we're permanently going straight into the fire, I expect everyone at their best... Dismissed."

With that being said everyone went their separate ways preparing for the assault of retaking the factory. Zarya sat there listening in on the mission plan, she taps her finger against the table, considering some options. As she was in her thoughts Reinhardt walked up to her. "Everything alright fraulein?" Zarya looked up at the giant man and shook her head. "да (yes), I just need some rest... Nothing to worry." Reinhardt nods his head. "That's understandable...You are a very strong person, Zarya." Zarya chuckled lightly. "Well I didn't get my strength through drugs, just very strenuous and very heavy lifting... though I have to thank my uncle for that." Reinhardt smiled lightly as he sat down next to her. "He must be very proud, Ja?" Zarya nods her head. "Mhm... He helped me train for the international weight lifting championship, I had many... what's the word... sponsors, yes, I was going to be superstar... But when we had Omnics from Siberia come and attack Russia, I left to go join the RDF, I never looked back, I killed many Omnics like... him, and despite never being a superstar... Everyone looked up to me, to be their strength, I fight for my country and for my home, I have no regrets if I die for the motherland." Reinhardt caressed his beard as he listened. "A very noble aspiration indeed... You know, you could join Overwatch, we help many people around the world, and we do many-" Zarya raised her hand. "Forgive me, but I will not join your organization... I am loyal to only mother Russia and with your Omnic, I have no reason to join." Zarya said sternly as she placed her head on top of her fist, looking away at Reinhardt. Reinhardt sighed heavily at her answer but respects it. "Very well, I won't force you, It is your choice." Reinhardt stood up and walked over to his armor. "I'm sorry." Reinhardt stops in his tracks and turned his head at her. "I am sorry for attacking you and your comrades, and thank you, for helping my people." She said softly, Reinhardt smiled fondly at her. "It is alright... We're Overwatch, we help those in need." He said sagely then returns to his armor.

Roadhog was sitting on the floor, sharpening his hook with a small piece of metal. While Junkrat was sitting on the chair setting up his bombs. Roadhog looked over to Junkrat and noticed the bruise on his nose. "Talon got you huh?" He asked in a deep voice. Junkrat looked at his partner and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah mate, 76 gave it to me..." Roadhog stops sharpening his hook then looked at him and 76 who was sitting on a box of ammunition. "...What did you do to piss him off?" Junkrat stops working for a moment and then looked at Mei for a moment, then shrugged. "Dunno, I think he just went crazy with his PTSD shit mate." Roadhog wasn't convinced. In the outback before they left, Junkrat had managed to piss off a lot of people, very powerful people, So it wouldn't surprise him that his employer is causing all the commotion with his big mouth. "You said something to piss him off didn't you?" Junkrat taps his prosthetic finger on his bomb and sheepishly said. "Maybe?" Roadhog sighed heavily, placing his hook in its sheathe then looked at his boss. "Junkrat, you are a talented bomber, can't ask for more then that, We've been working alongside these heroes for awhile now, ranging from our start in London... Since then they feared us... then respected us... then made us part of their team... Jamison, I ain't gonna live forever, and once I'm gone, you'll be alone, and I tolerated your shit for many years now since I been under your "payroll" Honestly any merc who works under you as a bodyguard would quit within three days, That's the truth, I'm sick... I'm tired of fucking running, sleeping under bridges and avoiding the pigs in uniforms... Here, we have everything we both need: food, water, a roof over our heads, and most importantly a fucking bed, Its been many years since I slept on something fucking soft that wasn't my own fat, We haven't been paid... yet, but I'm starting to see more positive of working with these people rather then on our own... I'm gonna ask you only one thing Jamison... DON'T...FUCK...THIS...UP." Junkrat looked at his partner, he sighed heavily and returns back to his bomb work, he knew Roadhog, and when he says his real name, this was serious and deserves absolute attention, if he doesn't listen; well bad things happen. Junkrat nods his head a little. "Yeah, alright I won't try to fuck this up mate..." Roadhog grunts at him then he works on his Scrap-gun. "Good... See that you don't."

Mei was setting up her endothermic blaster, Snowball was handing her tools, trying to improve on the blaster until 76 walks up behind her. "Hey, how you holding up?" Mei jumped a little bit but calmed down to know it was 76. "O-oh, hello Mr. 76, I'm alright... Just a little worried about the mission, that's all." 76 knew Mei when she joined Overwatch, she was still that nervous scientist from many years ago, she is a relic of a time when Overwatch was a beacon of hope to many, alongside with its dark downfall. He leans against the table, crossing his arms casually. "You did good of keeping Junkrat alive... Got to say, I'm impressed that you managed to keep your sanity." Mei giggled a little bit as she pets Snowball, taking a wrench from her robotic assistant. "Well, Junkrat is just a bully, but even in a situation where his life was in danger I would save his life... even if he won't do the same." Soldier 76 shook his head for a moment. "I guess I can sympathize with you, though not everyone thinks Junkrat is that bad... despite his... attitude he is actually a warm edition, in a way." Mei placed the wrench gently on the table then looked at 76. "Mr. 76, with due respect, Junkrat is just a bully to me, I can't see him changing his ways, besides... I had to kill to spare his life..." Mei was rubbing her eyes a little, 76 placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "Maybe so, but things are going to get worse before they get better, I was told you had very limiting combat experience, that's ok, everyone didn't expect shit to hit the fan immediately, we were hoping to put you as our eyes on the battlefield, but I guess that's not gonna happen and the road to hell is paved with good intentions... What I am trying to say is, You could be more useful out of the field rather then be a climatologist, You just need experience... and we'll all be there to help you through out the way." Mei thought about 76's words then smiled warmly, bowing her head to 76. "Thank you for your words of inspiration... I'll... try to be more brave out in the field and I'll make the world a better place, and protect my friends." 76 smiled proudly under his mask and pats her back. "Good, carry on soldier." Mei giggles and replies. "Aye-aye sir!" Then She goes back to her equipment, finishing any modifications needed.

Torbjorn was helping Bastion out with some of his repairs, Hanzo was sitting nearby tweaking his bow and quiver of arrows. "You know, Its a short of a miracle that we all made it alive." Hanzo said thoughtfully as he inspects his scatter arrow. Torbjorn was welding Bastion's armor together and laughs loudly. "HAHA, I know, Right? Seriously I'm surprised we all haven't been shot dead yet with our enemies shooting at us at almost every mission we've been on!" Bastion nods his head. "Bweep boop, Whiir Vi Viir wiiir beep boop" Both Torbjorn and Hanzo looked at one another at what Bastion said. "Maybe its best...we don't think about our luck, hai (yes)?" Torbjorn agreed with Hanzo at the part and returned to repairing Bastion.

Mercy was finishing up repairing Genji's armor with Winston's assistance. "There, I think the armor should hold you out just enough until we return back to base." Mercy said triumphantly. Genji smiled warmly and bowed his head. "Thank you Mercy, you truly are a guardian angel." Mercy smiles at the ninja and hugs him dearly. "We are friends are we not, its what I do, I always help those in need, especially my friends." Genji hugged Mercy back with equal warmth. Winston sets his tools and looked at the two, smiling softly, thinking maybe Mercy can move on from the past and maybe live a little.

McCree was leaning against the library window overlooking the city smoking his cigar casually, he finds a lone Svyatogar doing the robot for a few seconds then goes back patrolling. Tracer walks up to the window and looked out as well. "Can't wait to go sight seeing when this all over, eh love?" McCree looked over to Tracer and chuckled slightly. "Yeah sorta, I want to try out the vodka around here, see if it beats the old jack shots." Tracer tilts her head for a moment then punches McCree's shoulder "Well at least can I join, I'd love to talk to the locals about some of the clothing, especially the scarves!" She said in a giddy manner, McCree couldn't help but smirk at the little time jumper. "Alright fine... But you're drivin'." Tracer rolls her eyes and nodded at him. "Deal, ya bloody wanker." McCree raised his eyebrow. "Come again?" Tracer laughed heartily then walks away. "Nothing love."

Once the team are set they all grouped up with Winston. "Ok, Is everyone ready?" The teams expressed their acknowledgement to their leader, only to be interrupted by Zarya. "Wait... I wish to help." Zarya was holding her particle cannon, looking ready to fight. "Are you sure Zarya, I'll be honest, once we take the docks, we're immediately going to take the factory, are you sure you do not wish to stay with your men?" Zarya shook her head. "Het (No), my duty is to protect the motherland of any and all threats, So that is what I do, I will rid Talon of this factory no matter what, I don't care about your Omnic ally, but I will charge into the enemy with all my strength." The others looked at Winston for his decision. After a moment he removed his glasses cleaned them with his fingers then put them on with a smile. "If you are sure, then I shall allow you to accompany us to the mission." Zarya smiled warmly and walked towards the doors, taking a deep breath.

'Ни один шаг назад, нанести удар по врагу в гребаный горло.'

'(Not one step back, strike at the enemy in the fucking throat.)'


End file.
